La reine et le chasseur
by Werydick
Summary: Clarke est une tueuse de monstre. Lexa, une reine vampire. L'ordre naturel des choses voudrait qu'elle se fasse la guerre. Elles la feront. Au début. Mais à trop côtoyer son ennemie, l'attirance, l'amour peut-être, survient. Et à partir de là, une nouvelle question s'impose. Les sentiments peuvent-ils triompher du devoir? Ou pourront-elles donner une vision nouvelle au monde?
1. L'arrivée à Paris

**Synopsis :** _L'histoire prend place dans notre monde contemporain, à l'exception près qu'il est peuplé de monstres en tout genre. Clarke, héroïne de l'histoire, est née et a grandi dans la pratique de la chasse et l'extermination de ces monstres. Et il en sera ainsi jusqu'au jour où elle rencontrera Lexa, reine des vampires. La connerie la plus monumentale de sa vie? Elle en tombera amoureuse..._

 _Elle apprendra à connaitre ces monstres, à savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Lexa, elle, apprendra aussi de Clarke. Et puis, ensemble, elles tenteront changer le monde..._

* * *

Zzz.. Zzz..

 **« Mesdames et messieurs, notre vol va bientôt prendre fin. Nous arriverons dans quelques instants dans la zone d'aire d'atterrissage de l'aéroport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle. Nous vous prions de retourner à vos places, attacher vos ceintures, et de bien vouloir éteindre tout appareil électronique afin d'aborder notre descente en toute sécurité. Ladies and gentlemen… »**

 _Waouh ! On est arrivé ? C'est passé vite. Enfin bon, ça passe toujours vite, 9 heures de vol, quand on les passe à roupiller. Humm… J'aurais bien dormi deux heures de plus, quand même._

« Euh… Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes réveillée ? Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous lâcher ma main, s'il-vous-plait ? »

Je regarde la jeune fille qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Oh. Effectivement, je lui tenais la main. Je la lâche aussitôt.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, une mauvaise habitude quand j'angoisse. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'aviez serré fort. »

Je regarde sa main. Je n'avais pas serré fort, hein ?

« Et puis votre peau est agréablement douce… »

 _Hein ?_ Depuis quand ma peau est douce ?

« Ça m'a aidé à me détendre. J'avais un peu le mal de l'air au début, mais grâce à vous… enfin, cette jolie main… c'est parti. »

Elle m'a dit ça avec un sourire radieux. C'était flippant.

« Vanessa. » me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

« Clarke. » lui réponds-je simplement. Et je lui sers la main.

 **« Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons d'atteindre le sol de Paris. Il est actuellement 14:38, heure française. La température extérieure est de 15°C. Le commandant de bord ainsi que tout l'équipage vous souhaite, au nom de la compagnie, un agréable séjour. Ladies and gentlemen… »**

Bien. On est arrivé, alors je peux partir. Enfin si cette Vanessa se dépêche déjà de se lever. Je suis côté hublot alors il faut bien que j'attende qu'elle se décide.

« Ravie de te connaitre, Clarke. »

« Moi aussi. Par contre, tu m'excuseras mais je suis pressée. »

Je n'aime pas être malpolie mais là, je commence à stresser. _Je suis arrivé à Paris, bordel ! Paris ! La plus belle ville au monde ! La ville de la mode, du luxe, des beaux arts et de l'amour. Sauf que moi, c'est pour mourir que je suis venue ici. Enfin un truc tout comme. Je mérite vraiment ça ? Bordel de merde !_

Je ferme les yeux deux secondes.

 _Bon… OK OK. Calme. Relaxe._

 _Pfiuuu… Respire, Clarke. Et sois honnête avec toi-même. La mode ? Le luxe ? Sérieusement ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à tout ça ? A part les beaux arts, je vois pas… Mais quand même… Paris, quoi ! On dit que la France est le pays le plus visité au monde. Et Paris, c'est juste sa capitale ! Alors bien sûr que ça vaut le coup… Un mot ? Merde._ OK. En temps normal, j'adorerais venir à Paris. Mais là, avec le boulot qui m'attend, je sais pas.

Je lève les yeux vers Vanessa. _Bref calcul : taille légèrement en-dessous de la moyenne, allure mince, pantalon bleu taille slim, veste rouge typiquement française côté visage : cheveux courts, nez mince_ _mais affirmé, menton parfait, et yeux semblables à tout asiatique non aliéné qui se respecte. Estimation : 16/20._ Ce qui est déjà très bien. Remarquablement bien. Mais côté physique seulement. Parce que pour le reste, mentir aussi clairement, comme plan drague, c'est naze…

 _Mais putain, 16/20 ! Ça vaut le coup ça aussi, merde._

« Je t'aide à descendre tes bagages, Clarke ? »

 _Quoi ? Que… Attends ! L'avion se vide, là. Il n'y a déjà pratiquement plus personne. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à rêver, Clarke ? Oublie Paris. Oublie cette femme. T'es en mission là. T'es une des meilleurs agents de la CIL, en plus. Enfin… peut-être qu'un jour tu le seras… Alors ne fais pas honte à ton organisation._

« Non, tout est en soute, pour moi. »

J'enjambe les places de devant et cours quitter l'appareil.

« Adieu ! » lui hurlé-je.

 _Maintenant, je passe en mode guerrier._ Parce que j'en suis une, en fait.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Clarke, tueuse de monstres

**Précédemment :** _Clarke, tueuse de monstres, arrive à Paris…_

* * *

Deux heures que j'attends à l'aéroport de pouvoir récupérer ma valise. Oui… J'ai fait Houston-Paris et je n'aie emporté qu'une valise. Mais pour moi, c'est commun. J'aie l'habitude de voyager léger. Faut dire que je suis très débrouillarde. On m'a appris à l'être. Parce que dans mon monde, on ne peut que compter que sur soi-même pour survivre. Vous ne me croirez pas mais espionner, traquer, tuer… C'est mon quotidien. Uniquement des monstres bien sûr. Mon boulot, c'est de leur faire vire un cauchemar. Alors vous comprendrez que dans mon cas, je ne peux pas m'en permettre d'en avoir, de cauchemar. Résultat : ni peur ni frayeur, pour à peu près quoi que ce soit. Moi, les films d'horreur me font rire. Sauf les Saw ! Oh bon Dieu, ce que j'adore les Saw. Mais menacez-moi de m'abandonner en pleine île déserte, même pas peur. La Sibérie ? Les froids arctiques ? Qu'importe, je m'adapte. Toute seule ? Dans le désert ? Vous m'insultez, là, je connais les règles de survie de base, quand même. D'ailleurs, petit truc en passant : croyez pas tout ce que dit Bear Grylls. Sinon vous pouvez aussi me lâcher en plein terrain radioactif, genre Tchernobyl. C'est mon élément. Alors voilà, je sais m'adapter. Sauf s'il s'agit de devoir attendre deux heures pour récupérer une simple putain de valise ! Merde !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais récupérer ma valise alors je sors ma carte d'identification de ma poche. La carte d'identification, c'est une petite carte que possèdent uniquement ceux qui font le même genre de boulot que moi, à savoir travailler pour la CIL. Elle n'est pas définitive elle évolue tout le temps, en fait. C'est une simple carte de statut. Les informations importantes sont inscrites d'un côté, les informations inutiles de l'autre.

Sur ma carte, côté informations importantes, il y a écrit ça :

 **Clarke Griffin.**

C'est moi.

 **21 ans.**

C'est mon âge.

 **Agent de la CIL.**

En fait, CIL c'est la contraction. Le vrai nom c'est CILCFO. Mais c'est long et moche alors on dit juste CIL. Ça veut dire la Commission Internationale de Lutte Contre les Forces Obscures. C'est une organisation internationale secrète qui agit activement contre l'existence et la prolifération des espèces non-humaines sur Terre. Nous agissons sur tous les continents, tous les pays, mais restons discrets. Les gens ordinaires ne connaissent ni l'existence de ces monstres, ni la nôtre. Vous connaissez Men In Black ? C'est exactement ça. Sauf que les extraterrestres que vous voyez dans le film, c'est des anges à côté de ce que nous, nous combattons.

 **Résultat aux tests d'aptitude. : Excellent.**

Classiquement, la CIL ne recrute aucun agent avant l'âge de 16 ans, ce qui n'est pas surprenant vu le secret que tient à conserver l'organisation mais surtout le danger qui plane au-dessus de chacun de ses membres quand il est sur le terrain. Mais moi c'est particulier.

 **Expérience de terrain : A confirmer.**

Comme j'ai dit, mon cas est particulier. Ma mère est l'une des principales dirigeantes de l'organisation. La CIL compte plusieurs divisions officielles : la DEA qui est la Division Exclusive d'Administration de l'ensemble des différents réseaux officiels et officieux de la CIL. Autant dire que cette division est la plus secrète de toutes, ultra sécurisée, et que les agents qui y sont rattachés sont extrêmement limités en nombre. La DEA est dirigée par un descendant de l'un des deux fondateurs de la CIL. Son nom est Thelonious Jaha, un ami de ma mère. Il y a la DSFI, soit la Division Spéciale des Forces d'Intervention. Sans vouloir critiquer, je trouve que c'est la division la plus inutile qui soit. Ce qui est logique : la DSFI s'occupe d'autoriser et de diriger les troupes armées qui pourront intervenir sur le terrain en cas de force majeure, autrement dit quand un danger d'importance cruciale est sur le point de se réaliser ou bien que l'existence de ces monstres est sur le point d'être révélé au public. Un exemple : une bande de monstres s'apprête à anéantir des milliers de vie humaine ? C'est la DSFI qui aura autorité pour décider s'il faut envoyer des troupes spéciales pour empêcher le massacre, et si c'est le cas, c'est elle qui devra diriger l'opération. Parce que oui, soyons honnête, pour quelques centaines de vie seulement, la question de recourir à la DSFI ne se posera même pas. La vie des hommes ne primera jamais sur l'assurance que la CIL reste inconnu de tous. Et vu que quand la DSFI intervient, ça pète de partout… Ba ils n'interviennent presque jamais. Donc je les trouve inutiles. Bref, ils sont dirigés par un certain Marcus Kane, qui est le deuxième homme le plus important au sein de la hiérarchie de la CIL, juste après Jaha. Et puis il y a la DRP, dirigée par ma mère : la Division de Recherche et de Prévention. Tout le monde sait que ce qu'on fait là-bas est inhumain. « Recherche » peut se traduire par « expérience sur sujet ». Les sujets étant les monstres. Parfois morts, parfois vivants. Comme j'ai dit, tout le monde sait ce qu'on leur fait là-bas. Moi je sais. J'ai déjà vu. C'est horrible. Inhumain. Je désapprouve ça. Ma mère, apparemment, non. La prévention, c'est encore pire. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sont là pour moi les trois plus importantes divisions officielles. Il y en a d'autres mais bon. Et il y a aussi les officieuses. Celles-là, je les connais pas.

Avec ça, vous voyez que ma génitrice dispose d'un pouvoir extrêmement important dans l'organisation. C'est tout simplement la troisième personne la plus puissante de la CIL. Alors les règles qui s'appliquent aux autres ne s'appliquent généralement pas à moi. Si ma mère en décide ainsi. Moi, j'ai rejoint la CIL à l'âge de 8 ans. Mais je n'étudiais que la théorie. A 13 ans, j'ai rejoint le terrain. Donc oui, le terrain je gère. Il y a juste un problème, je gère trop : comme je suis en mission d'équipe, j'ai tendance à la jouer solo, et laisser mes coéquipiers dans la merde. C'est ce que m'a dit mon responsable. Avec ses mots. Et je reconnais qu'il a raison, mais c'est pas ma faute. Je travaille avec des glands. Je suis une pro. Je travaille sur le terrain depuis tellement longtemps… Ces derniers temps, je trouvais les missions qu'on m'accordait trop facile. Tous mes coéquipiers trop nuls. Alors mon responsable m'a mis au défi. Il m'a imposé une mission de mon niveau. Et un coéquipier. Un seul. C'est déjà ça. Si je reviens aux US après avoir réussi ma mission et que mon coéquipier rend un avis positif sur mon attitude envers lui, j'intègrerais possiblement l'élite des soldats de la CIL. Ce qui me ferait figurer au rang des plus jeunes meilleurs agents de l'histoire de l'organisation. Pour cela encore faut-il que j'obtienne une bonne note. D'ailleurs, parlons-en des notes.

 **Grade (optique) : A-.**

Il faut différencier grade optique de grade acquis. Grade acquis, c'est le grade qu'on a actuellement. Grade optique, c'est le grade qu'on obtiendra dès qu'on recevra nos prochains ordres de mission. Mon grade optique, c'est A-. Le grade, donc, que je n'ai pas encore. L'ironie, c'est qu'il y a encore un an, avant qu'on ne me change de responsable, j'étais A+. J'ai été déclassé. Mais comme mon nouveau responsable ne voulait pas non plus me réduire à B+, il m'a mis officiellement sans grade, ce salaud. Juste parce que j'ai quelques problèmes à travailler en équipe. Bon, il m'a dit que si je réussissais, je pourrais passer agent d'élite. On ne devient pas agent d'élite avant le grade acquis de rang S au moins, alors j'ai espoir. N'empêche, c'est bel et bien un salaud. Je reviendrais peut-être plus tard sur le système des grades.

 **Nouvelle mission : infiltration désavouée.**

Infiltration, ça veut dire espionnage. Il ne s'agit pas de détruire ou prendre des vies, non. Seulement d'intégrer un groupe de monstre et de transmettre les informations obtenues à nos chefs ou contacts. Désavouée, ça veut dire qu'on est seul. Aucun soutien, pour quoi que ce soit. Absolument rien. Les missions désavouées sont quelque chose d'assez rares, parce qu'elles soumettent les agents à un très grand danger. Or, c'est pas dans la politique de la CIL que de jeter la vie de leurs agents aux orties, et vu ce que la formation coûte déjà en temps et en argent… Chouette, non ? Notre vie à nous compte plus que celle des humains ordinaires. C'est de l'ironie, hein. J'aime ce que fais. Je tiens à sauver le monde de tous ces monstres dangereux. Mais il y a certains trucs dans l'organisation qui ne me plaisent pas. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je réformerais deux ou trois trucs. Ceci dis, vu le danger que représente le désaveu, on ne le donne habituellement qu'aux agents d'élite. Du coup, je suis contente. Mon responsable est un salaud, mais un gentil salaud. Une vraie mission-test. Ou je peux mourir, bien sûr, mais aussi définitivement montrer ce que je vaux. Quand on a de l'ambition, croyez-moi, c'est une chance d'être désavouée.

 **Danger estimé : méconnu.**

Normalement, toute mission doit avertir l'agent du danger encouru. C'est une quasi-obligation. C'est rare qu'on n'aie pas l'info sur la carte d'identification. Quand on donne une mission sans informer du danger, ça veut dire que la mission est d'importance primordiale mais qu'un danger trop énorme pour que ceux qui sont justement sensés identifier le niveau de dangerosité existe pour qu'on ne les oblige à aller se renseigner. Il faut traduire ça par « se préparer au pire ». En fait, « danger méconnu », c'est « très gros danger », ou « grandes chances d'y laisser sa peau », plus exactement. Qu'importe, que nos responsables soient parfois autorisés à ne pas nous renseigner sur les dangers possibles, moi, je trouve que c'est du foutage de gueule.

Voilà, c'est les infos utiles sur ma carte d'identification. Quand je la vois, je me dis que je suis venu à Paris pour mourir.

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	3. Un vieil ami

**Précédemment :** _Clarke est arrivée à Paris. Il lui faut maintenant découvrir les détails de sa nouvelle mission…_

* * *

J'avais dit que la CIL était partout ? Parce qu'elle est partout. Je suis à la mairie actuellement. Je me dirige vers un bureau privé pour recevoir mes ordres. Parce que ma mission, je ne la connais pas. On est sensé me donner les éléments principaux aujourd'hui. Il est 18 heures passées. J'ai passé près de trois heures à attendre ma valise mais j'ai pu la récupérer. J'ai quitté l'aéroport et suis directement venu ici. La mairie était en train de fermer quand je suis arrivée mais on m'a laissé passer. Je suis devant la porte de l'adjoint du maire. Je toque.

« Entrez. »

J'entre. La pièce est petite. Huit mètres carrés à peine. Un bureau se dresse devant moi, avec une femme assise derrière.

 _Bref calcul : petite taille, légèrement enveloppé, bientôt la cinquantaine, tenue classique d'une femme politique côté visage : face plate, limite écrabouillée, grosses joues, ce qui lui donne des yeux perçants, cheveux gris moyennement soignés. Estimation : 7/20._ Parce que je sais que c'est d'elle que je vais recevoir mes instructions, je note gentiment.

Il y a aussi deux chaises installées devant le bureau. Un garçon est assis sur l'une d'elle. Il se lève quand j'entre dans la pièce. _Bon point._

 _Bref calcul : grande taille, bien musclé, jean ordinaire, tee-shirt blanc uni; côté visage : net plat, menton d'homme, regard d'homme exercé et habitué à combattre, expression sereine. Estimation : 14/20. Il m'examine du regard, histoire de savoir à quel genre de coéquipière il doit s'attendre : + 1 pt. Il s'est levé quand je suis entrée : +1 pt. On passe à 16/20._ C'est une bonne note. Il n'a pas l'air d'une merde. Je suis satisfaite.

« Clarke ? »

Il s'approche de moi, prend mon visage dans ses mains et me fixe.

« On se connait ? » lui dis-je.

Il lâche mon visage et me sourit. _Putain, ce que son sourire est dément. Je le veux. Maintenant._ Il passe son bras autour de mon cou, d'un air anodin, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

« C'est moi, Clarke. Bellamy. »

Je mets un moment avant de réaliser.

« Bellamy ? »

Je suis tellement surprise et heureuse que je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse fortement sur la joue.

« Content de te voir, Clarke. »

« Putain Bell, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. »

« Toujours aussi vulgaire. » me sourit-il.

« Oui mais ta gueule. »

Je ne cherche pas à être spécialement vulgaire. C'est juste que quand je suis joyeuse, je ne contrôle plus vraiment ce que je dis ou fais. D'ailleurs, oubliez le 16/20. On ne note pas les amis.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà, donc. Bonne chose. Noms et grades ? » nous demande l'adjointe du maire.

« Bellamy Blake. Grade optique A-. »

« Clarke Griffin. Même grade. »

« Vos cartes d'identification ? »

Nous les lui tendons. Elle les récupère, lis brièvement ce qui est inscris dessus avant de nous les rendre. Puis elle ouvre un tiroir du bureau duquel elle ressort un petit cahier, qu'elle nous tend. Je m'en saisis.

« Je suis désolé mais à vrai dire, vous n'y trouverez pratiquement rien d'écrit. Et on ne m'a rien donné d'autre à vous transmettre. Vous allez devoir avancer à l'aveugle. »

« On s'en doutait à vrai dire. Mais merci. » lui réponds-je.

Nous la saluons et prenons congé.

A peine quittons-nous la mairie que Bell me demande d'ouvrir le carnet pour y lire nos instructions. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse ? Moi, j'étais plutôt préoccupée à l'idée de nous chercher un hôtel où nous installer. Après tout, je porte toujours ma valise avec moi. Je lui tends alors le carnet pour qu'il y trouve lui-même ce qu'il veut savoir.

« Alors ? A quel genre à ton affaire ? Une bande de loups-garous ? de sorcières ? de morts-vivants ? »

« Des vampires. Et… Clarke ? Le carnet ne dit vraiment pas grand-chose mais, du peu qu'il laisse sous-entendre, ce n'est pas à un simple clan qu'on a affaire. »

Je le regarde, curieuse.

« On parle plutôt d'un réseau extraordinairement énorme. Clarke, je crois qu'on nous a envoyé infiltrer un groupe s'étendant sur plus de la moitié de la France. Et leur reine siège ici-même, à Paris. »

Bellamy a vraiment l'air inquiet pendant qu'il me dit ça…

Je crois que je commence à détester les missions désavouées.

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Tueuse, mais professionnelle

**Précédemment :** _Clarke, arrivée à Paris, se rend à la mairie de la ville afin de recevoir ses ordres de mission. Elle fait, en outre, la connaissance de son nouveau coéquipier, Bellamy, qui n'est autre que son vieil ami d'enfance. Les retrouvailles se font révélatrices…_

* * *

Même jour. Il est 21 passé. Bellamy et moi avons pris un hôtel. Formule 1 que ça s'appelle. Ca a vraiment l'air d'un hôtel pour pauvre. Les agents en mission ont accès à des ressources financières quasiment illimitées quand ils opèrent sur le terrain. Encore une fois, c'est la politique de la CIL qui veut que tout nous soit attribué pour que notre mission réussisse. Quand on a tout ce dont on a besoin, on ne peut que réussir. Si on ne réussit pas, c'est qu'on est incompétent. Si on est incompétent, c'est qu'on n'est même pas digne de rejoindre le terrain. Les ressources accordées aux agents s'accordent en fonction de leur grade. Mais même les gradés C+ et C- ont des ressources larges. Seuls les D n'ont pas grand chose. Pour les S et plus, les agents d'élite, leurs ressources sont sans fin. Bellamy et moi sommes A-, donc normalement on devrait avoir des moyens impressionnants. Sauf que vu le niveau de danger de notre mission et le fait que je sois possiblement en passe de devenir agent d'élite si je réussis ma mission, nos moyens sont passée d'impressionnants à sans fin. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça. On peut mourir à n'importe quel moment mais on peut se permettre d'aller manger au Ritz tous les jours. C'est notre boulot. Alors, pourquoi Formule 1 ? Parce qu'on peut mourir à chaque instant, justement ! Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'on est des chasseurs de monstres. Mais nos cibles, c'est des monstres ! Et quand un monstre rencontre un chasseur, il fuit pas, il lui court après. Alors si un jour il fallait qu'on nous attaque jusque chez nous, il vaut mieux que ce soit F1 qui brûle plutôt qu'un 3 étoiles. Voilà.

J'avais installé mes affaires et m'étais affaissée sur mon lit. J'avais envie de me détendre. Au bout de 20 minutes où j'étais allongé, Bell revint dans notre chambre. Il m'avait dit qu'il partait aller acheter quelque chose à manger mais il ne m'avait pas dit que ce serait des pizzas. Qu'est-ce que je l'adore. Nous commençons à manger.

« Alors dis-moi, Clarke. Comment ça va, toi ? »

« Ça va. Un peu anxieuse pour notre mission. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qu'on m'aie assigné. C'est bien avec toi que j'aurais le plus de chances de réussir. Combien de temps, qu'on ne s'était pas vu ? Tu as dû quitter Houston… J'avais 17 ans, je crois. »

« Tout juste. Houston n'est que le second centre opérationnel de la CIL. Le vrai QG est à Sydney. J'avais envie de faire un stage là-bas. Et puis je ne suis finalement pas revenu, c'est vrai. Que deviens Wells ? »

« Aucune idée. Il est passé grade acquis SS, tu sais ? Dire que certains s'efforcent de passer élite toute leur vie sans jamais y arriver, et lui, à 19 ans, c'est fait. Un vrai génie. Mais vous restez toujours mes deux meilleurs amis, toi autant que lui. » Je lui souris. « Il est en mission depuis deux mois. Infiltration, comme nous. Il ne communique pas souvent avec ses contacts, alors je manque un peu d'infos… »

« Je vois. Merci de toujours me considérer comme ton ami, ça me rassure. »

Je souris.

« Et côté cœur, comment ça se passe ? »

Alors là, Bell est adorable. Sincèrement, je me sens bénie quand je l'entends me poser la question. Parce que depuis cet après-midi, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser ça. De lui dans mon cœur, je veux dire. Je dois le regarder un peu trop intensément parce qu'il me demande.

« Attends, Clarke. Tu t'intéresses toujours uniquement aux femmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Putain, la déception qu'il vient de me foutre. _Nan mais Bell, ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

« Oui bien sûr. Je ne pourrai jamais tomber amoureuse d'autre chose que d'une femme. Mais je pourrais apprécier de passer tu temps avec un homme. »

J'observe sa réaction, je veux savoir ce qu'il va penser après ce que je viens de lui dire. Il a l'air de réfléchir intensément. _Mais pourquoi, Bellamy, pourquoi ? C'est pas clair ce que je viens de te dire ? Je te veux ! Rien qu'une fois !_ Il sursaute tout à coup, comme si une lueur de compréhension venait de germer en lui. _Pas trop tôt._ Mais là, son visage se renfrogne. Il pose sa tête entre ses mains. On dirait qu'il boude. _Il est mignon._

« C'est pas cool ça, Clarke. Tu peux pas craquer sur moi. »

« Ba, j'y arrive pourtant. »

Il me sourit, amusé.

« Non, je veux dire que tu ne devrais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle s'appelle Echo. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui mets un moment à comprendre.

« Tu… as … quelqu'un ? »

« Yep. Promets-moi de ne plus t'intéresser à moi. »

« Parle-moi d'elle d'abord. »

« Une autres fois. Promets. »

« Mais… »

« Promets, Clarke ! »

…

« Promis… »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui boude. Ce qui le fait sourire. _Putain, ce qu'il est craqu-…_

Il devine mes pensées aisément en voyant mon visage.

« Clarke… »

« C'est pas ma faute, putain ! » Là, je commence à m'énerver. C'est autant chiant pour lui que pour moi de perdre tous mes moyens devant chacun de ses sourires. « Va te faire démolir la gueule par une de ces bestioles dehors et ensuite reviens me voir ! Tu crois que les mecs aux beaux yeux dans ton genre, ça court les rues, dans le Texas ? Ba non ! Voilà ! »

« Ok. Je m'en doutais de toute façon. Quand tu flash sur quelqu'un, tu ne peux plus te le sortir de la tête. »

« Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi… »

« Il y a un moyen d'arranger ça. Quand tu auras flashé sur quelqu'un d'encore plus irrésistible que moi… » Il sourit _. Pas trop tôt._ C'est quand même un compliment quand je flash sur quelqu'un, nan ?« …Tu m'auras complètement oublié. »

« Oui mais comment, Bell ? On a une mission à mener. J'aurais pas le temps de traverser Paris en long et en large pour trouver quelqu'un de plus captivant que toi… »

Bellamy me sourit. _Merde._ Puis il se met en position théâtrale, toussote et se prépare à me raconter une histoire. Enfin, ça semble bien.

« Dance in the Vampire Bund, tu connais ? Un manga sur la culture vampire. Qui raconte beaucoup de conneries, soit dit en passant. Les fictions sont toujours tellement loin de la réalité… Mais ! Une chose est vraie. De tout temps, les femmes vampires ont toujours régné sur leurs sociétés. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses, mais fortes, et belles à regarder. »

Là, je m'inquiète.

« Bellamy ? Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Que la personne que tu cherches, tu pourrais bien la rencontrer pendant ta mission. »

Alors là, je reste bouche bée. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça venant de lui. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Mon visage est maintenant collé au sien. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Choquée et vexée.

« Bellamy, regarde-moi. Je suis une pro. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne m'enticherais jamais de l'ennemi. »

Etrangement, mon ami semble déçu de ma réponse. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse souhaiter me voir avec une ennemie de la CIL me semble ridicule. Alors, je me dis que j'ai mal vu. Tout à coup, il se met à me sourire.

« C'était une blague, Clarke. »

 _Ce sourire… Seigneur, pitié, si tu existes, fais que je trouve rapidement quelqu'un._

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	5. L'Experimental Oil Club

**Précédemment :** _Clarke et son ami Bellamy savent désormais le contenu de leur mission : infiltrer l'un des plus grands groupes de monstres de France, le royaume vampire. Mais encore faut-il trouver les moyens d'y parvenir…_

* * *

 _Experimental Oil Club…_

C'est moi ou ce nom sonne carrément louche ? Surtout le « Experimental » là, on dirait une invitation à tester des trucs pas nets. Genre des boissons surchargées en globule rouge, par exemple. Et le « Oil », là ? Hein ? Parce que la grenadine, c'est pas l'huile des vampires, peut-être ? Je ne me prétends pas un génie des sous-entendus, mais là on peut pas faire plus flagrant ! Ce pub est carrément une baraque à suce-sangs, oui !

Du coup, j'y entre. Au pire, si je ne trouve rien, ça ne fera que le quatrième établissement aujourd'hui d'où je ressors bredouille…

C'est grand. Et assez austère. Pas le genre d'endroit où je viendrais poser mes fesses en temps normal. _Voyons voir…_

 _Assis-toi au bar, Clarke. Et joue la tchatcheuse, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Enfin… trouve déjà un gus qui en vaut la peine parce que t'as affaire qu'à du thon pas frais, pour l'instant. Remarque, un vampire, ça a bien une gueule de thon pas frais, non ?_

 _Oh bon Dieu, celui-là ! Mais je le reconnais ! C'est le gars dans Twilight, avec sa figure de rêve ! Pas celui du film, hein ? Parce que Robert Pattinson, je survivrai pas si je devais le rencontrer un jour. Non, mais celui de la BD ! Il est canon lui aussi ! Putain ! Vas-y Clarke, chope-le !_

 _J'ose pas…_

 _T'es nul, Clarke !_

 _Pas ma faute… Je m'attendais pas à tomber sur une telle perle dans cet endroit pourri, aussi… Attends, c'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'un beau gosse dans son genre vient foutre ici ? Observe-le Clarke, c'en est peut-être un…_

Le barman remplit sa coupe. Le liquide est clairement rouge vif.

 _Je le sens mal…_

Il commence à boire… _Aucune réaction ? Ah si ! Il sourit. Attends, non ! Il sourit pas, là ! Il… Oh putain ! Il… Il a gémi. Il a gémi de… Oh, c'est dégoûtant ! Il a gémi de… plaisir ! Il a joui ! Beuurk… Il y a que les vampires pour faire ça !_

Quand ils boivent du sang humain, parfois, ils leur arrivent de jouir ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais ça en vrai. _Seigneur… C'est dégueulasse !_

 _Oh… je suis dégoûté. Il faut que je me concentre sinon je vais vomir. Ca m'apprendra, tiens. Bon. C'est pas grave. Digère et agis. T'en as trouvé un, de vampire, profites-en._

Je me dirige vers lui.

« Le jus de tomate, ça nourris pas. »

Il me regarde, surpris. Il a l'air de se demander à qui il a affaire. Vampire ? Humain ?…

« Si on l'accompagne de viande, ça nourrit mieux. » me répond-il.

Je pourrais continuer les sous-entendus, jusqu'à le persuader que je suis l'une des siens, mais je préfère autant y aller direct.

« J'ai faim. » Je fixe volontairement sa coupe du regard.

Il comprend ce que je lui demande, semble hésiter un instant, mais se résigne finalement à me faire confiance.

« Sers-toi. »

Je bois. C'est bien du sang. Frais, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que pour lui, ça doit être bon… Je fais semblant de trouver ça délicieux.

« Humm… Excellent. »

Il me sourit.

 _Me souris pas, bâtard !_ _J'ai tellement envie de te cogner, me tente pas…_

« Je me demande… Si je voulais savoir où me procurer un jus délicieux, où irais-je ? »

« Je sais pas. Demande à Jack. Eh ! Jack ! »

Le barman vient nous voir.

« Ouai ? »

« Elle voulait savoir où tu te fournissais. »

Le barman me regarde, suspicieux.

« Je compte bientôt ouvrir mon propre bistrot, alors je voulais savoir. » fais-je en me forçant à sourire.

« Oh alors, tu crois que je vais aider la concurrence ? » Là, c'est lui qui me sourit.

 _Ok. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu conne, là._

« T'inquiètes, moi je sais. » me fais le premier vampire, en souriant encore.

Là, je m'étonne parce que, c'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à des vampires, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je les avais toujours cru ennuyants, avec des regards vides ou méchants… _Ils sont tous chaleureux comme ça ?_

« Oh, alors… la faire me demander avant, c'était juste pour passer pour un gentil garçon après, hein ? Ok, dis-lui si tu veux, mais tu me devras une faveur, Atom. » dit Jack.

« Tu connais mon nom. » me fait alors Atom.

« Clarke… »

« Je peux te dire ce que tu veux, Clarke. Si tu acceptes de faire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Si je le fais, tu me donneras ce que je veux ? Et si je te demandais autre chose, à la place ? »

« Tu me demanderas quoi ? »

 _Ah non, mon gars, c'est trop facile, ça._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour toi ? »

« Tu verras. »

« Tu verras aussi. »

Je me demande… si je lui disais de me faire rencontrer la reine, est-ce qu'il le ferait ?

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	6. Se battre avec des gorgones

**Précédemment :** _Clarke fait sa première rencontre avec des vampires français. Et les ennuis commencent déjà…_

* * *

La piscine, c'est cool. Surtout à Paris.

Aquaboulevard, que ça s'appelle. C'est géant ! Je ne sais pas comment vous décrire ça. Mais un jour, si vous avez la chance d'aller à Paris, faites un tour là-bas.

Bon, Atom n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là. Je le voyais faire la gueule depuis l'entrée, quand l'hôtesse lui a dit le prix de l'entrée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est radin…_ Typique des français, ça. Tous des râleurs.

Moi, je m'éclate. Vous imagineriez le truc… Une structure de baleine géante qui te donne carrément l'impression d'être au fond de l'océan, des toboggans gigantesques, des jacuzzis, il y a même une sorte de plage. Le paradis sur Terre ! A une exception près.

« On est pas là pour jouer, Clarke. »

 _Atom me fait chier._

« Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener ici, alors je profite en attendant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? »

« Te préparer. Ce qui t'attends ne te plaira sûrement pas. »

 _Ouai. En attendant, laisse-moi profiter. Je ne viens pas à Paris tous les jours, moi._

Mais Atom passe son temps à geindre _. Qu'est-ce qu'il me casse les ovaires, lui. Ok. C'est mort, il a gâché ma joie. Je sors de l'eau._

« Bon, tu veux toujours rien me dire ? »

« Si t'y tiens vraiment… On devait attendre encore un peu mais bon. Suis-moi. »

 _Ce mec… motivation zéro. Les vampires sont vraiment ennuyeux, finalement._

Il m'emmène assez loin. _On est très loin de la foule de monde, là... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse, ici ?_

On arrive devant une cabane en bois. Il s'arrête devant et me désigne l'intérieur.

J'ai un doute, là : _il n'oserait pas, quand même ! Mais je vais tellement lui défoncer sa race, s'il ose !_

« Vas-y, et tue les. »

 _Euh… Bon ba… Je le défoncerais pas. Dommage._ Il me soul tellement depuis ce matin.

 _Mais il veut que je tue qui ? Je tue que les monstres, moi._ Et il ne me demanderait quand même pas de tuer l'un des siens ?

Je rentre. Ba c'est plus grand que je pensais à l'intérieur. Je fais trois couloirs avant de commencer à entendre des voix. J'avance discrètement. Les voix sont justes derrière la porte. Je regarde discrètement.

Trois filles. Des ados.

 _Bref calcul de groupe : belle poitrine, jolies mains, peau très… je sais pas comment dire, mais vu comment l'eau coule avec délice sur leurs écailles, c'est absolum-… MAIS WHAT ? Des écailles ? Mais… Mais… Des sirènes ! Ce sont des sirènes ! Avec les queues de poisson et tout !_

 _Tu m'étonnes qu'elles soient si sexy. Les sirènes sont incontestablement les plus belles créatures au monde ! Rien à voir avec les thons d'hier. Putain, mais c'est grave le paradis ici ! Maman, je veux déménager !_

 _Attends… Deux secondes, là… Mais si Atom veux que je tue ces belles gosses, je vais vraiment le démolir !_ Et là, c'est la professionnelle qui parle. Les sirènes ne figurent pas sur la liste noire de la CIL. Bien sûr, elles ne sont pas humaines mais on les considère comme une espèce inoffensive pour l'homme, alors on n'est pas sensé les tuer ! Bon… La CIL ne proscrit pas non plus leur assassinat… mais moi, perso, hors de question que je leur fasse du mal.

 _Putain… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Une main se pose derrière mon dos. Une main froide. Je me retourne. _Beuârk !_ _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche._

 _Elles sont deux, Clarke…_

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont moches !_

 _Bref calcul de groupe : Des corps fins, presque anorexiques (elles mangent jamais ou quoi ?), des habits sales et dégoûtants côté visage : des rides partout, une peau de vieille femme fripée, des cheveux complétement cachés sous des foulards (Y a pas que ça qu'il faudrait cacher, vieilles sorcières !) et des lunettes ringardes qui dissimulent leurs regards (ouai, épargnez-moi vos regards, j'ai déjà trop vu, merci…). Estimation : Ca se note, ça ?_

« Que fais-tu ici, ma jolie ? » me siffle la première des deux vieilles moches.

« … »

J'ai buggé. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. _Elle pue de la gueule, c'est infâme._

Et là, c'est le moment où j'ai failli mourir. Quand je vous dis que c'est la mort que je suis venu chercher ici !

La deuxième, elle a enlevé son foulard de sa tête. Et ses lunettes. Presque en même temps. Si je n'avais remarqué les serpents ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde plus tard… Je ne serai plus là pour en parler. J'ai tout de suite fermé des yeux. D'instinct.

Et j'ai hurlé.

« Fuyez ! »

Ma seule pensée, à ce moment-là, c'était de sauver les sirènes. Elles n'ont pas dû réagir tout de suite parce que j'ai entendu deux d'entre elles hurler. J'avais besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était la troisième… elle n'était déjà plus qu'une statue de pierre. Je n'avais jamais combattu de gorgones, avant. C'est une espèce très rare, il faut dire.

Bon, si j'évitais de croiser leur regard, je devais pouvoir gérer. Parce que combattre les yeux complètement fermés, c'est risqué, quand même.

A ce moment-là, la première monstruosité s'est jetée sur moi j'ai évité son regard de justesse. Son visage était juste en face du mien. Je pensais pouvoir me relever et répliquer mais elle a ouvert la bouche et… expiré !

 _Putain, mais son haleine est une arme, elle aussi !_

La deuxième de mes adversaires, elle, s'est précipitée vers les deux sirènes. J'ai repoussé celle au-dessus de moi, j'ai attrapé le pied de celle qui courait et l'aie tiré vers moi.

 _Tiens ! Mange le sol !_

La première, qui venait de se relever, revenait vers moi. Je l'ai laissé s'approcher, et au dernier moment, j'ai esquivé et j'aie attrapé sa tête. Les serpents me mordaient la main, mais je m'en foutais. J'ai couru vers le mur et cogné la tête du monstre contre le mur. Et j'ai cogné encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et puis elle est morte.

La deuxième maintenant. Elle me regardait, emplie de haine. J'en aie profité : je lui aie souri.

Un truc, des fois que vous vous retrouveriez dans la même situation que moi, un jour : n'hésitez jamais à provoquer votre ennemi pendant que vous l'affrontez il perd alors toute objectivité et commence à agir sans réfléchir.

Exactement comme elle venait de le faire : elle a speedé vers moi tellement vite que son corps était pratiquement parallèle au sol. Je l'ai attrapé par le cou et l'ai projeté à pleine force contre le sol. Elle hurla de douleur. Je me jetais vers elle, et saisit à nouveau son cou. Et après avoir ouvert ma mâchoire au maximum, je lui mordis la nuque. Les trois quarts de son cou devaient être dans ma bouche à ce moment. J'arrachais le tout elle mourut sur le coup.

…

Je reprends mon souffle. Les sirènes se tiennent, effrayées, à côté de moi.

Je leur souris.

« Plus de peur que de mal. »

 _Mouai…_ Elles ne doivent pas être tout à fait d'accord avec moi car l'une des deux survivantes tombe raide devant moi, dans les pommes.

« Clarke ? »

C'est Atom qui vient d'arriver.

« Tu les as tué, c'est bon ? »

 _C'est une blague, ce type ? Il m'envoie à la mort, sans prévenir, sans rien dire… et il vient maintenant me demander des comptes comme s'il m'avait simplement envoyé lui chercher le déjeuner ?_

Il s'approche des deux sirènes et s'adresse à celle qui est encore consciente.

« C'est des vampires qui vous ont sauvé. »

 _C'est_ _ **Une**_ _vampire, dis plutôt ! Bref ! Calme-toi, Clarke._

Atom repars quitter la cabane. Je le suis. Une fois dehors, il s'adresse à moi.

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir, Clarke ? »

 _Alors lui…_

« Je veux rencontrer notre reine. »

Il écarquille les yeux.

« J'ai pas ce pouvoir là, Clarke. »

 _Evidemment, c'était trop beau._

« Mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'a. »

 _Il y a un espoir ?_

« Qui ? »

« Celui qui m'a envoyé tuer ses gorgones. »

« Sauf que tu m'as envoyé faire le sale boulot… »

« Ce job m'intéressait pas trop. Désolé d'avoir mis ta vie en danger. »

 _Oh… Alors s'il était tout tristounet toute la journée, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ? C'est trop mignon… Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Désolé toi-même, connard ! Va dix mille fois crever, et ensuite je te pardonnerais !_

Bon… ça, je ne lui dis pas, hein ?

« Bon et c'est qui ce gars, alors ? » Ca, je le lui dis.

« Le préfet de Paris. Viens, on va le voir. »

Nouveau bug de ma part.

Le… préfet de Paris ? Un vampire ?!

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	7. L'adjointe

**Précédemment :** _Clarke, envoyée en France en mission d'infiltration, est parvenue à rencontrer un vampire lui assurant de pouvoir lui faire rencontrer la reine. Mais rencontrant cette femme d'importance n'est pas gratuit, et Clarke va devoir accepter d'effectuer certaines actions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire…_

* * *

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'on aboutisse à quelque chose comme ça, Clarke. »

« Ecoute, vous m'avez laissé prendre en main la mission, alors laisse-moi gérer ça maintenant, Ok ? »

« Je te laisse faire, t'inquiètes pas. »

 **Driiiing Driiiin**

L'un d'eux se dirige vers le téléphone. Il décroche, écoute à peine deux secondes, et comme s'il avait affaire à un blagueur, me raccroche au nez.

 _Bon, elle se décide, oui ?_

 **Driiiing Driiiin**

J'appelle encore. _Y aura bien un jour où elle se décidera à venir décrocher elle-même._

 _Ah ça y est !_ L'adjointe du maire se lève et vient décrocher. Comme avec les autres, je répète la même phrase. Mais je sais, qu'elle, réagira.

« Allo ? Ici le bureau du suivi des affaires en cours de la CIL. De nouveaux ordres de mission vous sont parvenus. Elles vous seront transmises directement par l'un de nos agents. Il doit d'ores et déjà vous attendre dans vos bureaux personnels. »

L'adjointe du maire raccroche. Elle semble perplexe.

« Alors ? » me demande Atom, à côté de moi.

« Attends… Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. »

L'adjointe hausse les épaules, et quitte la pièce où elle se trouve. _Pour rejoindre son bureau, c'est évident._

Je souris à Atom.

« C'est elle. »

« Alors là ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait… Ils sont un peu simplets, ces chasseurs de la CIL, dis-donc. »

 _Merci, Atom, mais je ne crois pas, vu que t'en as en une juste sous ton nez et que tu t'avères complètement incapable de t'en apercevoir._

« Non, mais les autres croiraient forcément à un canular. Il n'y a qu'un véritable agent pour tomber dans le panneau. Bon, je la suis. Tu viens ? »

Nous suivons mon contact de la CIL, qui ne se doute de rien.

 _La pauvre… Si seulement elle savait à quel point le danger rôde autour d'elle._

Elle est entrée dans son bureau. Je fais un signe à Atom de m'attendre derrière la porte.

« Fais le guet. »

Il me fait signe de la tête. _Tant mieux, j'avais peur qu'il ne tienne à venir la tuer avec moi. Bon… sauver mon contact maintenant._

J'entre dans le bureau. L'adjointe se retourne, étonnée.

« Mademoiselle Griffin ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je viens de recevoir un appel de nos chefs, je dois récupérer de nouveaux ordres pour votre mission en cours, justement. »

Je lui fais signe de parler moins fort. Vaut mieux pas qu'Atom surprenne notre conversation.

« La CIL ne vous a pas appelé, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai infiltré un groupe de vampires. Mais on a un gros problème. Vous êtes en danger. »

« Comment ça, Clarke ? » elle s'inquiète.

 _Elle a raison de l'être…_

« J'ignore comment mais les vampires savent pour nous. J'ai rencontré le préfet de Paris, hier. C'est l'un d'entre eux. Il était au courant que des agents de notre organisation devaient arriver en France pour se mêler à eux. Mais il pense que Bellamy et moi ne sommes pas encore là. D'après lui, nous ne devions arriver à Paris que dans quelques jours. Ils savaient aussi qu'une personne importante de la mairie travaillait pour nous. Pas qui, il ne vous avait pas encore démasqué. Mais il a ordonné votre mise à mort. »

« Ma mort ? Mais… »

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire. Apparemment, il a eu l'air impressionné. Il m'a dit que si je pouvais faire ça pour lui, il me ferait rencontrer leur reine. »

« Leur reine ? » Elle sursaute. « Mais, c'est génial ! On ne peut pas se permettre de manquer une telle opportunité ! »

 _Euh… C'est tout ce qu'elle retient ?.._

 _Ah ! Elle a l'air de réaliser…_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'aurez pas à faire ça. » Elle saisit un stylo et le rapproche de son cou. « Bonne chance ! »

 _Oh, merde ! Non ! Surtout pas ça !_

« Non ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Elle semble un peu émue.

« Aurevoir, Clarke… »

Je lui saute dessus et l'empêche de faire cette bêtise.

« Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes malade ? »

« Il faut le faire, Clarke ! Vous savez à quel point cette mission est cruciale ? »

« Non, mais ne faites- pas ça ! Je suis un vampire maintenant. Je dois me comporter comme telle ! Il va falloir que je vous vide de votre sang, je ne suis pas sensé vous tuer au stylo ! »

Elle me regarde avec des gros yeux.

 _Rectifie, Clarke… C'était pas correct de ta part, ça…_

« J'admire votre courage, sincèrement. Mais je ne veux pas vous tuer, d'accord ? On peut organiser votre mort. Tenez, j'ai emmené une kétamine modifiée, cette drogue va vous donner la paralysie du sommeil, ensuite je va-… »

« J'ai compris, Clarke. Je sais passer pour morte, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais me vider de mon sang… »

Je la rassure.

« Le mien suffira. »

Elle me regarde, interrogatrice.

Je sors une pochette de sang du derrière de mon jean et boit le tout, en veillant à en laisser un maximum sur mes lèvres. _J'aime pas mon sang._ Elle me regarde, impressionnée.

 _Ba dis donc, je ne trouve pas ça aussi impressionnant que se préparer à mourir pour le succès de la mission d'une autre._

Cette femme me bouche un coin.

Je veux dire… Je tiens à mon combat contre les forces du mal. Je sais que ce que je fais est juste. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de faire preuve d'autant de dévotion qu'elle.

« Préparez-vous à simuler votre mort, mais au cas où, je tenterais de dissuader Atom de venir vérifier. »

« Atom ? »

« Le vampire, dehors. »

« Oh… » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Clarke… je vais devoir quitter Paris. Maintenant, ma place est compromise ici… Mais soyez assurée que je parlerai de vous aux hautes instances de notre organisation. Vous êtes une femme incroyable… Et vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Merci. »

 _Wha ha ! ha !_ Je m'écroule de rire au sol.

Elle me dévisage, stupéfaite.

« Désolé mais… Wha ha ! Ha ! Oula… Oh, mon Dieu. J'en peux plus… Si vous vous étiez vu. Vous aviez un air tellement solennel quand vous avez dit ça ! La déformation professionnelle, c'est flippant ! »

Elle rougit. _Eurggh…_ _Elle n'aurait pas dû…_

« Oui, c'est vrai… » reconnait-elle.

Et là, je fais un truc auquel je n'aurai pas du tout cru, mais je la prends dans mes bras. Mais à ce moment-là, je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir eu pour contact à Paris.

« Clarke… A partir de maintenant… Je ne serai plus là pour vous… Vous n'aurez plus personne sur qui compter, si vous avez un pépin. C'est dur à dire, mais votre ami et vous êtes certainement en train de vivre la mission désavouée la plus périlleuse de toute votre vie. D'ailleurs… où est-il, votre ami ? »

« On avait décidé d'enquêter chacun de son côté mais je crois que je vais l'appeler, je dois le prévenir, en effet... »

Elle me regarde, soucieuse.

« Aurevoir Clarke… Ou bien adieu. »

Son regard est triste, maintenant. Elle ferme les yeux. Et quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, j'y vois une détermination inébranlable.

Croyez-moi, c'est parce qu'on tombe parfois sur de bonnes personnes, qui peuvent être de bons exemples pour nous, que nous les jeunes, pouvons parfois être amenés à devenir de grandes personnes… et réaliser de grandes choses.

A ce moment-là, j'admire cette femme qui se tient devant moi. Et je suis fière d'appartenir à la CIL.

Je la vois se coucher au sol. _Bien. Il est tant que j'y aille._

Je quitte le bureau et referme derrière moi. Atom m'attendait juste derrière.

« On y va ? » lui fais-je.

« On y va. »

 _Et ba… il ne veut même pas voir un coup ? Enfin… Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

J'essuie le sang sur ma bouche et quitte la mairie avec Atom.

Nous arrivons dans une sombre ruelle. Le préfet de Paris nous attendait il regarde Atom.

« Elle a identifié le chasseur et elle l'a tué. » lui dit Atom.

« Bien… Jeune guerrière ? » Il se tourne vers moi. « Tu vas rencontrer la reine. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. La Dame de Paris

Vous savez où je suis en ce moment ?

 _En France._

Et vous savez où en France ?

 _A Paris._

Ok, mais où à Paris ?

 _Dans le quatrième, juste en face de Notre Dame. La capitale Notre Dame ! Notre Dame de Paris, putain, mais vous imaginez le délire ! La cathédrale Notre Dame ! Nan mais, c'est juste LE monument ! Vous saviez que c'est là qu'a été sacré Napoléon ? Qu'ils ont brûlé cet enfoiré d'Hitler ? –du moins je crois… Que Quasimodo a sauvé Esmeralda ?_

 _Notre Dame… Seigneur… Que d'émotions ! Oh, je suis trop heureuse…_

« Tu pleures, Clarke ? »

Bellamy est à côté de moi.

 _Insensible, va !_

 _Et c'est juste une petite larme, en plus !.._

« C'est l'émotion. On fait face à l'un des plus beaux monuments de Paris, après tout. »

 _Merci, Atom_. _Même si je ne sais pas ce que je fous là avec une dizaine de suce-sang autour de moi…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, exactement ? »

« Notre reine se trouve ici. »

 _Ici ? Où ça ? Pas dans Notre Dame, quand même ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?_

Il se dirige à l'intérieur de la cathédrale. Les autres le suivent.

 _Mon Dieu…_

 _Ils sont vraiment pas nets, ces monstres là. Nan mais… La reine vampire va à l'église, quoi ! Le pire, c'est qu'on est dimanche ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Et qu'est-ce que, moi, je fous là ?_

« Tu viens, Clarke ? »

Bellamy est en train de suivre les vampires. _Nan mais rien le dérange, lui…_

 _Bon… suis le groupe, Clarke._

J'entre avec eux dans la grande église. L'intérieur est immense. Il y a plein de bancs mais pas beaucoup de monde. Enfin… moins que je pensais.

 _Les français s'en moquent des monuments qu'ils ont à côté de chez eux, ou quoi ? Il y a de véritables trésors juste en bas de chez eux mais ils en profitent même pas. C'est une honte de laisser tout ça à des vampires !_

Bref, je m'assois sur un banc, entre Atom et Bellamy. Le prêtre est en train de s'adresser au public.

 **« Toute Écriture est inspirée de Dieu et utile pour enseigner, réfuter; redresser; former à la justice : ainsi l'homme de Dieu se trouve-t-il accompli, équipé pour toute œuvre bonne. Oui, cette parole nous enseigne à aspirer à la justice. Nous devons être des images, des exemples pour chacun. Nous devons chercher à faire le bien. Un autre verset, que l'on trouve dans… »**

 _Hmm… moi je pense que je remplis déjà assez mon contrat avec Dieu, pour l'instant. Je protège la race humaine de terribles monstres, après tout. Du coup, tu m'en voudras pas trop si je t'oublie deux minutes, hein ?_

Non pas que je trouve ce que dit le prêtre particulièrement chiant, mais je m'y intéresse pas trop non plus. Je me bouche donc les oreilles.

Je regarde les gens autour de moi, histoire d'examiner un peu la foule.

 _Rien de particulier à noter…_

 _Je me demande où se cache la reine vampire…_ Je ne vois vraiment personne se distinguer dans la foule. _Elle est vraiment parmi nous ?_

 _Hmm ? C'est quoi, ça ? Une mouche ! Oh non… Ca me stresse, ces choses, là. Bars-toi. Casse toi, tu me gênes !_

Elle continue à me tourner autour. _Mais dégage ! Dégage, putain !_

Je fais genre de la frapper du poing pour qu'elle s'éloigne loin de moi.

 **« Que celui qui a des oreilles pour entendre entende. Ce message, qu'on retrouve dans Matthieu 11:15… »**

« … »

Vous savez quoi ? Dieu est puissant. Incommensurablement puissant. _Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a envoyé la mouche, tiens ! La preuve, elle m'embête plus, maintenant._

 **« Pour vivre et collaborer avec l'autre, il faut bien plus que tolérer sa présence. Il faut le connaître, l'écouter, l'estimer** **. »** continue le prêtre.

 _Pff… Tu m'as forcé à t'écouter alors permets que je critique, Ok ? Ton message d'amour, j'y crois pas. Voilà. C'est dit._

C'est simple : connaitre… c'est contre ma nature. Moi, je dois me méfier de tout pour ne jamais être surprise par l'ennemi. Ecouter… je suppose qu'il ne parle pas du sens littéral, mais je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis de ce côté-là. Mais surtout… estimer ? _La bonne blague…Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire dans ce monde, pour moi ! Idéaliser, c'est facile, je fais ça tout le temps. Mais estimer ? Ça veut dire donner de la valeur à une personne, même quand on sait qu'elle n'agit pas bien ! C'est complétement ridicule !_

 _C'est comme ce dicton à la con, là : « les choses ont la beauté du regard avec lequel on les voit. » Mais c'est complétement bidon ! Sérieusement… Et soyons honnête : l'homme ne respecte jamais ces propres principes. Alors pourquoi même les inventer ?_

Je regarde les vampires autour de moi. Ils n'ont pas l'air super emballé par ce que dit le prêtre, eux non plus…

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout tous là ?.. Merde !_

 **« Viennent les jours où l'on verra les croyants des différentes religions, et tous les hommes de bonne volonté se battre ensemble pour l'accueil, la santé, le logement, l'éducation et la liberté de tous les enfants de ce monde. Si une telle décision est mise en œuvre, avec le seul souci de la gloire de Dieu ou du bien d'autrui, alors la paix ne tardera pas à venir sur notre terre. »**

 _Oh putain… Ce que ça me gonfle. Tous ces discours, c'est trop idéaliste pour moi, ça…_

La fin de la messe arrive enfin. _Dieu merci !_

 _Putain, un jour je me ferais brûler pour blasphème, moi…_

Les gens quittent la grande salle. Sauf nous… le préfet et les autres restent là sans bouger je sais pas pourquoi…

Au bout d'une heure, quand il n'y a vraiment plus personne, ils se lèvent enfin.

Bellamy et moi les suivons. Ils se dirigent vers un endroit reculé de la cathédrale.

Soudain, ils se stoppent. On se stop aussi.

Devant nous, une jeune femme est en train d'échanger avec le prêtre qui m'a tant ennuyé, il y a une heure.

Elle a l'air vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il peut lui raconter.

Moi, c'est à elle que je m'intéresse…

 _Bref calcul : taille tout à fait normal pour son âge, corps fin, robe bleue qui couvre pratiquement tout son corps, ceinture noire à la taille, belles bottines couleur havane à la mode parisienne côté visage : longs cheveux bruns attachées en tresse, front haut, visage un peu enfantin mais charmant, et… lèvres bien garnies ! Estimation : Elle est… parfaite !_

Elle semble nous remarquer, s'excuse auprès du prêtre, qui lui sourit avant de s'en aller.

Elle nous regarde, maintenant. _Elle a un air assez bougon._

 _C'est… je sais pas… mais, ça me plait !_

Le préfet s'approche d'elle et s'incline.

 _Il joue à quoi, là ?_

Il lui prend sa main et la baise.

 _Ah ba c'est encore mieux !_

« Altesse… »

 _Attends ! Parce que c'est elle, la reine des vampires ?_


	9. Suis-moi, Clarke

_Cette fille ?_

 _Sérieusement ? Mais elle peut pas être la reine des vampires, c'est pas possible ! Putain, elle est toute belle ! Je mens pas, elle est vraiment magnifique ! Moi, je vois une fille comme ça, dans la rue, je lui donne le bon dieu sans confession ! Mais genre direct ! Ça se voit jusque sur sa gueule que c'est une pauvre fille ! Elle va à la messe, en plus !_

 _Nan mais sérieux, je comprends plus rien…_

 _Elle fait vraiment jeune, en plus ! Comment peut-elle régner sur tout un monde de monstre sanguinaire ? Enfin, j'ai pas encore vu de vampire sanguinaire, depuis que je suis arrivé à Paris… Mais quand même, elle fait pas du tout reine !_

« Altesse, voici deux vampires qui pourraient se montrer forts utiles parmi vos troupes. La fille, spécialement. Elle m'a déjà fort impressionné en tuant deux dangereuses méduses ainsi que le chasseur que vous souhaitiez voir disparaitre. »

 _Quoi ? Alors c'est toi, qui a voulu tuer ma nouvelle amie, et qui m'a obligée à la faire passer pour morte ? C'est à cause de toi si je suis maintenant en mission sans aucun contact pour transmettre mes avancées ? C'est toi, qui a organisé tout ça ?_

Je sers les poings de rage.

 _Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas vampire ! Mais crois-moi, je te le ferai payer… Je jure devant Dieu que je te ferai souffrir pour ça._

La reine pose les yeux sur Bell. Mais vraiment rapidement parce qu'elle passe déjà à autre chose.

Et puis elle pose les yeux sur moi. Et là, il commence à apparaitre un air de rancœur sur son visage. Un énorme air de rancœur. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux qui tournent rouges. _Mais putain, je lui ai fais quoi ? Elle a vraiment l'air furax contre moi !_

Elle essaie de se contenir, mais ça se voit à vue d'œil qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose contre moi. Sauf que je lui aie encore rien fait ! _C'est quoi son problème ?_

Elle s'est calmée. Enfin, un peu. Elle me regarde quand même avec mépris. Limite, j'y vois du dégoût.

 _T'inquiètes, je te hais aussi, connasse ! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir utilisé le mot parfaite pour te définir…_

Elle me regarde avec jugement, puis hausse les épaules et quitte la pièce.

 _Mais !.. Je hais cette fille ! Mais !.. Salope ! T'as pas le droit de me toiser comme ça !_

Le préfet suit la reine. Les vampires aussi. Je suppose qu'on doit faire pareil…

« Non. » fait le préfet. « Vous, vous rentrez chez vous » dit-il à Atom et aux autres. « Vous, vous attendez ici. » fait-il encore en désignant Bell et moi du doigt.

On attend bien trois… quatre minutes avant qu'il ne revienne nous voir.

« Suivez-moi. »

Nous le suivons jusque dans la salle où se déroulait la messe tout à l'heure. La reine est assise sur un banc, face à nous.

Nous, nous restons debout. Ce qui lui donne une posture de supériorité sur nous. Cette idée ne me plait pas.

« Gustus m'a conté tes exploits, Clarke. » Elle utilise des mots qui m'honorent mais n'a vraiment pas l'air ravie de les prononcer. « Il est étonnant qu'avec les talents que tu as, je n'aie point entendu parler de toi jusqu'ici… »

« C'est que j'éta-… »

 _Wow ! Comment Gustus me fixe du regard ! J'avais pas le droit de parler ?_

La reine me regarde aussi. Elle a l'air surprise que je lui réponde. Ou bien que je l'aie interrompue, c'est possible aussi…

 _Vaut peut-être mieux te taire Clarke…_

« Tu rejoindras les troupes d'Anya » reprend la reine. Puis elle se tourne vers le préfet, Gustus. « L'homme ne m'intéresse pas. Fais en ce que tu veux. »

 _Je veux pas être séparé de Bellamy, moi ! Mais vu comment le préfet et la reine commencent à me voir d'un mauvais œil, je préfère ne pas me plaindre…_

 _Du moins pas trop… mais un peu quand même !_

« Bellamy et moi sommes de bons coéquipiers, je pense que l'on ferait un meil-… »

« J'ai déjà décidé. »

 _Bon… Elle aime vraiment pas être contredite, celle-là._

Le préfet et Bell commencent à partir. Mais j'ai encore une question à poser, moi.

« Si vous permettez, altesse ? J'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi fréquenter ces lieux ? »

Je lui désigne la cathédrale.

Elle me sourit d'un air triste. _Elle change tout le temps d'expression, c'est abusé. Je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps, avant d'arriver à la cerner, la reine…_

Elle fait signe aux garçons qu'ils peuvent partir.

« Viens avec moi, Clarke. »

 _Oh ? Alors, je vais me retrouver seule avec cette peste ?_

 _Soit pro, Clarke… Ce n'est pas le moment de te défouler sur elle en la rouant de coup._


	10. L'objet de ma mission

La reine et moi sommes seules. Elle se tient debout face à moi.

Elle plonge son regard dans les miens, comme s'il elle cherchait à voir à travers moi _. J'avoue que c'est intimidant, dans le bon sens du terme ! Parce que si je la détestais pas autant, j'aurais déjà fait le premier pas. Seulement voilà, je la déteste !_

Elle a le regard de plus en plus insistant. _Cette fille a vraiment un truc avec moi.._

Elle se tient le menton et s'écarte un peu de moi.

Tout à coup, elle semble sortir de sa réflexion.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Euh… ba… 21 ans ? »

 _Elle ne m'a quand même pas maté tout ce temps juste pour me poser cette stupide question, quand même ?_

Mais la reine a l'air vraiment choquée de ma réponse.

« Pour… de vrai ? »

« Ba oui pourquoi ? Je les fait pas ? »

Elle reste bouche bée. _J'aimerais dire que ça lui donne un air con mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est vraiment belle. Ce qui m'énerve !_

Et là, elle me sourit. La reine des suce-sangs me sourit. Et puis elle commence à rire. Elle est morte de rire. Elle est tellement morte de rire qu'elle s'effondre par terre, en larme. Elle se tient le ventre.

 _Sérieusement, je comprends pas cette fille._

 _J'attends qu'elle se calme un peu. Juste une chose, elle fait pas vraiment reine à ce moment-là_. _On ne dirait même plus la même fille que tout à l'heure, quand le préfet de Paris était encore avec nous._

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se ressaisir.

« Excuse-moi, Clarke. » Elle a l'air un peu honteuse de s'être lâchée devant moi, et me tend sa main pour que je l'aide à se relever. Je saisis la main qu'elle me tend et la ramène vers moi. On se tient toutes les deux debout maintenant. Je la tiens contre moi, une main serrant sa taille.

 _Je te vois venir Clarke… Calme tes ovaires, tout de suite, s'il-te-plait..._

 _Mais bordel, c'est pas que je veux pas ! Mais regarde-là, c'est une déesse ! Une belle pétasse, mais une déesse! Elle me plait… En plus, elle n'a même pas l'air gênée dans mes bras._

 _Ba regarde la aussi. Elle est plutôt occupée à se foutre de ta gueule…_

 _Hein? Attends, mais c'est vrai ça ! Elle n'est plus en train de rire, là ! Elle est en train de se moquer. De moi !_

« J'en étais sûre ! » La reine a l'air fière d'elle. « Tu faisais une telle tête quand Gustus m'a baisé la main. T'avais l'air complètement attardée. Et puis le fait de me couper la parole… Tu n'es pas trop habituée aux anciennes étiquettes, hein ? »

 _Mes ovaires, je les prends et je les jette par la fenêtre parce que là mon conflit intérieur, c'est si je lui casse les pattes ou le crâne._

« Mais je suis étonnée que tu puisses être si bonne au combat en étant aussi jeune, Clarke. Tu es quelqu'un… de remarquable. »

 _Je sais même pas comment je dois le prendre._ Mais là, un doute m'assaille.

« Ma reine, quel âge avez-vous ? »

« J'ai 97 ans. Quel âge me donnais-tu ? »

 _Putain ! La merde !_

Elle me regarde, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

 _Mais c'est vrai, ça ! J'avais complètement zappé le truc. L'espérance de vie des vampires n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre ! Putain, j'ai affaire à une mamie !_

« Gustus a 203 ans, alors il a un peu de mal à se détacher des convenances qu'on attendait de lui dans sa jeunesse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, je suis moins… rigoureuse côté tradition. »

 _203 ans ? Seigneur…_

La reine a définitivement l'air sérieuse, maintenant.

« Crois-tu en Dieu, Clarke ? »

La question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. _Comment une Clarke vampire aurait répondu ? Si la reine fréquente les églises, elle doit un tantinet y croire elle-même._

« Oui, j'y crois. »

 _Aucune réaction. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de répondre ça ?_

 _On va voir, continue._

« J'y crois mais je ne crois pas que Dieu s'intéressent aux hommes. Pour moi, s'il vit là-haut, c'est qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à ceux qui vivent avec lui, les anges. Nous, on vit sur Terre. Alors, j'y crois mais je ne le crains pas. »

Elle a l'air ravie de ma réponse _. Alors ? J'ai bien répondu ?_

« Je suis impressionnée, Clarke. Tu dois certainement être la seule de notre race à croire en lui, à ma connaissance… »

« Mais vous étiez à la messe, non ? Et je vous ai vu parler avec le prêtre tout à l'heure. Pourtant vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas en lui. Mais je ne doute pas non plus de son existence. Qu'il existe ou non, m'est égal à vrai dire. Mais je m'intéresse beaucoup à la foi des croyants, c'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi, ma reine ? »

« Parce que je suis maudite, Clarke. »

 _Quoi, comment ça ?_

« Je peux vivre des centaines d'année. Je pourrais même peut-être atteindre le millénaire, comme ma mère. A côté de ça, je vois les humains, qui eux ne peuvent même pas atteindre les cent ans… »

 _Et elle s'en plaint ?_

« Mais c'est une chance ça, non ? »

« Non, c'est une malédiction. Les humains croient en la vie après la mort. Ils savent qu'ils ont une conduite à avoir, s'ils veulent aller au paradis. Mais nous… moi… Je n'aurais pas cette chance-là. C'est comme si Dieu savait que j'étais trop mauvaise, avant même de naitre… pour mériter d'aller au paradis. C'est pour ça que nous sommes condamnés à vivre un peu plus longtemps que les humains. Parce que Dieu ne veut pas que nous puissions vivre éternellement, il nous octroie seulement un petit sursis sur Terre. J'aimerais croire que je mérite plus que cela. »

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte…_

« Je sais que de toute façon, quoi que je fasse, je finirais par mourir et disparaitre. Et tout le monde m'oubliera. Mais j'aimerais croire que je peux faire le bien comme les humains. »

« Nous sommes des monstres, ma reine. Nous ne savons pas faire le bien. »

Elle me regarde, outrée.

« Notre sang… ce que nous sommes… n'excuse rien, Clarke. Et je suis la reine. La pire de toute ! Mais je veux croire que je peux changer les choses. »

« Excuse-moi, mais je suis persuadé du contraire. Quand je vois ces humains, ils essaient de se faire passer pour de bonnes personnes… mais ils ne font même pas ce qu'ils disent. Alors, nous, comment pourrions-nous ? »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Clarke. Et moi je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer. Quand je vois tous les monstres, qui d'une espèce à l'autre s'entretuent. Tu imagines si nous pouvions tous vivre ensemble ? Si nous pouvions arriver à faire la paix ? Ne faire plus qu'un seul et même groupe. Imagine un monde, ou ne ferait plus la différence entre vampire et zombie. Entre ogre et elfe. Entre faune et fantôme. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose puisse exister, ma reine. »

« Les hommes faisaient la différence entre noir et blanc, autrefois. Entre juif et aryen. Et ils ne la font plus aujourd'hui ! Un jour, les monstres ne feront plus la différence entre eux non plus. J'enseigne à mes hommes à entretenir de bonnes relations avec chaque espèce. De sauver chaque vie en danger… et de montrer que les vampires sont prêts à se montrer comme un peuple accueillant. »

 _Je comprends maintenant… Atom avait annoncé aux sirènes que j'avais rencontrées que c'était des vampires qui les avaient sauvés. C'était pour ça…_

« J'ai déjà plusieurs rois de différentes espèces de monstre qui rejoignent ma cause, tu sais ? » La reine a un air fier quand elle me dit ça. « Nous formons de plus en plus une vraie coalition… Même si d'autres se montrent très opposés à mes idéaux... Tu me trouves idéaliste, Clarke ? Moi je me qualifierai plutôt de visionnaire… »

 _Mais elle était carrément inconsciente, ou quoi ? Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle est en train de créer autour d'elle ? Une coalition de monstre ! Mais la CIL ne laissera jamais passer ça ! Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on me rabâchait constamment que notre mission était d'intérêt capital ! Une coalition de monstre était une idée complètement révolutionnaire, c'était une idée complétement folle ! C'était même surprenant que la mission n'était qu'une infiltration ! A ce stade-là, je connais plusieurs chefs haut placés de l'organisation qui auraient plutôt ordonné une mission d'assassinat !_

 _Bon Dieu… Comment la reine pouvait elle penser un seul instant que ses projets arriveraient à leur terme ?_

« Ma reine… Les chasseurs… Ils ne laisseront jamais passer ça. »

« Je sais… »

 _Je sens que c'est le moment de piéger la reine. Elle défend des idées de paix et d'amour depuis tout à l'heure, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est comme les autres…_

« Ces humains, les chasseurs… Ils ne nous laisseront jamais tranquille. Vous avez raison ma reine, vos idées sont justes. C'est pour ça qu'avant de les réaliser, il faut se débarrasser de tous ceux qui pourront s'opposer à nous ! »

A ses mots, je vois la reine, se tourner vers moi. Elle est dans une colère immense. _J'ai l'impression quelle va me tuer…_

Je me prépare à contrer son attaque…

Soudainement, elle se dirige vers moi à une vitesse fulgurante et me gifle d'une force phénoménale. Je suis propulsée à plus de 12 mètres en arrière, et m'écrase contre un des murs du bâtiment. Je sens le mur légèrement se fissurer derrière moi. _Putain, ce que j'ai mal au dos !_ Je m'écroule au sol, face contre terre. La reine s'avance. Elle est debout, devant moi, une fureur dans le regard.

« Clarke, je te hais. Tu es exactement le genre de personne qui me révulse. Dès que je t'ai vu à côté de Gustus, j'ai su que tu ne pourrais jamais me comprendre. Sérieusement ? Tuer tous les chasseurs ? C'est seulement parce qu'il y a des monstres dans ton genre, dans ce monde, que celui-ci va si mal. C'est comme ça que naissent les extrémistes ! Oui, j'ai ordonné l'assassinat du chasseur de la mairie. Parce que je me suis renseigné sur les deux chasseurs que la CIL avait prévu d'envoyer. L'un des deux, surtout est un agent ultra expérimenté, qui malgré son jeune âge avait un taux exceptionnel de 100% de réussite sur l'ensemble de ses missions. Un agent déterminé, puissant, et extrêmement dangereux. Et je savais que si je laissais venir ces agents jusqu'à Paris, je n'aurai jamais pu les convaincre à partager mes espoirs, et qu'ils auraient tôt ou tard fini par tuer des centaines de gens de mon peuple. Alors oui, je n'ai pas eu le choix, parce que j'ai pensé préférer tuer un chasseur plutôt que deux. Je savais que si leur contact mourrait avant de transmettre les ordres, les deux chasseurs ne pourraient jamais me retrouver. Alors oui, j'ai ordonné cet assassinat. Et sache que c'était l'une des décisions les plus difficiles à prendre de toute ma vie. »

« … »

« Je te déteste, Clarke. Mais malgré tout ça, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des monstres qui ne partagent pas mes idéaux, et qui veulent me détruire. Anya dirige les troupes qui doivent combattre ces monstres-là. Tu les rejoindras, c'est un ordre. Adieu. »

Elle quitte la pièce, me laissant seule, pitoyable, toujours par terre. Elle semblait meurtrie. Mes propos avaient dû vraiment la blesser. _Mais qu'importe._

 _Je n'aie pas réussi à te piéger cette fois-là, mais je te jure qu'un jour j'y arriverai ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je sais que tu n'es pas différente. Ceux qui font ce genre de discours sont toujours les pires. Des menteurs. Je dévoilerai ton vrai visage, et je te détruirai !_

 _Attends… Non… C'est quoi cette blague ? J'arrive pas à me relever ! Merde ! Elle m'a cassé le dos ! Avec une gifle !_

 _C'est quoi ce monstre ?!_


	11. Le mode guerrier

**Point De Vue de Jasper, ce chapitre. C'est un vampire qui fait également partie des troupes d'Anya. Une ellipse d'un mois et demi s'est en effet produit depuis la confrontation Clexa à Notre Dame. Anya a fort apprécié l'efficacité de Clarke jusqu'ici dans les tâches qu'elle lui confiait, et lui a donc attribué un second. Clarke commence donc petit à petit à grimper la hiérarchie vampire.**

* * *

« Tu me laisses parler, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Clarke a beau dire que le travail qu'on lui a confié ne lui plait pas, elle se débrouille vraiment bien.

« Tu en as déjà rencontré ? Elles sont belles, ces nymphes ? »

Je rougis _. C'est vrai qu'elles sont… attirantes… La dernière fois que j'en ai vu une… Voilà, quoi…_

Mais maintenant, je suis un véritable guerrier au service de la reine, hors de question que je me laisse séduire ! En plus, connaissant Clarke… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait de voir son coéquipier sous le charme d'une de ces monstres.

« Elles le sont, oui… »

Nous arrivons au vingt-huitième étage de la grande arche, à la défense. C'est là que nous devons rencontrer une bande ennemie, des opposants de la coalition. Anya nous a dit de juste tenter les négociations, et d'éviter autant que possible tout combat. D'autant plus qu'il fait nuit, et que si nous sommes ici à cette heure, c'est seulement parce que le gardien du bâtiment est l'un des nôtre. Mais depuis un mois qu'on m'envoie avec Clarke, je sais moi, qu'avec elle il ne faut rien exclure.

 _Clarke semble calme pour l'instant, mais est-ce qu'elle saura se tenir ?_

En sortant de l'ascenseur, nous arrivons dans une grande salle de réception. Un très grand salon, luxueusement décoré. Une cuisine sur le côté gauche, et on peut voir le panorama de toute la ville jusqu'à Nanterre à travers les vitres géantes sur notre droite.

 _Ah… Et puis les nymphes, dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce. Evidemment, elles sont nues et… très… ok, elles sont vraiment séduisantes, je dois le reconnaitre. Mais je fais en sorte de rester stoïque !_

Les neuf monstres nous voient et viennent s'asseoir sur un canapé géant. Elles se serrent en bloc et nous dévisagent d'un air méprisant, pour nous faire sentir petits à cause de notre infériorité, sans doute.

« Buveurs de sang. » nous fait l'une d'elle, sur un ton acéré.

 _Elle cherche à nous provoquer ? C'est puéril…_

Clarke s'avance dans la pièce, et étudie la salle en vaquant son regard un peu partout. Elle ne semble même pas faire attention aux nymphes. _Est-ce qu'elle a même entendu l'insulte ?_

Elle fait une moue de réserve. _Non, elle n'a pas dû entendre…_ La connaissant, elle aurait déjà répliqué sinon. Elle se dirige vers une chaise, qu'elle prend pour venir la poser juste en face des nymphes. Je fais pareil.

Elle observe les nymphes d'un air anodin.

« Buveuses de sperme. » susurre-t-elle, d'un air ennuyé.

 _Elle avait entendu…_

Visiblement, celle qui nous avait insultés prend la répartie assez mal. Mais elle ne répond pas. _Ouf…_ Parce que Clarke n'aurait jamais accepté de la laisser avoir le dernier mot !

« Un problème avec les projets de sa majesté ? » reprend Clarke.

« Hormis que ces projets sont aussi saugrenus que sa personne ? »

« … »

« Votre reine détruit tout ce qui fait ce que vous êtes, et vous venez nous demander où est le problème ? Elle a pour ambition d'associer les monstres pour l'instant, mais elle fera de vous les putains des humains le jour où elle pensera s'associer à eux et nous avec, comme tous ceux qui auront choisi de se soumettre à ce stupide groupement de monstre. Ce sera notre fin ! »

 _Dans un sens, elles n'ont pas tort. Même au sein des vampires, peu d'entre nous approuvent les choix de la reine…_

« Parce que ses projets vont plus loin que simplement l'ambition d'explorer jusqu'au bout les tréfonds de l'anatomie de ces mortels ? C'est sûr qu'on touche quelque chose de nettement trop intellectuel pour vos esprits primaires. Vous savez ce que veut dire le mot putain, au moins ? »

 _Clarke commence à fulminer, ça se voit._

« Des êtres qui ne craignent pas la mort n'ont guère à se soucier de ces joies, là, évidemment. A moins que finalement, vous ne soyez que des monstres hypocrites, avec les même envies que nous autres, peut-être ? » La nymphe regarde narquoisement en direction de ma chaise. _Enfin pas exactement…_

Je baisse les yeux pour voir à quoi elle faisait allusion. _Oh non…_

Et je vois Clarke qui remarque à son tour mon entrejambe… Elle fait des yeux énormes _. Presque qu'autant que…_

« Jasper… »

Elle cache son visage derrière sa main.

 _Elle doit être vraiment furax…_

 _Je me sens minable._

« A voir l'épaisseur de cette belle chose, il ne doit pas l'avoir sollicité depuis 3 bonnes semaines au moins ! » raille l'une des nymphes.

 _Trois ans, en fait…_

« Bravo ! Si seulement j'avais cette volonté ! » applaudit une autre.

Je sens le dégoût monter en moi. J'ai tellement honte ! Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas supporter qu'on se moque de moi ! _Majesté… Pardonnez-moi…_

Je ferme les yeux de rage, et ferme mon poing, sentant l'envie de revanche monter. Je suis prêt à corriger celle qui a prononcé ces derniers mots, quand j'entends de la casse autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je remarque des bouts de verre brisés sur la tête de celle qui m'a insulté, son visage est couvert de sang. Elle suffoque et se tient la nuque, en pleurs : Clarke est derrière elle, en train de l'étrangler. _Mais quand est-elle passer derrière les nymphes ?! Je n'aie fermé les yeux qu'un instant…_

Les autres, qui étaient encore surprises, se mettent à réagir. Elles se jettent unanimement sur ma coéquipière, qui bascule du canapé. Elle tombe au sol et les huit nymphes la ruent de coups de pieds. Clarke prend une position fœtale et protège son visage avec ses bras. Une des nymphes se dirige vers la cuisine et revient avec un énorme couteau de cuisine.

« Clarke ! Fais attention ! » lui hurle-je.

Elle découvre son visage pour voir ce qui l'attend. _Mais ?_ Je m'attendais à voir une expression de frayeur sur son visages mais je n'y vois que de l'agressivité !

 _Tu n'as pas peur, Clarke ?!_

La nymphe fraichement armée s'approche de Clarke et appuie avec sa jambe sur son ventre pour l'immobiliser. Une autre nymphe attrape un des bras de mon équipière.

« On va te taillader ton visage, suce-sang. Te couper les bras et les jambes. Ensuite, tu pourras rentrer chez ta reine. »

La nymphe lève son bras avec le couteau et l'abat en direction du bras de Clarke.

 _Clarke ! Réagis !_

Tout à coup, je vois Clarke écraser le genou de l'hystérique avec son propre pied. Celle-ci s'effondre, hurlant de douleur. Clarke commence à se relever mais un coup de poing la fait retomber au sol : elle a juste le temps de faire en sorte de s'écrouler sur le ventre de la nymphe à terre, qui expire d'un coup. Elle tente de se relever à nouveau mais un violent coup de pied, cette fois, l'envoie un peu plus loin. Sa tête heurte le bord d'un meuble de cuisine. Elle tombe à nouveau au sol, et je vois du sang commencer à couler de son crâne.

 _Clarke !_

Les nymphes courent la relever. Deux d'entre elles la maintiennent debout tandis que les autres s'évertuent de la frapper, à main nue ou avec toutes sortes d'armes contondantes. Ses vêtements tombent en lambeaux, et le sang abonde de plus en plus.

 _Clarke ! Elles étaient trop nombreuses ! Pourquoi avoir voulu se battre ?_

Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas réagi… Anya n'aurait jamais approuvé qu'on se batte. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Clarke dans cet état-là. _Il faut que je l'aide._

Je viens pour intervenir, plus exactement la prendre avec moi et fuir, quand une chose m'arrête. _Le regard de Clarke._

Son visage s'assombrit. Ses yeux se ferment, comme si elle ignorait les coups que les nymphes lui infligeaient. Et quand elle les rouvre, son regard n'est plus le même. Ses yeux sont rouges, ses sourcils se resserrent. A ce moment-là, quelque chose en moi me dit que Clarke est une tueuse.

« Vous vous battez comme des filles. »

Alors qu'une nymphe s'approchait pour la frapper encore, elle penche son corps en avant et, avec ses jambes, prend appui sur le meuble qui se trouvait juste derrière elles, ce qui la propulse sur le corps de la nymphe en face d'elle. Délivrée des deux autres qui la tenaient debout, elle va récupérer le couteau qu'elles avaient voulu utiliser pour lui trancher le bras.

« Vous voulez que je vous montre ce que, moi, je peux faire avec ça ? »

Les nymphes se regardent entre elles.

« Je crois qu'on va te tuer, en fait, suce-sang. »

Clarke sourit.

« Vous êtes trop faibles pour ça. »

« Nous sommes neuf, salope. »

Elle semble réfléchir un instant.

« Vous savez quoi ? Maintenant que j'y pense, la reine a vraiment pitié de vous. »

« Quoi ? »

« A vous toutes, vous n'égalez pas un neuvième de sa beauté. Si elle nous empêche de nous en prendre à vous, c'est pour éviter le risque que vous vous enlaidissiez davantage. »

« … »

« Et si je vous massacrais le visage ? »

C'est au tour des nymphes de fulminer. L'une d'elle court se jeter sur Clarke, mais celle-ci ne semble même pas s'inquiéter. Elle laisse venir la monstre à elle, et d'un coup, lui donne un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. La monstre s'écroule. _HS._

« Comme des filles… » répète Clarke, levant les yeux au ciel.

Les autres nymphes, surprises un instant, arrivent à leur tour. Clarke renforce sa poigne autour du couteau et fonce vers ses adversaires. Alors que l'une d'elle est proche de la frapper au visage, elle se penche au sol, sans s'arrêter de courir, et passant rapidement sous la nymphe, vient lui trancher le tendon d'Achille. Cette nymphe s'écroule à son tour. Clarke continue sa course et vient frapper un deuxième monstre avec un coup de poing au visage. Le nez de celle-ci saigne mais elle ne s'en préoccupe guère, cherchant plutôt à poser la main sur la vampire. Clarke n'a pas l'air en peine à esquiver ses coups. Elle recule brièvement et court lever sa jambe le plus haut possible, l'écrasant d'une grande force sur le visage de la nymphe, qui finit au sol. Clarke se précipite sur elle et plante son couteau dans son épaule. La nymphe hurle.

« Vous critiquez la reine… Mais si vous l'aviez rencontré, et si vous aviez combattu contre elle, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… vous comprendriez ce que signifie voir la mort en face ! »

Tout à coup, deux nymphes viennent saisir l'une des jambes de Clarke et la tire, son corps glissant au sol. Elle se débat en vain. Une troisième, brise une des immenses vitres qui constituent les murs extérieurs du bâtiment. Elle se tourne alors vers Clarke.

« Dans ton cas, ça signifie bon vol. A moins que tu ne saches pas voler… »

Les deux autres soulèvent alors Clarke. Au-dessus du vide. Et je vois Clarke paniquer.

 _J'avoue qu'à sa place, moi aussi je paniqu-.. Quoi ? Au-dessus du vide ?_

 _On est à près de 90 mètres de hauteur !_

 _Clarke !_

Je cours de toutes mes forces. Plus vite que je n'aie jamais couru. Les nymphes ont lâché Clarke… Elle est en terrain de tomber, je l'atteins de justesse et attrape son bras à l'extrême limite avant de la tirer vers moi avec les forces dont je dispose. Je suis à bout de souffle mais… elle est sauvée.

Les nymphes se regardent.

« Tiens, il était encore là, lui ? »

« C'est vrai que je l'avais complètement oublié… »

« Bon, ba… on en tuera deux au lieu d'un ! »

La plus belle des trois se penche pour me frapper au visage quand une main l'en empêche. C'est la main de Clarke. _Elle m'a protégée._ Elle fixe la nymphe du regard, d'un œil sombre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit ensuite, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait dit quelque chose. Mais j'ai vu ses lèvres bouger. Et si je ne me trompe pas, j'y aie lu :

« Mode guerrier. »

Mode guerrier ? C'est quoi ?

Clarke se relève, tenant fermement la main de la nymphe entre la sienne. Elle la broie, faisant gémir sa victime de douleur. La nymphe souffre au point qu'elle se plie, finissant à genou au pied de Clarke. Les deux autres, voyant cela, veulent frapper mon équipière au visage mais celle-ci donne un violent coup dans le flanc de la plus proche, qui tombe au sol, emportant avec elle l'autre dans sa chute.

Clarke s'approche d'elles, et pose son pied sur le ventre de la première. Elle appuie de plus en plus fort. La nymphe hurle d'abord, puis manquant d'air, la vie finit par s'éteindre dans son regard. Clarke l'avait tué.

« J'vais t'tuer ! Pétasse ! »

Une nymphe hurle depuis la cuisine et court vers nous, complètement submergée par la haine. Elle tient une poêle à frire dans ses mains. Clarke évite le coup de la folle et attrape le bras de celle-ci, qu'elle brise aussitôt. Seulement, la poêle frôle le bras de Clarke au passage. Clarke pâlit… La nymphe a sans doute dû la faire chauffer sur une plaque avant d'attaquer ma coéquipière. _Faut vraiment avoir envie de faire souffrir l'autre, pour faire ça !_

Clarke comprend elle aussi. Elle ramasse la poêle par le manche et presse la plaque chauffante contre la joue de la nymphe, qui se débat comme elle peut. Puis, plus rien. Elle est morte. Le visage brûlé. Noirci.

Tout à coup, Clarke est tirée en arrière. Ce sont les deux nymphes encore vivantes derrière elles qui l'attrapent pour tenter de la jeter à nouveau dans le vide. Clarke s'accroche, de peu, au rebord. Elle attrape la jambe d'une des nymphes qui, pour éviter de tomber, s'accroche à son tour. L'autre nymphe, voyant l'opportunité d'en finir avec Clarke, s'approche d'elle, le couteau à la main. Il est clair qu'elle veut lui trancher les doigts afin qu'elle tombe. Clarke hurle de toutes ses forces à l'oreille un peu trop près de la nymphe, qui se bouche les orifices, lâchant le couteau par la même occasion. Clarke saisit le couteau entre ses dents, puis le récupère avec une main qu'elle libère, tranchant les doigts de la nymphe accrochée à côté d'elle, qui tombe de toute cette hauteur.

Puis Clarke plante le couteau dans la gorge de l'autre nymphe qui se trouvait encore juste au-dessus d'elle. Celle-ci semble surprise un moment, tâchant d'enlever le couteau du dedans de sa gorge, puis la vie la quitte à son tour... Elle tombe. _Au moins, celle-ci sera-t-elle morte, avant de s'écraser sur les rues de Paris._

Clarke puise dans ses forces et remonte. Elle est couverte de sang, et pratiquement dévêtue.

Elle se dirige vers moi, quand une voix l'interpelle.

« Monstre ! »

Il reste une nymphe. La dernière qui ne soit pas morte ou évanouie. Mais elle n'est clairement pas déterminée à sa battre.

Elle pleure des larmes de sang. Le signe d'une terreur inimaginable.

« Monstre… » dit-elle encore, courbant la tête, emplie de désespoir.

Clarke s'approche s'agenouille, comme la nymphe est à genou. Elle passe un bras autour de la tête de la nymphe, et lui brise la nuque. La nymphe tombe raide morte.

Clarke se lève et revient vers moi. Son regard est totalement vide. Je n'y vois aucune expression. Et à ce moment-là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tué par l'un des miens. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien dans le regard de Clarke et je pensais qu'elle allait me tuer. Je le dis sans honte : _je me suis fait dessus._

Mais Clarke n'en fit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

Maintenant, elle rouvre les yeux. Et je sais que je retrouve la Clarke que je connais. Il y a de la vie dans ce regard, _et un fort caractère, comme d'habitude._

« On dira à Anya que c'était un échec, pour cette fois. Viens, on y va. »

Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur, quand nous sommes à nouveau interpellés.

« Plus un geste ! »

Nous nous retournons. Une vingtaine d'agents des forces de police s'introduisent dans la pièce. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'approchent de nous.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Maintenant que j'y pense… je n'avais pas prévu les conséquences, mais c'est vrai qu'on allait devoir payer pour ça _. Anya ne sera vraiment pas contente quand elle va apprendre tout ça. La reine ? Encore moins !_

Les agents ont l'air ébahis devant toute cette scène. Tant de meubles détruits, de morts… Ils ne doivent pas en revenir. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, à vrai dire.

 _Clarke ne sait pas se contrôler…_

Je tends mes mains vers l'un des agents, qui regarde son collègue.

« Bon… On fait quoi, là ? »

« Je crois qu'on peut mettre ça dans la catégorie flagrant délit… Arrête-les, on verra plus tard. »

« Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation en raison de plusieurs chefs d'infraction. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office. » me dit-il alors, en même temps qu'il me passe les menottes au poing.

Son collègue s'approche de Clarke.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes en ét-… »

Clarke décoche un gros coup de poing dans la figure du policier. _Elle lui a sûrement cassé le nez, il est en sang._

Elle se précipite dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton pour la fermeture des portes, mais le policier réagit tout aussi précipitamment, il tase mon équipière et se rue dans l'ascenseur pour annuler la fermeture des portes et la descente de l'appareil. Il se baisse pour lui passer les menottes mais Clarke lui mord la main.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » Il hurle.

Le policier au nez cassé vient alors et donne un violent coup de pied dans la tête de Clarke.

« Pu… tain… de… mer-… »

Puis Clarke, exténuée, s'endort.

Les policiers la regardent.

« Mais t'as vu cette tarée ?.. Elle est couverte de sang de la tête au pied, on voit même son crâne un peu ouvert, elle doit avoir plusieurs os cassés, son bras gauche est légèrement brûlé… mais elle trouve quand même encore de l'énergie pour commettre un délit de fuite ! «

Puis le policier au nez cassé se retourne vers la salle, qui, si elle devait être une salle de réception autrefois, n'était presque plus qu'un tas de ruine, maintenant. Des pompiers étaient même en train d'éteindre un feu qui avait commencé à naitre dans la cuisine. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Clarke.

« C'est qui, cette fille ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit l'autre, « mais ce qu'elle a fait, c'est pas humain. »


	12. Moi, terroriste (présumée)

« Et après ça ? »

« Ils t'ont tout d'abord emmené aux urgences parce qu'ils avaient peur que ton état empire t'y es restée deux jours, et dès que les docteurs leur ont affirmé que tu pourrais tenir le coup en cellule, ils t'ont envoyé ici. »

 _Ouai. Je vois ça._ Les flics devaient avoir une sacré rancune envers moi, parce que je suis couverte de bandages et j'ai encore mal de partout, mais je me retrouve quand même en détention avec Jasper.

Je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qui s'est passé depuis ces deux derniers jours, après l'incident de la grande arche. Jasper m'a dit que je m'étais évanouie et qu'après, les médecins m'ont gardé sous sédatif, parce que j'en avais cogné un dans mon sommeil.

 _Bien joué, Clarke, tu vas te mettre tout Paris à dos._

« Et… Anya ? Elle a dit quoi, pour ce qui est arrivé… avec les nymphes ? »

« Elle a rien dit, elle n'est même pas venu nous voir depuis, et elle ne nous pas contacté non plus. »

 _Hm… Je ne la connais pas encore assez bien, celle-là. C'est bon signe ou pas, quand la chef des troupes de lutte contre les monstres anti-coalition ne viens pas rendre visite à ses hommes qui ont échoué ?_

 _Tu te poses vraiment la question, Clarke ?_

 _Ba… Techniquement… C'est vrai que j'ai cogné un peu l'ennemi, ce qui est pas tout à fait les ordres que j'avais reçu, mais c'était pas pour foutre la merde, je voulais juste faire comprendre à l'autre connasse qu'on se fout pas de la gueule de mes hommes. Ça revient à m'insulter moi, et j'aime pas !_

 _Ceci dit, ça changeait pas trop d'Houston, t'étais déjà habituée à travailler avec des merdes. Et puis Jasper aurait pu se défendre lui-même…_

 _Nan mais laisse le, il était trop occupé à bander ce con !_

 _Pff… Bon, toute façon c'est fait, inutile de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé._

Je vois un de nos codétenus se rapprocher de Jasper et lui adresser quelques mots à l'oreille. Le vampire a l'air intéressé. Le détenu se lève alors appeler un gardien.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il voulait savoir si ça nous dérangerait s'il demandait à voir le JT, apparemment il y a un nouveau héro en ville. »

 _Un détenu qui se soucie de la politesse ? Pourquoi pas…_

Le gardien de la cellule revient avec un petit écran et un tabouret sur lequel il pose le téléviseur.

Le détenu s'adresse au gardien.

« Les infos. »

 _Mais depuis quand ça donne des ordres, un détenu ?_

Le gardien s'exécute et mets la chaine du Journal Télévisé.

 _Monde de fou…_

 **« … un exploit qui redors le blason de l'équipe des bleus, après la dure défaite qu'elle avait subi l'an dernier. L'affaire suivante, nous vous en parlions dans les gros titres, a d'ores et déjà fait le tour du web : il s'agit de l'attaque opérée à Paris même, par un groupe contestataire. Nous vous le rappelons en effet, il y a de cela deux jours, la grande arche de la défense a été sauvagement investie par onze individus qui se livrèrent là-bas à un violent combat duquel il en finit la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux. Et bien de nouvelles informations viennent de nous parvenir : la femme que vous voyez actuellement à l'écran… »**

 _Mais c'est moi, ça ! Qu'est-ce que je fais aux infos ?!_

 **« … est la dirigeante d'un des groupes suspectés. Cette leader serait en ce moment même retenue en détention sous étroite surveillance. Les forces de police soutiennent notamment l'extrême dangerosité de l'individu qui, non sans se contenter de commettre les délits de violation de propriété d'état, de dégradation de bien public, d'exhibitionnisme, d'homicides, d'homicides involontaires, de coups et blessures, de violences ayant entrainé une infirmité permanente, d'outrage à agent, de tentative de délit de fuite, ainsi que quatorze autres infractions graves, pourrait être rattachée à plusieurs autres attaques terroristes perpétrées ces derniers mois. Le tribunal criminel de Paris… »**

 _Mais c'est quoi cette putain d'histoire de merde ?! Et pourquoi ils montrent une vidéo de la grande arche en train de brûler ?!_

 **« … assure que les mesures les plus sévères seront prises pour sanctionner ces actes qu'il qualifie d'odieux. La ministre de la justice, Christiane Taubira, est d'ailleurs intervenue hier sur cette affaire, nous l'écoutons maintenant… »**

Et là je vois cette foutue Christiane apparaitre à l'écran, derrière un micro…

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Je m'arrache les cheveux.

« Eteins-moi cette télévision! » hurle-je au gardien qui s'empresse de m'obéir.

Et je vois notre codétenu se tourner vers moi.

« Mais c'est toi ! »

 _C'est quoi cette gueule qu'il me fait ? On dirait qu'il fait face à un miracle._

Il se rue sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Et il m'embrasse ! _Cet enculé !_

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour quitter ses bras, je me débats comme une folle mais rien n'y fait.

« Ah ! Ah ! Alors, hein ? Vous faites quoi, maintenant ? » hurle-t-il dans le vide. « La petite a détruit la grande arche, vous allez le faire où votre congrès sur l'exploitation soi-disant nécessaire de l'écologie et de l'environnement, hein ? » Il se met à m'ébouriffer les cheveux. « Toi je t'adore ! » qu'il me dit.

 _Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…_

 _C'est quoi ces foutaises qu'on raconte sur moi à la télé ? Ma vie est foutue, c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que vont dire mes chefs de la CIL quand ils vont voir les infos françaises ? Mais nan, ils les ont déjà vu, l'incident date d'il y a déjà jours…_

 _Je veux mourir !_

 _J'en peux plus…_

Je commence à pleurer comme jamais.

 _Seigneur, pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'est-ce que je t'aie fais ?_

Et là je vois Jasper s'approcher de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

 _Mais lâche-moi, connard !_

C'est ce que je pense, mais je n'ose pas le repousser. _Dire que je lui dois la vie…_

Ma vie est devenue un immense bordel depuis que je suis venu à Paris. Avant, je rêvais de finir ma mission au plus vite pour pouvoir devenir agent d'élite mais maintenant, j'envisage sérieusement de rentrer à Houston.

 _Je hais Paris…_

« Vous allez pouvoir partir. »

Je lève la tête. _Quoi ? Le gardien a dit que l'un de nous allait pouvoir partir ?_

Il ouvre la porte et s'approche de Jasper et moi.

« Vous sortez. »

 _Hein ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?_

L'autre détenu s'approche alors de moi.

« Tu es un héros, championne. Continue, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! »

« Tu sors aussi. » lui fait le gardien.

Il est alors étonné. _Mais heureux, c'est évident._

« Qui nous fait sortir ? » demande-t-il au gardien.

« Tu verras. » lui fait alors celui-ci en clignant de l'œil, un air malicieux.

Nous sortons alors tous les trois de la cellule puis du centre de rétention.

Et là… Je lève les yeux… et je vois la dernière personne, _ou peut-être la première, que sais-je,_ des personnes que j'aurais aimé voir en sortant de prison.

 _La reine des vampires en personne._ Le détenu court et se jette à ses pieds.

« Votre altesse… »

 _Parce que c'est un monstre lui aussi ?_

La reine baisse les yeux pour le regarder et lui dit, d'un air malin.

« Petit cadeau, tu peux sortir. »

Le détenu lui baise alors la main puis vient vers moi. Il saisit ma main et… _la baise aussi ! Il baise ma main !_

 _C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?_

La reine nous regarde, d'un air suspicieux. Ce qu'elle vient de voir n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Le détenu lâche ma main, et s'en va. Jasper s'avance à son tour vers la reine. Il s'incline et ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole. Mais la reine ne lui laisse même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Hors de ma vue. » dit-elle sèchement.

Jasper lève la tête d'un air surpris, mais quand il voit le visage sombre de la reine, il s'en va précipitamment.

Maintenant, c'est la reine qui se dirige vers moi. Un air impassible sur le visage.

Ça doit faire dix minutes que nous sommes debout toutes les deux, l'une en face de l'autre. Sans parler. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense la reine, mais moi, je prends ça comme un défi. Puis, elle baisse les yeux, fatiguée.

 _Hé hé… J'ai gagné…_

Puis elle relève la tête, tout aussi fatiguée. Mais, elle semble me sourire un peu.

 _Je la comprends vraiment pas, celle-là…_

« Tu es épuisante, Clarke. Allez, viens. On doit parler. »


	13. Chapitre 13 Partie 1

La reine saisit ma main et me tire jusque l'autre côté de la rue.

« Tu sais en faire ? »

Elle me désigne un tandem du doigt.

« Oui… pourquoi ? »

« Très bien. Tu passes devant, je monte derrière. »

Je la regarde, douteuse _. Elle ne sait vraiment pas faire du vélo ?_

Nous montons sur les selles. _Sauf que si c'est moi qui dois conduire, je ne sais pas où aller…_

« Tu me laisses conduire, ma reine, mais j'ignore où tu veux que l'on aille. »

« Je te dirai, avance. »

 _J'aime pas quand elle me parle comme ça !_ Je fronce les sourcils, frustrée. _Je peux de toute façon, elle ne voit rien vu que je suis devant._

« Avance droit, par contre… On dirait que tu veux rentrer dans les voitures, là. »

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle !_

« Ma reine… Pourquoi ne pas conduire vous-même ? »

« Tu verras. »

« On doit aller loin ? Ca n'aurait pas été plus rapide, en moto ? »

« Je n'ai pas mon permis. »

 _Elle a 97 ans et elle a toujours pas passé son permis ?_

« Il serait temps de le passer, là ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix est toute innocente quand elle me dit ça.

« Tu as presque 100 ans… C'est assez explicit, nan ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Elle sursaute, ce qui me surprend et me fait faire un écart de côté.

« Wouaw ! Attention Clarke ! Tu veux notre mort ? Et pourquoi tu dis que j'ai cent ans ? Tu me trouves vieille ? »

 _Mais elle se fout de ma gueule, là ? Elle a pris un ton grave vexé en plus !_

« Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu en avais 97 ! »

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. _A quoi pense-t-elle ?_

Puis je la sens sursauter une nouvelle fois derrière moi.

« Clarke ! Avance droit, je t'ai dit !.. On tourne à droite ! »

« Tu n'as pas 97 ans, ma reine ? »

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! T'es pas bien ?! J'ai 24 ans, moi, je ne suis pas plus vieille que toi ! »

 _Hein ? Elle m'a menti ?_

« Tu penses à la cathédrale ? Mais t'es vraiment pas futée, ma parole. Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas 100 ans. »

 _Mais attends… Parce que c'est moi qui dois me sentir honteuse dans l'histoire ?! Qui a menti à l'autre, hein ?_

 _Elle est la seule à avoir menti, Clarke ? T'es une vampire, alors ?_

 _Non mais elle est pas sensé le savoir !_

« Mais ma reine, vous av-… »

« Tu crains, Clarke ! Je ne t'aurai jamais cru si naïve. J'ai pas 100 ans, et je ne suis pas pressée de les avoir ! C'est juste que… quand je t'ai vu l'autre fois, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais la tête dure et que tu serai du genre à me tenir tête. Alors je me suis vieilli, histoire que je sois légitimée sur toi au moins par mon expérience… et ça a marché mais de là ce que tu me crois, presqu'encore deux mois après, tu m'impressionnes ! »

 _Mais je vais la tuer !_

« Clarke, la route ! Et on tourne à gauche après le feu. »

 _Elle m'a fait passer pour une grosse conne ! Putain !_

« La route, Clarke ! La route ! » Elle hurle. De peur.

 _Maigre consolation. Il va vraiment falloir que je me venge !_

 **SPLASHH**

Un véhicule démarre au quart de tour au moment où le feu passe au vert et je me prends un gros jet d'eau quand il roule dans une flaque.

Je l'entends s'esclaffer derrière moi.

« C'est pour ça que je préfère toujours prendre la place de derrière. Bref, tourne à droite. »

 _Je dois la tuer !_

Je suis tellement en rogne que je perds une nouvelle fois la route des yeux.

« Clarke ! »

Je la sens se pencher vers moi et s'accrocher à mon épaule.

« Regarde devant toi avant qu'on ne rejoigne le décor. »

« … »

Je me concentre sur la route. Je l'entends se racler la gorge.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Clarke. Parce que ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours, ce n'était pas rien. »

« Je sais… »

« Non, tu ne sais rien ! J'étais contente de toi, au début, quand Anya m'a dit comment tu te débrouillais. J'ai même été ravie lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle t'estimait assez digne de confiance pour te donner ta propre équipe. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? »

« Ca a… dérapé… »

« Dérapé ? C'est le mot que tu utilises pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? C'est comme ça que tu vas expliquer à cette jeune fille de six ans que le débris d'une vitre murale de la grande arche a fini logé dans son œil et qu'elle restera maintenant aveugle pour le restant de ses jours ? C'est ce que tu vas dire à la femme de ce tourisme vietnamien, qui, à peine arrivé le premier jour en France pour visiter Paris, se retrouve avec une femme complètement nue lui tomber pile dessus depuis près de 90 mètres de hauteur et qu'il en est mort sur le coup ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ces deux pauvres pompiers volontaires venus bravement arrêter le feu que tu as laissé naitre dans la cuisine ? Ils pensaient que c'était juste un feu mineur, et tout à coup il s'est accru… ils ont brûlé vifs, Clarke ! Et je ne te parle même pas des nymphes que tu as massacrées ! Sept sur neuf, Clarke ! Tu en as tué sept sur neuf ! Tu voulais battre un record personnel, ou quoi ? J'attends des explications ! »

 _Mais ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? Je me souviens avoir failli étrangler celle qui avait insulté Jasper, mais je suis certaine d'avoir relâché mon emprise à temps pour qu'elle survive ! Et après, ce sont les nymphes qui se sont acharnés sur moi, je n'ai tué personne ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

« J'attends Clarke ! Tu m'as vraiment déçue sur ce coup-là ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Sérieusement, si je n'avais pas d'intérêt pour toi… Si je n'avais pas les bonnes relations… Tu sais où tu serais en ce moment, si je n'étais pas intervenue pour te sortir de là ? »

J'ai une grosse boule au cœur. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'accuse comme ça ? Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose que je ne sais pas à la grande arche ?_

« Une bonne fois pour toute, je t'ais dit de regarder la route ! » Elle me hurle aux oreilles et il me semble que je commence à entendre des larmes dans sa voix. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point j'ai pu m'inquiéter pour Jasper et toi ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire pendant ce temps, c'est faire la peau à tout ce qui bouge ?! Quand Anya m'a appelé pour me prévenir que tu t'étais fait arrêter, j'ai quitté mon lit, en pleine nuit, et rédiger une lettre anonyme que j'ai envoyé à tous les grands journaux du pays, pour faire revendiquer cette attaque par un groupe de militants activistes luttant contre l'exploitation excessive de l'environnement. Sauf que j'ai vu les infos ce matin, et tous ces crétins ont compris que c'était toi la chef des activistes, alors que ma lettre était sensée te disculper. Alors, j'ai couru directement chez le procureur de la République lui toucher deux mots pour qu'il fasse abandonner les charges contre toi et qu'il demande au juge de signer ta lettre de libération. J'ai même dû faire libérer ce crétin de Boris en même temps, alors que je le déteste ! Et ce stupide sourire que j'ai dû me forcer à lui faire… Et toi, au lieu de me dire simplement merci, tu lui laisses te baiser la main ?! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? C'est un signe de respect ! Et de soumission ! Tu tues tout le monde et tu te fais des fans, c'est ça ? Et je t'aie dis de regarder la route, il me semble ! »

 _Arrête d'hurler dans mes oreilles ! A ce rythme-là, j'aurai perdu l'ouïe d'ici ce soir. Et puis c'est pas toi qui devrai chialer, là. C'est pas ta réputation qui s'est retrouvée foutue cette semaine._

« Le procureur, c'est un vampire, lui aussi ? »

« Un loup-garou. Il fait partie de la coalition. Et pourquoi tu me parles de lui d'abord ? La route ! La r-… »

 **BAMM**

On heurte une voiture.

Je tombe au sol et m'écorche le genou. La reine est propulsée un peu plus loin et s'étale dans l'eau boueuse du caniveau. Elle se relève, sale et puante. Une dame un peu enrobée sort de la voiture et remarque la reine.

« Mon dieu ! Vous êtes blessée ? »

« Me touchez pas ! » lui hurle la reine avant de repousser la parisienne. Celle-ci le prend assez mal mais préfère ne pas insister. Puis elle se tourne et nous remarque, la bosse sur sa portière arrière et moi. Elle est rouge de colère.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Madame, je suis profondément confuse, je vous prie de b-… »

Elle me gifle violemment.

« Savez-vous combien m'a coûté cette voiture ? Non, vous n'en avez aucune idée, comme tous les délinquants de votre espèce. » Elle empoigne ma main. « Vous allez venir au poste de police avec moi. »

Je suis sur le point de la cogner quand la reine s'approche de nous.

« Sainte mère de Dieu ! » La dame se bouche le nez.

Moi je n'ose pas, mais c'est vrai que l'odeur que la reine dégage à présent n'est pas agréable du tout.

« Excusez-moi, ma jeune amie, mais il conviendrait que vous partiez vous refaire une hygiène. Voici de quoi prendre les transports si vous n'av-… »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon amie, c'est elle mon amie. » La reine me désigne du doigt. « Et vous allez la lâcher tout de suite ! »

« Oh, alors vous êtes compères ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraim-… »

« J't'emmerde ! »

Le hurlement de la reine prend une ampleur phénoménale. Plusieurs véhicules garés sur les trente mètres font résonner leurs antivols. Plusieurs vitres se brisent. Et je vois plusieurs passants se jeter à terre, croyant à une attaque… Moi la première. La parisienne, elle, est scotchée à sa voiture.

« Monstre. » dit-elle en s'adressant à la reine.

Celle-ci se tourne vers moi et je la vois pleurer à nouveau, entre rage et désespoir. Elle cache son visage derrière et sa main, essayant en même temps de réunir ses larmes, et je la vois courir rentrer dans un immeuble. Je reste perplexe. La parisienne pose ses yeux sur moi.

« Vous enfoncez ma voiture, et vous ne vous excusez même pas c'est une attitude honteuse. Quant à elle, elle dégage une odeur pestilentielle, et se permet de m-… »

Je me lève et brise le genou de la grosse vache. Elle hurle. Je la traine alors au sol et la laisse dans l'eau sale, là où était tombée la reine.

« Vous êtes encore plus monstrueuse. » Lui dis-je avant de rejoindre la pleurnicheuse.

Je rentre dans l'immeuble et trouve la reine devant une porte d'un appartement, assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle ne pleure plus mais ses yeux sont rouges et son maquillage s'est répandu partout sur son visage. Elle a attrapé le hoquet. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, je la trouve encore belle.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule, faisant fi de l'odeur.

Ne nous voilons pas la face, je ne l'apprécie toujours pas et je la trouve un peu trop sensible. Après tout, j'ai déjà connu pire dans ma vie, sans pour autant m'effondrer dans un tel état. Il n'empêche que je reste humaine, et à ce titre, je suis capable de prendre en pitié un être qui se sent victime de la vie.

« Tu me hais, Clarke ? »

 _Oui, peut-être un peu moins qu'avant, mais beaucoup quand même._

« Non. Je vous admire, majesté. Et puis vous êtes ma reine, je n'oserai jamais éprouver de tels sentiments envers vous. »

Elle se met à rire.

Honnêtement, _cette fille m'impressionne._ Son humeur change tellement vite. Si on ne faisait pas attention à son visage, on oublierait presqu'elle était en train de se considérée comme une martyre, il y a encore quelque secondes.

« Menteuse. » Elle me sourit. « Tu es la vampire la plus effrontée que je n'aie jamais vu. Tu te fiches pas mal que je sois ta souveraine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris. Parce que oui, j'en ai rien à foutre.

« Mais je savais que tu ne m'attirerais que des problèmes de toute façon, tu sais ? poursuit-elle. « Pourtant, je me suis fait le défi de te supporter. »

« Je ferai en sorte que vous le perdiez, ce pari. » lui fais-je, amusée.

« Je peux faire en sorte de ne pas le perdre sans venir te libérer à chaque fois de prison, tu sais ? Donc évite de trop te défouler quand même. Et puis pourquoi tu commences à me vouvoyer ? Appelle-moi Lexa. »

Je reste bouche bée.

« Vous ne me détestez pas, ma reine ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Oublie ce que j'ai dit à Notre Dame, je peux dire beaucoup de choses sans les penser, sous le coup de la colère. Et s'il te plait, arrête de me vouvoyer. »

« D'accord, mais à une condition. »

Elle me regarde, curieuse.

« Il faut que tu te changes, parce que tu sens vraiment fort, là. »

Je fais mine d'être dégoûtée de l'odeur et, elle, fait mine d'être vexée. Mais aucune de nous n'est sincère.

« J'ai une amie qui habite, pas loin, je peux me changer chez elle. »

« Pour le tandem, je suis désolée mais il est cassé. Il faudra marcher. »

Elle secoue sa main, signe que ça n'a pas d'importance.

« Pas grave, ce n'était pas le mien. »

 _Mais quelle voleuse !_


	14. Chapitre 13 Partie 2

Elle saisit ma main et me tire pour me lever et quitter l'immeuble. Nous voyons deux agents de police en train de discuter avec des passants de la rue. Nous n'y prêtons pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un parisien hurler :

« Elles sont là ! »

Nous nous retournons et remarquons les policiers regardant dans notre direction.

« Cours ! » me hurle Lexa.

Mais les policiers ne nous poursuivent pas longtemps et nous nous arrêtons cinq rues loin.

« Ca, c'est à cause de ton hurlement de tout à l'heure. »

« J'étais en colère, je te signale. Bon. Nicole se trouve en haut. Attends-moi ici, je reviens. »

Et je vois Lexa rentrer dans l'immeuble. J'attends bien vingt bonnes minutes avant de la voir revenir. Avec une belle jeune fille à ses côtés !

 _Wouaw ! Deux déesses en face de moi !_ Je m'attarde sur celle que je ne connais pas.

 _Bref calcul : taille superbe, fine, poitrine développée comme il faut, veste en cuir, jean slim façon Cow Boy (ça, ça ne peut que m'enchanter !) côté visage : visage fin, cheveux blonds irisés, yeux clairs, bouche petite et discrète. Estimation : 20/20 ! Avec des goûts vestimentaires qui font rêver : +1 pt. Mention du jury, score parfait !_

« Bonjour, Clarke. » me fait l'inconnue.

 _Oh, putain ! J'adore son sourire !_

« Voici Nicole » me fait Lexa.

 _Oh, putain ! Elle s'est changée !_

« On va faire un tour, Clarke. Nicole vient avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire _. Je vais faire un tour ! A Paris ! Avec deux femmes merveilleuses ! Physiquement… Parce que Lexa a un caractère qui me passe clairement au-dessus de la tête…_

 _Clarke, c'est une vampire... Et l'autre aussi, probablement._

 _Je m'en fous ! Pour une fois, je dois en profiter !_

Nicole se tourne vers Lexa.

« Depuis quand tu demandes à tes sbires leur avis, Lexa ? »

« Clarke, c'est particulier. Elle a un caractère difficile alors il faut toujours lui faire croire qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'elle pense. »

 _Elle ose me faire ça ?! Après que je me sois cassé le cul à la réconforter ? Ok, maintenant je la hais, c'est décidé._

Et là, je vois les deux déesses se tenir le ventre, mortes de rire.

« C'est exactement comme t'as dit, lexa ! Elle pique au quart de tour ! »

« T'as vu ? C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! Elle est super prévisible ! »

Nicole s'approche et me fait un grand câlin d'amitié.

 _Putain, on m'a jamais aussi vite foutu dans la friend zone !_

Mais, hormis le fait que je ne savais pas qu'on était amies, j'aime bien.

« T'es exactement comme m'a dit Lexa, Clarke. Je suis heureuse de te connaitre. Ça fait plaisir de voir enfin une vampire qui ne considère pas mon amie uniquement comme une reine. »

Je regarde Lexa, confuse. Elle me sourit.

« Nicole est une humaine. Mais c'est surtout ma meilleure amie. »

« Désolée d'avoir dit qu'on faisait semblant de s'intéresser à toi, Clarke. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de voir quelle tête tu avais quand tu n'es pas contente. Lexa m'a dit que c'était un truc à ne pas manquer. »

« Ba, ça valait le coup, nan ? » fait Lexa, amusée.

« Oh oui, alors ! » s'exclame Nicole.

Et elles repartent toutes deux dans un fou rire.

 _Sérieux ? Les deux plus belles femmes que je n'aie jamais vues ? Des gosses ? Toutes les deux ?_

« Bon, on y va ? » s'enquit lexa.

« Oui, allons-y ! »

Nous marchons bien deux heures, pendant lesquelles nous parlons toutes les trois de tout et de rien, avant d'arriver au parc.

 _Le parc du Luxembourg. L'un des plus beaux parcs de Paris ! Merci Seigneur !_

Lexa se dirige vers un marchand de glace.

« Salut Christophe. »

« Lexa ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Mal. Et je risque de m'évanouir sous peu, à moins que… »

« A moins que tu n'aies ta sucrerie quotidienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui tend une glace à la pistache.

« Fraise-chocó pour moi, chef ! » annonce Nicole.

« Salut, Coco. Voilà pour toi. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle le paie et lui dépose une bise sur la joue.

« Bonne aprèm, chef ! » lancent en chœur les deux filles avant de continuer leur route.

Je regarde le marchand, penaude.

 _J'ai pas un sou en poche, moi ! Est-ce que je lui fais les yeux doux ?_

« Pas de crème glacée pour elle, Chris ! Elle est punie ! »

 _Salope !_

Chris me regarde, amusé.

« Dis donc, t'as réussi à te mettre notre petite Lexa à dos, toi, chapeau. Tiens, récompense. »

Il me tend une glace à la myrtille. Je vous jure que sur le coup j'ai failli aller lui faire la bise comme l'a fait Nicole. Et puis je me suis retenu. _Faut pas abuser, quand même !_

« Merci. Dites, vous auriez pas parfum sang, plutôt ? »

« Pardon ? » Il me fait les gros yeux.

« Euh, désolé. Au revoir ! »

Je cours rejoindre Nicole qui m'attendait pas loin. Lexa, elle, était déjà partie ailleurs. _Pff…_

« C'était quoi ça, Clarke ? Tu ne pensais pas que c'était un vampire, quand même ? »

 _Ba, j'aimerai bien savoir qui l'est et qui ne l'est pas, justement ! Comment ça se fait que la reine vampire soit familière avec autant d'humains ?_

« Bon, Lexa est plus loin. Allons la rejoindre. »

Lexa est en train de donner à manger aux oiseaux avec un vieil homme. _C'est joli à voir…_

« Hmm ? Euh dites ? Cette statue, c'est pas un cyclope ? »

« Aucune idée. » me répond Nicole.

« Si c'en est un. Tu t'intéresses à la mythologie grecque, Clarke ? »

« A l'art, plus exactement, c'est bien représenté, je trouve ! »

« Oui, plus exactement, c'est Polyphème, Ulysse s'était moqué de lui. Il y aussi Galathée, regarde. » Elle me montre une autre statue en marbre et en bronze.

« J'adore. C'est vraiment beau. »

« Ravie que ça te plaise. » sourit Lexa.

« Tu devrais venir te promener de temps en temps avec nous, Clarke. Ce serait sympa, non ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Nicole, c'est prévu. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » lui demandons-nous presque en même temps.

« On verra plus tard. Suivez-moi. »

Elle salue le vieil homme du regard et court à nouveau dans le vent. Elle s'arrête devant un banc sur lequel est assise une jeune femme, surveillant sa poussette du coin de l'œil, en même temps qu'elle lit un journal.

« Hey ! Madame Sepeur, le papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

La dame lève la tête et nous sourit.

« Non, ma chère Lexa, il a reçu une promotion alors il va avoir plus de travail maintenant. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Oui, en effet. Comment allez-vous ? Et qui est cette nouvelle amie ? »

« Très bien… Elle s'appelle Clarke. »

 _Merci, je pouvais me présenter toute seule !_

« Dites, je peux prendre Nathan ? Il est trop mimi ! » demande Nicole à la dame.

« Bien sûr, vas-y. Ça lui fera du bien et il aime bien être dans tes bras. »

Nicole s'empare du bébé et fait genre de le faire voler dans les airs.

« Ouh Ouh, c'est beau, le monde vu d'en haut, hein ? » Le bébé rigole.

 _C'est une alien, cette Nicole ou quoi ? Si moi, je prends le bébé, je suis sûr qu'il pleure. Mais toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il finisse dans mes bras ! Et puis quoi encore !_

« Je suis sûr que tu deviendras un grand pilote, et tu auras ton propre avion de ligne tu verras ! » lui dit-elle encore.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

 _Oh non, pas ça !_

« Tu veux le prendre, Clarke ? »

 _Non !_

« Oh oui ! Je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles avec les petits bouts, montre-moi, Clarke ! » s'exclame Lexa, toute joyeuse.

 _Mais bon dieu, non ! Foutez-moi la paix !_

Je commence à me barrer.

« Tu vas perdre notre pari, Clarke ! »

 _Ahhhh ! Tu vas voir !_

Je prends le bébé dans mes bras, d'une façon qui affligerait n'importe quelle maman de ce monde, et le regarde d'un air complètement dégoûté.

 _Heureusement que la mère regarde pas_ , elle est plongée dans son journal. _Elle nous fait vraiment confiance !_

« Euh, salut ? » fais-je au bébé.

 _Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Ca parle pas, un bébé !_

 _Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire pour ce foutu pari !_

« Allez, fait le rire. » m'encourage Nicole.

Mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas du tout comment faire. _Et encore moins pourquoi je devrai le faire !_

« Je sais pas faire ça… »

« Oh… t'exagères ! » me reproche Lexa.

Elle prend le bébé de dans mes bras et pose à peine ses yeux sur lui que Nathan commence à rire.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas avec moi ? En dehors du fait que j'aime pas les gosses ?_

« T'as vraiment un problème relationnel avec les humains, Clarke. »

 _J'en suis une d'humaine, contrairement à toi !_

« Je crois que je vais te garder avec moi… »

« La garder avec toi, c'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai voulu éloigner Clarke de moi, mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché. Alors on va faire tout l'inverse. Maintenant, elle ne me quittera plus. »

 _Hein ?_

« En tant qu'amie ? » s'enquit Nicole, intéressée. Apparemment, elle a vraiment l'air ravie à l'idée de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec moi à partir d'aujourd'hui.

« En tant que garde du corps. »

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? En terme de puissance pure, tu dois te situer au moins dix fois au-dessus d'elle. »

« Il n'empêche que Clarke sait se battre. Elle m'assistera à la fois dans la création de ma coalition, et en même temps dans mes relations avec les humains. Et c'est surtout que je tiens à la surveiller au mieux. »

Elle me regarde.

« Désolée, Clarke, je n'aie vraiment pas envie de t'imposer ça, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser représenter un trop grand danger pour les autres. Alors tu vas devoir rester avec moi un certain temps. »

 _Merde !_

« Youpi ! » s'écrie Nicole.


	15. le francais n'est pas gage de qualité

**Début du second arc de cette fiction.**

* * *

« J'adore ! »

« Tu adores quoi ? La déco ? » rigole Nicole.

« Tout ! Juste le fait d'être ici, de me dire que je vais manger dans un grand restaurant parisien… J'adore ! »

« Oh… Je ne savais pas que ça te ferait tant d'effet. J'ai bien fait de voter Bristol, alors. » me sourit-elle.

« Voter entre nous pour savoir où est-ce qu'on va manger, franchement… Et c'est quoi cette idée de Lexa, de vouloir manger au Kebab ? On aurait vraiment mangé là-bas si je ne t'avais pas supplié de soutenir mon choix ? »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange, Clarke. Lexa ne fréquente que les kebabs gastronomiques, c'est très bon et il n'y a que très peu de matières grasses ! »

« Mais je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange ! Mais sérieusement, Nicole, tu vis à Paris et tu ne te t'accordes même pas le privilège d'aller manger dans les grands restaurants ? Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as. »

Nicole hausse les épaules.

« J'y viens de temps en temps, mais je vois pas l'intérêt de venir manger ici souvent. Et puis ce n'est pas forcément donné. Tu es sûre que tu m'invites ? »

« Oh ! Je croyais que tu ne votais pour moi que si c'est moi qui payais. »

« Rooh… je ne vais pas te faire ça, je peux payer moi-même ! Mais je n'aurais vraiment pas cru que tu accepterai. »

Un garçon du restaurant vient nous voir.

« Puis-je prendre vos commandes, mesdemoiselles ? »

« Il vaut mieux qu'on attende Lexa, non ? »

« Elle ne viendra peut-être pas avant un moment, elle a dit que ça prendrait un peu de temps. Entamons déjà sans elle. Tiens, la carte. »

Je regarde la carte qu'elle me tend.

 _Attends… Pourquoi je ne trouve pas ce que je veux ?_

« Nan mais c'est quoi, ça ?! Il est où l'escargot de Paris ? Je veux de l'escargot ! » hurle-je au garçon.

Celui-ci se redresse, surpris.

« Nous n'avons pas d'escargot sur la carte, mademoiselle. » me fait-il tout penaud.

« Merci, j'ai vu ! »

« Tu voulais manger… de l'escargot ? C'est pour ça que tu insistais pour venir manger ici, Clarke ? De l'escargot ? »

« Entre autre ! Ça fait deux mois que je suis à Paris, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de manger français, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! »

« Oh ba ! Sois pas pressée de goûter à ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais Clarke… Tout ce qui est français n'est pas forcément gage de bonnes choses. » Elle prend un air maussade. « L'escargot, c'est dégueulasse. »

« Impossible ! »

« Oh si, crois-moi Clarke ! Je prendrais le homard, s'il-vous-plait. » annonce-t-elle au garçon.

« Homard bleau façon césar salade. Et pour vous, mademoiselle, à la place des escargots ? »

« Caviar… »

« Caviar de Sologne avec mousselin de pomme de terre, ratte fumée au haddock et croustillant de sarrasin aigrelette. »

« Oui, le caviar, quoi ! »

Le garçon a l'air clairement embêtée par mon attitude mais repart sans rien dire.

« 140 euros… T'as pas choisi le moins cher, toi dis donc. Bon ! Deux mois que t'es à Paris, tu dis ? Et d'où viens-tu, alors ? »

« Du Texas… Je suis née là-bas. »

« Ah oui, je comprends… Les vampires n'ont pas de reine dans cette région. Ils vivent en autonomie. C'est sûr que ça doit te faire bizarre alors, d'avoir une reine, maintenant. Il n'y a que trois souverains vampires pour régner sur l'ensemble du monde, après tout. Lexa, qui règne sur toute l'Europe de l'Ouest la reine Octavia qui étend son autorité sur l'ensemble de la Russie mais qui a aussi pas mal d'influence sur les anciens pays de l'URSS, et l'impératrice Andréanne qui domine aujourd'hui la plupart des pays d'Asie. »

 _Waouh ! Va falloir que je fasse gaffe avec elle, elle est super calée sur le sujet. Peut-être même encore plus que moi, ça craint…_

« Bouh ! Qui est-ce qui vient d'avertir Anya que ma petite Clarke ne faisait plus partie des troupes de lutte contre les monstres anti-coalition, devinez. »

« La reine la plus casse-couille de l'Univers ? »

Je me retourne vers Lexa, qui vient de nous rejoindre au restaurant. Elle est tout sourire.

« La reine la plus gentille, tu veux dire. J'ai appelé Gustus pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait fait de Bellamy. Il a refusé de me dire quel genre de mission il lui avait confié, mais il m'a promis de lui laisser un congé d'ici peu. Tu pourras voir ton ami demain soir, Clarke. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour te moquer de moi ? » m'écris-je à lexa. Je lui saute au cou et la serre dans mes bras.

Je la sens me serrer à son tour et un sourire heureux commence à apparaitre sur mon visage. C'est là que je réalise alors ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je repousse la reine, complétement choquée.

 _Putain, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je suis en mission ! Elle est ma cible !_

Je lève les yeux vers celle pour qui j'éprouve malgré tout une profonde reconnaissance.

 _Merde ! Pourquoi est-elle si sympa ? C'est pas cool…_

« Vous ne m'avez pas attendu à ce que je vois. »

Elle s'assoit à notre table.

« Bon appétit. » nous sourit-elle.

« Le homard te tente ? On partage ? » lui demande Nicole.

« Je ne dirai pas non ! »

J'entame moi-même mon plat. _En venant ici, j'avais plutôt envie de manger de l'escargot, mais bon…_

 _Alors, quel goût ça a, le caviar ?_

 _Beuêrgh !_

 _Mais c'est de la merde !_

« Un problème, Clarke ? »

J'ose même pas parler, j'ai peur de vomir.

« Alala, je t'avais dit, Clarke... Ce qui est français n'est pas gage de qualité. »

« Oh ? C'est la première fois qu'elle mange du caviar ? La pauvre, on ne l'a pas prévenu. »

« N'empêche, elle nous fait une drôle de tête, là. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être allergique, ou ?.. »

« Non, non, je ne pense pas. Laisse-la digérer. La prochaine fois, vous voterez kebab. »

« Tu connais le pire ? Elle a pris l'entrée la plus chère de la carte ! 140 euros, t'imagines ! »

« Ba c'est Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu veux… »

 _Sinan les filles vous allez arrêter de vous payer ma tête ! C'est dégueulasse, ce truc !_

 _J'en peux plus, merde ! Les toilettes, c'est où ?_

Je sors de table et cours trouver les cabinets.

Quand je reviens, je vois les deux filles se faire servir le plat principal.

« Sole de sable cuite au plat, laquée au jus de bigorneaux, charlotte fumée et biscuit de persil plat. Avec cela, ravioles de poulpes aux olives noires, basilic et tomate. » énonce le serveur.

« Merci. » sourit Nicole.

« Poularde de Bresse cuite en vessie, suprême au vin jaune, royale d'abats, écrevisses et truffe noire. Cuisses cuites au bouillon de poireaux infusé à la citronnelle et au gingembre. Le tout accompagné de pommes de terre également truffées, et d'un risotto arborio lié au pistou de riquette et girolles. Pour deux personnes. »

« Merci. » fait Lexa, avant de me remarquer en train de revenir.

« Hé, Clarke ! On a fini tes œufs d'esturgeon, et Nicole a vidé la bouteille de champagne avec. »

« Un caviar s'accompagne toujours de champagne. »

« Dis plutôt que t'as horreur du goût, toi aussi. »

« Ca a le goût de mer, normal. »

 _Totalement d'accord avec elle. Et le caviar, c'est super salé !_

« Lexa a eu l'idée de faire comme toi, Clarke. Elle a pris le plus cher, la poularde. »

« 260 euros, ça ira pour toi ? J'ai vérifié, rassure-toi, c'est bien le plat le plus inabordable qu'ils proposent. Sinon, t'as intérêt à avoir fait de la place, parce que je ne tiens pas à descendre ce poulet toute seule. »

« Tu rigoles ? Moi, je pourrai l'avaler pour mon petit-déj' ! »

« Oh, la vorace… Fan de volaille, alors ? »

« Mon plat préféré, c'est le méchoui. Avec des patates et une tonne de poivron, le plat parfait. Mais oui, j'aime le poulet. »

« Je note. » dit Lexa.

« Un rosé, mesdemoiselles. Grand cru de Provence, un clos Ruquier de cinq ans d'âge. » nous annonce le serveur.

« Merci. »

Il nous sourit et rejoint une autre table.

« C'est comment le Texas, Clarke ? Tu as vécu là-bas toute ta vie ou tu as déjà voyagé ? C'est vraiment différent ici par rapport à là-bas ? Tu dois avoir de la famille qui te manque ! Des amis ! »

« C'est très différent. J'adore le Texas, c'est vraiment génial là-bas. Je suis née là-bas mais je me suis déjà rendu dans la majorité des pays du monde. J'ai aussi fait le tour du monde, une fois. Et puis, j'étais déjà venu plusieurs fois en France, mais c'était il y a longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus trop. »

« Tu as gardé le contact avec ceux qui sont restés là-bas ? »

« Non, ma mère et moi… On n'est pas en très bon terme, c'est compliqué. Et je n'ai pas de père. Enfin, j'en ai eu un… mais aujourd'hui je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Je crois que ma mère… »

« Ta mère ?.. »

« Désolée, j'ai pas envie d'en parler… Et vous ? Vos familles ? » fais-je pour changer de sujet.

Nicole me fout une moue embêtée.

« Ma famille ? Eh bien, ils vont tous très bien, et je les aime beaucoup, mais pour une raison que je ne peux pas te révéler, je préfère clore le sujet, désolée. »

Elle regarde Lexa en disant cela et je vois celle-ci baisser les yeux vers le sol, comme mal à l'aise.

 _Il y a un truc entre la famille de Nicole et Lexa ?_

« Moi… Ba, je ne sais pas à quel point tu connais l'histoire des souverains vampires, vu que tu n'es pas habituée à tout ça mais ce n'est pas très différent de n'importe quelle reine de notre espèce de monstre depuis les origines de notre race sur Terre : je suis née sans père, et ma mère a disparue de ce monde Je partage le pouvoir sur l'essentiel de notre peuple avec mes deux sœurs, Andréanne et Octavia, voilà. »

« Oh… Et est-ce qu'elles partagent tes idéaux, elles aussi, rapport à la coalition ? »

« Rooh, Clarke ! S'il-te-plait ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de politique. Pas ce soir. Alors, tu l'aimes, cette poularde ? »

« J'adore ! C'est super bon ! Et cette coloration, bleu blanc rouge, c'est original et super bien pensé. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient de telles traditions dans cet établissement. »

« Ils n'en ont pas, » sourit Nicole. « C'est Lex qui est allée directement demander la coloration sur la peau du coq, aux couleurs de la France, en cuisine. Elle espérait que ça te fasse plaisir. »

Je lève les yeux vers Lexa. Elle me sourit.

« Contente que tu aimes. »

 _Ok._ Je suis obligée de reconnaitre que malgré ses défauts, et Dieu sait que la reine en a beaucoup, elle est vraiment géniale. Je veux dire… super gentille, super cool avec moi, super… parfaite, tout simplement !

Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, elle désespérait que je la fasse tourner la tête. Cette fille est incroyable parce que malgré ce que je lui aie fait, elle sait se montrer sympa avec moi. _Même si elle m'énerve très souvent._ Mais il m'est impossible de ne pas me rendre compte que c'est en grande partie parce qu'elle est aussi gentille et attentionnée avec moi que je ne suis pas encore devenue complètement folle depuis le temps que je suis à Paris.

Le sourire de Lexa s'élargit de plus en plus pendant que je la regarde.

« Dire que j'ai tellement attendu ce moment. »

« Quel moment ? »

« Celui où tu me ferait ce sourire. En voilà un sincère, enfin. »

« Mes sourires sont toujours sincères ! »

« Oh ? Alors, c'est que tu ne fais pas preuve de la même sincérité avec ton ami Bellamy qu'avec moi… »

« … »

« Je te taquine. On passe au fromage ? »

« Personnellement, je me contenterai d'un dessert, pour cette fois. »

« Même chose, en fait j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré quand j'ai dit que je pourrai me faire la poularde à moi toute seule… »

« Evidemment, personne ne peut finir une poularde toute seule ! Ce ne serait pas humain ! »

« On pourrait même dire, que ce ne serait pas vampire ! »

« … »

« C'était pas drôle. »

« C'est bon, j'avais compris juste en voyant ta tête… »

Le serveur revient à notre table, avec déjà des desserts en main.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« On avait déjà commandé le dessert en même temps que les plats principaux. Tu choisis le dessert que tu veux, Clarke. »

« Poire du verger pochée au jus de cassis, streusel, et crème glacée à la vanille bourbon ? Chocolat Manjari en origami avec lait de coco glacé et un élixir de chocolat chaud ? Ou la passiflore et son ananas en soufflé, avec lequel un sorbet banane passion et un grog tiède aux parfums d'épices ? » me demande l'homme.

« Je vais prendre la poire. »

« Ce sera le passiflore, pour moi. » signale Lexa.

« Le chocolat. » termine Nicole.

« Hein ? Tu prends cette merde, Lexa ? Moi, j'ai pris la poire parce que j'ai cru que tu allais prendre le chocolat ! »

« Je déteste le chocolat ! »

« Tu veux le chocolat, Clarke ? »

« J'aimerai bien mais… Je vais pas te faire ça. Si ? Je peux ? »

« T'inquiète pas, j'aime les trois ! » me rassure Nicole, morte de rire. « Donne ta poire à Lexa, c'est ce qu'elle préfère. Moi, je vais prendre la passiflore. »

« Merci, Coco. » sourit Lexa.

« Bon, vous avez vu la note ? 897 euros… »

« Tu paies pour Nicole et toi, Clarke ? »

« Non, je vais payer moi-même je lui aie dit. » intervient Nicole.

« Comme tu veux. Mais la prochaine fois, je veux qu'on aille au kebab ! »

« On ira… Sauf si entre temps le menu change et qu'ils proposent des escargots ! »

« Les escargots, c'est encore plus immonde que le caviar, Clarke. » me dit Nicole.

« Ecoute, Lexa. Prochaine fois, kebab, c'est promis ! »

« Heureuse de l'entendre. »

Nous finissons nos desserts et réglons la note. Nicole sert un large pourboire au garçon.

 _500 euros de pourboire ? Ba dis donc, elle avait carrément pas besoin que je l'invite, elle !_

« Tu crois pas que c'était un peu trop ? » lui demande Lexa.

« C'était pour excuser l'impolitesse de Clarke, avec l'escargot. Et ta demande de coloration de la viande. »

« Ah oui, t'as raison. »

« Lexa, où pourrais-je voir Bell, demain ? »

« Où tu veux, vous faites ce que vous voulez. D'ailleurs tu ne seras pas avec moi, je te laisse seule pour profiter de vos retrouvailles. Mais rappelle-toi, tu ne pourras le voir que le soir. J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec toi, pour demain après-midi. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien. » me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ah ! Ça veut dire que c'est un truc qui va te plaire ça, Clarke ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse libre, demain. »

« T'es pas obligée. » lui sourit Lexa.

« J'ai une idée de ce que tu prévois, Lex. Et je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de truc que j'affectionne. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as parfaitement deviné. »

« Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien. Bon, il se fait tard. Je vais vous laisser… »

Nicole prend Lexa dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec moi.

Je confirme, j'aime vraiment être dans ses bras. _Mais je n'y reste jamais assez longtemps, malheureusement._

« Bises ! » nous lâche Nicole en train de partir.

« Tchuss ! » fait Lexa.

« Bye ! »

« A plus ! »

« Gros Bisous ! »

« C'est pas fini, oui ? » fais-je pour les interrompre.

 _Alala… de vraies gamines !_

« Ah ah ! Allez, je vous aime ! » hurle encore Nicole, quittant enfin notre champ de vision.


	16. L'amour est une maladie

Je suis rentré directement à l'hôtel, hier soir, après avoir quitté Lexa et Nicole.

 _Dire que Lexa s'est arrangée pour que je puisse revoir Bellamy, que je n'ai pas revu depuis près de deux mois ! C'est cool de sa part._

J'étais tellement hystérique cette nuit que je n'ai pratiquement pas dormie. Et puis Lexa est venue me trouver ce matin, devant le Formule 1, mais elle m'a finalement laissé faire la grâce matinée quand elle a vu mon état de fatigue.

Je le répète au cas où : elle est cool ! _Elle est tellement cool !_

On a déjeuné ensemble tout à l'heure et nous sommes maintenant en train de faire la queue devant le centre George Pompidou, Beaubourg.

Je n'y suis jamais venu mais j'ai lu un commentaire d'un certain Jean Baudrillard, une fois : « Beaubourg est pour la première fois à l'échelle de la culture ce que l'hypermarché est à l'échelle de la marchandise. »

Mais bon, là, je dois dire que ça me gonfle un peu… _J'en ai ma claque !_

« Allons fait pas cette tête, Clarke, tu me fais regretter de t'avoir amenée avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je déteste les files d'attente. Tu pouvais pas trouver un moyen pour qu'on y rentre plus facilement ? »

« Oh allez… Tu sais quoi, c'est toi qui décide où on va, d'accord ? Il y a plein d'exposition, je te laisse choisir. »

« D'accord, mais… T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de m'amener ici ? Tu sais, moi, j'adore vraiment les œuvres artistiques, surtout françaises, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à m'emmener à un endroit qui ne t'intéresse pas. J'aurais pu aller au centre Pompidou toute seule, un jour de libre. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est notre centre national d'art et de culture ! J'y viens chaque fois qu'une expo qui m'intéresse s'y déroule. Et puisque tu m'as dit que tu aimais l'art, je t'ai juste proposé de venir avec moi, je ne me force vraiment pas. »

« Ouai, bon ! Merci, alors… Mais toute cette queue, ça m'a chauffé, quand même, alors t'as pas intérêt à critiquer mes choix, compris ? »

Je regarde la liste des expositions du centre que je tiens dans la main.

« Tiens ? L'atelier de renaissance des œuvres musicales classiques… ça a l'air intéressant, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Tu me demandes mon avis ? Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de critiquer tes choix ? »

« Je te demande pas de critiquer, je te demande ton avis ! Viens, on y va. »

Nous prenons la direction de l'atelier en question.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans cet atelier, Clarke ? »

« Lui. ! »

Je lui montre un nom inscrit dans la liste des artistes représentés dans l'atelier.

« Maurice Ravel ? Je vois… Laisse-moi deviner, tu es gaga de son boléro, c'est ça ? »

 _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne jure que par ce stupide boléro ?_

« Pas du tout, je n'aime pas les ostinatos ! Moi, c'est la pavane que j'adore ! C'est une pièce remplie de cérémonie et de gravité à la fois. Il y a une multitude d'émotions qui émanent de cette musique, quand on l'écoute. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ravel lui-même n'aimait pas son œuvre ! Il l'a carrément dénigré ! »

« Je te parle de l'adaptation pour orchestre ! Et je t'interdis de dire du mal de la pavane ! »

« Oh, Ok… C'est juste que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout te voir danser sur ce genre de musique. »

Nous sommes dans la pièce où se déroule l'atelier. Je me dirige aussitôt vers l'espace consacré à mon compositeur français préféré et lance la lecture d'un CD à disposition, pour que nous puissions écouter le morceau que j'adule.

« Tu entends ça ? Tu dis que je ne pourrai pas danser là-dessus ? Alors, c'est que tu n'as aucune fibre artistique, c'est la représentation même de l'esprit classique des après-temps médiévaux d'Europe. Le lento tempo reflète avec splendeur et excellence la danse que méritait cette princesse hispanique et qu'elle n'aura malheureusement jamais pu avoir ! »

« Mouai… Si tu veux… »

« C'est pas ton truc, hein ? Alors c'est quoi ton genre ? »

« J'en ai pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si, me mens pas ! »

« Non, j'en ai pas ! »

« Menteuse ! T'es en train de me faire la même tête que moi, quand je ne voulais pas prendre le bébé de j'chai plus qui dans mes bras. Mais je l'ai fait ! Donc dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes, toi ? »

« Nolwenn Leroy… » me fait-elle tout timidement.

« Quoi ? »

« Nolwenn Leroy, j'ai dit ! »

« C'est qui, ça ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ? »

« Je viens de l'autre côté du monde, je te rappelle. En dehors des classiques, je connais pas. »

« Ba c'est du classique ! Elle chante de vieilles chansons traditionnelles qu'elle remixe ! »

« Ba ça m'étonne pas, ça, tiens. Avec un nom aussi pourri déjà… »

« Tu veux que je te frappe, Clarke ? »

« Euh… Nan mais c'est bien les chansons traditionnelles, aussi… »

« Oui, j'adore ! Nicole, quand elle était petite, elle adorait une chanson qui s'intitule Diego. Ca raconte la vie d'un homme emprisonné injustement. Elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre la même chose que lui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nicole et moi, on a toujours été amies… Elle me considérait même comme sa seule véritable amie ! Mais ses parents ne m'aimaient pas, ils ne la laissaient jamais venir me voir. Du coup, elle se sentait enfermée… »

« Drôle de chanson… Elle adorait ça, donc ? Et c'est de qui ? »

« La version qu'elle aimait, c'était Johny Halliday. »

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Tu crains, Clarke ! Faut te mettre à la page ! C'est un chanteur français, tiens ! Il a une voix géniale, en plus ! »

« Oh… Alors, tu dois l'aimer toi aussi… »

« Non, je trouve qu'il chante bien, mais j'aime pas trop le personnage. On dirait un clown ! »

 _Ah ah ! J'imagine le truc…_

« Mais dis pas ça à Nicole, hein ! Elle était amoureuse de lui quand elle était petite ! »

 _Oh…_

« Maintenant, elle aime plutôt les trucs du genre… la maladie d'amour, tu vois ? Surtout avec Michel Sardou. »

« Ca raconte quoi ? »

« En gros, que le sentiment amoureux est une force qui ravage les cœurs, et qu'on ne peut contrôler. C'est comme une maladie qui te prend et t'entraine, te ronge, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Personne ne peut rien y faire… »

« Elle écoute des trucs bizarres, Nicole… »

« Oui mais crois pas non plus qu'elle soit du genre à voir le monde tout en rose. C'est justement parce qu'elle sait que tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai qu'elle l'adore uniquement en chanson. Dans la réalité, ça se passe toujours autrement. Et souvent, c'est pire… »

« Donc toi, tu n'y crois pas ?.. »

« Je ne crois pas à quoi ? »

« Que tout le monde puisse s'aimer, que l'amour peut nous prendre à tout moment, et qu'on ne peut rien y faire… »

« Personne n'y croit, Clarke. »

« Mais… Ça serait cool pour toi, nan ? Imagine, des gens qui s'aimeraient sans faire partie de la même espèce… Genre, un humain… et peut-être un vampire, par exemple ? »

Lexa prend alors une moue attristée.

« J'aimerais, Clarke. Sincèrement. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. La société façonne chacun de nous dans la méfiance et le rejet d'autrui. Non, je me rends bien compte que pour un humain, éprouver ce genre de sentiment vis-à-vis d'un vampire serait aussi repoussant et méprisant que le ressentir pour un chien ou une vipère. Je veux une paix entre les peuples, oui, mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin. »

« Et ba dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi. On manque de foi, ma reine ? Il faut aller davantage à l'église, dans ce cas. »

Elle me donne un coup de coude, amusée.

« Ah oui ? Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu es encore plus idéaliste que moi, tu sais ? »

« Olala, ça risque pas ! Si un chien vient me faire la cour un jour, je te jure qu'il va s'en pre-… »

« Qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux ! Car tu ne lui feras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse ces pauvres animaux là où ils sont, tu veux ! »

« Ouai, du moment qu'ils s'y trouvent bien prof-… »

« Rolala… Tu veux bien te taire, un peu ? T'es fatigante, à la fin. »

« … »

 _Mais j'ai envie de parler, moi !_

« Dis, Clarke, on peut aller ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas trop mon type, Ravel… »

« Tu veux aller où ? »

« T'as choisi, maintenant à moi. Je veux aller à la peinture ! »

Nous nous rendons aux espaces réservés aux œuvres picturales et devons bien y passer quelques heures avant que Lexa ne vienne subitement s'arrêter devant un tableau.

« Ah voilà ! Viens Clarke ! Tu connais ce tableau ? »

Je regarde les inscriptions gravées, identifiant l'œuvre.

« Numa Pompilius et la nymphe Egérie, de Nicolas Poussin ? Non, je ne connais pas. »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, Clarke, je ne t'ai pas seulement amené ici parce que je sais que tu aimes l'art en général. Ce que je vais te dire vas t'ennuyer, j'en ai conscience, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu comprennes ce que j'attends de toi. Maintenant, regarde ce tableau et dis-moi ce que tu y vois. »

« Une femme nue à gauche, assise contre un arbre… Un homme… habillé, tiens ?.. et qui a une couronne sur la tête, en train de parler à la femme... Et puis un autre type derrière en train de jouer de la flûte. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'évoques ? »

 _C'est sensé m'évoquer quelque chose ?_

 _Voyons…_

 _Ah, merde ! Je vois où elle veut en venir…_

« Euh… Je suppose que le gars avec la couronne évoque un roi. Et le roi, ça peut être toi… Sauf qu'en fait, c'est moi, nan ? Quand j'étais avec ces nymphes ? Enfin, je suppose, vu que la femme est nue. »

« Hmm, oui oui, bien vu. Je le voyais pas comme ça mais t'as raison. L'homme avec la couronne sur la tête, c'est Pompilius, le roi de Rome entre 715 et 673 av. J-C. Et effectivement, comme tu l'as dit, c'est aussi moi. Sauf que ce n'est pas moi en personne, mais toi, car c'est toi qui est partie rencontré la nymphe. Egérie est une sage, qui conseillait les rois sur les moyens d'obtenir la justice et la paix, selon le mythe. Et ce tableau représente Pompilius en train d'écouter ses conseils. C'est ce qu'Anya et moi voulions que tu fasses, Clarke. Tu devais rencontrer ces nymphes, et négocier avec elle. Pour la paix ! Tu n'étais pas sensé te battre, et encore moins les tuer. »

« Tu as raison, Lexa, je m'en fous de ce que tu me racontes là. Et excuse-moi, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! »

« Si tu me dis que tu ne te souviens pas, je te crois. Mais alors promets-moi de faire attention, maintenant. Chaque meurtre que tu fais, chaque crime que tu commets, c'est mettre mes projets en péril, tu comprends. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre, Clarke ? »

 _Ba c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, j'ai aucun intérêt à tuer pour tuer, moi non plus…_

« Je te promets. »

« Merci. J'y tiens beaucoup, tu sais ? A mon idée d'unir tous les peuples de monstre, je veux dire. Et peut-être qu'un jour, les humains aussi rejoindront notre projet d'union des peuples… »

« C'est pour Nicole que tu fais ça ? C'est parce que tu es une vampire que ses parents ne t'ont pas accepter ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour Nicole, c'est pour moi. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une vampire que ses parents ne m'ont pas accepté… Enfin, c'est plus compliqué… Mais oui, j'aimerai bien qu'ils puissent m'accepter pour ce que je suis, un jour. Nicole a compromis ses liens familiaux pour moi. Ils lui ont demandé de choisir entre eux et moi, elle a choisi. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour elle. Y compris ma vie. »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'intérieur de moi.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, lexa ?_

Décidemment, je suis complètement fatigué. Je vais de plus en plus mal…

« Tout va bien, Clarke ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ? »

« Oui, oui. Ça va… »

 _Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je ne me sens pas bien._

« Tu as l'air épuisé. Il serait temps de partir. »

« Non, attends, je… je peux tenir le coup… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sues ! Prend ma main, on y va ! »

Je saisis la main qu'elle me tend et la suit sans même lever la tête pour voir où nous allons.

Elle s'arrête devant un arrêt de bus.

« Ton hôtel est dans deux arrêts. Ça ira pour toi ? »

« Oui. Je crois… »

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que je peux y aller avec toi, s'il y a besoin… »

« Ça ira. »

« Bien. Bonne soirée, alors. J'espère quand même que tu pourras profiter du congé de ton ami. »

« Bye » lui fais-je toute fatiguée.

 _La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'ai. Je sais juste que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Et que pour l'instant, je ne veux pas avoir Lexa à côté de moi._

Je monte dans le bus et m'assoit sur un siège. Le chauffeur commence à démarrer.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Lexa ?_

 _Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu tenais à ce point à Nicole ? Je suis ton ennemie, ma mission c'est de trouver tes points faibles. Et un jour, on m'ordonnera de te tuer !_

 _Que tu tenais tant à Nicole, c'était ton secret… Et tu me l'as dit ! Maintenant, je sais comment t'atteindre, te détruire. Sauf que j'aurai aimé ne jamais le savoir !_

 _Quand j'aurai livré ces informations à la CIL, qu'ils sauront que tu serais prête à tout perdre, et mourir, pour une humaine…_

 _Je… je pourrai détruire ta coalition. Et te détruire toi…_

 _Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire confiance._

Avec le flot d'angoisse qui me submerge, mes dernières forces m'échappent, et je m'écroule à terre. Mes yeux s'éteignent, et j'ai seulement le temps d'entendre quelques sons d'inquiétude des passagers du bus, à peine plus audible pour moi que ne le seraient des murmures.

« Elle a perdu conscience ! »

« On dirait qu'elle a dû mal à respirer ! C'est une crise d'angoisse ! »

« Où est son portable ? Trouvez le dernier contact ! »

« Je l'ai ! Il y a écrit D.C.C ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Peu importe ! Appelez ce numéro ! »


	17. Juste des valeurs morales

_Hmm, mon crâne ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

 _J'ai mal partout…_

« Clarke ? »

 _Hmm ?_

« Clarke ! »

 _Mais quoi ? Pourquoi on m'appelle ? J'ai mal au crâne, putain, faites pas chier !_

« J'ai mal au crâne, putain ! La ferme ! » fais-je en ouvrant les yeux pour voir à quel emmerdeur j'ai affaire.

 _Qu-… Quoi ? Lexa ?_

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu t'excites déjà ? Je me suis inquiété pour rien apparemment. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

« Mais tu l'as dit. Et j'aimerais savoir, ça veut dire quoi D.C.C. ? »

« D.C.C. ? Déesse Casse Couille, pourqu-… »

 _Oh, Non ! Merde ! Je pouvais pas fermer ma gueule, moi ?_

Lexa me regarde avec un air ahuri.

« Tu m'as enregistré sur ton portable sous le nom de Déesse casse couille ? Casse Couille ?! Sérieusement ? »

 _Euh, oui… Mais il y a déesse aussi ?.._

« Attends, tu vas voir. » Elle saisit son portable, offusquée. « Tu vas voir comment je vais t'appeler moi ! »

« Hein ? Tu vas m'appeler comment ? »

Elle se retourne pour ne plus me faire face et commence à pianoter sur son portable. Je l'entends prendre un sourire sadique.

 _Non mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !_

Je lui saute dessus et on tombe toutes les deux sur le sol.

« Donne-moi ce portable, Lexa ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Elle me pousse violemment, se relève et cours quitter ma chambre. Je lui cours après et la tire vers l'intérieur au moment où elle quittait la pièce.

Elle se tient en face de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien, déterminé à ne pas céder. Elle prend une tête de tueuse, et on est là, l'une dressée devant l'autre.

On aurait dit deux cowboys de l'ancien Far West prêt à régler leur compte, se faisant face pour un duel à mort, et se défiant dans un premier temps du regard, main proche de notre ceinture, pour saisir notre colt à tout moment et enterrer définitivement notre adversaire six pieds sous terre.

La musique d'Ennio Morricone s'empare de nos esprits, la tension est palpable nous sommes au maximum de notre concentration, sachant toutes les deux pertinemment que l'échec signifierait la mort… Je vois ma rivale faire un pas vers la droite j'en fais un vers la gauche. Nous sommes maintenant en train de tourner en cercle, toujours sans jamais quitter l'autre du regard. Je l'observe attentivement, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Le stress m'envahit. Mes narines battent à tout rompre ! Qui dégainera le premier ?

 _Sinan Clarke, tu le chopes ce portable, ou bien ?.._

« Yaah ! »

Je me rue sur Lexa, qui sursaute, surprise.

 _Attaque frontale ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?_

Je plaque Lexa au sol pour être sûre qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, et me positionne sur elle.

Lexa est morte de rire. Mais elle se reprend rapidement et me défie à nouveau du regard.

« Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Et je ne me rendrai pas non plus ! Je suis une femme libre ! »

Je rentre facilement dans son jeu, et rit à mon tour.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de passer entre mes mains. » Je prends un air cruel. « Maintenant, la torture ! »

Je me couche plus proche de Lexa, soulève un peu ses habits et plaque mes mains sur son corps. Maintenant, c'est moi qui arbore un air sadique. Et je commence la séance de chatouilles. Une tonne de chatouilles !

Lexa réagit tout de suite. Elle grimace, paniquée. Elle se débat et tente de me repousser. Elle sert ses mâchoires pour tenir ses lèvres fermées et je sais qu'elle se retient de crier. Mais je tiens ferme. Elle a vraiment l'air de vivre un supplice, mais qu'importe. Pas de pitié pour la prisonnière.

« Rends-toi ! »

« Jamais ! » me hurle-t-elle avec conviction.

« Euh, dites les filles ? Je vous dérange ? »

Je me retourne subitement vers le malotru qui ose nous déranger.

 _Bell ?_

« Putain ! Bell ? C'est toi ? »

J'oublie Lexa et court prendre mon cher Bellamy entre mes bras.

 _Ah… Je l'aime tellement, celui-là !_

Il répond à mon câlin. _C'est dingue comme je me sens bien._

« Tu vas mieux, Clarke ? Sa majesté m'a appelé pour me prévenir… Il parait que tu as perdu conscience tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'en sais rien… Mais je me sens bien maintenant, grâce à toi. »

Je vois Lexa nous regarder l'un dans les bras de l'autre, son regard neutre de toute expression.

« Et à elle… »

Elle me sourit, ravie de voir que je ne l'ai pas oubliée, et s'approche de moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je vais vous laisser. Gustus m'a dit qu'il lui donnait trois jours, alors profite de ton ami mais repose toi aussi. »

Je la regarde quitter la chambre, se voulant la plus discrète possible, pour ne pas gêner notre moment intime, à Bell et moi.

 _Lexa est vraiment quelqu'un…_

« Comment tu vas, Clarke ? » me fait Bell, maintenant que nous sommes seuls.

Je retourne me coucher sur mon lit. _Totalement épuisée_.

« Je suis claquée. Littéralement. Mais ça va. Pourquoi je ne te vois plus, Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que le préfet fait de toi ? »

« Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, Clarke. Même pas à toi, pas pour l'instant. Mais même si je ne peux rien te dire, sache que bien que ce soit un sbire de la reine vampire qui m'ait chargé de la mission, ce que je fais est tout autant utile pour la CIL. »

 _La CIL…_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Clarke ? Parle-moi. »

« C'est notre mission, celle de la CIL… Je commence à trouver ça ridicule… »

« Ridicule ? Et bien, je pense comme toi, je ne vois pas comment deux jeunes agents comme nous avaient la moindre chance de faire tomber tout un peuple de monstre, mais tu voulais tellement obtenir ce grade S que je n'aie rien voulu te dire… »

« Sauf que je sais comment les faire tomber, moi maintenant ! Mais je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment la peine… »

« Comment ça ? Tu doutes de toi ? »

« Non… Je pense simplement qu'il y a d'autres monstres bien plus dangereux que Lexa et que c'est eux que je devrais traquer. Pas elle... »

Bell me regarde fixement, suspicieux.

« Lexa ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant ? »

Il se masse la figure. Il a l'air épuisé lui aussi.

 _Et je ne dois pas l'aider en venant me plaindre devant lui…_

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Quel est le problème avec… Lexa ? C'est comme ça que je dois l'appeler, moi aussi ? »

« Elle n'est pas une monstre. Enfin si… Mais je crois qu'elle est différente. Elle est cool, Bell ! Tu nous as vues, nan, tout à l'heure ? J'ai l'impression de pouvoir redevenir une enfant, avec elle. Tu sais depuis quand je n'avais pas ressenti, ça ? »

Il me secoue la tête.

 _Non, évidement qu'il ne le sait pas. Même moi je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai pu vivre ça._

« Elle est bizarre, Bell. Mais très sympa. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça d'un humain mais elle… je crois que c'est une fille bien, tu vois ?.. Ça craint, hein ? Mais pour être honnête… je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite ce qu'on s'apprête à lui faire. »

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Ce que je dis là est une abomination pour un agent de la CIL.

Et moi, je dis ça à Bellamy… _je ne sais même pas si j'ai raison de le faire. Est-ce qu'il va me détester pour ce que je viens de lui dire ?_

 _Pitié, Seigneur, je ne veux pas que Bell éprouve du dégoût pour moi. Je l'aime tellement, c'est mon seul soutien !_

Mon seul ami, le seul que j'ai pour cette mission et pour me confier, vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. A côté de moi.

« C'est pas simple ton histoire, là. »

« Tu m'en veux, de te dire tout ça ? J'aurai peut-être pas dû… »

« Non, je comprends que… ça doit pas être simple à vivre… »

Il saisit ma main et la tiens fermement, compatissant.

« Donc, tu l'aimes… la reine ? »

 _Hein ? Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient me chanter, lui ?_

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« Nan mais je veux dire… au moins un peu nan ? Elle a l'air d'être importante pour toi. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

 _Mes larmes commencent à couler. Mais pourquoi il me dit ça, c'est pas ça que je voulais entendre !_

« C'est comme ça que tu viens me réconforter ? Tu peux encore dégager de ma vue dans ce cas-là ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, d'abord ! Dégage ! »

 _Merde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? J'en ai rien à foutre de la reine. Je veux juste que ceux qui méritent de vivre, vivent. Les gentils ont le droit de vivre ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprend mes valeurs morales ?_

« Je suis désolé, Clarke… Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Mais tu l'as dit. Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Bellamy quitte mon lit et fait deux pas avant de s'asseoir sur le sien.

 _Saloperie ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pris une chambre commune, merde !_

Je ferme les yeux, écœurée.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce moment où Bellamy m'avait avancé l'idée que je pourrai flasher sur ma cible un jour me revient en tête. _C'est la deuxième fois qu'il semble espérer me voir finir avec un monstre…_ Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

J'en viens à pleurer de plus belle et m'endors, finalement, sous le coup de la fatigue et des émotions. Sans pouvoir voir l'appel que venait de me passer Lexa.


	18. Une invit' à Aquaboulevard

_Hé hé ! Un Maillot de bain ! Deux maillots de bain ! Trois ! Quatre ! Il n'y a que ça ! Partout ! Et surtout, il y a Bell ! Et Lexa ! Et Nicole ! Trois beaux corps en maillot de bain ! Hé hé !_

« C'est quoi cet air vicieux, Clarke ? »

 _Le sex appeal !_

« Non, c'est rien… La chaleur… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ! Ba c'est cool en fait, on n'en oublierait presque qu'on est enfermé dans une mégapole surpeuplée et intoxiquée par les pots d'échappement. »

 _Commence pas à gâcher ma joie, toi !_

« Ok » se stoppe Lexa, « le dernier à l'eau a perdu ! »

Elle commence à courir avant de crier « Go ! »

 _Hé ! Tricheuse !_

Mais je vois Bellamy et Nicole courir après Lexa. _Hors de question que je sois dernière !_

Je cours à mon tour et me jette dans l'eau.

 _Je ne suis pas dernière !_

« Bellamy, t'es dernier. » nargue Lexa. « T'as un gage, hein, n'est-ce pas les filles, qu'on lui donne un gage ? Sinon, ce n'est pas marrant. »

« Yep, bien sûr ! » acquiesce Nicole. « On vote ! » reprend elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle prend la main de Lexa et la mienne et nous attire à l'écart.

« Bon » s'excite-t-elle, « soyons méchantes. »

Nous nous décidons sur le sort de Bellamy - plus exactement, elle se décident sur le sort de Bellamy – et retournons auprès de lui.

 _Olala, le gage qu'elles lui ont trouvé… Elles sont pas bien dans leur tête, celles-là._

« Bien ! Bellamy ? Voici ton gage ! On t'ordonne d'agir comme le sexe opposé pendant dix minutes ! » Nicole se tourne vers Lexa, réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Dix minutes ? C'est tout ? » fait-elle déçue.

Lexa hausse les épaules.

« Rallonge un peu, si tu veux. »

« Ok, toute l'aprem ! » hurle Nicole. « Et t'as pas le droit de refuser. »

Je regarde Lexa, à côté de moi. Elle sourit, satisfaite.

 _C'est qui, la vicieuse, hein ?_

Bellamy nous regarde, surpris. Puis il sort de l'eau, sans rien dire.

Nous restons là toutes les trois sans réagir avant de réaliser que Bellamy refuse de se prêter au jeu.

« Mais quel gamin ! » s'offusque Lexa.

 _Nan, mais t'es sérieuse là ?_

Nicole a l'air tout autant outrée de la fuite de Bellamy. Elle sort de l'eau à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Coco ? » lui demande Lexa.

« Ton ami est un lâche, Clarke » me dit Nicole, « et je compte prendre ma revanche. Vous me suivez ? »

Lexa sort de l'eau à son tour et je suis obligée de faire pareil. Nous suivons Bellamy. Nous le voyons rentrer dans une petite boutique de la piscine. Nous restons cachées dehors.

« Ok. Comment répondre à ça ? » fait Nicole.

Lexa croise les bras et ferme ses yeux, semblant être plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Nicole ne tarde pas à faire de même. Moi, j'ai trop pitié de mon Bell pour chercher à le détruire comme elles veulent le faire. Au bout de deux minutes, où les filles n'ont toujours rien trouvé de suffisamment sadique, je vois Bellamy ressortir de la boutique.

 _Seigneur Jésus !_

 _Bell!_

Lexa remarque ma tête complètement loufoque et se retourne pour voir cette horrible vision.

 _Bell en bikini! Nannnnnnnnnnn!_

Lexa fait des yeux énormes en voyant ce grand corps musclé habillé de la sorte, et s'écroule à terre, se tordant le ventre de rire. Nicole voit Bellamy à son tour et s'esclaffe.

 _Ok… Un trans refoulé et deux mordues de blague pour gamin… Je suis la seule de normale, ici ?_

 _T'es pas exactement ce qu'on peut qualifier de normal, Clarke._

 _Je suis plus normale que ces trois-là, en tout cas !_

Lexa et Nicole sont toujours tordues de rire pendant que je vois Bellamy nous rejoindre.

 _Putain mais Bell t'as un problème dans ta tête ! On t'a brûlé le cerveau à Sydney, ou quoi ?_

« Me voilà en fille… J'ai le droit d'être l'un des vôtre, maintenant ? » demande-il, tout sourire.

« Carrément, oui ! T'es l'une des nôtre ! » se marre Nicole, me faisant un clin d'œil par la même occasion. « Il est trop drôle, ton ami, Clarke ! »

« Je confirme ! Je l'adore… » fait Lexa.

 _Bell, je vais te tuer ! T'as pas le droit de séduire Lexa ! C'est mon job, ça ! Retourne chez Gustus !_

« On y va ? » demande Lexa. « J'ai envie de me baigner, maintenant, pas vous ? »

Nous acquiesçons tous les trois et retournons nous baigner.

Cela fait un moment que nous sommes dans l'eau maintenant.

 _Pouvoir faire la planche… Sans penser à rien… Juste se baigner, et en profiter… Tout ça à Paris, c'est le bonheur._

 _Je suis relax…_

Tout à coup, une masse m'attire dans l'eau. D'un coup.

Je sais très bien à qui je dois ça, et je bloque ma respiration pour pouvoir rester dans l'eau le plus longtemps possible, tirant à mon tour celle qui avait voulu me faire cette farce. Je la laisse se débattre quelques secondes sous l'eau avant de relâcher mon emprise.

« Bouh ! » me fait-elle en ressortant de l'eau.

Je souris à Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lexa ? »

« Rien » me sourit-elle à son tour, « tu veux faire du toboggan, Clarke ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle me sourit encore, ravie.

« Viens. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers un des toboggans géants. Arrivés au point de départ, nous trouvons deux beaux mecs qui s'apprêtaient à descendre le toboggan, eux aussi.

« Salut les filles. » nous fait le basané.

« Salut les gars. » répond Lexa.

« Vous vouliez descendre ? On vous laisse passer. »

« Oh, c'est gentil, gentlemen. » leur sourit-elle.

« Oh non, c'est pour admirer la vue. » nous sourit alors le plus clair, visiblement intéressé.

Lexa se retient pour ne pas rire.

« Et bien… Vous voyez ça ? » leur dit-elle d'un air taquin, en désignant mon corps et le sien, aussi subjectivement qu'elle le peut, « Vous aurez rien ! Alors profitez de la vue ! »

Elle leur fait un clin d'œil, tout en les narguant malicieusement.

 _C'est dingue… Même quand elle rejette une proposition, elle le fait avec classe._

« Femme difficile. » reprend le basané en souriant à son ami.

« Femme impossible. » corrige Lexa, avant de saisir ma main. « On se voit en bas, les gars ! »

« Tu vas devant, je passe derrière, comme d'habitude ? » me demande elle.

" D'accord. »

Je m'assieds sur le rebord, et je sens Lexa s'asseoir derrière moi. Elle pose ses mains sur mon ventre et colle son corps au mien.

 _Putain ! J'adore !_

« Prête ? » me dit-elle. « Go ».

Nous glissons ensemble tout le long du toboggan avant de tomber, au bout, dans l'eau.

« C'était cool, hein ? » me sourit-elle.

Je lui souris.

Puis les deux garçons tombent à leur tour. Ils s'éclaboussent, avant de nous rejoindre.

Le plus clair parle le premier.

« Ben. » dit-il, nous souriant.

« Kevin. » annonce le basané.

«Clarke. »

"Lexa. »

« Ok, les filles, que diriez-vous d'une petite compèt ? Ça vous tente ? »

« Quoi qu'on fasse, mon amie et moi, on vous explose. » se vante Lexa. « A vos risques et périls ! »

« On va voir ça, alors. » nous défie le basané. « Water-polo. Equipes de quatre. Vous avez des amis à inviter ? »

« Bien sûr, et vous ? »

« Ouai. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes, alors ? »

« A tout' ! »

Nous allons chercher Nicole et Bellamy et revenons dix minutes plus tard, comme convenu.

Les deux garçons de tout à l'heure, et deux autres, nous attendent.

Ils semblent hésitants à engager le match, regardant Bellamy avec méfiance.

« Faites pas attention… » dit Nicole. « Il a perdu notre défi tout à l'heure. »

« Ah ouai mais mec ! » fait l'un des gars que nous ne connaissons pas encore en s'adressant à Ben. « Tu m'as caché ça… Hors de question que j'aie un gage aussi chelou, si je perds, frère ! Je me barre, moi ! »

« Mais on va gagner, t'inquiète ! »

« Jure ! »

« On va gagner, reste. »

« Mais téma le keum ! » Il pointe Bellamy du doigt.

« Dites, les gars ? Vous n'auriez pas peur de trois jeunes femmes et d'un travesti, quand même ? » se défend mon Bell.

« Bon, Ok… Vas-y… Mais pas de gage, hein ? »

« Comme vous voulez. » le rassure Lexa.

Nicole commence à bouder.

 _Alala ..._

Je m'approche de Lexa pour lui demander quelque chose discrètement.

« Dis, tu ne comptes pas y aller sérieusement, quand même ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais cacher ma force, Clarke… »

 _Tu pouvais pas la cacher, à Notre Dame ?!_

Mais elle ne fait déjà plus attention à moi, concentrée dans le jeu.

Au final, nous perdons le match, et pas de peu, en plus !

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lexa, tu t'es trop retenue, là ? »

« C'est pas grave. L'important, c'est de s'amuser, nan ? »

Nicole s'approche de nous.

« Elle devait avoir peur que ces mecs le prennent mal si on gagnait la partie. Lexa serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre ses amis, tu sais ? »

 _Mais je voulais gagner, moi !_

N'empêche, je vois que les plans de Lexa ont fonctionné puisque les quatre gars ne nous lâchent pas de l'après-midi. Et au final, nous passons le reste de la journée tous les huit, à faire toutes sortes d'activité ensemble. Lexa passe de plus en plus de temps au milieu des garçons, et elle me semble radieuse à leurs côtés.

 _Hmm… Ça ne me plait pas._

Nicole me rejoint sur le bord du bassin.

« Ça te détend un peu, Clarke ? Tu arrives à te remettre de ta fatigue d'hier ? »

Elle est tellement attendrissante, elle aussi.

« Oui, merci de m'avoir invitée à venir. Et d'avoir rappelé ce matin, surtout, puisque je n'ai pas vu votre appel, hier… »

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Lexa et moi s'inquiétons pour toi vu que tu as quand même perdu conscience dans le bus… D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non, je pense que c'est simplement la fatigue, rien d'autre… Après tout, il m'arrive un tas de choses en ce moment. »

« D'accord… J'espère que tu vas vite t'en remettre, en tout cas. Tu es mon amie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur. »

 _Merde, mais merde ! Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé en mission ici ?! Je ne veux pas faire de mal à cette fille…_

«Clarke? »

«Hmm? »

« C'est niais, ce que je vais te dire, mais… On est amies pour la vie, maintenant. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Ok ? Je serai toujours là. »

C'est trop pour moi. Je viens tendrement embrasser sa joue. _Je suis heureuse !_

Je lui souris. Elle me sourit. Et nous retournons toutes les deux rejoindre le reste de la bande.


	19. Ce château n'est pas hanté

« Wow, on dirait un château, l'hospice ! »

« Ah ? C'est juste l'hôpital de la salpêtrière, pourtant. » me répond Lexa.

« Ouai mais on dirait comme dans les vieux châteaux, tu sais, avec vos rois et tout, genre le vieux Louis XIV. Y a des fantômes, ici ? »

« Oui, un tas ! » me sourit Lexa. « T'as peur ? »

« Nan, c'est cool ! »

« Oh. » me fait-elle, dépitée.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurai peur ? Je vais les démolir, oui ! »

« J'en doute, vu que je t'ai menti. Il n'y a pas de fantôme, ici. C'est quand même mon hôpital, après tout. »

« Hé ! »

Elle rigole.

« Allez, viens. »

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment.

 _Wouaw ! C'est grand !_

Lexa se dirige vers le bureau d'accueil.

« Bonjour. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Madera. »

« Bonjour. J'appelle son bureau, un instant. »

« J'attends. »

« Qui est ce docteur, Lexa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le rencontrer ? Tu n'es pas malade.»

« Il ne s'agit pas de ma santé, Clarke. Nyko Madera est un élément important au sein de mon organisation de l'ombre, c'est lui qui gère plusieurs de mes activités souterraines. Et je t'ai justement amené avec moi parce que je veux que tu fasses sa connaissance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le docteur Madera est actuellement en train d'opérer un patient en état d'urgence, en chirurgie. J'ai prévenu une infirmière, vous pouvez l'attendre dans la salle réservée, au deuxième étage. La salle A203. » nous interrompe la femme de l'accueil.

« Merci. » répond Lexa.

Nous rejoignons la salle que l'on nous a désigné et nous nous asseyons en attendant le docteur.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je rencontre ce docteur ? »

« Parce que je prévois de grandes choses pour toi, Clarke. Tu ne resteras pas mon garde du corps toute ta vie. D'autant plus que tu ne l'es pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » me sourit-elle.

« Ok… Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois, pour moi ? »

Elle me regarde mais ne semble pas prête à me répondre.

« Bon… Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu as dit que c'était ton hôpital, tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que les établissements français étaient principalement publics. Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Ça l'est. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment nous nous sommes rencontré, Nicole et moi ? »

« Non, comment ? »

« Ça remonte à il y a plusieurs années… Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Gustus non plus ? »

Je secoue ma tête négativement. _Non._

« Gustus a 203 ans, je te l'avais dit, ça, il me semble… Il servait ma mère à l'origine. C'était son principal homme de confiance, d'ailleurs. Ma mère avait une confiance inébranlable en lui, et lui confiait toutes sortes de choses intimes, des choses en rapport avec la politique qu'elle faisait régner au sein du monde vampire, mais aussi de sa vie personnelle. Elle le chargeait parfois de veiller sur nous, Octye, Androu et moi, quand nous étions petites. C'était quand elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de nous... »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui fais signe de continuer.

« Une fois, comme bien souvent à ces moment-là, ma mère m'avait confié à lui. Il avait voulu m'emmener au grand Rex, tu sais, ce cinéma immense. On était allé voir un spectacle avec des jets d'eau et tout… Il y avait des lumières, avec des effets, de la bonne musique, plein de trucs incroyables ! C'était super, et moi, tu vois, je n'avais pas l'habitude de tout ça, alors du haut de mes quatre ans à peine, j'étais aux anges. J'étais toute excitée ! Gustus en avait marre de me voir frétiller sur ma chaise d'ailleurs, je m'en souviens très bien. Et moi, j-… »

« Lexa ? C'est charmant mais… Tu comptes me raconter toute ta vie ? Là, maintenant ? Non pas que je n'aimerai pas mais… »

Le truc, c'est que j'adore imaginer Lexa petite et s'exciter pour quelques jets d'eau. Sauf que ça ne doit pas être le cas !

« Hmm, oui… Tu as raison, excuse-moi… En fait, après que lui et moi avions quitté, ce cinéma, on était sensé rentrer à la maison… Mais moi j'étais encore trop excitée pour faire attention à où nous allions. Et puis j'ai fini par perdre Gustus. Et puis… j'étais perdue. En pleine rue, à Paris… »

Elle me fait une moue bizarre, du style "je sais, j'étais idiote."

« Je me souviens avoir pleuré. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule, et j'étais désespérée. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que quelqu'un allait finir par me kidnapper et puis… me faire du mal ou je sais pas quoi... Te moque pas Clarke, j'étais vraiment paniquée ! »

 _Oups, grillée !_

« En même temps, Lexa, tu l'as un peu cherché. Quelle idée de rêvasser en pleine rue, quand on a que quatre ans. »

« La ferme ! » me boude Lexa. « Sinon j'te raconte pas la suite. »

 _Trop mignonne._

« Allez, je ne me moque plus. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Après, au bout de quelques heures, j'ai fini par me dire que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était encore d'aller au parc. Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation, à l'époque, mais j'ai fini par trouver un petit parc. Je me suis toujours senti bien dans ce genre d'endroit. Et puis j'ai fini par m'endormir, j'étais fatiguée. »

« J'ai besoin de te dire que tu étais totalement inconsciente ? »

« Non, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! »

« Hmm bon, et ensuite ? »

« Après, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Nicole pour la première fois. Elle était avec son grand frère, en train de se promener tous les deux dans le parc. Quand je m'en souviens, je me dis que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance, ce jour-là. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, et à cette heure, ils étaient encore dehors alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, eux aussi. Mais peu importe. C'est Nicole qui m'a réveillé, elle voulait savoir pourquoi je dormais dehors. Elle m'a demandé où était ma "maman", ça aussi je m'en souviens. Et moi, ba… j'ai pleuré… » Elle se retourne vers moi, d'un coup, suspicieuse.

« J'ai pas ri, j'te jure ! »

« Fais attention, hein. Je te surveille… Bon, bref. Nicole et son frère m'ont ramené chez eux. Normalement, ils auraient dû me ramener au poste de police, tu t'en doutes. Mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour en avoir conscience. Chez eux, j'ai fait la connaissance de leurs parents. Ils se sont très vite montré très sympas, avec moi. C'étaient des gens très agréables à vivre. Mais celle avec qui je m'entendais vraiment le mieux, c'était Nicole. Je l'adorais. Elle avait le même âge que moi, mais elle était totalement différente de ce que je pouvais être. Elle avait une totale confiance en elle, elle était bavarde, souriante, et très drôle. Elle me faisait beaucoup rire. Et surtout, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour moi. Elle est très vite devenue importante à mes yeux. Et puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, j'avais affaire à des humains. »

« Tu l'avais pas encore compris, depuis le temps ?! »

« Ba non ! Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à des humains avant ça, moi ! Je ne savais même pas à quoi ça ressemblait. Enfin… Je savais que physiquement, ils étaient comme nous. Mais leur façon de vivre, de se comporter… j'en savais rien ! Et quand je me suis enfin rendu compte que j'étais au milieu d'humains, j'étais terrifiée. Je vivais dans une angoisse pas possible, en permanence. J'avais peur qu'ils finissent par me kidnapper, ou me faire du mal. Ce qui est ridicule en soi, vu qu'ils m'avaient adopté parmi eux depuis un certain temps déjà, et que je m'y sentais très bien. Nicole a rapidement remarqué que j'étais différente depuis ce jour-là. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'ai hésité au début, mais finalement, je lui ai raconté ce que j'étais vraiment. Je lui ai dit à propos de moi. Tu sais qu'elles ont été ces mots ce jour-là, Clarke ? »

« Non… »

« On est amies pour la vie, maintenant Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, car je serai toujours là. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et puis elle m'a fait serrer nos petits doigts, l'auriculaire. Elle m'a dit que ça voulait dire qu'on prêtait serment pour la vie. Je ne te dis pas quel effet ça m'a fait, Clarke. Ensuite, elle m'a fait un énorme câlin, et m'a dit qu'elle ne trahirait jamais mon secret. A personne ! Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle n'a jamais rien révélé à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, les choses ont fini par mal se passer… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La réalité te rattrape toujours, Clarke. Ma mère est venue me chercher. Elle était très en colère, c'était la première fois qu'elle adressait la parole à des humains sans qu'elle n'en soit obligée, du moins c'était la première fois que je la voyais le faire. Et elle l'avait fait à cause de moi. Elle avait menacé les parents de Nicole, et avait failli tuer sa mère devant le reste de sa famille, et devant elle. C'est là qu'ils ont tous compris que ma mère était un vampire. Que j'en étais un aussi, et que je le leur avais caché. Ils étaient pétrifiés par la peur… »

Je souris à Lexa.

« Tu as pu rentrer chez toi, finalement. »

 _Qu- ?.. Lexa ?_

Elle est prise de convulsion, son regard est bloqué dans le vide. _Lexa ?!_

« Elle a toujours méprisé les humains… Elle les haïssait... Et elle a dû leur parler. A cause de moi… »

 _Une convulsion due à la terreur ?!_

C'est la première fois que je vois ça. _Qui pouvait être la mère de Lexa pour pouvoir terrifier jusqu'à sa propre fille ? Et à ce point ?_

« Quand on est rentré à la maison, elle m'a… »

Lexa n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Ses spasmes s'accentuent, et sa chaise commence à trembler avec elle.

Elle me fait vraiment de la peine, _elle a dû vivre des choses horribles, avec sa famille…_

Je la prends dans mes bras et pose ma tête contre épaule.

 _Viens, allez… Tu ne crains plus rien, Lexa… Ta mère n'est plus …_

Elle se met à pleurer contre moi. _Quelle mère aussi horrible ose faire ça à sa propre fille ?!_

 _Il y a la mienne, c'est vrai…_

« Lexa… Reprends-toi, s'il-te-plait. Ta mère a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien me raconter la suite ? Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait que l'hôpital t'appartienne. »

« C'est… après que j'ai quitté la maison de Nicole pour rentrer chez moi. » Elle parle doucement et essaie de se calmer. « Maintenant que ses parents savaient quel genre de personne j'étais, ils ne voulaient plus que leur fille me voit. Au début, Nicole avait juste l'interdiction de me fréquenter. Je ne savais même pas que ses parents le lui avaient interdit, elle ne m'avait rien dit. Mais dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle, c'était pour venir me voir, et elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Un jour, ses parents ont compris qu'elle leur désobéissait. Ils lui ont alors tout simplement interdit de sortir de chez elle elle restait toujours bloquée dans sa maison, ils lui ont notamment fait prendre l'école à la maison, par exemple, en payant des instructeurs privés la famille de Nicole est très riche. Les rares fois où elle était bien obligée de sortir de chez elle, elle était accompagnée d'un garde du corps. Mais en vérité, il n'était pas là pour la protéger. C'était pour la surveiller, pour être sûre qu'elle n'essaierait pas me voir. Et j'ai passé deux ans sans plus jamais pouvoir Nicole… J'ai fini par comprendre, évidemment, pour sa famille… C'était ma meilleure amie, et je n'avais plus le droit de la voir… »

 _Merde… Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi Nicole se sentait comme Diego, dans la chanson._

« Je pensais ne plus jamais la voir. Mais un jour, au bout de deux ans, quelque chose s'est passé. C'est la grand-mère de Nicole, elle était âgée et était tombée atteinte d'une hémopathie sévère, une maladie du sang totalement incurable. Les parents de Nicole avaient déjà consulté tous les médecins spécialistes qu'ils connaissaient et avaient débloqué de grandes sommes d'argent pour tenter de la sauver. Mais personne n'avait réussi à faire quoi que ce soit pour elle… »

« C'est… ça ? Qui a changé la donne ? »

« Oui. Tu sais… en fait non, tu ne peux pas savoir, mais mon sang, le sang des nobles vampires, les vampires originels, est spécial. Pour les humains, avec un minimum de connaissance médicale, il devient une panacée, capable de guérir un grand nombre de maladies mortelles pour eux. Nicole le savait, je lui avais confié absolument tout ce que je savais sur notre espèce, et elle savait que je pouvais guérir sa grand-mère. Elle a convaincu ses parents, difficilement, mais elle a réussi, de me demander mon aide. Ses parents m'ont contacté et ont promis beaucoup d'argent si je réussissais à sauver la grand-mère. Mais à cette époque, ma mère était encore parmi nous, et je ne pouvais pas recevoir une si grand somme d'argent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté que je revoie la famille de Nicole, alors j'ai dû les rencontrer en cachette. Et j'ai accepté de donner mon sang pour sauver la grand-mère. Sans aucune condition…. »

 _La reine a donné son sang pour sauver un humain ? Une vieillarde, en plus ? Des humains qui la haïssaient ? Mais c'est une sainte !_

« Et la grand-mère de Nicole a été sauvé, évidemment. Ses parents… étaient gênés de ne pas pouvoir me payer. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais absolument rien, mais ils ont insisté pour effacer leur dette. » Elle me sourit d'un œil triste. « C'était trop insupportable pour eux d'être redevables envers une vampire… »

 _Ouai, je vois le truc, moi j'ai toujours une dette envers cet imbécile de Jasper._

« Alors, ils m'ont dit que ce qu'ils pouvaient m'offrir en échange de la vie de cette femme, c'était un centre où je pourrai continuer de dispenser des soins, pour le compte de vampires, cette fois-ci. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont accepté de me proposer à la place d'une somme d'argent. La famille de Nicole sont tous des gens influents de ce monde. Ils m'ont laissé cet hôpital, le plus ancien de Paris. Officiellement, il appartient à l'état. Officieusement, c'est le mien, J'en fais ce que je veux. La moitié des gens qui travaillent ici aujourd'hui sont des vampires. Le reste sont des humains, qui travaillent pour moi sans le savoir. Pour ce qui est des patients, bien sûr, l'hôpital accueille quelques humains, mais ce sont surtout des vampires où des monstres de la coalition que l'on soigne ici. Pour ce qui est du reste, comme je te l'ai dit, les parents de Nicole ont uniquement accepté de me céder l'hôpital en échange de la vie de la grand-mère. Je n'avais toujours pas le droit de revoir Nicole. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle décide de renoncer à ses liens avec sa famille… Quand elle a atteint ses dix-huit, sa famille l'a renié. Elle n'a pratiquement plus aucune relation avec eux, aujourd'hui. Voilà, tu connais plus ou moins mon passé avec Nicole, maintenant. »

 _Histoire de dingue… La vie de Nicole non plus n'a pas dû être simple, putain !_

« Et donc, tu tenais à me faire découvrir ton hôpital, hein ? Et bien t'aurais pas dû, parce que sans fantôme à qui je peux démonter le cul, ça reste un hôpital qui pue le chloroforme et la maladie. »Je lui fais un petit sourire. « Et je m'ennuierai à mourir si tu n'étais pas là pour me narrer des histoires encore plus ennuyantes que la mort elle-même. »

 _J'ai droit à un beau sourire de sa part. Et bien, c'est fini les pleurs, ma reine ?_

Nous nous taquinons encore quelques minutes avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne nous chercher.

« Majesté ? Le docteur Madera a fini son opération. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

« Bien sûr. »

Nous suivons l'infirmière-vampire. Elle nous abandonne dans un bureau.

« Il arrive tout de suite. »

Et nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant de voir arriver le docteur.

 _Bref calcul : grande taille, bien robuste, habillé comme un chirurgien ordinaire, en blouse blanche (étonnant, ça, d'ailleurs, si on considère le reste de son allure) côté visage : front large, yeux très expressifs, quelques tatouages disséminés (ce type est pas docteur, c'est pas possible !), et une forêt sur le sommet du crâne comme sous le menton (mon gars, ça existe la lame !)._

« Votre majesté. » Il baise la main de Lexa.

 _Faudra que je m'y fasse, un jour !_


	20. Mon sang est ta drogue

« Nyko, ravi de te voir. Voici, Clarke. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Nyko s'approche de moi et s'incline.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, sire. »

« Sire ? Comment ça ? »

« Vous devenez célèbre au sein de la coalition de sa majesté. Vos exploits se font con-… »

« Nyko ! » le rappelle à l'ordre Lexa. « Nous avons à faire. »

Le docteur se reprend. Je le vois récupérer quelques échantillons de sang dans une armoire de son bureau.

« Assieds-toi, Clarke. Nous avons beaucoup à t'expliquer. » me fait Lexa.

« Que sait-elle déjà ? » demande Nyko à la reine.

« Pratiquement rien. » lui répond-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. « Clarke. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a un instant, le sang des illustres vampires, les vampires originels, ou celui de leurs descendants, demeure éternellement unique. Pour ce qui est du sang des vampires de la plèbe, il est exactement le même que celui des humains, c'est-à-dire le systême ABO. Ça, tu le savais déjà… »

 _Euh… Nan, en fait…_

« Là où les choses diffèrent entre humains et vampires, c'est au niveau de la consommation énergétique de l'organisme, au niveau cellulaire, en particulier. Alors que pour le sang des nobles vampires, la différence va encore plus loin puisqu'elle est au niveau subatomique. Enfin, qu'importe, nous parlons du sang plébéien, pour l'instant. » reprend Nyko.

 _Wow, attends, stop !_

« Euh, vous comptez me faire un cours de biologie, là ? Parce que je suis nul, alors… Parlez une langue que je comprends s'il-vous-plait. »

Nyko me regarde, étonné.

« Un langage plus simple ? »

Je hoche de la tête. _Oui !_

« Ok… Disons que… l'organisme d'un vampire est constitué physiquement de la même manière, mais si on regarde de plus près, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. On le remarque à un point en particulier. L'effort physique. Les capacités physiques d'un vampire sont moyennement supérieures à celles d'un humain. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions. Dans le cas de sa majesté, la supériorité est davantage exponentiellement supérieure que simplement légèrement. »

 _Mais bon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être une conne._

« Plus simple ! »

« Ok… » reprend-il désorientée. Lexa lui sourit. _Ah ba oui, avec moi faut adapter son langage, hein ?_ Je ne suis pas une scientifique. « Voyons… Un vampire, puisqu'il est plus fort qu'un humain, a besoin de faire moins d'effort pour réaliser une même activité physique. Un humain sera toujours plus fatigué après avoir couru dix kilomètres que ne le sera un vampire, par exemple. »

« Là, je comprends. »

Lexa récupère la parole.

« Etant donné que le vampire fait moins d'effort, son corps est inévitablement en sous-activité, si on le compare à celui d'un humain. C'est pour cela que les vampires ont généralement le corps plus froid que celui des humains. Pourtant ? Il y a un cas où le corps du vampire dégagera une chaleur égale, voire supérieure à celle de l'humain. Tu devines laquelle ? »

« Euh… nan. »

« L'alimentation principale du vampire, tout simplement. Le sang humain. Si le vampire ne se nourrit pas régulièrement en sang, son corps devient de plus en plus froid, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit tout simplement plus en mesure de produire le moindre mouvement. Dans ce cas, le vampire tombe dans ce qu'on connait sous le nom de sommeil de la mort, le coma des vampires. On a l'habitude de s'enfermer dans des cercueils, dans ces cas-là, le temps que le corps revienne à une température normale. »

 _Hmm… Faut suivre !_

« Revenons au cas où le vampire parvient à s'alimenter régulièrement en sang. Son corps arrive alors à conserver une température constante proche de celle de l'humain. Le sang humain, en effet, réchauffe le vampire, et accroit légèrement ses capacités physiques tant que le sang fait effet. Une sorte de pilule sportive, si on veut… »

« Ah ! Du dopage, quoi ! »

Lexa rigole.

« Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant, question. Que se passerait-il si le vampire buvait du sang humain, et dans le même temps, un quelconque anesthésiant ou bien tout autre médicament tendant à diminuer les performances physiques ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Il en mourrait, Clarke ! Ce sont deux liquides dont les effets s'opposent. Ce mélange tuerait le vampire à coup sûr ! »

« A une exception près. » reprend le docteur. « Il y a quelques années, j'étudiais les différentes réactions chimiques du sang humain quand on le mélangeait avec celui d'un vampire. Et j'ai fait une découverte surprenante. La benzodiazépine. C'est une molécule qu'on peut utiliser comme calmant. La molécule en elle-même n'est pas simple à manipuler, mais son noyau a des caractéristiques tout à fait remarquables. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps en recherche, mais j'ai fini par trouver la composition parfaite. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est, à ma connaissance, le seul somnifère qui, avec les taux adéquats, ne représente pas un danger pour le vampire receveur. Et on peut le mêler directement au sang humain, sans différencier l'injection du sang d'une part et celui de la molécule de l'autre. C'est exceptionnel ! »

« Je comprends plus rien. »

« En résumé » reprend Lexa qui a pitié de moi, « la benzodiazépine est la seule drogue que nous connaissons que nous pouvons utiliser pour la mêler dans le sang humain sans que le vampire qui la boive ne soit en danger. »

« Ok, mais quel intérêt de faire ça ? »

« C'est simple, Clarke. L'addiction. Le sang humain, augmente l'excitabilité du vampire, alors que la benzodiazépine a un effet inverse, il réduit l'excitation. Le mélange de ces deux liquides, si elles sont faites aux bonnes proportions, provoque un effet paradoxal mais singulier au vampire. »

« Le plaisir ! »

 _Putain, j'avais enfin compris !_

« Exact. Cette sensation n'est pas naturelle pour un vampire. En buvant ce sang produit en laboratoire spécialisé, il éprouve à la fois une mal-être premier puisque la réaction dans son corps n'est pas commune, mais ensuite, lui vient une grande jouissance, c'est un phénomène unique ! »

 _Putain ! Il y a une drogue pour faire jouir les vampires ! Mais c'est quoi, ce monde de dingue ?_

« Donc ! Pourquoi se donner la peine de créer une telle drogue ? » me demande Lexa.

« Ba j'en sais rien, moi. »

« Le contrôle. Quand ma mère régnait, Clarke, les vampires étaient libres de se ravitailler en sang en agressant les humains à leur bon vouloir. C'est comme ça que ce sont nourris les vampires depuis les temps ancestraux. Mais tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, et depuis quelques siècles, une secte humaine, autoproclamée la CILCFO, prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, et ce de jours en jours. Aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus chercher à nous alimenter aussi ouvertement que nous le pouvions il y a encore des millénaires. Et c'est là que la découverte de Nyko me devient utile. »

 _Hmm ?_

« Premièrement, le sang que moi, je propose, est de qualité supérieure à celle que le vampire aura en s'attaquant à la source, c'est-à-dire, en s'attaquant directement à un humain pour le sucer. Deuxièmement, l'accès à la drogue est plus simple. Pour sucer un humain, le vampire doit repérer une cible isolée, l'attaquer en espérant qu'elle soit trop faible pour se défendre, et ensuite cacher la marque pour que personne ne sache jamais que l'humain a été sucé par un vampire. Ce qui est difficile, tu me l'accorderas, puisqu'il faut donc faire en sorte que l'humain sucé soit déjà dans les pommes au moment où on le suce. A côté de ça, moi je propose un accès facile et sans risque, et à des prix réduits. En effet, je fournis la drogue à un nombre limité d'établissements, qui vont ensuite proposer le produit aux vampires sur l'ensemble du territoire. »

 _Hmm…_

« Il y a plusieurs avantages à cela. Premièrement j'ai beau être la reine des vampires, je ne les contrôle pas totalement. Bien sûr, aucun n'oserait jamais me désobéir en face de moi… »

Elle me dévisage.

« A une exception près… » me sourit-elle.

 _Merci, je me sens flattée._

« …Mais pourrait très bien le faire derrière mon dos. Mais si le sang que je propose est de qualité meilleure, ils seront bien obligés de m'obéir malgré eux. Deuxièmement, on constate que le nombre d'agression que commettent les vampires sur les humains diminuent, nous attirons donc moi l'attention des chasseurs, ce qui fait que nous devenons invisibles aux yeux de la CIL. En effet, il y a bien quelques vampires qui continuent à agresser les humains, mais ils sont si peu nombreux aujourd'hui qu'ils en deviennent, pour moi, négligeables. »

« Ce trafic repose sur plusieurs points essentiels. » reprend Nyko. « Premièrement, le secret de la composition de la drogue. Si les taux ne sont pas bons, on en revient au point de départ, c'est-à-dire que dans le meilleur des cas, le goût du sang est immonde, dans le pire, il est mortel pour le vampire. Ainsi, personne ne pourra tenter de fabriquer sa propre drogue. Seuls moi et quelques-uns de mes infirmières connaissons le secret de la composition, ce qui assure à la reine un monopole du marché. Deuxièmement, l'hôpital. Les humains viennent régulièrement donner leur sang. Les dons se sont d'ailleurs accru avec les récents attentats terroristes perpétrés à Paris. C'est ce sang que nous utilisons pour fabriquer notre drogue. Troisièmement, une sélection stricte des établissements à qui nous distribuerons la drogue pour qu'ils puissent ensuite le proposer à leur client. Ces établissements sont limités en nombre, leurs gérants ou propriétaires ont tous juré allégeance éternelle à la reine, ils font des rapports annuels à sa majesté sur l'ensemble de leur clientèle en général, et de plus, ces établissements sont répartis équitablement sur l'ensemble du territoire national. Ainsi, nous évitons la concentration des points de vente sur le secteur parisien, et les vampires restent disséminés de manière plus ou moins équivalente sur chaque zone du pays. »

« C'est… très… malin. » fais-je impressionnée, repensant à _l'Experimental Oil Club_ , là où j'avais pour la première fois vu un vampire en train de jouir en buvant du sang humain.

« Oui. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'opposants à mon projet de coalition au sein même du monde vampire, alors je m'assure que je peux garder le contrôle sur mon peuple, de toutes les manières possibles. »

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? »

« Tu auras besoin de savoir tout cela un jour, Clarke. Ce jour-là, tu comprendras. Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu saisisses tout ce que je veux t'apprendre. Tu es sûre de bien avoir tout compris ? »

« Oui, je pense… »

« Bien, allons-y alors. »

Lexa quitte le bureau.

Je m'apprête à faire de même quand Nyko me retient.

« Avez-vous des premières instructions, sire Clarke ? »

« Des instructions ? Pourquoi en aurais-je ? »

« Et bien, sa majesté a dit qu'un jour, je ne recevrai mes ordres plus que de vous, alors je voulais savoir si vous aviez déjà des choses à me demander. »

 _Mais que prépare Lexa ?_

« Non, rien merci. »

Je quitte le bureau puis l'hôpital. Lexa m'attendait.

« Et toi, Lexa ? Tu jouis en buvant ce sang ? »

« Mon sang est complétement différent, Clarke. Il en va de même pour mon alimentation. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prête de me voir jouir en buvant du sang humain. »

« Bon, et tu as dit qu'on devait y aller… Aller où ça ? »

« Au cimetière. Réveiller les morts. »


	21. Je m'en vais déterrer les morts

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Lexa et moi nous sommes rendu dans l'un de ses nombreux repères dissimulés à Paris, afin d'aller « réveiller les morts », comme elle m'a dit.

Cela fait vingt bonnes minutes que nous faisons le tour des grands murs du cimetière du Père-Lachaise.

 _Heureusement qu'il fait nuit parce que se promener avec des lampes à huile, des pelles et des rouleaux de filins, dans un tel endroit, c'est louche !_

 _On va se faire choper, j'en suis sûr…_

« Je crois qu'ici ce sera bon. » s'arrête Lexa.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Escalader le mur, tiens. »

« Attends, t'as personne que tu connais qui peux nous ouvrir ? Je croyais que tu avais des relations dans chaque endroit important de la ville. »

« Un cimetière, tu appelles ça un endroit important de la ville ? »

« Ba… le cimetière du Père-Lachaise, quand-même… c'est le plus célèbre cimetière au monde. »

« Ouai, mais ça reste un cimetière. Je ne me suis jamais donné la peine de m'y faire des relations. Et puis il n'y a pas de monstre qui travaille ici, alors... »

« Oh… Pour un lieu aussi lugubre, c'est étonnant. J'aurai juré qu'un tas de monstre aurait adoré squatter ici. »

« Les seuls monstres que tu trouveras ici sont sous terre. »

 _Ah, Ok !_

Je lève les yeux vers le mur devant lequel nous nous sommes arrêtés. _Il fait plusieurs mètres de haut !_

« Lexa… Il y avait un mur plus bas, tout à l'heure. »

« Je ne cherchais pas le mur le plus bas, je cherchais un endroit où personne ne nous verrait. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite avant de finir au-dessus du mur en un seul bond à peine.

 _Abusé…_

« Dis, tu n'as jamais pensé à concourir aux jeux olympiques, par hasard ? Tu cartonnerais, j'te jure !»

« Tu rigoles, là ? Et je ferai quoi en attendant Bolt à la ligne d'arrivée, moi ? Non non, je m'ennuierai trop… »

« Ah ouai, Usain… N'empêche, juste pour voir sa tête déconfite quand tu le battrai à plate couture, ce serait marrant ! »

« T'aimerais, hein ? »

Elle me sourit.

« Allez, monte. » me fait-elle, en me tendant les filins.

« T'aurais pu me prendre dans tes bras et sauter avec moi… » fais-je, taquine, en la rejoignant au-dessus du mur. Mon visage se retrouve juste en face du sien.

« T'es trop lourde. »

« Qu-… »

Elle me laisse à peine le temps de réagir à sa provocation, embrassant furtivement ma joue avant de se laisser tomber dans l'enceinte des murs.

« Je t'embête ! T'es pile comme il faut. » me confesse-t-elle en me tendant la main, attendant que je la rejoigne en bas.

Je me laisse retomber au sol à côté d'elle, ignorant la main qu'elle me tend.

« C'est toi qui fait pas le poids. » fais-je, lui tirant la langue par la même occasion.

Elle sourit, et nous nous rendons vers un secteur reculé du cimetière.

« Bon, que je me rappelle bien… » dit Lexa.

Elle fronce les sourcils et cogne son front contre la paume de sa main.

« A partir de la chapelle… »

Elle se dirige vers la petite église avant d'y coller son dos.

« Trente pas tout droit… Vingt sur la gauche… »

 _Hey, chasse au trésor ? Dans un cimetière ? C'est super macabre !_

« Dix encore à gauche… puis sept sur la droite. »

Elle s'arrête sur une petite étendue d'herbe.

« T'es sûre qu'il y a quelque chose, ici ? »

« A moins que ma mémoire me fasse défaut, c'est bien ici qu'on a dû l'enterrer. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tu vas voir. Tiens, creusons. »

Elle me tend une pelle et nous commençons à creuser la terre.

« On va fouiller ici, pour l'instant. J'espère que c'est bien là... » me fait-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

« Je jure, Lexa, que si les flics nous chopent, je te mets tout sur le dos. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera quelque chose. »

Nous finissons par trouver un cercueil quelques mètres sous la surface. Lexa en sort un beau cercueil en bois d'ébène, qui dégage un peu d'ancienneté. Elle en arrache l'ouverture. _Mais qu'est-ce ce que je fous ici ? Déterrer les morts, c'est dégoûtant…_

Lexa recule de plusieurs mètres, tandis que je m'avance pour voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

 _Un corps, évidemment !_

 _Etrangement bien conservé, remarque ! On dirait qu'on l'a enterré hier…_

 _Bref calcul : Taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne, corps visiblement aguerri, peau sombre côté visage : cheveux courts, grand nombre de cicatrices, tatouages sur la joue et le front, canines qui ressortent excessivement de la bouche. Estimation : Vampire ! A 100% !_

Elle dégage un aspect terrifiant ! _Son aura est vraiment… impressionnante._ Même la musique que j'entends maintenant siffle une harmonie macabre et pesante à la fois j'ai l'impression qu-…

 _Attends ! La musique ? Ne me dis pas que…_

Je me retourne subitement, prise d'un doute violent.

 _J'en étais sûre !_ Lexa a les lèvres pincées, le regard évasif. Elle évite clairement mon regard, mais je vois bien le petit rire qu'elle essaie de contenir.

« Lexa ! C'est toi qui sifflais cet air hyper angoissant derrière mon dos ? T'as vraiment rien à faire à me fiche des pressions pareilles ? Gamine ! »

Elle sourit de plus belle, jouant l'effrontée avant de se diriger vers la vampire décédée.

Je l'obverse se pencher au-dessus du corps et embrasser le monstre.

 _Euhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce cadavre, Lexa ? »

« Quoi ? Elle ne peut pas se réveiller, si je ne l'y autorise pas… »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle ignore ma question et pose les yeux sur… _Aargh !_

La vampire ouvre un œil. _C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ Elle pose une main sur le couvercle du cercueil et se lève. La monstre se positionne pile en face de Lexa. Elle soutient son regard un moment avant de de commencer à parler.

« Tu dois être de ma race, puisque tu as réussi à me réveiller… Certainement la souveraine du monde d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis Lexa, reine des vampires, celle qui règne sur le monde que tu rejoins désormais. Chevalier, mes ancêtres m'ont enseigné que le jour où j'aurai besoin de toi, je pourrai te trouver ici. »

« C'est vrai, je m'étais endormie après la dernière grande bataille qui frappa notre peuple il y a bien longtemps... Mais tu dois savoir, reine Lexa, que je ne suis pas un vampire ordinaire, et je ne peux demeurer dans le monde des vivants à moins que la survie de notre peuple l'exige. As-tu une raison de me faire revenir d'entre les morts ? »

« Mes ancêtres m'ont appris que les chevaliers, protecteurs éternels de la race vampire étaient soumis à des lois spéciales auxquelles nulles ne pouvaient les forcer à déroger. Crois donc que je ne viendrai pas te déranger dans ton sommeil si les circonstances ne l'exigeaient. »

Le prétendu chevalier semble à présent accorder toute son importance aux dires de Lexa.

« Je sais qu'il y a deux cas dans lesquelles tu peux rejoindre notre monde. Lorsque la survie de notre espèce se retrouve menacer, ou quand le souverain vampire en personne t'en donne l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les deux raisons à la fois qui se présentent à toi. » affirme Lexa.

Le monstre sort alors définitivement du cercueil.

« A quelle époque sommes-nous ? Et qui est ton ennemi, reine Lexa ? »

« Le 21è siècle vient à peine d'être entamé. Quant à nos ennemis, ils sont d'espèce humaine, et se font appeler les chasseurs. Je sens venir les temps où ils représenteront la pire menace pour notre peuple, et je crains que ce temps-là soit proche. C'est pourquoi je viens faire appel à toi dès maintenant pour organiser notre défense. »

« Des humains ?.. Et dis-moi alors, quelle est cette femme qui se tient à tes côtés ?.. »

« C'est Clarke. Quel est le problème ? Elle est l'une des nôtre. »

« … »

Le chevalier me scrute du regard.

 _Hmm. Ce chevalier a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise._

« Lexa ? Esxcuse-moi. Je vais… marcher un peu. Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure ? »

« Ok, je finis avec elle. Vas-y. »

Je quitte Lexa et son chevalier pour me défouler un peu les jambes. _Dans un cimetière, c'est génial…_

 _Un chevalier ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce type de vampire, avant aujourd'hui. Qui sont-ils, exactement ? Ils ont l'air totalement différents des vampires ordinaires._

Je m'assoies sur un des bancs proches de la chapelle, quand j'entends des coups sourds venant de sous-terre.

Je m'approche de là d'où j'entends le bruit. Les coups viennent pile de sous mes pieds. La terre se met à s'effriter. Je m'écarte de quelques pas pour voir ce qui se passe.

La terre est de plus en plus secouée. Des doigts commencent à sortir de terre, et c'est finalement une main qui apparait.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Le premier bras, puis le deuxième. Et puis un corps tout entier, recouvert de terre, quitte les entrailles sous-terraines.

 _Un mort-vivant !_

 **PAF**

Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la tête du zombie. La tête se décroche du reste du squelette, le reste du corps s'étalant au sol.

« OUAïïïE ! Mais ça va pas, Clarke ? Tu veux me tuer ? C'est moi, Finn ! » se met à gueuler le crâne humain.

« Hein, Finn ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et puis pourquoi tu viens hanter un pauvre macchabée ? Tu pouvais pas posséder quelqu'un de vivant ? »

« Il n'y a aucun être vivant à posséder, ici, à part toi et les deux autres là-bas. Et je n'aurai jamais pu te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, dans ce cas. » proteste-il en même temps de refixer son crâne au sommet de la fragile colonne vertébrale du squelette qu'il a pris en possession.

« Qu'est-ce tu me racontes ? Et ce piaf, là ? »

Le cadavre passe sa main derrière son cou, embêté.

« Ouai, mais, le vertige, tu vois… »

« Déconne pas, t'es un fantôme, crétin ! Tu peux pas avoir le vertige. »

« Mouai… Ba je préférais emprunter un corps humain, désolé. »

« Qui est mort ! Et là, je vois un squelette se faire bouffer par les mites en même temps qu'il se met à me parler, bordel ! Va falloir que t'arrêtes tes bêtises, à la fin ! »

 _Respire, Clarke. Finn a toujours été comme ça…_

« Ok. Tu voulais me parler ? De quoi ? Je te croyais à Houston, moi. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'à Paris ? »

« Ouai… Je voyage pas mal, ces derniers temps… La mission que t'as confiée la CIL a pas l'air facile. Je cherche à aider comme je peux… »

« Crois-moi, si j'avais cru ton aide d'une quelconque utilité, je t'aurai demandé de venir avec moi il y a longtemps. »

« Ouai, mais j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. »

« Ah… Je t'écoute, alors ? »

Finn prend alors une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la phrase la plus stupide que je n'aurai jamais entendu de toute sa vie.

« T'es en danger, Clarke. »

 _Décidemment, ce type sert vraiment à rien…_

 _Ca fait des mois que je suis en mission suicide à Paris, au milieu d'une foule de monstres qui pourrait chercher à me tuer à la seconde où ils découvriraient pour mon secret, mais ça y est, il a enfin compris qu'il y avait une possibilité que j'y passe un jour ! Merci, seigneur ! L'espion le plus intelligent que tu m'ais donné d'avoir ! Et il travaille pour moi !_

Je passe une main sur mon visage, essayant tant bien que mal de garder mon calme.

« Je sais, Finn, merci. On a classé ma mission au rang des dangers méconnus, je te rappelle. »

« Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Même si c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, c'était déjà foutu pour toi… »

 _Mais quel connard !_

« Nan, en fait, tu risques encore pire que la mort, là. »

« Quoi, comment ça ? »

« J'ai appris que certaines personnes dangereuses savaient, maintenant, pour toi. A propos du fait que tu es une chasseuse… »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire… des monstres… savent ? »

Il me hoche de la tête, d'un air compatissant et navré.

 _Ce mec-là est doué pour te faire sentir que tu as toutes les chances de t'en sortir vivant, c'est fou._

« Qui, Finn ? Qui est au courant ? »

« Qui, je ne sais pas vraiment. En fait j'en sais carrément rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un espion que tu as rencontré à Paris, et qu'il te surveille en permanence depuis. Et cet espion, ba… Il a fini par comprendre, même si je ne sais pas comment. »

« Attends, tu veux dire, que l'une des personnes que je côtoie à Paris, ici-même… m'espionne ! Et qu'elle a découvert mon secret ! Qui ?! »

« J'en sais rien, je te jure ! Sinan je te le dirai, crois-moi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cet espion t'a déjà côtoyé, ça s'est sûr. Tu as même eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, ou elle… même s'il t'a caché sa véritable identité. »

« Putain… Merde ! Je suis vraiment en danger, alors ! Et je n'ai absolument aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec la CIL… Merde ! »

« Mais je connais la personne pour qui travaille cet espion… »

« Qui ?! »

« La reine Andréanne… »

« La… la… la sœur de Lexa ?! Ça veut dire que la sœur de Lexa connait peut-être déjà ma véritable identité ! C'est impossible, elle ne me laisserait jamais approcher Lexa de si près, sinon ! »

« Tu en es sûre ? Personne ne connait cette femme, Clarke… même au sein de son propre empire, elle est quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Personne ne sait pratiquement rien sur elle. »

« C'est vrai… Maintenant que tu me le dis, Lexa n'a jamais vraiment voulu me parler de ses sœurs non plus… Peut-être que pour une raison ou une autre, Andréanne préfère cacher ce qu'elle sait sur moi. Après tout, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal à Lexa… »

« Peut-être aussi qu'elle attend que tu tues sa sœur, justement. Qui sait ? Personne ne la connait, elle serait peut-être le genre de femme à laisser sa sœur se faire tuer par un chasseur pour ensuite pouvoir récupérer son empire et agrandir le s-… »

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Lexa ! » hurle-je à Finn, peut-être un peu trop fort.

 _Merde, pourvu que personne ne m'ait entendu…_ Je scrute les alentours du regard. _Ouf… Il n'y a personne._

Je remarque alors la tête surprise de Finn.

« Euh… D'accord ? Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour… »

« Je… veux dire, que Lexa ne mérite pas qu'on la tue pour récupérer son empire… »

 _Putain mais quelle connerie je sors, moi. La honte…_

« Ba dis donc, Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu prends la défense des monstres, maintenant ? J'ai ma chance, alors ? »

« Demande moi encore une fois si tu as une chance avec moi, et je te tords le cou, t'as compris ? »

« Ok, Ok… »

« Bon. Merci de l'info quand même, et débrouille toi pour en savoir plus, si possible. Je m'occupe du reste. »

« Ok, comme tu veux. »

Le squelette s'écroule alors subitement au sol.

« Fin ?! Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, quoi ? Ah, ça ? Ouai, j'ai quitté son corps, désolé. Au fait, j'ai une autre info, j'oubliai. » me sort une voix invisible.

« Et bien, je t'écoute ? »

« La CIL, Clarke. Ils se mobilisent, je les ai vus. Et ce n'est pas une petite armée, qu'ils préparent, au contraire ! Je crains qu'ils ne décident de bientôt passer à l'attaque… Ils vont certainement chercher à rentrer en contact avec toi dans les jours qui viennent… Je suis désolé. » m'annonce t-il sur un ton dramatique.

« Et ? »

« Euh… Rien ? Je voulais juste te prévenir… »

« Merci de l'info, Finn, c'est gentil, mais au cas où t'aurai pas encore compris ce en quoi consiste le boulot d'un informateur, je t'explique : il s'agit d'espionner la cible que traque ton boss ! Et non pas le boss de ton boss lui-même ! »

 _C'est pas un indic' ce mec, c'est pas possible…_

« Ah ouai… Ba info inutile, alors ? bon tant pis, c'est que je savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, en fait… »

 _Ba ferme ta gueule, alors ! C'est pas plus simple, ça ?!_

« Allez, salut, Clarke. Je vais voir ce que je peux apprendre de plus pour toi, bye ! »

« B-… »

Je réalise alors.

« Hé ! Finn, sombre idiot ! Le cadavre ! Le cadavre ! »

Plus aucun son…

 _Evidemment, c'est le problème quand les fantômes ne prennent pas possession d'un corps pour nous parler… On sait jamais quand ils sont là ou pas…_

Et me voilà avec un squelette à demi décomposé sur les bras…

 _Pff... Bon, je peux pas laisser ce corps là…_

Je récupère le fragile squelette et retourne au trou qu'avait fait crée Finn en sortant de terre. Je dépose le corps avant de commencer à reboucher le trou.

 _Hein ? Merde ! Il manque un bras !_

Je remonte vite à la surface chercher le membre manquant avant de le jeter dans le trou et finir de reboucher celui-ci.

 _Pff… Finn a vraiment été une source d'emmerdant comme d'habitude à vrai dire… Mais maintenant, j'en ai fini !_

Je me retourne quand je vois un homme me dévisager, moi, toute sale et pleine de terre. Je mets un moment avant de réaliser.

 _Le gardien du cimetière ! Il m'a vu cacher le corps !_

 _Bordel !_

« Euh, monsieur, c'est pas ce que vous croyez… »

Tout à coup, je sens une puissante force me saisir par la taille et m'emmener hors du champ de vision du gardien. Nous nous déplaçons à une vitesse folle et au bout de deux secondes à peine, nous nous retrouvons au pied des murs du cimetière.

Lexa me libère.

« Quand un humain te découvre dans ce genre de situation, Clarke, ne cherche pas à t'expliquer. Fuis. »

Elle scrute derrière elle, inquiète.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir ton visage… »

« Je suis désolée… Le chevalier n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Indra. Et elle veut parcourir le monde, pour l'instant. Elle dit qu'elle ne connait pas le monde moderne et qu'elle ne nous serait d'aucune utilité si elle prenait part aux préparatifs de guerre maintenant. Il faut d'abord qu'elle s'habitue à cette époque, apparemment. »

« Ah ouai, j'y avais pas pensé. »

« Accroche-toi. »

Elle vient poser ses mains sur mes hanches, qu'elle agrippe fermement, avant d'atterrir de l'autre côté du mur en un unique bond, encore plus puissant que tout à l'heure.

 _Hé hé_

« Tu vois quand tu veux… » lui fais-je, embrassant délicatement sa joue par la même occasion.

Etonnamment, la Lexa que je connais, qui aurait normalement sourit à une telle occasion, manque à son habitude. Elle fixe tristement le vide lointain.

« Ça ne va pas, Lex-… »

 **DRIING**

J'oublie immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de dire, jetant un coup d'œil à mon portable pour savoir qui pouvait m'envoyer un message téléphonique à une heure si tardive.

 _Bell ?_

Je lis le message et me retourne, mi-ravie, vers Lexa pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Lexa, Bellamy vient de m'envoyer un message. Sa copine est arrivée à Paris. Elle s'appelle Echo, et il veut qu'on la rencontre. »

Et je me plonge à nouveau dans mon portable pour entamer une conversation téléphonique avec mon ami, oubliant à nouveau l'état de Lexa.

Mais ce que je ne savais pas ce jour-là, et ce que j'étais loin d'imaginer, c'est qu'Indra avait quitté Lexa presqu'aussitôt après moi, au cimetière.

Que Lexa s'était cachée quand elle m'avait surprise en pleine conversation avec Finn. Qu'elle avait eu le loisir de tout entendre. Et qu'elle savait, maintenant, qui j'étais vraiment.

Ce que je ne savais pas non plus, ce jour-là, c'est que Lexa était la personne la plus merveilleuse et la plus digne d'être estimée que je n'allais jamais rencontrer de toute ma vie. Car elle m'avait déjà presqu'entièrement pardonnée.

Elle était la personne que j'allais finir par aimer, sans longtemps ne jamais osé le lui avoué pour autant.

Seulement, si j'avais su tout cela ce jour-là, peut-être aurais-je pu empêcher les évènements tragiques, qui devaient se dérouler près d'un an plus tard, d'arriver.

Ou peut-être les aurais-je empirés.


	22. Un peu, beaucoup, passionément

« Il te mangera dans la main. »

Nicole me montre une autre chemise.

« Et celle-là ? »

« Il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. »

Elle dépose la chemise où elle l'a prise, exaspérée.

« Mais attends, Clarke. Tout ce que je te montre, tu me dis que c'est génial. Sincèrement, il n'y en a pas une qui t'inspire plus que les autres, pour que je puisse la porter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Nicole ? Tu es parfaite dans tous les cas elles te vont toutes à merveille. Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est s'il en vaut vraiment la peine, ce Mikael… »

« T'es gentille, Clarke, mais je cherche juste une chemise qui lui plaira, c'est tout. »

« Moi, tu me plais tout court, de toute façon. Et si t'arrives pas à le faire craquer avec une de ces tenues, c'est clairement qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux, ce con. Mais pour l'instant, j'attends toujours de le rencontrer, en tout cas. »

Elle récupère une chemise et me la jette à la figure, morte de rire.

« Ah, toi ! Commence pas à tenir le rôle de la meilleure amie-jury, hein ? Je fréquente qui je veux, na ! Et pour l'instant, il y a toujours rien, entre Micky et moi. »

« Oui, mais lui, ça fait un moment qu'il te tourne autour, maintenant.. Et depuis le temps, tu lui as toujours pas dit si tu serais intéressée par une histoire entre vous deux. Alors j'aimerai savoir, moi aussi ! Si tu veux qu'on t'aide à chercher LA chemise, Lexa et moi, c'est pourquoi ? Y a un truc au programme, obligé… »

« Je pense qu'il va me demander pour qu'on sorte ensemble, très bientôt… » Dans un aller-retour, elle fait trois bons, une pirouette et bondit avant de se dresser devant moi en me désignant du doigt, d'un air de défi « il faut que je sois prête ! »

« Oh… Alors tu vas dire oui… »

Elle passe son bras autour de mon épaule et m'embrasse la joue.

« En fait, j'en sais rien… » me fait-elle d'un air disant, qu'en fait, elle en a rien à foutre.

« Je l'aime bien… Je verrai sur le coup si je le sens ou pas. » reprend-elle.

« Mouai… On te harcèle de propositions tous les jours et tu les a toutes refusées jusqu'ici. Pourquoi lui ? »

« Parce qu'avec lui, Lexa n'a pas eu cette réaction qu'elle a, tu vois, quand elle n'approuve pas une relation que risque d'avoir une personne proche d'elle. Je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais cru que Lexa puisse ne pas toiser méchamment l'un des mecs qui me faisait la cour, c'est vrai… »

 _Gustus et moi, c'est vrai… Lexa m'avait tellement mal regardé ce jour-là !_

« Mais tu te préoccupes tant que ça, de l'avis de Lexa ? »

Je regarde Lexa, assise un peu plus loin, attendant que l'on finisse notre shopping. _Elle m'inquiète…_ Elle garde les yeux baissés au sol, sans joie. Ce n'est clairement pas la Lexa que je connais, celle qui est toujours la plus gaie de tous. _On dirait une victime…_

« Lexa n'est pas seulement ma meilleure amie, Clarke. C'est bien plus que ça. Je la connais depuis tellement longtemps !.. Je dirais qu'elle est devenue une part de moi-même, tu vois ? Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que je n'aimerai jamais aucun garçon. » Elle hésite à poursuivre. « Lexa n'a pas la vie facile, tu sais ? Vu comme ça, on pourrait croire que tout est rose pour elle, mais c'est juste son caractère incroyablement courageux qui lui permet de surmonter tout le bordel qu'est sa vie.

Elle me chuchote la suite à l'oreille.

« Il parait qu'elle aurait rencontré un jour une sorcière avec des pouvoirs de divination, qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour il lui arrivera… quelque chose… et qu'elle sera abandonnée par tous les gens qu'elle aime. Elle sera complètement seule. »

Elle recommence à parler normalement.

« Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, je tiens à elle, tu comprends ? Donc je m'en fous de ne jamais pouvoir trouver un mec pour moi. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Lexa ! Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Alors si je dois avoir un copain, il doit savoir que j'ai une amie auquel je tiens, et que le jour où elle aura besoin de moi, c'est sûr que je serai là pour elle, quitte à ce que je perde mon mec dans l'histoire. Lexa est au courant, je le lui aie dit. Le garçon avec qui je sortirai, devra le savoir. Et pour l'instant, Micky est le seul mec dont Lexa a jugé digne que je perde mon amitié avec elle pour lui, donc c'est le seul avec qui je me permettrai d'avoir une histoire un jour. Même si j'abandonnerai jamais Lex, ça c'est sûr ! »

 _Wouaw… C'est plus de l'amitié à ce niveau-là ! Fidèle jusqu'à la mort !.._

« Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Lexa ? »

 _Hein ?_

« Euh… Je sais pas, elle est comme ça depuis hier. »

« Quand vous êtes allé au cimetière ? C'est pas normal… Il s'est passé quoi, là-bas ? »

« Ben rien… on a déterré un vampire qu'était mort, et qui est vivant maintenant, c'est tout… »

« Ba je comprends pas… Tu m'excuses, Clarke ? Je vais voir ce qu'elle a. »

« Bien sûr. »

Nicole se dirige vers Lexa et s'arrête droit devant elle.

« Ça ne va pas, Lexa ? » s'inquiète Nicole.

« Si si. » répond Lexa sans même lever les yeux vers Nicole.

« Dis, tu veux pas nous aider, Clarke et moi, pour que je trouve une chemise pour Mikael ? »

« Je serai pas de bon conseil, aujourd'hui, Nicole. Désolée… »

« Bon c'est pas grave, on y va dans ce cas-là. » fait Nicole, déjà prête à quitter la boutique.

« Non, pas question ! » sursaute Lexa avant de se jeter dans les bras de Nicole. « T'es mon amie, ma meilleure amie… »

« Euh… oui… » fait Nicole, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« T'es mon amie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me caches rien ? Pas de secret ? » Lexa lève les yeux dans ma direction, dans un regard accusateur avant de les replonger aussitôt au sol.

 _C'est quoi son problème ? Lexa a un truc contre moi ?_

« Evidemment que non, Lexa. Tu le sais bien ! »

« Dans ce cas, t'es vraiment mon amie, alors… »

Nicole se détache de Lexa, rompant le long câlin qu'elles partageaient.

« Qu- Quoi ? » fait Nicole, visiblement aussi perdue que moi. _Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Lexa ?_

« Non, rien… » fait Lexa jetant à nouveau un œil sur moi, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers sa chaise.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe, toutes les deux, là ? » commence à s'énerver Nicole. « Lex, je viens de te voir dévisager Clarke ! Il y a un problème, dis-le dans ce cas ! »

« Non, y en pas… »

« Clarke ! Il y a un problème ? » me demande à mon tour Nicole.

« Ba non, pas que je sache… »

 _Je comprends pas pourquoi Lexa me regarde comme ça…_

« Bon, venez toutes les deux. »

Nicole nous saisit toutes les deux d'une main et nous attire dans ses bras. Elle pose ses yeux sur nous, attendrie, comme si elle avait en face d'elle les deux plus belles créatures au monde.

« Je vous aime. »

 _Putain ! Nicole vient de dire ça ?! C'est pas possible, j'ai le droit de mourir, dès maintenant !_

 _Putain, ce que ça fait du bien !_

Je regarde Lexa. Elle a l'air aussi heureuse que moi. Si ce n'est plus.

« Je t'aime, Nicole… » fait Lexa

« Non. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes elle. » Elle me désigne d'un signe de tête.

Lexa me regarde, triste. J'entends sa respiration et sa poitrine gonflée contre Nicole et moi. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir.

« Clarke… Je t'aime aussi. » me fait-elle.

Hmm… Je sens qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Juste, elle n'est pas contente de le dire.

« Non, ce n'est pas un vrai je t'aime, ça. »

Lexa regarde Nicole, choquée et exaspérée.

« Je t'aime, Clarke ! » lâche Lexa d'une traite.

« Non plus. » fait Nicole, attendant toujours.

« Mais bordel, Nicole, je l'aime ! »

« Ah… Ça c'est parfait ! »

Je dois avouer que là il n'y avait plus de doute sur le fait qu'elle m'aimait ou pas. _Sauf qu'elle a peut-être hurlé un peu trop fort…_

Lexa remarque les clients de la boutique la dévisager, et se cache au creux de Nicole plongeant sa tête contre sa poitrine pour se cacher aux yeux des autres.

« Nicole, t'es méchante. » l'entends-je chuchoter. J'entends aussi son rire discret quand elle dit ça.

« Et toi, Clarke ? »

« Je t'aime, Lexa. » fais-je simplement.

« Hmm ? »

« Quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! »

« Ok… Ça passe. »

 _Y a intérêt que ça passe ! Si tu crois que je vais m'afficher comme l'a fait Lexa, moi !_

« Tu le penses vraiment, Clarke ? » me demande Lexa, en rigolant.

« Euh… ouai… »

Là, j'ai honte. Je sais que j'ai rougi.

 _Putain !_

 _Fait chier !_

 _C'est que je l'aime pour de vrai, en plus !_

« Ok, alors t'es mon amie aussi. Même si tu me caches quelques secrets. Je te pardonne. Mais j'espère que tu auras assez confiance en moi pour me les dire un jour… »

« Euh… ouai, bien sûr ! »

 _Il y a des secrets que je peux pas te dire, Lexa… Tu me détesterai si tu savais… Crois-moi, tu ne serai jamais capable de me dire ce que tu viens de me dire si je te disais la vérité. Et puis j'ai une mission à mener… Je te demande pardon, mais je ne peux pas._

« Ok, je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris toute l'histoire entre vous deux, mais le plus important est réglé. Allez, câlinez-moi, maintenant ! » nous sourit Nicole.

Je sers fort Nicole dans mes bras, et Lexa en fait de même.

 _C'est dingue ce que j'adore cette fille ! Et Lexa !_

« Selfie ? » suggère Lexa.

« Yep, je prends la photo. » dit Nicole.

Nous prenons la pose, les trois dans les bras les unes de l'autre, en faisant des grimaces de môme.

« Ce qu'on est adorable, quand même. » remarque Nicole.

« Faudrait nous peindre. Hein Clarke ? » plaisante Lexa.

« Bon le selfie, j'envoie à mon père, on est d'accord ? Annotation : **#BFFwithvampires** ! » sourit Nicole.

« Tu fais ça il va te tuer ! » s'inquiète Lexa.

« Ouai… Je suis pas encore assez folle pour tenter le coup. »

« Le soit jamais ! »

Pendant que ces deux éternelles polissonnes continuent leurs délires, je visite un peu la boutique, histoire de.

Je m'arrête sur un ensemble emmitouflé dans les manteaux.

 _Tiens… Et ça ?_

« Nicole ! »

« Yep, Clarke ? »

« Viens voir ! »

Lexa et Nicole me rejoigne.

Lexa dévoile des yeux énormes en découvrant l'ensemble.

« Oh shit ! Nicole ! Essaye-le tout de suite ! »

Nicole nous sourit.

« A vos ordres, altesses. »

Elle ressort quelques instants plus tard de la cabine d'essayage.

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« T'es sublime, Nicole ! » s'extase Lexa.

« Divine ! » fais-je moi-même.

« Il va aimer ? » sourit Nicole.

« Il te mangera dans les mains, quand il te verra ! » assure Lexa.

« Hé c'est ma réplique, ça ! »

Lexa me sourit, toute contente qu'on ait enfin trouvé la perle idéale pour le jour où Mikael fera sa demande à Nicole.

« C'est grâce à toi, Clarke. »

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _Oh tu sais, c'était pas grand-chose…_

 _Tu penses ce que tu dis là ?_

 _Non ! C'est kiffant une Lexa reconnaissante !_

« Oui, grâce à toi, Clarke. » répète Nicole avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

 _Quand est-ce que je meurs ?!_

« Merci, Clarke. J'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Je vais à la caisse, les filles, vous m'attendez dehors ? »

« Ça marche. »

Nous sortons dehors de la boutique, le temps que Nicole règle son achat.

Quand elle sort, elle regarde sa montre, préoccupée.

« Bon désolée, les filles. On devait aller manger chez moi, mais on n'aura pas le temps… Bellamy a dit 15 heures, il me semble ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas grave. Kebab ira très bien. Et après, Tout Eiffel avec Bellcho ! »


	23. J'ai monté la dame de fer

**Point de Vue d'Echo dans ce chapitre. En grimpant la Tour Eiffel.**

* * *

« Au kebab ? Vous êtes vraiment allé manger au kebab ? »

« Ouep, c'est Lexa qui adore ça, alors on y va souvent. Mais elle ne va qu'aux gastronomiques donc ça passe. » me répondit Clarke.

« Ouai mais quand même… Venant de toi en plus, Clarke ! Enfin, je veux dire, on ne se connait pas encore mais vu l'image que Bell m'avait donné de toi, je t'imaginais du genre à te plaire plus dans les palaces français et autres, nan ? »

« Beuh… » me fait-elle d'une air dégoûté, « j'étais comme ça mais je le suis plus. Et je te déconseille la bouffe haute gamme, surtout les fruits de mer style caviar, c'est dégueulasse ! Beeurk ! ».

Elle sort la langue, comme si elle venait de manger un bonbon pas bon.

 _Ba dis donc, c'est clairement pas l'idée que je me faisais d'elle, cette Clarke ?_

Elle se met soudainement à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, préoccupée.

« Hé, euh… Désolée Echo, on peut discuter, si tu veux mais le truc c'est qu'on est à la traine, là. Les autres sont déjà en haut, et puis je veux voir la vue ! Tu me rejoins à l'étage, hein ? »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle m'abandonne pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

 _Wouaw… Alors, là, je n'en reviens pas. Il y en a plusieurs, des Clarke, ou c'est juste mon Bell qui devient de plus en plus nul en ce qui concerne les descriptions qu'il fait de ses amis ?_

J'arrive à mon tour au premier étage de la Tour et cherche mes fripons du regard.

 _Hey, c'est pire qu'en boîte, ici, avec tout le monde qu'il y a !_ Mais j'arrive quand même à retrouver ceux que je cherche.

 _Ok… Tu m'attends en haut, hein, Clarke ? T'as vachement l'air de m'attendre, là, collée comme ça à Lexa !_

Puis je vois Bellou un peu plus loin des filles, en train de discuter avec une jeune asiatique.

Je m'approche discrètement. L'asiate me voit et prend un air méfiant. Je place mon index contre ma bouche et cligne de l'œil. _Aie l'air de rien !_ Elle me sourit, comprenant qu'il n'y a rien à craindre _. Je ne suis pas une vicieuse, merci !_

Bell ne se doute de rien. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et mes mains finissent sur sa poitrine.

 _J'adore sentir ses puissants pectoraux contre mon corps ! Oh yeah !_

 _Je ne suis pas une vicieuse !_

Mon Bell réagit à mes caresses et se retourne. Il me sourit quand il me remarque et se penche vers moi, pour en même temps, saisir mon visage et l'attirer contre le sien. Il joint mes lèvres aux siennes.

Bell a toujours été possessif avec moi. _Et j'ai toujours aimé ça._

« Bonjour. » fais-je à la fille avec qui il était en train de parler.

« Bonjour » me répond-elle sans aucun accent, « je ne vous dérange pas, mais vous formez un très beau couple. »

« Merci… » lui dis-je tandis qu'elle s'éloigne déjà.

Je vois Bellamy froncer les sourcils en la voyant partir.

« Une amie à toi ? »

« Certainement pas. Elle a l'air très sûre d'elle, je trouve… »

« Elle t'a embêtée ? »

« Non. Mais les parisiens sont des gens réservés, normalement. Elle, elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle quand elle est venue me parler… »

« Et c'est un problème ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. »

Il remarque alors ma mine ennuyée.

« Tu te prends la tête pour rien, Bell. C'est qu'une parisienne un peu plus aguicheuse que les autres. Tu te fais un peu trop parano, en ce moment. »

« Mouai, peut-être. Je suppose que tu as raison. » Il m'embrasse. « Oublions cette Vanessa, et concentrons-nous sur nous. » me fait-il d'un air coquin.

 _Je suis on ne peut plus concentrer sur toi, mon amour._

Je le laisse totalement être maître du baiser que nous échangeons quand je l'entends me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Alors ? Comment tu trouves Paris ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, joyeux luron, c'était justement pour que je la découvre, que tu m'as emmenée sur la Tour du père Eiffel, hmm ? Sauf qu'à part ton beau corps, aujourd'hui, j'ai encore rien vu du panorama. Alors tu me laisses aller voir la vue, un peu ? »

Il écarte ses bras d'autour de moi pour que je puisse aller m'approcher des grillages.

Je m'approche des bords de la Tour et découvre la ville de Paris. Une vue magnifique s'impose à moi ! _C'est… C'est… C'est tellement…_

J'entends mon homme venir derrière moi.

« O toi, splendide dame de fonte vêtue,

Accueillant tantôt en toi quelques oiseaux pointus,

Honorée parfois de fleurs, de feuilles et de fruits,

Eternelle conviée des belles rues de Paris,

Celle dont le corps quitte la terre pour rejoindre le ciel,

Qui se distinguera toujours de toutes autres merveilles,

Sans pourtant égaler la femme pour qui mon cœur bat et vit,

Celle que j'aime, que j'invite et par toi bénie aujourd'hui. »

 _Seigneur !_

Je reste bouche bée.

Bell s'arrête pile devant moi et plonge son intense regard dans le mien. Les prunelles de ses yeux dégagent une chaleur, un amour pour moi aussi intense que le sable chaud du désert en été. _Son regard est tellement révélateur de ce qu'il ressent pour moi !_

« Je t'aime. » me confesse-t-il, même si ce n'est pas la première fois.

 _Bellamy, t'es le meilleur homme dont je puisse toujours rêver !_

Je le sers de tout mon cœur contre moi.

« Je t'aime aussi. J'aimerai que tu puisses savoir à quel point ! »

Il me plonge au creux de son corps et m'y garde fermement.

Je ferme les yeux. _J'aime Bellamy._

« J'avais prévu de t'inviter au resto ce soir, mais je me suis fait piquer mon portefeuille, tout à l'heure. »

Je lève les yeux, ahurie.

« Idiot ! Fallait pas le dire, ça. »

« Excuse-moi » me sourit-il, « mais je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, j'ai demandé aux filles de venir, pour que je puisse te les présenter. Ce serait bête d'à peine les voir et se quitter déjà. Je trouve juste dommage que Nicole ait eu son empêchement de dernière minute. Elle est très sympa, j'espère que tu pourras la rencontrer bientôt. »

« J'espère aussi. Mais dis-moi plutôt. Ton amie d'enfance, Clarke… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était quelqu'un de mature et sérieuse ? Parce que je n'ai pas eu affaire à celle dont tu m'avais parlé, de la courte discussion que j'ai pu avoir avec elle tout à l'heure. »

« Elle est mature. C'est juste que tu ne connais pas encore l'effet Lexa. »

« L'effet Lexa ? »

« Clarke s'est entiché d'elle. Elle s'entiche de tout ce qu'elle trouve sexy. Et Lexa est… »

Il me sourit.

« Très sexy. T'inquiète, je crois qu'il n'y a personne qui pourrait dire le contraire, même si la miss n'est pas vraiment mon genre... »

« Parce que ton genre, c'est moi. » plaisante-t-il.

 _Exact._

« Donc ? Dis m'en plus sur ces deux-là. »

« Elles se connaissent depuis quelques mois et elles passent toujours plus de temps ensembles. C'est dingue, on jurerait qu'elles sont inséparables… »

« Lexa voit plus ton amie que toi… »

« Oui, et j'ose croire que ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« Pas pour rien ? »

« Disons que ce serait bien si Clarke pouvait finir par ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Lexa… »

« Quelque chose de fort ? De quoi tu parles ? Attends… T'es quand même pas en train d'espérer que Clarke craque pour Lexa, si ?! »

« Si… »

« Bell ! Ca te perturbe tant que ça de sortir avec moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tomber amoureux de moi je ne t'ai absolument jamais rien demandé ! Mais tu as fait ton choix ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans les sentiments de Clarke, tu m'entends ? Si Clarke doit aimer Lexa, ça ne doit être que de leur propre histoire, Ok ? Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. »

« … »

« Je suis sérieuse, Bell. Les sentiments, ça n'est pas quelque chose avec lesquels on joue. Et si Clarke devait tomber amoureuse de Lexa, uniquement parce que tu aurais agi pour, ce serait faux. Factice ! Et un amour factice n'est pas fait pour durer. C'est ce que tu veux pour Clarke, Bell ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Non… »

« Non ? Tu me rassures. Clarke ne mérite pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments. Alors tâche de veiller sur ton amie, et de la soutenir. Parce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'aimer. Aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Clarke, elle, ne le sait pas. Alors quoi qu'il finisse par arriver entre elles d'eux, tu devras être là pour Clarke, c'est clair ? »

« … »

« Je suis désolée que tu te détestes autant, Bell. Et je te jure que je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour remédier à ton problème, et ça m'affecte autant que toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en souffre de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Mais tu ne dois pas souhaiter qu'il arrive la même chose à Clarke. S'il doit lui arriver la même chose, ça lui arrivera. Sinon, c'est qu'elle… aura de la chance. »

 _Seigneur, je me hais tellement pour avoir osé lui dire ça._

« Je t'aime Bell. Pardonne-moi, mais je trouve ce qui t'arrive tellement… triste… Je pense que personne ne mérite qu'on lui inflige ça, et j'aimerai juste me dire… que tu aies le seul au monde à le vivre. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas être si horrible. »

Bellamy me prend dans ses bras et m'enlace.

« Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne tiendrais pas le coup. » me dit-il pour me réconforter.

« Si je n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais pas tous ces problèmes… »

« Tu en vaux la peine, je t'assure. »

Je le regarde. _Il se force à sourire._

« Regarde-les. Clarke a l'air vraiment ravie à côté de Lexa. » me fait-il remarquer, en observant les deux filles.

« Et Lexa, alors ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était assez lunatique. Moi, je ne l'ai pas vu perdre le sourire depuis que Clarke l'a rejointe. »

Nous observons les deux jeunes femmes en train d'admirer la vue de Paris quand nous remarquons tout à coup un touriste tâter délicatement mais volontairement le derrière de Clarke. Lexa surprend aussitôt le pervers et, bien que de manière très discrète, jette un regard meurtrier sur le dos du touriste.

Clarke, qui apparemment n'avait pas senti la main sur elle, remarque la colère de Lexa et semble lui demander ce qui lui arrive. Lexa chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Clarke. Soudainement, Clarke se retourne vers le touriste qui lui avait touché les fesses, qui était déjà loin, et court dans sa direction. Elle retrousse la manche de son bras gauche, le poing déjà fermé.

 _Oh oh…_

Lexa court après Clarke, la rattrape et la retient par le bras.

Clarke hurle au touriste de revenir s'il l'ose.

Le touriste n'ose pas.

Clarke hurle à Lexa de la lâcher.

Lexa ne la lâche pas.

Clarke hurle tout court.

Lexa lui hurle de la fermer puis serre Clarke dans ses bras.

Clarke la ferme enfin.

« Tu as vu ça ? » fais-je à Bellou.

« Clarke qui n'a pas démoli l'imbécile qui lui a tapoté les fesses ? »

« Non. Je te parle de Lexa. Quand elle a regardé le touriste lorsqu'il a touché les fesses de Clarke. »

« Ah ! Oui, c'était intense. »

« C'était plus que ça ! Elle avait le même regard que toi quand un gars me drague trop lourdement. Tu n'es pas le seul à être possessif, apparemment, Bell… »

« Hmm… Maintenant que tu le dis… Et c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? »

« T'as dit que tu voulais que Clarke finisse par éprouver un truc spécial vis-à-vis de Lexa ? Ba faut que t'envisages l'inverse aussi. »

« Oh… »

« Oh ? C'est tout ? Oh ? Typique des mecs, ça. »

« Ba on parle de Lexa, quand même ! Elle est assez indéchiffrable, comme fille. Franchement, ça me parait difficile à croire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible. »

« Si tu le dis… Tu les connais mieux que moi, de toute façon. »

J'embrasse Bell quand j'entends une vois que je commence à connaitre, maintenant.

« Paris, c'est la ville des amoureux. Et vous êtes amoureux, Ok. Mais quand même, on est sur la Tour Eiffel, quoi ! Echo, c'est la première fois que t'y montes, non ? Comme moi ! Alors lâche ton tas de muscle et mate le paysage ! »

« Je le mate, je le mate… »

« Le paysage de Paris ! »

« Ah tu parlais de l'autre paysage ? »

Clarke dévisage mon Bell.

« Tu fais de l'ombre à l'un des plus beaux monuments au monde, Bellamy. C'est pas loyal. » le critique t'elle d'un air taquin.

« Tu aurais dû entendre le poème qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure ! » souligne-je.

Clarke a l'air verte de jalousie.

« Tu lui as fait un poème, Bell ? »

« En fait, c'était un poème à la Tour Eiffel » corrige-je, « mais c'était pour moi. »

Je sais que Clarke aime particulièrement Bell, alors je prends un malin plaisir à l'embêter.

« Tu as osé me faire, ça, Bellamy ? J'exige une explication ! »

Bellamy a l'air complètement paumé.

« Euh… »

« Euh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Je regarde mon Bellou galérer pour s'en sortir. _Il est trop craquant, quand il essaie de se défendre._

Tout à coup, Clarke commence à s'étouffer de rire, suivie de Lexa.

« Je t'embête, Bell » lui fait Clarke, « t'es le plus mignon des princes charmants. Echo a de la chance de t'avoir ! »

Elle dépose un vif baiser sur sa joue avant de me diriger un clin d'œil.

« Et ravie d'avoir enfin pu mettre un visage sur celle qui a su dérober le cœur de mon ami. »

Je lui souris.

« Ravie de vous connaitre aussi, Clarke et Lexa. Et j'espère rencontrer Nicole très bientôt. »

« J'espère aussi, elle est super sympa. Tu vas l'adorer ! » enchaine Clarke.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« On est qu'au premier étage, on peut monter, vous savez ? » demande Bell, un peu exclu de la conversation.

« Dans ce cas, montons ? » propose Lexa.

Et nous retournons emprunter les escaliers.

* * *

 **Le poème que fait Bellamy est un remix perso de la Tour Eiffel d'Alain Debroise.**


	24. Failli à ma tâche

**Zzz Zzz**

« Encore endormie, Clarke ? »

 **Zzz Zzz**

« Clarke ? »

 **Zzz Zz-**

 _Hein ?_

« Clarke » ?

 _Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je sens une main sur mon épaule secouer mon corps.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Lève-toi, Clarke. Il est neuf heures. »

Je me redresse sur mon lit.

« Gähn ! »

« T'es priée de pas bailler devant moi, quand même… »

« Echo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? »

« Ba tiens, cette question. Il est neuf heures, je viens de te dire. »

« Hmm ? »

« T'as pas l'habitude de te lever si tard. »

Je regarde Echo dans les yeux. Elle a l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

« Dis celle qui me connait depuis à peine une semaine. Intéressant. »

« Ne me dis pas que t'es une lève tard, c'est pas vrai. Et puis je croyais que tu avais hâte de cette journée… »

« Un peu trop, apparemment. Je crois que j'étais tellement excitée hier soir que j'ai mis un bout de temps avant de m'endormir. »

« Excitée à l'idée d'aller à Disneyland ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Ou y aller avec Lexa ? » poursuit-elle.

« Oh, la ferme… »

« Si tu veux pas répondre. »

Elle me hausse les épaules.

« Disneyland. » lâche-je.

Je détourne les yeux.

« Evidemment. Disneyland. »

« Y aller avec Lexa, c'est une joie en plus. »

« Très bien. »

Elle se retourne vers ses mots croisés et plonge en même temps une main dans un petit sachet de bonbon. _Ses langues de chat, je suppose._

 _Comment peut-on manger quelque chose d'aussi acide dès le matin ?_

Ca fait une semaine qu'Echo est à Paris. Bellamy est reparti avec Gustus deux jours après. Maintenant, Echo est seule avec moi. Elle a pris une chambre à l'hôtel. La chambre voisine à la mienne. Elle passe ses journées à visiter Paris, depuis cinq jours.

Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, en même temps, elle ne connait personne et elle passe son temps à se perdre quand elle sort dehors. _La pauvre…_ Bellamy, espèce d'idiot !

« Ça te dirait qu'on fasse une sortie ensemble, demain, Echo ? Rien que toi et moi ? On pourrait faire un truc tous les deux… »

Elle me regarde, étonnée.

« Tu ne dois pas voir Lexa, demain ? »

« Si, mais je lui dirai que je peux pas. Je peux bien manquer une journée avec elle… »

Elle me semble estomaquée. _Quoi ? C'est si incroyable que ça que je puisse passer une journée sans Lexa ?_

« Je voudrais pas déranger. »

« T'inquiète. T'es ma pote. »

« Depuis huit jours seulement » rigole –telle.

« Ca fait assez pour aller se bourrer la gueule un de ces quatre, nan ? »

« Se bourrer la gueule ? C'est ça que tu voulais faire ? »

 _Oh ? Elle voulait peut-être faire autre chose ?_

« Ba écoute, c'est toi qui choisira… »

« J'aimerai qu'on aille tenter le Live Escape Game dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. C'est pas loin, ce serait bien, nan ? Après, je me dis que si on ne gère pas trop mal, on pourrait aller danser un peu. »

 _Mouai, pourquoi pas ?_

« Ca marche, on essaiera ça. Bon, faut que je sorte du lit. »

« Dis. Vous avez prévu ce que vous allez faire là-bas, toutes les deux ? »

« A Disney ? Non… Lexa a eu pitié de moi, je crois. Elle a vu que me parler tout le temps de comment elle dirigeait son organisation me gonflait pas mal, alors elle a pensé à nous changer les idées, je dirai. »

« Lexa gère une organisation ? »

 _Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _C'est ce que je viens de dire ?_

 _Merde, fais gaffe, Clarke !_

« Euh, ouai, c'est ça. Elle monte son petit business, rien d'important. »

« Sympa ! »

« Bof… Dis, tu peux m'apporter ma trousse de maquillage, steuplait ? Je vais me préparer vite fait. »

Elle revient quelques instants plus tard avec la trousse en question. Je sors de la douche quand je l'entends me demander :

« Tu te maquilles alors que tu vas te salir là-bas ? Il doit y avoir des activités salissantes, non ? »

« Juste un peu, histoire de rien. Du fonds de teint et je me repasse les sourcils, c'est tout… »

« Ouai. Je ne t'ai jamais vu recouverte de produits artificiels de toute façon. »

« Parce que j'aime pas ça. En fait, tu sais quoi ? Passe-moi mon mascara vert, je vais tenter un truc. »

Je saisis le petit tube qu'elle me tend.

« Bon, tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure, sinan ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Aucune idée, pourquoi ? »

« Pour préparer la journée de demain… »

« Mon Dieu, à planifier mes journées comme ça, je vais de plus en plus avoir l'air d'une touriste attardée, ça craint. »

« Merci, j'en suis une. »

« Parce que t'as pas le choix ! On filera une belle baffe à Bellamy quand il rentrera, d'ailleurs, Ok ? »

Elle me sourit.

« Bon, je suis prête. » fais-je, complétement parée.

« Go, dans ce cas. Amuse-toi bien. »

« Merci, on se revoit ce soir ! »

Je quitte l'hôtel et me rends jusqu'au parc d'attraction.

Je retrouve Lexa… et quatre gars dont je me serai bien passer.

 _Kévin, Ben, Vince et Etan ! Lexa avait gardé le contact avait eux ? Fait chier…_

Mais Lexa a l'air ravi qu'ils soient venu eux aussi.

Moi pas, je les aime pas !

« Salut, Clarke. » me fait Ben avant de me prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras.

Puis c'est au tour de Kévin. Puis Vince. Puis Etan. La seule qui le fait pas, c'est Lexa. Mais les mecs, ils y ont droit eux, à un câlin de Lexa !

« Problème, Clarke ? » me demande Vince.

« Disons que je trouve choquant que vous m'étouffiez l'un après l'autre dans vos bras. »

« J'ai horreur de ça » il réfléchit deux secondes, « j'avais. On en prend l'habitude avec Lexa. »

 _Parce qu'elle les voit derrière mon dos, en plus ?!_

« On est tous là ! » sourit Lexa. « On fait quoi en premier ? »

« Si je ne m'abuse, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu les mecs, c'était à Aquaboulevard. Pour quoi ne pas remettre ça avec du pédalo, pour commencer ? » dis-je.

Le pédalo, c'est deux par personne, au moins il me feront pas chier.

« C'est une bonne idée, ça… Lexa ? » dit Kévin en s'approchant de Lexa pour lui proposer gentiment un tour à deux.

« Femme impossible. » lâche Lexa en lui faisant subitement un beau parle à ma main, en même temps qu'elle me prend par le bras, et tout en me demandant presqu'avec supplication dans son regard si je veux bien y aller avec elle.

 _Ha ha ha ! Mange Kév ! Bien joué Lexa !_

« Non, simplement difficile… à battre à la course ? » sourit Kévin en regardant d'abord Lexa puis en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

 _Mais il me défie ce mec !_

 _C'est mort, Kévin ! Regarde-moi : c'est mort ! T'auras pas Lexa et tu gagneras pas !_

Je le foudroie du regard et il réplique en me souriant de plus belle.

 _Raah ! Foutu rival !_

On fait la course en pédalo. Je perds.

 _Raah ! Foutu Lexa !_

Elle a fait exprès de perdre ! _Elle a laissé les mecs gagner ! C'est quoi l'intérêt d'être avec la plus forte si elle cache sa force en permanence ?_

Le pire c'est que Lexa félicite maintenant les mecs pour leur victoire. _Mais quelle lèche-cul !_

Je me dirige vers un arbre. Je croise les bras et tire la gueule.

Lex me rejoint sous l'arbre après quelques instants. Elle est toute sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lexa ? »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es la seule à pas t'amuser, et ça m'attriste. »

« J'ai perdu. »

« … »

« A cause de toi. J'avais un pari avec Kév et tu m'as fait perdre ! »

Elle me sourit. Un sourire franc. Qui m'énerve d'autant plus. _Je voulais pas perdre contre Kévin !_

« Tu n'as pas perdu à cause de moi, Clarke. Tu as perdu avec moi. »

Elle rit. Un rire franc.

« Je vous ai vu Kév et toi vous défier du regard. Et je me suis dit… tant qu'à faire que mes amis se prennent la tête en se défiant l'un l'autre ? Et bien, qu'ils gagnent tous les deux ! »

Je lève les yeux vers Lexa.

« Tu n'as pas réalisé, Clarke ? Tu as perdu la course, certes, mais qu'en est-il de l'autre pari ? »

 _Hein ? Mais… Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai gagné, putain ! J'ai gagné !_

Je saute de joie. Lexa est à moi, elle a perdu pour me faire gagner !

« Félicitations, Clarke. » me sourit encore Lexa.

 _Ha ha ha je m'en fous du pédalo, de toute façon, c'est nul !_

Je fais un gros câlin à lexa pour la remercier.

« T'avises pas de faire la fille triste encore une fois quand je t'invite quelque part pour t'amuser, Clarke. C'est compris ? » me sourit Lexa.

« Promis. »

« Bien. Maintenant que leur fierté de mâle est satisfaite, allons les terrasser. »

Je fixe ses yeux déterminés. Tel qu'elle est maintenant, Lexa ne perdra pas.

« Allons les terrasser. » fais-je pour confirmer.

Nous passons les heures suivantes à enchainer les victoires sur les mecs. Rien que faire tourner la tête de Ben et Kévin m'amuse comme une folle.

Nous finissons par les auto tamponneuses. Les garçons en avaient tellement marre de se faire avoir tout le temps qu'ils nous ont obligé à prendre chacun notre voiture. _Comme si ça allait augmenter leur chance !_

Moi je dis : et alors ? Et alors ba, on leur est tellement rentré dedans qu'ils ont fini par quitter les voitures, avant même la fin du tour. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Moins il y en avait, plus c'était facile de les éliminer.

Au final, il n'y a plus que Lexa et moi sur le circuit. Lexa est morte de rire. Moi je suis ravie. On est incontestablement la meilleure équipe !

Nous sortons de l'attraction.

Lexa sourit aux garçons.

« Vous avez pas fait un mauvais score. »

« … »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » continue-t-elle.

« On va manger. La seule activité où on devrait avoir une chance de pas finir dernier. » fait Vince, dégoûté de cette journée.

« On parie » fais-je, « celui qui mange le plus ! »

« Ah nan, alors toi ta gueule, hein ! » fait Vince. « Mauvaise joueuse ! Tu te mets toujours avec la plus forte ! »

« C'est pas ce que vous disiez quand elle faisait exprès de perdre. »

Les mecs se mettent tous à regarder Lexa, surpris.

« Tu faisais exprès de perdre, Lexa ?! »

Lexa détourne le regard.

Ils ont tous l'air frustrés.

« Vous êtes insupportables. Toutes les deux. » conclut Ben en souriant.

« Allons manger. Et pas de défi, au moins pour le repas. » fait Kévin en vérifiant que je l'écoute bien.

« Tu capitules ? Mais c'est trop tôt, ça ! » lui fais-je.

 _Comme si j'allais te laisser à si bon compte !_

« Pas de défi. » répète Lexa.

 _Pas de défi ?_

 _Pour l'instant !_

Nous finissons notre déjeuner quand Lexa vient discrètement s'approcher de moi.

« On continue sans eux ? »

« C'est toi qui les a invité… Tu veux t'en débarrasser maintenant ? »

« J'ai pas envie de perdre contre eux encore, et ils n'accepteront pas un nouveau défi s'ils ne sont pas sûrs de le gagner. »

« … »

« Si seulement tu leur avais pas dit que j'avais fait exprès de perdre contre eux… Ils auraient pu espérer que la roue tourne. Maintenant il n'y a aucune chance. »

« A ba désolé si c'est ma faute. »

Elle me sourit.

« J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, Clarke. »

« … »

 _Dieu ? Tu existes ?_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis Clarke ? »

« Il fait chaud. J'ai vu une activité qu'a l'air sympa tout à l'heure.

« Laquelle ? »

« Je veux faire le grand splash ! »

« Le grand splash alors. »

Nous quittons discrètement les garçons et allons au grand splash.

L'intérêt d'aller aux attractions à l'heure de manger, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de queue. Enfin, on en a eu pour 20 minutes quand même, et j'ai horreur d'attendre, mais c'est déjà bien moins que ce matin.

C'est à notre tour.

« Tu sais où je vais, Clarke. » me dit Lexa.

« T'es pas courageuse, Lexa… »

« Nan, pas du tout. Allez, passe devant ! »

Nous nous installons. Je me mets tout devant parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'être mouillée. Lexa se colle à moi, et se fait toute petite pour être sûre d'être le moins mouillée possible.

Notre petit vaisseau monte de plus en plus haut.

En fait, Lexa ne devait pas être suffisamment collée à moi tout à l'heure, parce que maintenant elle l'est. Et la colle tient bien ! Lexa se fait toute petite derrière moi et je sens le souffle de respiration contre ma peau.

« T'es ma garde du corps, Clarke. Protège-moi. »

 _Hei-…_

 _Wouah ! Ca descend vite !_

 **CLIC**

La photo.

« Ahhh ! »

Les gens derrière.

 **SPLASH**

L'eau.

« Ouf ! Je ne suis pas mouillée. »

Lexa.

Moi, je suis toute mouillée.

Le vaisseau retourne au départ.

J'aide Lexa à sortir et nous nous dirigeons vers les photos.

« Dis donc, t'as l'air d'aimer ça » remarque Lexa, « on dirait que tu voulais plonger dans l'eau, là. »

« Et toi, alors, tu caches totalement ta tête dans mon dos ! »

« C'est toi qui a voulu être mouillée, pas moi… »

« Tu voulais pas faire le grand splash, Lex ? »

Elle détourne les yeux.

« Du moment que ça te fait plaisir, si bien sûr. »

Je lui souris. Ma Lex est adorable.

« T'es toute mouillée, Clarke. Suis-moi. »

Lexa prend ma main et quitte les sentiers, s'éloignant des endroits où se trouve la foule. On s'éloigne de plus en plus. Lexa arrive vers un petit coin désert, entre deux cabanes abandonnées, avec un petit champ d'herbe derrière.

« Change-toi derrière les cabanes, Clarke. »

« J'ai rien pour me changer ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Fallait prévoir. Tiens, prends déjà ma veste pour pas avoir froid, je reviens. »

Et elle m'abandonne. J'enlève mes habits, qui me collent à la peau et enfile la veste de Lexa.

 _Elle est chaude._ Etrange. Le corps de Lexa devrait être froid.

 _La veste de Lexa…_ Hormis ça, je suis complètement nue.

J'ai été un peu conne ce matin, je n'avais vraiment pas pris les bons vêtements. Maintenant, ils sont tous tout gluants. Mais en même temps, je ne savais pas qu'on faisait des trucs aussi déments dans les parcs d'attraction, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je viens dans ce genre d'endroit !

 _Les gens ordinaires ont vraiment des trucs sympas pour s'amuser…_

Heureusement que Lexa était avec moi parce que sinan j'aurai vraiment été dans la merde. _J'aurai pas pu continuer la journée dans ces habits-là !_

Vivement qu'elle revienne, je commence quand même à avoir froid, l'ombre des cabanes m'empêche d'être vue mais elle empêche aussi le soleil de me réchauffer.

Lexa revient dix minutes plus tard, avec de nouveaux habits pour moi.

« Tiens Clarke. Je t'ai acheté des trucs souples, enfile-les. »

Elle me rejoint derrière les cabanes et me tend les vêtements.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis pas trop tentée…

« La reine des neiges, Lexa ? Tu m'as acheté un costume de la reine des neiges ? »

« Ils ne vendent pas de vêtements normaux. » me dit-elle naturellement.

 _Putain…_

Elle ramasse ensuite les vêtements encore mouillés.

« T'es complètement sec, Lexa, tu devrais pas toucher à ça. »

« Et t'es complètement mouillée. Et peut-être frigorifiée aussi… »

« Je ne crains pas le froid. »

« Moi je crains que tu tombes malade. »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

Elle m'approche.

Et m'enserre de ses bras.

 _Avec elle au moins, j'ai pas l'impression d'étouffer !_

Sa tête se pose contre mon cou, puis elle passe tranquillement sa main sous la veste pour me réchauffer.

Nous fermons les yeux et je profite juste de sa présence. De l'avoir à côté de moi.

 _Lexa est une bénédiction._

Mais…

 _Je vais finir par la prendre !_

« Si on reste comme ça cent ans, je ne pourrai jamais m'habiller, Lexa. »

« Merci de m'avoir protégé, Clarke. »

Elle me sourit.

« Euh, de rien… »

Elle me lâche et reprend sa veste avant de me laisser m'habiller.

Je m'apprête à enfiler mes dessous quand j'entends :

« Impressionnant. »

Je regarde Lexa. Elle fait une fixette sur mon corps.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de porter des cicatrices graves. Je veux dire, maintenant que je te vois entière pour la première fois, je remarque que tu as un assez beau corps… »

« Tu aurais espéré le contraire ? »

« Non. Je pensais le contraire. Tu as l'air de tellement aimer te battre, je me disais que ton corps devait être en charpie. »

« Je combats depuis que je suis gamine. Mon corps est résistant. »

« Oui d'ailleurs je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as appris à te battre comme ça. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? »

 _Hmm…_

« Désolée. Non. »

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle a l'air attristée.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Lexa a toujours l'air triste quand je refuse de lui parler de mon passé mais elle refuse de me raconter le sien. Et puis je ne peux carrément pas lui raconter la vérité sur moi. _Je la perdrai !_

« Tu fais une princesse très convaincante. » remarque lexa une fois que je suis totalement habillée.

« C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. »

« Je le pense vraiment. » me sourit-elle.

Nous restons debout l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux fixés dans celle de l'autre. Le soleil apparait enfin au-dessus de nous. Le visage de Lexa est le premier éclairé. Les rayons du soleil illuminent ses traits.

 _Non, c'est elle la princesse._

 _Elle est merveilleuse…_

La chaleur du soleil vient ensuite jusqu'à moi. _Il fait chaud._

Lexa me regarde toujours avec le sourire. Elle s'approche, attrape mon oreille et y glisse :

« Tu deviens encore plus belle quand le soleil s'allie à toi. »

« Grooumpff. »

 _Shit !_

 _Ta gueule, Clarke ! Casse pas l'ambiance !_

 _Elle m'a chaufféééée !_

Lexa s'écarte de moi et se dirige vers le petit champ d'herbe. Elle s'allonge au sol, dos contre l'herbe. Je l'entends commencer à s'endormir.

 _Honnêtement…_ Cette fille est une énigme, pour moi.

 _Elle est vraiment en train de dormir, en plus !_ Je m'approche et m'allonge à quelques pas d'elle.

Je la regarde. Ses traits. Son visage. Sa beauté. _Sa beauté est parfaite._ Je l'entends. Sa respiration. Son souffle. Le souffle du vent contre sa peau. Je le sens. L'air autour d'elle. Vibrer. Sonner…

Elle me captive.

Je dirige ma tête contre le ciel. _Les cieux…_ L'espace infini.

C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme Lexa. _Elle est spéciale._

Elle est vraie, j'en suis sûre. Elle est gentille. Elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Bien sûr, elle a des espoirs ridicules, complètement irréalisables mais elle y croit vraiment. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne comme ça… Pour qui j'ai de l'estime. Mais elle mérite d'en avoir.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas vu une personne avec qui elle n'a pas essayée d'être amie. Des amis, elle en a plein ! Tout le monde est son ami. Les vampires, non, ils ne la voient que comme leur reine, mais les humains l'adorent. Et quand elle rencontre quelqu'un avec qui ça se passe mal au début, elle fait tout pour améliorer leur relation par la suite.

Lexa est extraordinaire.

Elle est un peu enfantine. Un peu naïve. Très imprudente… Mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un. Au fond, je crois que ce n'était pas si idiot quand elle a dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un garde du corps. Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Elle est vraiment trop imprudente. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

J'aime vraiment Lexa. Beaucoup ! Je tiens à elle.

Mais je ne pourrai pas être cette personne-là. Pas tant que la CIL continuera de voir les monstres comme des gens dangereux qu'il faut tuer à tout prix.

 _Comment faire changer d'avis la CIL ?_

 _Com-…_

 **Zzz**

Je dors.

Avant de me réveiller un peu plus tard. Du moins me semblait-il.

« Lexa ? »

« Je suis là. »

Elle se retourne vers moi, un livre dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Elle me montre la couverture de son lit.

« Les trois mousquetaires ? C'est d'Alexandre Dumas, ça, non ? Tu aimes ? »

« Qui n'aime pas les romans de chevalerie ? »

« Pas faux. »

« On peut y aller ? J'aimerai faire une dernière activité. »

« Comment ça une dernière ? »

« Il est 17 heures 30. »

« … »

Nous nous levons et je suis Lexa.

Nous arrivons devant un grand bâtiment tout en noir.

« Que dis-tu de finir par une marche fantôme, Clarke ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Comme un train fantôme sauf que ça se fait à pied. Et c'est peut-être un peu plus effrayant... »

« Un train fantôme ? C'est quoi ? »

Lexa me regarde complètement choquée.

« Tu viens de quelle planète, Clarke ?! »

« Hein ? »

« On y va tout de suite ! »

Elle me saisit le bras et se rue à l'intérieur.

« C'est sombre ! Je vois rien ! »

« Attends ça va venir… »

 _Il fait frais._

« Hé ! Il y a plein de toile d'araignée ! »

« Tais-toi… »

« Ca schlingue ! Lexa, t'es où ? Ça pue, ici ! J'aime pas cette musique sordide ! Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Une chauve-sou-.. Mais merde ! »

« … »

« Lexa ! »

« … »

« Lexa, bordel t'es où ?! »

 **BOUMP**

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? Hein ? Euh… »

Un gars en costume noir empourpré de sang se tient juste devant moi. Il arrache les boyaux d'un autre mec dont les mains sont cloués au mur. Et un autre gars aussi en noir, derrière, bouffe ces boyaux !

« Vous faites quoi, les gars ? »

Les deux sales types me regardent sans rien dire. Le dévoreur de boyaux commence à s'approcher de moi. Il tend sa main pour m'attraper.

« Tu es maudite… » me susurre-t-il.

Je le chope par la nuque et commence à serrer mon emprise.

« Glarg Glarg glarg»

Je vais vraiment l'étouffer, ce bâtard ! _Je ne suis pas maudite !_

L'extirpeur de boyaux se barre en courant.

Je lui cours après. Mais il fuit tellement loin que je laisse tomber. Quand je reviens, le bouffeur n'est plus là. _Il s'est enfui lui aussi…_

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le gars attaché au mur.

 _Mais ! C'est qu'un mannequin !_

 _C'est quoi ce cirque ?!_

 **OUHHHH**

On dirait le bruit d'un fantôme.

 _Y a un fantôme, ici ? Si c'est Finn, je le tue !_

Tout à coup, une hache tombe devant moi, la lame perpendiculaire au sol.

 _Putain, mais j'ai vraiment failli y passer !_

 _C'est quoi cette animation de merde !_

Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la hache.

 _Hein ? Caoutchouc ? C'est même pas une vraie hache ?_

 _Mais rien n'est vrai, par ici !_

 _Comment tu veux que j'ai peur d'un truc qui tue même pas pour de vrai ?!_

 _Tiens ? Y a des gens empalés par des baïonnettes là-bas, allons voir…_

Je m'approche pour les voir de plus près quand j'entends un bruit soudain.

 **BOUMP**

Le même bruit que tout à l'heure. Juste sous mes pieds. _C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?_

Tout à coup, une trappe s'ouvre. Mes pieds se retrouvent dans le vide.

 _Hein ?!_

« Aahhhhhh ! »

 **BAM**

« Bordel de merde ! Oui je suis ? »

J'ai dû tomber d'au moins six mètres de haut. Mais c'est n'importe quoi, quelqu'un aurait vraiment pu mourir, là !

Je me suis foulé la cheville…

Je me relève et continue d'avancer.

 _Ras les burnes de ce jeu à la con !_

 **FUIIIT**

 _Hmm ? Il y a l'air d'avoir plus de lumière, là-bas._

J'avance vers la salle éclairée.

Mon pied cogne contre quelque chose.

Je regarde au sol mais je ne vois rien. _Trop sombre._ Je me baisse pour tâter l'objet avec mes mains. _On dirait un corps humain._

 _Bof… Encore un faux truc pour faire peur, laissons-tomber._

 _Attends, non ! Si c'est pour faire peur, ils auraient fait en sorte que je le vois !_

Je récupère le corps et cours dans la pièce pour voir le corps.

 _Le… Le… Lexa ?_

« Lexaaaaaa ? »

Lexa se tient dans mes bras, le regard dans le vide. Sa main s'agrippe à la mienne. Elle suffoque. _Lexa !_ Ses yeux clignent de plus en plus. Elle lève la tête et se penche pour regarder son ventre. Je le regarde et remarque le cauchemar.

Lexa a un poignard planté dans le ventre !

 _Lexaaaaa ! Je t'en prie ! C'est quoi ce jeu à la con ! Stoppe ça tout de suite !_

Lexa me regarde, elle a l'air effrayée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Je commence à paniquer. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quand même pas vrai, tout ça ! C'est une blague !_

Je me penche vers la bouche de Lexa. Elle essaie de me dire quelque chose mais je n'entends rien.

Je colle carrément mes oreilles contre ses lèvres.

« Suis… dé… so…l-… »

Ce sont ses derniers mots. Elle ne parle plus. J'écarte mon visage pour la regarder. Elle a fermé les yeux. _Non ! C'est pas possible ! Pas Lexa ! Pas elle !_

 _Nan !_

« Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je m'effondre sur son corps sans vie.

Je n'aie aucun moyen de retenir mes larmes.

 _J'étais sensée la protéger. Je devais être là pour elle. Mourir à sa place. Comment a-t-elle pu m'abandonner ? A ce stupide jeu ?_

Je hais les parcs d'attraction.

Mon visage est plaqué contre l'estomac de Lexa, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, le sang de ma seule véritable amie commence à s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres.

 _Son sang ? C'est vrai ! On a poignardé Lexa ! Quelqu'un a osé la poignarder !_

Je m'empare du couteau. _Je vais te venger, Lexa._

 _Je jure que je vais retrouver ton assassin et je vais le tuer._

L'assassin peut se trouver partout maintenant, mais je le trouverai !

Je laisse le corps de Lexa là et je cours, toujours sans rien voir, complètement au hasard, chercher n'importe qui et le faire parler.

Au final, je dois bien passer vingt minutes à courir partout comme une furie partout avant de me rendre compte que je n'arriverai à rien comme ça. Tout à fait par hasard, je finis par trouver la sortie de la marche fantôme.

Je me rue dehors et m'agenouille lamentablement au sol. Je suis couverte de sang à force de m'être cogné un nombre incalculable de fois contre les murs.

J'ai le genou éraflé, un poignet démis, des entailles partout sur le ventre, mal absolument partout, mais je m'en fous. _Une seule chose compte à mes yeux._

Je m'incline contre terre. Je suis sale. Laide à voir, dans cet état. Encore plus maintenant que je suis étalée dans la boue. Je dois puer plus encore que l'intérieur du bâtiment dont je viens de sortir. Tout le monde me regarde. _Ils doivent se dire des trucs horribles sur moi._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fouuuuuuuuuutre ?!_

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore assez d'eau en moi pour pleurer.

« Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi ! » fais-je, en hurlant à qui veut.

« Mon amie est gravement blessée ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Je n'ose toujours pas croire la vérité. Je suis pitoyable. Je suis une grande fille mais je n'ose pas faire face à la réalité.

« Je vous en prie ! S'il-vous-plait ! Quelqu'un ! »

Je distingue quelques personnes s'approcher de moi quand toutes les autres me fuient.

Kévin, Ben, Vince, Etan. Les garçons sont là.

« Tout va bien, Clarke ? » demande Kévin.

« Non, Lexa est à l'intérieur » fais-je en désignant le bâtiment, « il faut la sauver, vite ! »

« Oh, c'est un problème ça, dis donc. » fait Vince. « Bon Clarke, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, à présent, tu feras en sorte que Lexa et toi perdiez à chaque fois contre nous, Ok ? »

Je regarde Vince dans les yeux _. Il rigole ! Il rigole !_

Je bondis sur lui, chope sa tête d'enculé entre mes mains et cogne celle-ci contre le sol. Je martèle comme une dingue et je n'arrêterai pas tant que sa cervelle ne sera pas éparpillée complètement contre le sol.

 _Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !_

« Au secours ! » hurle Vince.

Les mecs se précipitent pour m'attraper et me retenir. Ils s'acharnent tellement à me bloquer que je finis par être entièrement paralysée. Je ne peux plus tuer Vince.

Sa tête est en sang mais c'est pas suffisant. _Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !_

 _J'ai tellement la haine !_

« Calme-toi, Clarke. Tout va bien. » me dit Kévin.

« Lexa va parfaitement bien. » continue Ben.

« Par contre, Vince… » fait Etan.

« Je vais bien. Je l'ai peut-être un peu cherché. » s'efforce de sourire Vince.

Je suis en pleine confusion quand j'entends une voix derrière moi. Je reconnais cette voix mais je n'ose pas y croire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout le monde ? Pourquoi vous faites tous des têtes pareilles ? »

Les mecs se retournent, moi avec.

 _Elle ? Elle ?!_

« Wow, Clarke ! T'es dans un état… »

« Le… xa ?! »

« Clarke ? »

« Ravie de te savoir en vie. » sourit Kévin.

Lexa lui sourit.

J'aime pas ce sourire ! Et j'aime encore moins le fait de ne rien comprendre !

« T'as eu le temps de te changer, Lex ? » demande Vince.

 _Comment ça, se changer ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

« Oui, et vous, de vous en mettre plein la figure. »

« C'est Clarke. Elle a vraiment cru à notre petit tour. »

 _Un petit tour ?!_

« Mais non, c'était qu'une blague Clarke. T'as vraiment cru que je mourrai aussi bêtement ? »

« Aussi bêtement ? » lui hurle-je à la figure.

« C'est Lexa qui a eu l'idée ce matin, après notre victoire au pédalo, quand t'étais cachée sous l'arbre, Clarke. Elle voulait te faire cette petite farce. » fait Etan.

« C'était moi qui extirpait les boyaux du mannequin » me dit Ben, « et Kévin les mangeait. Du moins il faisait semblant. »

« C'est moi qui ai lâché la hache au-dessus de toi. » dit Etan.

« Je me suis occupé de l'éclairage, pour être sûr que tu louperais pas le corps de Lex. » poursuit Vince.

« Ils se sont aussi occupé de toute la déco, durant cet après-midi. Moi, j'ai juste emprunté le bâtiment pour la journée au directeur du parc, c'est un ami » termine Lexa, « et puis j'ai fait la morte. C'était trop bien ! »

Les mecs se dirigent vers Lexa et lui font tous une tape dans les mains.

« On est les meilleurs ! » hurle Kévin.

 _Qu'est-ce que je le hais !_

« Gros câlin pour la meilleure équipe ! » hurle Lexa.

Et ils se font tous un gros câlin. Sans moi.

Parce que je suis juste le pigeon de l'histoire ! Celle-ci sur qui tout le monde se marre !

 _Je les hais tellement !_

 _J'ai la haaaaaaaaaaaaine !_

Je fais un croche-pied à Vince. Il se fend la gueule au sol.

Le pire c'est que je ne trouve même pas ça drôle.

Tous les autres me regardent, déçus de mon comportement. Même Lexa.

Je lui fous un pain dans la gueule. Elle s'étale au sol.

« Lexa ! » crie les mecs.

« Occupez-vous de Vince. » dit Lexa en leur faisant comprendre que ça va.

Les mecs essaient tous maintenant de relever Vince.

J'en peux plus. C'est trop pour moi.

Je cours de toutes mes forces sans regarder où.

Je finis par rentrer au F1. J'y suis rentrée à pied, sans jamais m'arrêter. Juste en courant. Et en pleurnichant tout du long.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, à une heure du mat' passée, je ne prends même pas le temps de prendre une douche. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, en larme.

Mon lit est couvert de boue, de sang, de sueur… de tout, en fait.

Echo me rejoint dans la chambre juste après.

« T'en fais du bruit, ma bel-… euh, Clarke… »

Je lève mes yeux vers elle. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? » m'interroge Echo.

« Lexa. Elle m'a humilié publiquement. Devant des garçons. »

Echo me regarde comme si elle avait affaire à un alien.

« Mais t'as quel âge ? » me demande t-elle.

 _Quoi ?!_

 _J'ai envie de mourir ! Personne ne m'aime ! Réconforte-moi, sale pute !_

Elle continue de me regarder. _Elle est vraiment en train de me prendre de haut, là ! C'est quoi ce regard !_

Elle se lève.

« Bon. Tu pues beaucoup trop. Je retourne dans ma chambre. »

 _Mais c'est pas une amie, ça !_

« Reste là ! »

Elle continue de se barrer.

« Reste là, j'ai dis ! »

Elle est vraiment en train de se barrer.

« Reste… Je t'en supplie. » fais-je en m'étouffant presque dans mes larmes.

« L'humilité est le début de tout. »

 _Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

« Alala… Sérieusement… Quand Bellamy m'a parlé de toi, je m'attendais vraiment à avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'un peu plus sensé que ça, tu sais. Alors. Raconte-moi ce qui a pu traumatisé une grande fille comme toi. »

Je lui raconte tout.

« Ok. C'est vrai qu'elle a quand même été un peu vache. » conclut-elle. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Je regarde mon portable.

18 appels en absence. 17 de Lexa. Un de kévin.

Elle lui a donné mon numéro ! Il n'y a donc aucune limite ?!

« Bonne nouvelle. Elle se remet en question. » dit-elle.

« Je croyais que c'était mon amie. » fais-je.

« Elle l'est certainement. Mais le cerveau de Lexa ne marche pas comme le tien. Pour elle, sa farce était drôle. Pour nous, elle ne l'est pas. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir… »

Je la regarde.

« Lui pardonnes-tu ? »

« Non ! »

« Dans ce cas : tu laisses passer, ou tu répliques ? »

« Hein ? »

« Veux-tu te venger ? »

« Me venger ? Comment ? »

« On va organiser un truc. Quelque part dans Paris. Pour qu'elle n'ose plus jamais te faire ce qu'elle vient de faire. »

« Dans Paris ? Mais t'es même pas fichue de te repérer, dans Paris ! »

Elle me regarde, vexée.

« C'est vrai. Mais il y a une chose que tu oublies. »

Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. » lâche t-elle dans une colère retenue.

Elle retient vraiment sa colère parce que c'est flagrant comment elle a envie de m'étriper pour ce que je viens de dire.

Elle se lève, décroche son portable et compose un numéro. Elle parle, raccroche, et appelle un nouveau numéro. Elle continue comme ça cinq bonnes minutes avant de déposer son portable, de prendre son sachet de bonbon, et de se poser sur mon bureau pour faire ses mots croisés.

« Euh… Echo ? »

Elle me regarde. Son regard est meurtrier.

Franchement, cette fille me fait peur. Et j'ai pas honte de le dire.

« Pour ma vengeance ? » fais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Elle replonge dans son petit cahier de jeu de lettres.

Elle lâche quand même :

« Tout est en place. »


	25. Echappe-toi, je me venge

**Point de vue d'un homme d'âge mûr, que vous ne connaissez pas. C'est sa première apparition dans cette fic, et je pense que ce sera également la dernière puisque je n'ai aps l'intention de lui donner un rôle dans la suite de l'histoire. Je ne vous donne aps son nom, vous le découvrirez vous-même. Seconde info : ce chapitre prend place le surlendemain de la journée à Disneyland (si vous avez oublié, Lexa a fait une belle crasse à Clarke, et celle-ci a décidé de se venger).**

* * *

 _Hmm…_

« Gniark… »

 _Hmm…_

 _J'ai un de ces mal de tête, moi…_

 _Mais ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que…_

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » fais-je, plus pour moi-même.

« Il vient de se réveiller, les gars ! » fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir la personne qui vient de parler.

Un jeune garçon. Il doit avoir une quinzaine d'année, peut-être un tout petit peu plus. Sweat, baggy, converses au pied, casquette sur la tête quand ce n'est pas un temps à en avoir besoin…

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…_

« Hé ! » me fait-il, « tu sais où on est, là ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

J'examine la pièce du regard.

Une très grande pièce, entièrement meublée d'époque, divisée en deux par des paravents en son plein milieu. Un vieux globe représentant la planète Terre, pas vraiment exacte, d'ailleurs des barils en bois, un bureau exagérément vétuste avec plumes et encres, des mousquets accrochés au mur et même des sabres et un poignard !

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! On est où, là ?!_

« Euh… Monsieur ? C'est vous qui nous avez amenés ici ? Pourquoi on est tous là ? »

Une jeune fille me regarde timidement.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Et vous êtes qui, d'abord ? »

« Moi c'est Lucy » me répond la jeune blonde, « et lui c'est Sébastien mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Seb, il dit. » poursuit-elle en me montrant le garçon qui les avait prévenu que je m'étais réveillé.

J'observe les deux jeunes. _Une petite coincée et un effronté de je-m'en-foutiste…_

 _Mais avec qui j'ai encore atterri, moi…_

Je remarque alors deux autres, en train d'examiner chaque objet de la pièce, s'en se préoccuper de nous trois, visiblement.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » leur demande-je.

La jeune brune lâche la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et s'approche.

« Je me nomme Lexa, et vous ? »

« Emerson. » réponds-je.

« Ravie de vous connaitre, Emerson. »

Elle me tend la main. Je la serre.

En voilà une de polie et conventionnelle, au moins. _Quant au dernier…_

« Monsieur, si je ne m'abuse, nous ne sommes pas encore présenté. » lui fais-je sur un ton de reproche.

Aucune réaction. Il continue de scruter un des sabres fixés au mur. _Il m'ignore totalement !_

« Tu nous fait attendre, Joseph. » remarque Lexa, sans aucun ton de reproche.

Le dénommé Joseph s'arrête aussitôt et se dirige vers nous.

« Tout semble assez fidèle au décor de l'époque. » fait-il à Lexa.

« Comment ça tout semble assez fidèle au décor de l'époque ? »

Je les regarde sans comprendre.

La jeune Lexa s'apprête à me répondre quand une voix nous interrompe.

 **« OH oh oh »**

Nous levons tous la tête. La voix ne semble pas venir de la pièce mais elle reste malgré tout bien audible.

« Z'etes qui, ouech ! » fait Sébastien.

…

 _La politesse, jeune imbécile, tu connais ?!_

 **« Ce n'est pas la question qui mérite une réponse, non. »**

« Quelle question mérite une réponse ? » demande la petite Lexa.

 **« Qui vous êtes-vous, pour commencer. Ce que vous faites ici, ensuite. »**

« Je crois que vous avez la réponse. Alors que faisons-nous ici ? »

 **« Vous le savez, ça. Regardez autour de vous. »**

« Il n'y a rien. Vous nous avez enfermé ici, et on ne peut pas en sortir. Pourquoi nous retenir prisonnier ? »

 **« C'est le sort des criminels. »**

« Quoi ?! » faisons-nous tous les cinq en même temps.

 **« Et parce qu'il est venu l'heure pour vous de payer. Pour vos crimes. »**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » fais-je, hors de moi.

« Il a raison. » fait Joseph, tentant de se calmer.

« Je ne suis pas un criminel ! »

« Mais nous sommes bien des condamnés. » reprend-il.

« Et je peux savoir en quoi ? »

« Regardez sur votre main, tout le monde. » nous fait-il en nous montrant la sienne.

Nous regardons nos mains. Elles ont toutes une marque noire.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » demande Lexa à Joseph.

« La tâche noire. Le signe des condamnés. »

« Les condamnés ? »

« Les forbans, les criminels pendant l'âge d'or de la piraterie. Quand ils étaient surpris en train de train de faire quelque chose que les pirates eux-mêmes réprouvaient, ils capturaient ce criminel et lui laissait une telle marque sur la main. Ceux qui portent la marque noire sur eux sont condamnés à la mort. Des morts horribles. Certains marins, quand on leur mettait cette marque, étaient si effrayés qu'ils pouvaient en mourir, juste en la voyant posée sur eux. La voir sur eux leur faisait si peur qu'ils pouvaient en avoir une attaque et en mourir. Dans ce cas, leur mort était alors bien plus douce que ce que les pirates leur réservaient. »

« On va nous tuer, nous aussi ? » s'inquiéta Lucy.

Joseph leva la tête. Nous ne savons toujours pas d'où vient cette voix.

« Ca semble bien… »

« Mais on a rien fait ! Et on est pas des pirates ! » s'écrie Sébastien.

 **« Vous en êtes. Chacun de vous. »**

« Non ! »

 **« Vous en êtes. Mais vous ne serez pas condamnés à mort. Vos juges ont considéré que simplement vous faire mourir serait encore montré trop de clémence pour les actes ignobles que vous avez commis. »**

« Nos juges ? » s'interroge Lexa.

 **« Ceux qui avaient confiance en vous. Ceux que vous avez trahis. Ceux qui vous condamnent aujourd'hui. Ils demandent justice. »**

« On t'a dit qu'on a rien fait, du con ! » hurle Sébastien.

« S'il-vous-plait… » dit Lucy, « vous devez vous tromper de personne… On est pas des criminels, nous. »

« C'est pas ce que dit la marque » remarque Joseph. « On est d'ores et déjà condamné. »

« Mais je m'en tape de cette merde ! » hurle Sébastien en tentant d'effacer la marque en frottant sa main contre l'autre. « Et pourquoi ça part pas, ce truc ! »

 **« Ces personnes avaient confiance en vous. Elles tenaient à vous. Elles vous aimaient, même pour certains. Mais vous les avez trahis. Ces personnes réclament réparation. Elles demandent vengeance. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici. »**

« Je ne vois pas en quoi nous enfermer ferait réparer nos torts. » remarque Joseph.

« Mais je vous assure, on n'a rien fait ! » s'époumone Lucy.

 **« Les condamnés ont tous eu un procès. Les crimes qu'on vous reprochait, examinés. Et vous avez été reconnus coupables. Toutefois, vos juges ne demandent pas la mort. Pas encore. »**

« Que demandent-ils ? Et c'est quoi ces crimes qu'on nous reproche, au juste ? » demande-je.

 **« Là est le problème. Vous n'en avez pas conscience. Pourtant, que vous sachiez le mal que vous leur avez fait est ce qu'ils demandent avant tout. Pour cela, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que plonger vous-même jusque dans l'extrême noirceur de votre cœur. Là où tous auraient si peur, là où est caché le mal que vous avez fait. Car c'est aussi là que se trouve la solution. »**

« Je comprends rien. Vous nous faites juste perdre notre temps. Ouvrez cette porte que vous avez bloquée, qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici. Voilà ce qu'on veut ! »

Tout à coup, un compte à rebours commence dans une plaque vitrée munie d'une minuterie.

« 90 minutes ? 90 minutes pour quoi faire ?! »

 **« Pour payer. »**

« Comment ça, payer ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Comment ça, payer ? » hurle Sébastien.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Hé ! Comment ça, payer ! Connard ! Répond ! »

…

La voix s'est tûe.

Nous sommes tous seuls. Et on n'est toujours pas plus avancé.

 _Où est-on, exactement ?_

« C'était… bizarre. » dit simplement Lexa. « Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ? »

« Absolument aucune. » fais-je.

« J'ai envie de chier. Je fais comment ? Y a rien pour se vider, ici… » se plaint Sébastien.

« Je sèche. » avoue Joseph, s'asseyant en tailleur.

Lexa en fait de même.

« Ok. Dans ce cas, commençons par le début. Parce qu'à part, notre nom, on en sait pas plus les uns sur les autres. » Elle se tourne vers Joseph. « Donc toi, c'est Joseph, c'est ça ? Et t'as l'air de t'y connaitre. Comment ça se fait ? »

« Ma fille est… gaga, pour pas dire autre chose, des pirates et tout ce qui les concerne. Et je suis moi-même professeur d'histoire. Je connais un peu le sujet, donc. »

« Et tu n'as aucune idée d'où on peut être, donc ? »

« Aucune. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que hier, j'étais en train de finir un travail pour une conférence que je dois présenter au Brésil dans deux mois. Et qu'il y a encore une demi-heure, je me réveillais, comme vous, dans cette pièce, avec un mal de tête pas possible. Je crois que j'ai été drogué. »

« Comme nous tous. » remarque Lexa. « Et toi, Lucy ? »

« Pareil. Moi, je devais dormir chez ma cousine, mais là je suis ici aussi… » Elle se triture les mains. « C'est pas juste… je devrai pas être là. Ma cousine voulait qu'on fasse une Escape Game, aujourd'hui. Et je pourrai pas vu qu'on me garde prisonnière ici… »

« Attends, toi aussi, t'avais un Escape Game de prévu aujourd'hui ? » m'étonne-je.

« Euh, oui… »

« Vous aussi, vous faites ce genre de connerie ? »

« Pourquoi ? T'en avais aussi une de prévu, gamin ? »

« Je m'appelle Seb, le vieux. Et non, mais j'ai mon frère qui m'a offert une session pour mon anniv'… Je trouve ça pété, mais c'était ça, ou pas de cadeau ! »

Je regarde Joseph et Lexa.

« Et vous deux… »

Joseph acquiesce.

« Oui, je devais bien faire un Live Escape Game aujourd'hui. »

Nous regardons tous la jeune brune.

« J'ai une amie qui m'a proposé d'en faire un… »

« Ok. » fais-je, « donc, aujourd'hui, on devait tous faire un Live Escape Game. C'était prévu. Et à la place, on se retrouve tous ici, c'est bien ça ? »

Ils confirment tous de la tête.

« Ça nous fait un point en commun » reprend Lexa, « mais comment en arrive-t-on à la partie où on se fait tous drogué et enfermé dans cette pièce ? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de chier, les gars… »

« Tu attendras les 90 minutes soient finis, Sébastien. »

« Mon nom, c'est Seb, je t'ai dis, le vieux ! Et je vois, pas pourquoi je devrai attendre ces 90 minutes pour évacuer ! »

« Seb, t'as pas une idée ? » essaie de le calmer Lexa.

 _Maligne, ce petit bout de femme. Elle le fait participer à la réflexion pour qu'il oublie le reste…_

« J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai demandé à mon frère de me filer autre chose qu'un stupide jeu où il faut réfléchir, il m'a envoyé balader. Comme s'il voulait vraiment que je participe à ce stupide jeu à la con. Et à la place, je me retrouve là. Du coup, j'aurai même apas droit à mon cadeau d'anniv'… Il était pourri, mais c'était quelque chose au moins. »

« Euh, mais… c'est un peu un Live Escape Game, qu'on fait, là, non ? » remarque timidement la petite Lucy.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonne Joseph.

« Ba, je sais pas… On réfléchit, là, non ? Une équipe, des règles qu'on a pas compris, dans une salle où on peut pas sortir… Ça ressemble en tout cas, je trouve… »

« Dites » reprend Lexa « vous vouliez pas faire l'Escape Game en groupe ? Avec des amis ou autre ? Moi, mon amie, elle m'a fait m'inscrire à ça, mais quand je lui ai demandé, elle a refusé de venir avec moi. Elle a dit que je devais le faire seule. »

« Moi aussi » confirme-je. « Ma femme m'a fait m'inscrire. Mais c'est normal, c'est pas son style de loisir, alors que moi j'adore ce genre d'activité. »

« Et toi, Joseph ? » demande Lexa.

« J'en avais jamais fait, mais un de mes anciens étudiants, qui prépare son doctorat, m'a finalement convaincu d'essayer. J'ai accepté. Ça peut toujours être une expérience à tenter, après tout. »

« Moi, j'ai pas eu le choix. » hausse les épaules Sébastien.

« Moi, c'est ma cousine qui m'a fait m'inscrire. Je m'étais pas vraiment posé de question, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'à aucun moment, je ne l'ai vu s'inscrire avec moi. »

« Attendez ! » s'écrie Joseph, « aucun de nous ne s'est inscrit de sa propre volonté ? »

« On vient de te dire que non, t'as pas compris ? » gémit Sébastien, dans son mécontentement.

« Mais non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Nos juges ! Le jeu ! Tout s'explique ! »

« Comment ça ? » fais-je sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Comme Lucy, l'a dit. On est dans le Live Escape Game ! Tous les cinq ! Et nos juges, ce sont ceux qui nous ont proposé de nous inscrire. Ils voulaient qu'on participe à ce jeu ! »

« Mais non, on est prisonnier et condamné à mort, là ! Moi, ma cousine, elle me ferait jamais ça ! »

« T'en es certaine ? » fait Joseph en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, enfin je crois… »

« Moi » reprend Joseph, « c'est tout à fait possible. Ca correspondrait tout à fait au style de mon ancien étudiant, je trouve. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Lexa.

« Il a émis une théorie intéressante, il y a quelques temps, lors d'une de nos discussions. Une idée, qui si elle s'évarait vraie, et il a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas, changerait totalement la vision que l'on aurait du peuple burgonde. Je me suis inspiré de son postulat pour la thèse que je devrai présenter au Brésil. Il l'a appris, et quand je lui ai demandé si ça le dérangerait, il m'a dit que non. Ça m'a rassuré un peu, mais le connaissant, c'est évident qu'il allait trouver le moyen de se venger. C'est tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il serait capable de me faire… »

« Tu penses qu'il t'a fait t'inscrire pour se venger, alors ? » demande Lexa.

« J'en suis de plus en plus persuadé ! »

« Et shit… » jure Sébastien.

« Un problème ? »

« Mon frère… Il deal un peu et je lui ai volé quelques billets de son taff, l'autre soir. Je pensais qu'il remarquerait pas… »

« Tu voles ton frère qui deal ?! » fait Lexa.

« Et t'es encore en vie ? » fait Joseph.

« Ouai… Plus pour longtemps… » fait Sébastien en regardant la marque noire sur sa main.

« Et toi, Lexa ? » demande Joseph.

Lexa semble réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Ba moi… »

Elle réfléchit.

Elle réfléchit.

Elle réfléchit.

Elle réfléc-… Ah ! Elle nous regarde. _Elle sait ce qu'on lui reproche, alors ?_

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Je sais pas pourquoi on m'a inscrite… »

 _Elle a réfléchit tout ce temps, et elle sait toujours pas ?!_

Joseph lui prend la main pour essayer de l'aider.

« Qui t'a inscrit ? Tu as parlé d'une amie… »

« Oui… Elle voulait me faire plaisir. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais… »

Elle a l'air triste.

« Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu as pu lui faire pour qu'elle veuille se venger ? » continue Joseph.

Lexa hoche de la tête en signe de négation.

Je me tourne vers Lucy.

« Et toi ? »

Elle fait la moue avant de faire comme Lexa.

« Je sais pas. Ma cousine m'aime bien. »

« Et toi le vieux, t'as fait quoi à ta femme ? » demande Sébastien.

Moi, c'est tout expliqué.

« Je l'ai trompé. Avec la maitresse d'école de notre fils. »

« Vieil obsédé. »

 _Y a des coups de fessée qui se perdent…_

« Bon, les filles, vous trouvez toujours pas ? » s'énerve Sébastien. « Stop jouer aux saintes, on sait tous qu'on a merdé. Ayez juste le courage de le dire, que ce stupide minuteur s'arrête et qu'on puisse se barrer. »

« Et pourquoi il s'arrêterait si elle trouvait ce qu'on leur reproche ? » demande Joseph.

« Parce que c'est ce que la voix a dit, non ? Ils veulent qu'on prenne conscience de ce qu'on leur a fait. Plonger dans la noirceur de nos cœurs et tout ça… »

« Dis donc, gamin, t'as déjà entendu parler du principe des énigmes à tout hasard ? C'est ce sur quoi repose l'Escape Game. On va pas pouvoir partir juste en trouvant ce qu'on a fait. »

« D'autant plus que s'ils ont vraiment fait ça pour se venger, le plus terrible est à venir. La marque noire est là pour le prouver. »

« Je sais ! » s'écrie Lucy.

Nous nous levons, tous heureux. _Elle a trouvé comment quitter cet endroit !_

« Alors, raconte ! »

Lucy nous regarde toute contente.

« Elle est allergique aux fruits de mer ! Mais j'avais oublié et je lui en ai fait manger le week-end dernier, sans faire exprès. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut se venger ! »

…

 _Mais quelle gourde, celle-là !_

Cette Lucy doit avoir à peine 12-13 ans, Ok, _mais ça explique pas qu'on puisse être aussi bête !_

« Je sais… »

Lexa vient de parler. _Quoi ? Elle a trouvé elle aussi ? On s'en moque un peu, en fait…_

« Je sais comment plonger dans la noirceur de nos cœurs. »

« T'es pas sérieuse ! » s'écrie Sébastien.

« Si. C'est simple, en fait. »

« Alors, comment ? »

Lexa regarde vers le milieu de la pièce.

« Il faut éteindre toutes les bougies. »

« Les bougies ?! Mais si on fait ça, on verra plus rien ! »

« Si, moi je pourrai continuer à voir… » Marmonne-t-elle.

« Tu as dit ? » demande Joseph.

« Non, rien… Je voulais dire que c'est le but, de ne rien voir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La voix l'a dit, non ? Le noir complet, là où les autres auraient peur. C'est un test. De courage. Est-ce qu'on aura le courage de se plonger dans le noir ? C'est ça le premier défi. »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce qu'on fait comment si on se retrouve vraiment dans le noir et qu'on se retrouve à rester le reste du temps sans aucune vision. »

Lexa regarde le temps.

« Il reste 53 minutes. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'avoir peur. Et je suis quasi-certaine que la solution n'apparaitra que dans le noir. »

« Hors de question qu'on éteigne les bougies ! » fait Sébastien.

Nous regardons tous Lexa. Il a raison, _c'est trop risqué…_

Joseph observe Lexa, qui est pleine d'assurance.

« On devrait lui faire confiance. »

« Désolé, petite, ma-… »

« Il faut éteindre les lumières. »

Elle nous fixe, Lucy, Sébastien et moi.

…

« Tu sais ce qui est en jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais ce qui est en jeu. » fait-elle.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Cette petite a l'habitude d'être aux commandes, je le sens.

 _On devrait pouvoir lui faire confiance._

« Dans ce cas, votons. »

Sébastien me regarde, ahuri.

 _La démocratie, gamin. La démocratie._

Joseph lève la main pour suivre la jeune brune. Je lève la main. Lucy lève la main. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, elle n'a pas cessé de décider des yeux admiratives à son aînée.

Voilà le petit imbécile seul dans son coin.

Il peste. Qu'importe. Nous éteignons toutes les bougies.

Nous nous taisons tous. La jolie brune avait entièrement raison !

Je m'approche des paravents. Il y a un trou en plein milieu. Et la pièce n'est certes plus éclairée par les bougies, mais le minuteur qui nous indique le temps restant brille dans le noir. Il propage une lumière fluide et fine qui traverse toute la pièce, passant par le petit trou des paravents, et vient terminer sa course contre le bois du mur opposé.

Je viens de réaliser. _C'est incroyable !_

Nous sommes dans une gigantesque chambre noire. Et le minuteur n'était pas seulement là pour nous donner le temps qu'il nous reste. Nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre, Sébastien restant dans son coin, vers la partie maintenant mis en lumière du mur. Joseph tâte le bois.

« Ça sonne creux. » nous sourit-il.

Il perce le bois, et en ressort quelque chose entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Lucy.

Joseph examine ce qu'il tient au toucher.

« Une liasse… J'ouvre… Hmm ? On dirait… »

Tout à coup, une lumière nous éclaire tous les quatre.

Une lanterne ! Avec une lampe à huile ! Nous avons à nouveau de la lumière. Moins qu'avant, mais quand même !

Même Sébastien nous rejoint.

 _Ah ah ! Cette brave Lexa, elle avait donc parfaitement raison._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la liasse ? » demande Lucy.

Joseph l'ouvre et en ressort une plusieurs petites pièces jaunes dorées.

« C'est quoi cette blague ? » demande Sébastien.

« Ca » fait Joseph, « ce sont des Louis d'or, Sébastien. La monnaie sous Louis XIV, roi de France. » Il nous regarde, joyeux comme jamais. « Vous imaginez ce que ça représente ?! »

« Beaucoup ? » demande Sébastien.

« Beaucoup ? Mais plus que beaucoup ! La monnaie de l'Ancien Régime, enfin ! C'est inestimable ! C'est d'une valeur historique incroyable ! » Il commence à pleurer d'émotion. « Louis XIV a peut-être tenu cette pièce entre ses mains, et moi je fais de même mainten-… »

« Ouai mais en fric, ça vaut combien ? »

Joseph regarde Sébastien.

« Valeur intrinsèque, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais valeur monétaire, chacune de ces petites pièces doit bien valoir 3000 euros pièces, peut-être plus » fait Joseph, haussant les épaules de désintérêt. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, de combien ça peut faire ? C'est ce que ça représente historiquement qui est important ! »

« Bon, on partage ? » demande Sébastien, se frottant les mains pressé comme jamais.

« Ca va pas ? » commence à s'inquiéter Joseph. « Je vais les ramener à un collègue qui est expert en monnaie ancienne ! Il pourra les examiner. Ensuite, il faudra les donner au Louvre, pour qu-… »

« T'es maso ?! On crache pas sur l'argent gratuit ! » hurle Sébastien, tentant de récupérer la liasse des mains de Joseph.

 **« Plonger dans la noirceur de son cœur, en démêler le mal qui corrompt ceux qui nous sont proches. Mais quand la reconnaissance de son crime est faite, vient la deuxième étape. Se racheter est un crime. Un acte de foi. De mort parfois. »**

 _La voix !_

« Michelle ! Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait ! Je te demande pardon ! » crie Lucy. « J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas manger de fruits de mer, je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie ! »

« Clarke ! Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? On me dit que je t'ai fait du mal, mais je t'assure, je ne vois pas en quoi. Parle-moi ! Eclaire-moi ! »

« Bob ! Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais… Tu as toujours été le meilleur des étudiants que je n'ai jamais eu. Je suis fier de toi, et je te promets. Je renonce à présenter cette théorie. C'est la tienne. Mais si tu veux, tu viendras au Brésil avec moi, et tu la présenteras toi-même ! »

« Chérie, je te demande pardon ! Je sais, j'ai fait une terrible chose » fais-je à plein poumon. « Pardonne-moi, je ne le mérite pas, mais je te promets que si tu veux encore de moi, je saurai être le meilleur des époux. »

« Frangin ! Ouvre cette foutue porte ! T'auras jamais les couilles de me tuer ! »

 _Mais quel imbécile, cui-là !_

 **« Il n'a jamais été question de vous tuer. Vos juges ont pensé à quelque chose de bien plus cruel. Vous le savez, ces personnes vous connaissent. Elles vous connaissent même très bien. Elles ont mangé et bu avec vous, elles ont grandi avec vous, ont débattu avec vous, vous ont donné un fils… Elles vous connaissent. Et ce qui vous attend n'est pas la mort. Pas la mort physique. Mais la mort sociale. »**

 _Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_

 **« Vos juges, qui sont aussi vos victimes, connaissent vos secrets. Ce que vous cachez, vos hontes, vos tourments. Elles savent tout, parce qu'elles partagent votre vie. Que le temps sera fini, tout cela, tout le monde le connaitra. »**

« Quoi ? » faisons-nous tous les cinq effrayés.

 **« Tous vos secrets inavoués seront rendus publics. »**

Tout mais pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

« Frérot ! » hurle Sébastien, mort de peur.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'effondre Lucy, en larme.

Joseph pose sa main sur son cœur et se retient pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Lexa semble perplexe. Pas effrayée, juste perplexe.

« Tu n'as pas peur, Lexa ? » lui demande-je.

« Si mes secrets sont révélés, ce sera la fin du monde. » me répond-elle, d'un air le plus calme du monde.

 _Cette fille a un humour bien à elle…_

Ca ne peut qu'être de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Alors pourquoi elle ne rigole pas !_

Lexa lève les yeux.

« On veut pas que nos secrets soient révélés. Que doit-on faire pour se racheter ? »

 **« La sentence ultime. La corde. »**

Joseph tombe définitivement dans les pommes.

Lucy se lamente de plus belle.

« Michelleuuuu ! Pardonne-mouaaaa ! »

Sébastien serre les poings de rage.

« J'aurai dû te voler tout ton fric, sale crevard ! »

« Il n'y a aucune corde dans la pièce. »

Nous nous tournons, Lucy, Sébastien et moi, vers celle qui vient de faire cette remarque.

 _Lexa ! Comment peut-elle être aussi sereine ?_

« Il n'y a aucune corde ici. » répète-t-elle, toujours sans s'affoler.

« Euh… ba… »

J'avoue être paumé, là.

Sébastien se met à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble pour vérifier les dires de la brune. Lucy pleure, histoire de pas changer ses habitudes.

Je me dirige vers Joseph pour essayer de le ranimer. Lexa en fait de même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Joseph revient à lui.

Nous lui exposons la situation. Quand nous avons fini de lui expliquer, elle reste un moment à réfléchir.

« La voix n'a plus rien dit depuis ? » demande-t-il.

Nous lui faisons signe que non.

« C'est pas cohérent… »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas cohérent ? » demande Lexa.

« Tout ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! Ils se donnent un effort fou pour créer un décor convaincant, mais ils ne font même pas attention aux mots qu'ils utilisent. C'est pas cohérent. »

« Comment ça ? Quels mots ? »

« Ba la corde ! Les pirates avaient une peur bleue de ce mot. A cette époque, les mutins finissaient souvent pendus hauts et courts, alors pour eux, prononcer des mots comme corde, ou même ficelle, s'était se condamner soi-même. Un vrai expert du monde de la piraterie d'antan n'aurait pas fait l'erreur d'utiliser un tel mot alors que les pirates eux-mêmes ne le faisaient pas. »

« Ils n'utilisaient vraiment pas ce mot ? » fais-je étonné.

« Non » reprend Joseph, « les pirates étaient très superstitieux. Les seuls qui pouvaient prononcer ces mots à bord, c'était le-… »

Joseph sursaute tout à coup.

Il arrache la lampe de ma main et se dirige derrière le bureau en bois. Il se couche au sol, et y récupère quelque chose qui devait être caché dessous.

Il revient vers nous, complètement excité.

« La deuxième incohérence ! » fait-il en nous tendant le violon qu'il a récupéré. « Ce genre d'instrument ne devrait rien avoir à faire ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les musiciens. Les musiciens avaient le droit d'utiliser ce mot pour parler de leurs instruments. Mais le truc, c'est qu'ils jouaient bien des instruments à corde, mais certainement pas du violon ! C'était pas le genre ! »

« Ok, mais on en fait quoi, de ce violon ? » demande-je.

« Euh… ba, j'en ai aucune idée. » confesse Joseph. « Faudrait essayer d'en jouer, pour voir ce qui va pas avec, mais… »

« Montrez-moi. » fait Sébastien, prenant soudainement part à la conversation, ayant vu l'instrument.

« Pourquoi faire ? » fait Joseph, méfiant.

« Premièrement parce que vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre un simple violon et un stradivarius, de ce que je vois, et deuxièmement, parce que moi, je sais en jouer. »

« Toi ? Sans blague ! »

« Ma petite amie adore le violon. C'était soit j'apprenais à en jouer, soit elle me quittait. »

Lexa lui sourit.

« Savoir jouer du violon est une chose noble. Tu veux bien nous en jouer un morceau pour nous, s'il-te-plait ? »

Sébastien ne se fait pas attendre quand Lexa le lui demande. Il nous interpréte un beau morceau de musique.

Lexa fait une moue hésitante quand le garçon a fini.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » s'inquiète Sébastien.

« Si, c'était très bien. Tu es très doué, Seb. » lui fait-elle gentiment.

Sébastien est tout heureux quand la brune lui dit ces mots et il lui propose un autre morceau.

« Attends, tu permets que j'accorde l'instrument ? » demande Lexa.

« Accorder ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Le "la" n'est pas à la bonne hauteur. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Euh, ba… »

« Je peux t'emprunter l'instrument, deux secondes ? »

Sébastien lui laisse le violon et Lexa s'apprête à le réajuster quand elle remarque quelque chose.

« Les garçons. »

Elle ressort une minuscule pochette, semblable à la première, cachée au sein de l'instrument.

Joseph la récupère et l'ouvre.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? » demande Sébastien.

« Un timbre… »

« Une merde ? »

Joseph semble s'étouffer sous l'irrespect total de l'idiot de service.

Je lui tape dans le dos pour l'aider à s'en remettre.

A peine Joseph se remet-il de ses émotions que nous entendons une musique incroyable pénétrer nos oreilles, et se répandre en nos êtres telle une divine mélodie. Je me retourne pour découvrir l'origine de ce son angélique.

Je reste bouche bée quand je vois Lexa, joue contre le stradivarius, jouer avec un plaisir certain, dans son monde, yeux fermés, seule. Dans son monde privilégié.

« Lexa ? » fait Sébastien, incrédule.

Lexa revient à nous, et tend le violon au petit idiot.

« Ça sonne bien mieux quand l'instrument est accordé. Merci de me l'avoir prêté. » fait-elle humblement à Sébastien.

Sébastien récupère l'instrument, baisse les yeux vers le violon qu'il tient, puis vers Lexa…

 _Comme il doit se sentir bête de s'être cru bon musicien !_

Lexa s'approche de nous et demande à Joseph.

« Wouaw ! Quel beau timbre ! Dis-moi tout, Joseph ! Je veux connaitre son histoire ! »

« Avec plaisir, Lexa. Il s'agit du Penny Rouge. De ce que je sais, il fut gravé et imprimé par Joseph Osmond Barnard à Port-Louis, le 21 septembre 1847. C'est le seul à être encore non utilisé et accessible pour les philatélistes, les collectionneurs de timbre. Une merveille, un rescapé parmi les cinq cent autres, tous perdus ou utilisés aujourd'hui. C'est un trésor, Lexa. »

Lexa prend le petit timbre entre ses doigts et y pose des yeux plein d'émotion.

« C'est le timbre le plus convoité au monde. Sa valeur est actuellement estimée à 1.500.000 euros… »

 **BIM**

Nous nous retournons pour voir ce qui a pu causer ce bruit.

 _Sébastien a lâché le stradivarius par terre !_

« 1 million et demi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! » Il court prendre le timbre dans ses mains.

Joseph fait un focus sur l'instrument par terre. Il fait tout pour se contenir, mais ça va pas tarder à péter…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » fait-il au comble du désespoir, s'arrachant les cheveux par la même occasion.

Il se rue sur Sébastien et commence à l'étrangler.

 **« Les condamnés ne peuvent en tuer un autre. »**

« Le stradivarius ! » hurle Joseph.

 **« La vie humaine est bien plus importante, condamné Joseph. Relâchez votre compagnon ou vous ne pourrez quitter cette pièce. »**

« On la quittera jamais, cette pièce. » s'accable Lucy.

Elle ne pleure plus, c'est une bonne nouvelle. _Mais attends…_

« On va vraiment pouvoir quitter cette pièce ? » fais-je sans trop y croire.

 **« Ayant suivant votre repentance, pas à pas, aux travers des caméras cachées, vos juges ont pu constater de la volonté que vous avez démontré à réparer vos torts. Ils vous absoudent. »**

« C'est vrai ? » fait Lucy, commençant à croire à l'impossible.

 **« Il y a une condition. »**

« Laquelle ? »

 **« Il faut signer la chasse-partie. »**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ? »

 _Décidément, ce Sébastien est né et restera stupide toute sa vie…_

« La chasse-partie, dérivée de la charte-partie, c'est le code de conduite des pirates. » fait Joseph. « Leur règlement de bord, si tu préfères. Tu la signes, ou tu meurs. Les pirates étaient stricts là-dessus. »

« Bon, et elle est où cette chasse-partie ? »

 **« Premier tiroir du bureau. »**

« J'ai déjà regardé, il n'y a que des feuilles blanches » remarque Joseph.

 **« Encre invisible. Passez la lampe au-dessus, lisez, signez. Sinon mourrez. »**

« On signe, on signe ! » faisons-nous tous en même temps.

Nous nous ruons vers le bureau et lisons la chasse-partie. En gros, nous nous engageons à tâcher de nous faire pardonner à nos juges, qui ne nous ont pas encore entièrement pardonné, à leur prouver que nous sommes dignes de leur confiance, que nous les aimons, et plein d'autres choses encore, mais l'idée générale, c'est ça.

Nous la signons chacun notre tour.

Et c'est à cet instant que la porte, verrouillée jusque-là, fait un gros clic.

00 minutes, 22 secondes. _De justesse !_ Un peu plus, et tous nos secrets inavoués étaient connus de tous…

Je suis vivant !

Je suis vivant !

Je suis vivant !

Nous nous ruons tous ensemble vers la porte. Vers la liberté.

Nous arrivons dans un long couloir. Il doit faire plusieurs mètres de long quand nous en arrivons au bout. Nous l'ouvrons. Et là, …

 _Des agents de police !_ Il y a une quarantaine d'agents de police ! Ils nous hurlent dessus, nous disent de nous coucher à terre, de mettre nos mains derrière la tête, de ne pas faire de geste brusque. Nous sommes traités comme les pires des criminels.

Je commence à avoir des larmes aux yeux. _Cet enfer n'aura jamais de fin._ _Comment j'ai pu croire retrouver la liberté un jour ?_

Je me retrouve quelques instants plus tard dans un fourgon, au milieu de mes compagnons d'infortune. Nous nous lamentons, nous apitoions. En fait, je me retrouve dans le même état que Lucy quand elle a cru qu'on voulait la pendre pour avoir empoisonné sa cousine.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis encore à me plaindre, quand le fourgon s'arrête, et que la porte arrière s'ouvre. Deux jeunes filles nous accueillent.

L'une des deux se retourne vers un agent de police qui les acompagne.

« Relâchez-les tous. »

L'agent de police s'exécute. Il enlève les menottes de Joseph, les miennes, celles de Sébastien, de Lucy et finalement de Lex-…

« Non, elle, elle reste dans le fourgon. »

« Echo ! » s'écrie Lexa, affolée.

La jeune brune sourit à Lexa.

« Salut Lexa, comment tu vas ? »

« Echo ! Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

 _Oh… Lexa connait ces deux jeunes femmes ?_

« On espérait vraiment que tu regrettes, Lexa. Que tu comprennes le mal que tu as fait à Clarke, d'abord, et que tu regrettes ensuite. Mais apparemment, c'est pas le cas. C'est pour ça que je crois que tu vas souffrir encore un peu. »

« Euh, t'es sûre ? » demande inquiète la blonde, qui du coup, je suppose, doit être Clarke.

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas déjà la pardonner !.. » fait Echo, qui jubile du pouvoir qu'elle a sur Lexa.

« Non, mais… »

« Elle doit payer. » fait Echo, coupant court la conversation. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Lexa.

« Lexa, tu es accusée de vol. D'un stradivarius, du timbre le plus cher du monde, et de quelques pièces jaunes, accessoirement. » Elle hausse les épaules. « En fait, peu importe de quoi tu es accusée. Toi et moi savons que tu n'as rien volé, mais tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Ce sera ta punition. Au fait, Clarke m'a dit que tu t'entendais bien avec le procureur de la République. Je te préviens, j'ai eu une discussion avec lui, il t'aidera pas sur ce coup-là. »

« Echo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fait Lexa, paniquée. « Clarke ! Au secours ! »

« Tuut Tuut, n'aggrave pas ton cas en incitant Clarke à se rendre complice de ta tentative d'évasion. Il est temps que justice soit rendue, lexa. Tu ne resteras que deux ou trois mois en prison, c'est pas bien grave. Allez, salut ! »

Echo referme les portes de la fourgonnette et ordonne au chauffeur de reprendre la route.

Echo se tourne ensuite vers son amie blonde.

« Voilà c'est fait, t'es vengée. »

 _Parce que c'est cette fille qui a organisé toute cette histoire ?!_

« Mais… Elle méritait pas tout ça… En plus, elle sait toujours pas pourquoi je lui en voulais autant, elle s'est simplement pas rendu compte… C'est pas sa faute, Echo, on devrait pas lui faire ça. »

Echo regarde Clarke d'un air dépité.

« Clarke… Tu ne vas pas la plaindre, quand même ! »

« Non, mais… »

« Tu ne vas pas la plaindre, fin de la discussion. »

« Excusez-moi » fais-je aux deux filles, « mais qui êtes-vous pour traiter ainsi Lexa ? Vous savez qu'elle est innocente ! »

« Nous sommes ses amies. » fait Echo, me souriant.

« On ne traite pas ses amies comme ça. »

« Moi si. Et devinez comment je traite mes ennemis. »

 _Je n'ose même pas imaginé…_

« Bon, allons fêter ça. » fait Echo à Clarke.

« Fêter quoi ? » demande celle-ci.

« Ba… Tu penses bien que tout ça, les locaux, les flics, le stradivarius et tout le reste du matériel, je l'ai pas eu en claquant de doigts… J'ai dû leur promettre un verre à tous à la fin ! »

« Deux mots par téléphone, un verre, et ils disent tous oui ?! »

« Ouaip. »

 _Ridicule !_

 _Cette Echo est une effrontée. Clarke est jolie, mais il n'y a aucune fille sur cette Terre qui pourrait obtenir tout ça juste en étalant sa beauté. Alors cette Echo, qui est plus laide que belle…_

« Tiens, regarde. » fait Echo à Clarke.

Echo s'approche de moi et me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis. _Elle peut obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut…_

« Je peux séduire n'importe quel homme sur Terre. A volonté. Et ça marche sur certaines femmes aussi. » dit Echo, nonchalamment, à son amie blonde.

Clarke fronce les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça que tu as eu Bellamy ? »

Echo regarde Clarke très sérieusement, sans rien dire. Elle se met finalement à sourire.

« Non. Lui, il a essayé de me tuer la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. »

 _!_

 _Cette Echo a vraiment un humour à elle._

Un humour pas drôle du tout !

 _Parce que c'est bien de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ?_

Echo se retourne vers moi.

« Tu veux voir ta femme maintenant, Emerson ? »

« Si je pouvais éviter… »

« Je comprends. Journée épuisante, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Allez, pour fêter ça, j'invite tout le monde en boîte. »

* * *

 **PS : au fait, je change de titre. Je vais apeler cette fic la reine et le chasseur, c'est mieu je pense.**


	26. Jusque dans mes rêves

**PDV Clarke.**

* * *

4 mois.

 _4 putain de mois !_

« Ca fait quatre mois ! »

« Ok, il faut l'admettre… Elle est vraiment rancunière. »

« Lexa n'est pas rancunière. C'est pas son genre. »

« Bon, alors quoi ? »

Je regarde Echo, elle n'a pas l'air, mais alors pas du tout l'air de comprendre la situation.

Quatre mois que Lexa refuse de m'adresser la parole ! _Quatre mois !_

« Lâche ton portable, Clarke, il va finir par y passer avec tous les coups que tu lui infliges. C'est pas sa faute si Lex n'a pas envie de te parler. »

 _Mais c'est la tienne, salope ! C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de me venger !_

 _Et lâche tes foutues langues de chat ! Raah !_ Je suis au bord de la dépression !

« Entre nous c'est très immature, son comportement… »

Lexa est la pire des immatures sur cette terre. Putain, me faire croire qu'elle était morte, me prendre en haine juste parce que j'ai voulu lui faire une farce… Et maintenant ça ! _Mais c'e-.._

 **BIP**

 _Hein ?_

 _Mon portable a décroché ?_ Lexa vient de décrocher à mon appel ?!

Echo lève la tête dans ma direction. _Ba là t'es surprise, tiens !_

Je tends mon visage vers mon portable.

« Allo, Lexa ? Tu vas bi-… »

« T'es plus ma copine ! »

 **BIP.. BIP.. BIP..**

Elle a raccroché !

 _Mais ! mais ! mais ! Mais quelle … AAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

Je broie mon portable de mes mains avant de le jeter contre le mur. Il vole en éclat.

Echo me regarde, légèrement effrayée.

« Clarke, tu me fais peur… »

« Je vais la tuer ! Je jure que je vais la tuer ! »

« Clarke ! »

Echo lâche subitement ses bonbons et court me prendre entre ses bras.

« T'es malade ? Arrête tout de suite ! » me dit-elle, profondément apeurée.

Je cesse de marteler mon crâne contre les murs de la chambre et tente de me calmer un peu.

 _Bordel ! Non, je peux pas !_

« Lexa, sale peste ! T'es qu'une gamine ! »

« Oui oui Clarke, c'est qu'une gamine… »

Elle commence à me cajoler.

« Je la hais ! C'est qu'une pute ! »

Echo lève les yeux vers moi, et me regarde, complètement ahurie.

« Euh… non, peut-être pas là…. »

« Elle m'éneeeerve ! »

Je serre les dents tant je suis en colère.

Putain, si Lexa était en face de moi en ce moment !

« Assieds-toi, Clarke » me dit Echo. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle se précipite vers sa chambre et reviens tout de suite après avec des mètres de rouleau de sparadrap.

 _Attend, ma tête est si défoncée que ça ?!_

Elle court à nouveau dans sa chambre récupérer une bassine.

Ok… Je commence à avoir de plus en plus peur pour l'état de mon crâne, là !

Elle revient dans la chambre remplir la bassine d'eau.

Elle nettoie le sommet de mon crâne. Quand je vois à quel point l'eau tourne rouge, je comprends l'urgence…

« Putain ! Mais j'aurai fini par me tuer à me cogner comme ça ! »

« T'es complètement dérangée, Clarke. »

« Nan mais je te jure que quand je vais la voir, Lexa !.. » fais-je en fermant le poing.

« Tu t'attends à la voir bientôt ? »

« … »

« Je la tuerai dans mes rêves ! »

« Ah ? Tu rêves souvent d'elle ? »

« … »

« … »

« T'es chiante, Echo. Non, pas si souvent. Mais je m'arrangerai pour pouvoir la réduire en cendre le plus souvent possible ! »

« Si tu le dis… En attendant, repose-toi. Enfin, déjà, arrête de bouger, j'essaie de te soigner. »

« Mmmh… Passe-moi un de tes bonbons, là. »

« Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça ? »

« Passe-moi un de ces foutus bonbons ou je te jure je bouge et je meurs. »

Elle soupire mais finit par me tendre son sachet de bonbons.

 _Putain mais c'est immonde !_ Comment elle peut avaler ça !

« Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir… »

 **PAF**

Est-ce qu'elle vient de me gifler, là ?

Nan mais j'y crois pas !

« J'adore les langues de chat, alors respect, Ok ? »

« Désolée… »

Faut que je me calme, pour de vrai !

 _Sinan j'aurai jamais assez les idées en place pour tuer Lexa quand je la verrai…_

 **TOC TOC**

« Tu attendais du monde, Clarke ? »

« Ba non, personne… »

Echo finit de me bander et se lève pour ouvrir la porte.

Un homme et une femme entrent dans la pièce, sans même attendre que je les y invite. Je pâlis quand je les reconnais.

 _Eux ?!_

L'homme offre un visage défiant envers Echo.

 _Envers sa présence dans ma chambre, connaissant l'homme…_

Je fais signe à Echo que c'est bon et elle les laisse entrer dans la chambre.

La femme se dirige vers l'autre bout de la pièce et ferme immédiatement les rideaux de la fenêtre.

L'homme pose un regard encore plus insistant sur Echo. Mon amie, à ma grande surprise, soutient le regard.

Echo a l'air sacrément énervée… _Elle a pas encore compris qu'elle ferait mieux de se barrer ?!_

« Echo, c'est bon… Tu peux partir. » fais-je d'une voix craintive.

Echo me dévisage, histoire d'être sûre que je ne pense pas le contraire de ce que je dis.

 _Echo, si tu ne pars pas maintenant…_

Mais je peux respirer quand je la vois quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Maintenant, l'homme et la femme se tiennent debouts, juste devant moi, assise. Leurs visages sont sombres, comme ils le sont toujours dans ce genre de circonstances.

Ironie du sort, j'essayais de me tuer il y a encore quelques instants.

C'est plus la peine, ceux-là vont s'en charger pour moi.


	27. Le rappel à l'ordre

C'est évident. Nul ne pourrait le nier. Je suis un désastre. Un mal pis qu'un bien.

Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis à Paris, et pendant ce court laps de temps, j'ai détruit un bâtiment réputé de la capitale française, j'ai été soupçonnée de complicité de terrorisme, j'ai fait de la prison, j'ai tenté de corrompre des agents de police dans une présumée affaire de vol, je me suis déshonorée en violant des tombes, et le pire de tout, j'ai contribué au développement de l'une des organisations du monde obscur les plus prospères et dangereuses de ce monde.

Je mérite la mort pour chacun de ces crimes. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

Je l'ai compris à l'instant même où ils sont tous les deux entré dans la pièce. Si elle était venue seule, encore y aurait-il eu une chance. Mais il est venu, lui aussi : _Sinclair._

Ils auraient pu envoyer n'importe qui pour prendre contact avec moi. Des agents gradés C ou même D… Etant donné que je n'avais plus aucun contact à Paris et que la ville est assez dangereuse en ce moment avec les monstres qui prolifèrent, peut-être un gradé B, voire un grade optique A, s'ils auraient voulu me mettre à l'honneur en m'envoyant quelqu'un de haut niveau…

Je ne demandai pas… je n'espérais plus passer élite… De toute façon, on n'envoie jamais un agent d'élite pour avertir un agent inférieur qu'il devient lui-même élite. Non, on envoie les petites merdes pour ça.

Et certainement pas un agent SSS !

La femme, c'est l'adjointe du maire, que j'avais sauvé l'autre fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est revenue faire ici, sa vie est toujours en danger, mais à la rigueur, je ne connais pas son niveau.

Le problème, c'est l'homme. Sinclair. Le numéro deux de la DSFI, le chef des troupes spéciales d'intervention juste après Marcus. Et s'il est là, lui aussi, si la CIL a envoyé un grade acquis SSS jusqu'à moi… Ça ne peut que signifier que ma mise à mort a été décidée par le Haut Conseil.

Alors voilà, il n'y a qu'une seule issue possible.

Je souris malgré moi, parce qu'en fait, envoyer un agent d'élite ne change rien. Je ne me serai pas défendu. Je n'aurai même pas fui.

De un, je suis fatigué. Ma tête tourne et je ne contrôle plus grand-chose à force de m'être cogner la tête comme une tarée.

De deux, à quoi bon ? La CIL a décidé de ma mort ? Bien. Que suis-je sans la CIL ? Rien. Ma vie n'est rien. Je ne suis rien. La CIL est ma vie. Si je fuyais maintenant, je n'aurai plus rien…

C'est bête mais je réalise, maintenant : j'ai passé ma vie à étudier les différentes espèces de monstre, à me doctriner sans jamais m'arrêter sur le fait que les monstres sont le fléau de l'humanité. Qu'ils doivent tous être éradiqués. J'ai passé ma vie à étudier. Et à me battre. A apprendre à tuer. Je n'ai pas passé ma vie à me faire des amis, à m'amuser, non. Je n'ai aucun ami. Que des collègues. J'ai toujours pensé que Bell était mon ami. Mais il travaille pour la CIL, lui aussi. C'est un ami-collègue. Wells aussi.

Ces derniers temps, je m'étais fait des amis. De vrais amis, le genre de personne auquel, en fait, on peut s'attacher. Pas grâce au boulot. Mais juste parce qu'on les aime. J'avais une amie. Mais maintenant elle me déteste. Elle me hait. _Pitoyable…_ Je ne la hais pas, je l'aime. Du moins je l'aimais. _Un peu._ Disons qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, pour moi. Je ne la voyais pas comme ça. C'était ma seule amie, ma seule véritable amie. Et je commençais à en avoir d'autre… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. Et même elle, même Lexa, ce n'était pas ma véritable amie, en fait. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me confier à elle. De lui dire qui j'étais vraiment. De toute façon je l'ai perdu.

Je n'ai pas d'ami. Je n'ai pas de famille. Pas le genre de famille qu'on peut dire qu'on y tient, en tout cas. Je ne tiens pas à ma mère. D'ailleurs, elle non plus : c'est quasiment la boss suprême de la CIL, alors elle aurait pu me sauver de la mort si elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle, je crois que je la hais vraiment.

Non. Sans la CIL, je ne suis rien. Alors autant mourir.

« Félicitations. »

Je lève la tête.

 _C'est Sinclair qui vient de parler ?_

« Clarke Griffin » il me tend une nouvelle carte d'identification, « agent Griffin, devrai-je dire… Le haut conseil vous a promu. »

 _Ouai, faites pas chier, sortez le coutea-… Quooooooooooooooooooooi ?!_

 _Le Haut Conseil a quoi ?!_

 _Comment ça promu ? Et depuis quand c'est le Haut Conseil qui décide de ce genre de chose ! C'est la DEA qui est sensée décider de l'admission au rang d'agent d'élite !_

« Euh, excusez-moi ? » fais-je toute timide.

« La carte. » fait Sinclair.

Je la récupère et la tourne dans tous les sens.

Y a pas de doute… _Clarke Griffin, grade acquis S ! Putain, je suis grade acquis S ! Je suis un agent d'élite de la CIL ! Je suis agent d'élite !_

Ça, c'est la réaction en moi. Parce que si on regarde de l'extérieur, c'est le vide. Bugg complet. Trop d'émotion.

La femme se penche au-dessus de mon corps figé.

« C'est la première fois que je vois une telle réaction. Ou une telle absence de réaction. » dit-elle à l'homme.

« Etonnant. Abby m'avait pourtant assuré que sa fille serait au comble du bonheur si un agent d'élite lui faisait l'honneur d'aller l'avertir en personne de sa promotion. »

Mon corps ne réagit toujours pas. Mais à l'intérieur, dans ma petite tête toute abimée, je vous assure que ça bouge.

M'en voulez pas, mais je vous dirai pas ce que je pense de tout ce que je viens d'entendre.

Je censure. Pour excès de vulgarité.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle mérite bien plus que ce simple honneur. » regrette l'ancienne adjointe du maire.

« Vous n'êtes seulement que grade acquis A+, vous ignorez donc comment se déroule la procédure d'entrée au sein de l'élite des agents de terrain. Mais rassurez-vous, je peux vous certifier que bien qu'on ne puisse lui rendre encore aucun hommage étant donné qu'elle soit toujours en mission, tous les honneurs lui seront rendu une fois qu'elle en aura fini ici. »

Je censure. Pour excès de vulgarité.

« Je remercie le Haut Conseil d'avoir accepté d'écouter mes modestes propos… Je sais qu'un simple agent comme moi ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'exposer son insignifiant point de vue aux illustres dirigeants de l'organisation… »

« Allons allons, vous avez fait ce qui vous paraissait juste. Après tout, nous avions l'intention de prendre des mesures drastiques la concernant depuis les accusations que la presse française portait à son encontre. Nous étions persuadé qu'elle commençait à dévier des préceptes fondamentaux de notre organisation, et le manque de discrétion dont elle faisait preuve ces derniers temps nous a tous inquiété. Mais vous avez pris sa défense, vous nous avez rappelé que cet enfant, qui n'était même pas encore élite, remplissait déjà une mission qu'on n'accorderait normalement qu'aux agents S au moins. Elle a mis sa propre vie en danger pour vous prévenir que des monstres vous avaient identifié, elle a probablement côtoyé la mort de près un bon nombre de fois ces derniers mois, et elle parvient encore à tenir tête malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec nous. »

Je censure. Devinez pourquoi.

« Oui… Regarder sa pauvre tête d'ailleurs. Elle a l'air gravement blessé, sans doute encore le résultat d'un danger périlleux qu'elle a dû vivre aujourd'hui. »

Shit _. Oui oui, c'est ça ! Un danger périlleux !_

« Oui. Je vous assure, nous la considérons tous déjà comme une héroïne pour la CIL. Elle sera grandement récompensée une fois cette mission finie. Hommages et honneurs lui seront présentés. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour elle pour l'instant était de lui accorder le grade d'élite mais elle recevra bien plus par la suite. »

Et là, Sinclair a fait une chose que je n'aurai jamais cru voir de toute ma vie. Il s'est incliné. Bon, c'était un mouvement léger, vraiment léger, à peine perceptible… N'empêche que moi je l'aie vu, il s'est incliné. _Un agent d'élite s'est incliné devant moi, putain, devant un humain !_

Mon corps ne bougeait toujours pas mais une larme a commencé à couler depuis mon œil droit.

La femme l'a remarqué. Elle m'a baisé le front. Il y avait dans son regard de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration, de la compassion et un tas d'autres merdes importantes pour moi.

Mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux même. Et j'entendais encore tellement de belles paroles qui me réconfortaient tant… Mon corps est tombé par terre. J'en avais même pas vraiment conscience.

Je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir comme ça.

J'ai fini par me réveiller.

Une femme se tient devant moi. Aucune idée de qui ça peut être… Enfin, sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose quand même, mais je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi.

« Euh, vous êtes qui ? »

L'asiatique me sourit.

« Personne. Ravie de vous voir réveillée, Clarke. Je vais chercher Echo, ne bougez pas. »

« … »

Dix secondes plus tard à peine, la fille et Echo reviennent dans ma chambre.

« Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée. » fait la fille que je ne connais pas, avant de partir.

« C'est qui celle-là ? » fais-je à Echo.

« Une amie que je me suis faite. Bien que je ne la connaisse pas vraiment. Comme je ne pouvais pas te surveiller toute seule, je lui ai demandé de me relayer à ton chevet. »

« Pourquoi ? Je dors depuis combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours. »

Je reste bouche bée.

 _Trois jours ! Mais comment c'est possible ? Aucun humain ne dort trois jours sans raison ! C'est quand même pas juste à cause de la blessure à mon crâne !_

« Il y a trois jours, il y a deux personnes un peu étranges qui sont venues te voir. Je les sentais pas, pour être honnête, mais toi t'avais l'air de les connaitre. Quand je suis venue te voir quelques heures plus tard, les deux personnes n'étaient plus là mais toi tu dormais. Tu serrais cette carte de toutes tes forces dans tes mains. »

Je regarde la carte que me montre Echo. _Ma carte d'identification ! Qui dit que je suis un agent d'élite de la CIL !_

« Tu l'as lue ? » fais-je inquiète.

« Oui mais j'ai rien compris de cette blague. Ils devaient être des comiques, les deux gus, pour te laisser ce genre de cadeau. »

Je respire.

 _Ouf… Merci d'être aussi bête, Echo ! Ou ignorante…_

« Bon, j'appelle Lexa. » me fait-elle.

« De quoi ? »

 _Comment ça, Lexa ?_

« Elle a cherché à te joindre il y a deux jours, je lui aie dit que t'étais indisponible pour problème de santé. Je vais lui dire que tu vas mieux. »

« Ne fais surtout pas ça. »

Echo me regarde, interloquée.

« Pourquoi ? »

A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais je n'ai ni envie de la voir, ni de lui parler.

Echo dépose son portable.

« Comme tu veux, Clarke. »

J'ai dormi trois jours, putain ! Il faut que je me défoule.

« Merci d'avoir veiller sur moi, Echo. Je vais faire un tour… »

« Il est deux heures du mat' ! »

« Et ba tant pis. »


	28. Oui, je mourrai à Paris

Pff…

 _La CIL…_

 _Lexa…_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir Lexa de la tête, bordel ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! J'ai fait du bon travail et la CIL m'a récompensé en m'accordant une promotion. Je devrai faire preuve de bon sens._

Je suis perdue. Je dois être au stade de ma vie où je ne sais plus où est le bon chemin. J'ai tellement envie de foutre la raclée à Lexa… cette fille est immature, impolie, casse-pied. _Surtout casse-pied !_

 _J'aimerai tellement que la CIL vienne enfin me débarrasser de tout ce fardeau._ Mais je ne sais même pas encore quand ils enverront les armées pour détruire la coalition. Sinclair est parti sans rien me dire. _En fait je suis pas plus avancé._

 _Combien de temps encore je vais devoir la supporter, la reine vampire ? En même temps, quand j'en aurai fini, je ne la verrai vraiment plus jamais. Ils la captureront… ils la tueront ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?!_

…

Je m'assois sur un banc et ferme les yeux. J'enfuis ma tête entre mes bras.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire, bordel ? Lexa est forte, si elle tente de résister, ils la tueront sûrement. Sinon, si elle se rend… Ce sera pire… Ils la livreront à ma mère pour qu'elle découvre les secrets de sa force ! C'est horrible… Ils devraient la tuer, ce serait moins douloureux !_

 _Tuer Lexa ? Elle me haïrait si je lui faisais ça. Mais… en même temps, en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?_

 _Bell… Tu ferai quoi à ma place ?.._

« Aaaaah ! »

« Parle ! »

 _Hmm ?_

 _C'est quoi ces voix ?_

« Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir. »

« … »

« Tant pis. Tu souffres pour rien. La reine perdra un vaillant soldat aujourd'hui… »

 _La reine ? Il n'y a pas de reine en France…_

« Majesté… »

 _Quoi ?! Mais je connais cette voix !_

Je quitte mon banc et regarde derrière moi.

Un tuyau en acier… Il fait écho aux voix de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il y a un vampire dans ce bâtiment. _Un vampire à moi !_

Je me précipite dans l'immeuble et toque à la première porte.

 _Pourquoi je toque ? On parle d'un de mes hommes !_ Je recule avant de courir avec autant d'élan que je peux défoncer la porte.

Je fais le tour de la pièce. _Personne…_

Je quitte la pièce et cours défoncer la porte suivante _. Un toxico…_

Porte suivante : _un squatteur._

Porte suivante : _vide. C'est pas possible J'ai quand même pas rêver !_

J'arrive au troisième étage. Mon épaule est presqu'en charpie.

Je lève mon pied et l'écrase contre la poignet de la porte. La porte se brise en deux.

Je me rue à l'intérieur.

Six gars bien costauds se retournent d'un coup et me fixent, interloqués. Il y a un autre homme entre eux, assis sur une chaise. Il est nu mais couvert de sang. Presque dans les vapes.

Et puis je vois un des gars juste à côté. Il tient une massue en acier renforcé dans sa main. Recouverte de sang elle aussi.

 _Il l'a tabassé avec ça ?!_

Je cours vers le vampire sur la chaise.

« Jasper ! »

Il ne réagit pas, il est complètement inconscient.

Je vais poser ma main sur Jasper pour défaire ses liens quand une force me soulève du sol. Un des gars m'a attrapé par le col et me maintient en l'air d'une seule main.

« T'es qui, toi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ton futur pire cauchemar, si tu ne me lâche pas maintenant ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Mon cauchemar ? Ah bon ? Tu vas voir qui sera le cauchemar de qui quand je t'aurai rossé pour notre porte que tu viens de démolir. »

« Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ? »

« Je vois que non. Ce qui me fait dire que tu as la cervelle d'un moineau. »

« Et toi, avec tous tes muscles ? Y a la place pour réfléchir ? »

Je lui crache à la figure.

Il recule d'un pas, sans me lâcher, et essuie mon crachat de l'autre main. Puis il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

« J'ai la cervelle d'un moineau mais toi t'as les yeux d'un merlan. »

Je lui crache une nouvelle fois à la figure.

Il hurle de rage avant de me jeter à pleine force contre sol.

 _Aargh !_

Je me force à hurler pour lui faire comprendre que me démolir ne suffira pas à me faire taire.

« Je déteste le merlan ! »

« Je déteste les filles qui ne savent pas la fermer. » rétorque-t-il.

Il soulève sa jambe au-dessus de moi.

 _Merde ! Nan !_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver. Son pied m'écrase les côtes.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Il se penche vers moi et m'attrape avec sa main. Sa main à elle toute seule fait l'espace de mon visage. Je manque d'air. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Je suffoque. Je place mes mains sur son bras et fait tout pour lui faire mal mais il ne réagit même pas.

« Sombre imbécile… » me fait-il, « Ta tête est déjà recouverte de bandes de sparadrap et tu viens nous chercher des noises ? C'est possible d'être aussi conne ? »

Il se tourne vers un de ses compagnons.

« On va en finir avec ta tête… Ensuite, on verra pour le reste du corps. La massue. » Il fait un signe de tête à celui qui tient l'arme.

Il me lâche au sol sur lequel je m'écroule.

Je me tiens la gorge. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir étouffer. Deux secondes de plu-…

Un coup monstrueux écrase mon crâne. La douleur est démentielle et ma tête vibre. Je n'arrive même pas à me relever tellement ça sonne, à l'intérieur. Et puis je finis par sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

Ma langue est partiellement coupée. Il a cogné tellement fort que ma mâchoire a suivi le mouvement et coupé ma langue. Je suis clouée au sol, incapable de me relever.

Je vois le géant lever son arme à nouveau et s'apprête à l'écraser une nouvelle fois sur ma tête.

 _Nonnn !_

Je parviens à esquiver la massue de justesse. Alors, un autre gars saute sur moi et se pose à califourchon sur mon dos. Il bloque ma tête avec une de ses mains et serre son poing avec l'autre. Puis il me martèle le crâne contre le sol.

 _Ses poings sont presque aussi violents que la massue elle-même !_

Je viens de perdre une dent.

 _Aïe !_

J'entends une deuxième dent, mais elle, elle est littéralement broyée. _Ma dentition !_

J'ai l'impression que mon crâne se fait compresser. Même son corps est lourd et écrase le mien. Je ne peux rien faire pour me débattre.

« Laisse. » entends-je.

Le gars qui me frappait se redresse.

« Hmm ? »

« Elle m'a traité de merlan. » lui répond l'autre.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ça doit être dégueulasse vu que j'ai plus de dent, mais il est trop con, j'y crois pas !

 _Comment on peut être aussi susceptible ?_

« Ah ah ah ! » je commence à rire.

 _Bordel, ce géant est con !_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Toi ! T'es un crétin ! »

Il a l'air complétement choqué.

« Et t'es moche ! »

« Ça suffit ! » hurle-t-il.

Il serre encore plus sa massue et attrape ma jambe droite.

Et il abat l'arme dessus.

« Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Il l'abat encore. Sur l'autre jambe.

« Je vais détruire tes genoux ! » me fait-il avec rage.

« Je te détruirai tout court! » lâche-je.

Honnêtement, j'ai tout à fait conscience que je ne pourrai jamais mettre ma promesse à l'œuvre, mais j'ai trop de fierté pour le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

« J'aimerai voir ça ! » me hurle-t-il.

« Vaut mieux pas ! »

 **Crack**

 _Mon Dieu !_

 _Mon genou ! Je l'ai entendu ! Il a pas cassé mon genou ! Il l'a arraché ! Il a détruit ma rotule ! Mon fémur et mon tibia sont décollés ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher !_

« Je te hais ! » je hurle.

Il prend alors ma jambe encore valide, enfin plus que l'autre, et soulève mon corps du sol avant de l'y précipiter tout de suite après. J'ai dû rester près d'un quart de seconde dans les airs et maintenant je vois déjà le sol se diriger vers moi à grande vitesse.

 _Non ! Pas ça !_

Mon corps s'écrase au sol. Mon poignet s'y écrase et s'y casse. Puis c'est mon crâne. J'entends quelque chose péter à l'intérieur, et je sens du sang gicler depuis mon front.

J'entends ensuite le colosse sauter à pied joint sur mon dos.

 **Crack**

 _Ma colooooooooonne !_

Il n'existe aucun mot pour exprimer la douleur que je ressens. Et je sais qu'il a détruit ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne pourrai plus jamais bouger.

Il me retourne, sans me lever du sol. Presse sa massue contre mon ventre. De plus en plus. Mes intestins sont confinés, puis écrabouillés. Puis ce sont mes os qui commencent à être détruits.

Et là, une pensée me prend soudainement… Un truc auquel je n'avais même pas encore penser depuis tout à l'heure tellement c'était impossible pour moi.

Je vais mourir.

Je pâlis. Une larme commence à couler. Non, je ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant…

 _Pas ça…_

Le géant sourit quand il voit mon visage changer d'expression.

« Je vois que t'as compris. »

Il lève la massue aussi haut qu'il le peut. _J'ai compris, oui. Qu'avec ce coup-là il veut en finir !_

L'arme s'abaisse de plus en plus vite, je vis mes derniers instants. Je déglutis. J'aurais jamais cru mourir ici, dans ces circonstances. A Paris…


	29. Chapter 29

**Lea kom trikru :** **que Lexa transforme Clarke en vampire ? Hmm, pourquoi pas, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais a mon avis Clarke aimerait pas trop. Y a des chances qu'elle préfère encore mourir que perdre sa nature humaine**

 **Ba qu'est-ce tu veux ? J'aime les cliff hangers^^**

 **Manon33 :** **merci ! mais la suite risque d'être encore plus sordide**

 **L kim :** **c'est sûr que Clarke est vraiment mal barré. J'ai peur que ma fic finisse par devenir trop WTF..**

 **Mimie000 :** **ahah je le prends bien** **je m'amuse avec vos sentiments lol yaura du Clexa, même un peu cucul c'est dire !**

* * *

Plus que quelques dixièmes de secondes à vivre… Mon passé file à grande vitesse devant mes yeux… Je vois ma vie, tout ce que j'ai vécu… _Mon père… Ma mère… Non, pas elle ! Gère ton temps mieux que ça, Clarke !_

 _Lexa…_ C'est à elle que je pense maintenant. Celle que je connais depuis quelques mois seulement… _Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu mon temps sur Terre… Elle était là devant moi, et j'ai rien fait._ J'ai rien tenté. _J'aurai aimé… rien qu'une fois… l'embrasser… Goûter ses lèvres…_ Je la détestais, _elle était chiante…_ Elle me faisait perdre tout le temps quand je jouais avec elle, elle me posait des milliers de questions à propos de mon passé, alors que j'avais horreur de ça… _Elle était chiante, c'est vrai, mais… elle avait un corps, putain ! Divin…_

J'aurai tellement aimé, rien qu'une fois…

 _Je peux pas mourir là !_

 _C'est pas possible, non ! Merdeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Je suis morte.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? »

 _Pourquoi j'entends encore des voix ?_

« Ancien Wallace ? »

« J'ai dis : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

J'ouvre les yeux.

 _Je suis pas morte ?!_

J'y crois pas, je suis vivante. Une canne de grand-père se tient à trois millimètres de mon crâne. Et juste au-dessus, la massue.

 _J'ai été sauvé par une canne de grand-père…_

« Je suis surpris de voir tant d'impertinence parmi les miens… » dit une voix.

Ça doit être mon sauveur. Je peux pas le voir, il est juste au-dessus de moi mais impossible de bouger…

« Ces jeunes sont les serviteurs loyaux de sa majesté la grande reine Lexa. Vous n'avez pas à porter la main sur eux. » dit la voix. « Détachez le jeune homme. Tout de suite ! »

Les géants font pâle figure et se précipitent pour aller sauver Jasper.

« Et relevez cette pauvre fille. Qu'est-ce que vous avez osez leur faire ?! »

« … »

Aucun d'eux n'ose répondre.

Le vieillard reprend.

« Notre quartier est un quartier paisible. Mais il est avant tout indépendant. Vous croyez que n'importe qui peut résider aussi près des terres de la souveraine sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose ? Nous sommes un des rares clans de monstre à ne pas faire partie de la coalition qu'elle accepte pourtant à la capitale. Alors quand sa majesté daigne nous faire la grâce de ne pas nous expulser de nos chez nous, j'attends de mes semblables, qu'ils soient au moins assez civilisés pour ne pas raviver les tensions qui animaient jadis le peuple des vampires et celui des ogres ! »

 _Ce sont des ogres ? J'ai combattu des ogres ?_

 _Tu les a combattu ? Moi j'ai vu un combat à sens unique, Clarke. Tu ne leur a même pas porté un seul coup._

 _Je lui ai craché dessus ! Deux fois !_

 _Wouah! ..._

 _Et c'est parce que j'étais déjà blessé avant de commencer. Sinon je les aurai démolis !_

 _Si tu le dis…_

« Majesté… » poursuit le vieil ogre, « je ne sais que vous dire pour tout ceci… »

« J'en dis, moi, que je crois que nous sommes arrivé à temps, ancien Wallace. »

 _J'y crois pas ! Lexa ! Elle est là elle aussi._

L'ogre, Wallace, s'incline par terre, devant Lexa.

« Mes hommes méritent les pires châtiments pour ce qu'ils viennent de faire, et nous accepterions n'importe quelle sanction. Toutefois, si seulement vous daigneriez, selon votre légendaire clémence, ne p-… »

« Ma clémence est accordée à ceux qui savent reconnaitre leurs torts, ancien. Sachez que le peuple vampire pardonnera toujours à ceux qui s'humilient véritablement. »

Le vieillard lève les yeux sans quitter le sol, vers Lexa, plein d'espoir pour ses hommes. Par contre, le gars à la massue, lui, il a pas l'air ravi d'être pardonné…

« Aujourd'hui, le sang ne répondra par le sang. » conclut Lexa.

J'y crois pas ! _Elle les pardonne ?! Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Et fait à Jasper ?!_

Je regarde le visage de Lexa. Neutre, comme d'habitude… _Comment elle peut leur pardonner ?!_

« A genou devant la reine. » ordonne l'ancien à ses hommes.

« Non » dit le gars à la massue, « je ne m'agenouillerai pas. »

L'ancien le regarde, complétement outré.

« A genou ! Tout de suite ! » ordonne encore l'ancien. Mais l'ogre l'ignore totalement.

Il se tient debout, face à Lexa, et la défie du regard.

« J'ignorais que cette bécasse était à toi. » fait-il à Lexa en parlant de moi.

« … »

« Elle m'a craché dessus… »

Lexa le regarde. Et là, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'elle a souri de fierté quand l'ogre lui a dit ça. Mais j'en suis vraiment pas sûr parce que son regard est tellement inexpressif… C'est dur de savoir à quoi elle pense.

« Peut-être… que tu pourrais lui pardonner ? » lui demande Lexa.

L'ogre, offensé, crache au visage de Lexa. Elle ne réagit pas. Ca le met d'autant plus en rogne. Il passe sa main sur le visage de Lexa pour étaler le tout.

Vous n'imaginez même pas ma haine pour lui à cet instant. Je crois que si je pouvais bouger, je l'aurai tué moi-même. _Je ne peux pas pardonner, ça, moi !_

« Maintenant, pardonne-moi. » provoque l'ogre rebelle.

Lexa le regarde sans rien dire. Elle reste quelques secondes sans réaction et finir par parler.

« Je te pardonne. »

L'ogre explose de rage, il prend la tête de l'ancien qui était toujours agenouillé devant Lexa depuis tout à l'heure, l'arrache du reste du corps.

« Tu me pardonnes toujours ? » hurle-t-il à Lexa juste après avoir tué l'ancien.

Lexa ne réagit pas. Un autre ogre s'approche de moi et lève son pied au-dessus de moi avant de m'écraser une côte. Mon corps se fait broyer. L'ogre ricane.

« Allez, pardonne nous, majesté ! »

Un troisième ogre prend Jasper d'une de ses mains, Lexa pâlit quand elle le voit se diriger vers la fenêtre, mais se contient encore.

L'ogre jette alors le corps de Jasper dans le vide.

Un quatrième ogre s'approche alors de Lexa.

« Tu veux toujours nous pardonner ? » demande-t-il complètement amusée par la capacité de Lexa à se contrôler.

Mon cœur était profondément meurtri depuis tout à l'heure. J'en avais marre de voir ces enfoirés insulter Lexa, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les en empêcher.

Je pensais que Lexa était beaucoup trop gentille pour ne jamais oser les attaquer, pour se venger.

C'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-là.

Je ne le croirais plus jamais.

A l'instant où le quatrième ogre avait demandé à Lexa si elle le pardonnait lui aussi, elle avait plongé sa main dans sa poitrine et en avait ressortit le cœur du monstre.

Quand Lexa retira sa main avec le cœur à l'intérieur, toujours un air dénué d'expression sur le visage, l'ogre prit un air totalement incrédule. Ce n'est que quand il baissa son regard vers sa propre poitrine qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sa poitrine était grande ouverte.

Il s'écroula au sol. Son cœur, lui, continuait à battre, encore un peu, entre les mains de Lexa.

Les autres ogres regardent maintenant Lexa, sans savoir quoi faire.

Lexa presse le cœur entre ses doigts, l'écrase complètement. Le cœur est gorgé de sang et continue de battre pour tenter d'alimenter en sang un monstre qui est déjà mort. Lexa presse encore, le jus de l'organe commençant à se tarir.

Puis Lexa lâche le cœur, sec et à peine plus gros qu'un testicule.

Elle me regarde. Elle n'a plus le visage impassible, non. En fait, elle a exactement l'expression qu'un vampire a quand il s'apprête à commettre un massacre.

Elle lève les yeux vers les ogres. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la dernière phrase quand je m'évanouis sous la douleur incessante de mes organes broyés.

« Vous avez posé vos mains immondes sur Clarke… »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Que Dieu aie pitié de vous, car moi je n'en aurai aucune. »


	30. Chapter 30

**Point de vue d'un petit garçon résidant dans l'immeuble où Clarke a trouvé Jasper. Vous en saurez plus sur lui, qui il est, dans ce chapitre. On remonte légèrement dans le temps.**

* * *

Papa fait vraiment trop de bruit quand il interroge les vampires. Je comprends qu'il tienne à vouloir découvrir où se trouve le Docteur Tsing, mais il embête tout le monde à faire hurler l'autre monstre. En plus, il parait que c'est la reine vampire en personne qui a mis la main sur notre Docteur, et le prisonnier qu'a fait papa n'est qu'un soldat sans intérêt de la reine. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit au courant de l'endroit où la reine peut retenir notre Doc' enfermée.

Bon… Connaissant papa, c'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de se défouler, maintenant qu'il a un vampire sous la main.

 _N'empêche, ils font du bruit pour rien, à l'étage du dessus. Moi, si je torturrais un vampire, je le ferai en silence !_

 _Tiens ? Le bruit a cessé ? Papa a décidé de tuer le vampire ?_

 **CRACK**

 _Ah non. Ça, c'est des os cassés !_

Papa ne s'acharne pas sur les morts, alors notre prisonnier doit encore être vivant.

 _Hmm ? Que…_

 _Oh non, mince ! L'ancien revient plus tôt que prévu ! Papa n'a toujours pas fini sa séance de torture, il faut le prévenir !_

Je cours vers la porte pour prévenir papa d'arrêter et de cacher le prisonnier tout de suite mais je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

 _L'ancien !_

Il me regarde brièvement avant de m'oublier et de poursuivre sa route.

 _« Bonjour. »_

 _Hein ? Quelqu'un vient de me parler ?_

 _Une fille !_

 _Elle est jolie…_

« Votre amie doit se trouver plus haut, votre altesse. » dit l'ancien à la fille. « Si les passants qui l'ont croisé sont certains de l'avoir vu rentré dans cet immeuble alors ça ne sera pas avant le troisième étage. Les deux premiers sont occupés par des racailles et quelques enfants qui y perdent leur temps. »

« C'est normal, chez vous, les portes qui trainent au sol ? »

« Non, j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe… »

« Dans ce cas j'ai mon idée. Trouvons l'étage où les portes ne sont pas encore détruites. Ce sera l'étage où Clarke n'est pas encore passé. »

L'ancien regarde la fille, les sourcils levés.

« Vous avez un humour peu commun… »

« Et bien, ce n'était pas de l'humour à vrai dire. Je soupçonne vraiment Clarke d'être capable de se changer de choses. »

L'ancien fronce les sourcils.

« Je serai curieux de la rencontrer. »

 _Autrement dit : « j'ai hâte de lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser, à détruire mes appartements comme ça ! »._

La fille sourit.

« Et moi, ravie de vous la présenter, ancien. Pressons le pas. »

L'ancien monte les escaliers pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Mais la fille se retourne vers moi, et me dit aurevoir de la main, en me souriant.

 _J'y crois pas… Elle m'a dit bonjour et elle m'a fait aurevoir ! Elle m'a remarqué ! L'ancien m'ignore toujours, lui !_

 _Elle est trop cool, cette fille…_

Je reste là à penser bêtement à elle avant de me rendre compte que je suis de nouveau le seul à cet étage. _Ils sont montés ! Mince ! Papa !_

J'arrive au troisième étage et cours vers la salle où papa interrogeait le vampire prisonnier.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?_

L'ancien a perdu sa tête ! Et un des amis de mon père a un gros trou à la place du cœur…

 _Wouaw… Il y a la fille, aussi… Elle a rencontré mon père, alors ? C'est cool…_

 _Mais pourquoi elle a l'air en colère comme ça ?_

« -itié de vous, car moi je n'en aurai aucune. »

 _Wow, sa voix, elle, elle est pas cool du tout, là !_ Elle a l'air sacrément en colère.

« Tu l'as tué ! » hurle tonton en montrant l'ami de papa qui est couché au sol.

Il court se jeter sur une fille à terre.

 _C'est dingue ! Je l'avais pas vu la blonde ! Son corps ressemble à rien, elle a les membres qui vont de travers ! Sa tête est toute écrasée ! Elle est morte, c'est sûr…_

Mais je comprends pas… _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Je croyais qu'ils devaient juste interroger un vampire.

 **BROUAM**

 _Le corps de tonton vient de traverser le plafond !_

 **BROUAM**

 _Le plafond de l'étage d'au-dessus !_

 **BROUAM**

Euh… C'est le dernier étage, ça ! _Tonton a atteint le dernier étage ! Mais comment il a fait ça ?_

« Vous ne l'approchez pas. Vous ne la touchez plus. » dit la fille brune.

Elle a le poing levé vers le plafond. C'est elle qui a envoyé tonton valdinguer ?

Un autre ami de papa se dirige vers elle. Il serre le poing.

« Je crois que tu vas connaitre le même sort que la blonde, reine suce-sang. »

 _Reine suce-sang ? Mais l'ancien… Il l'avait appelé altesse ! Cette fille, ce n'est quand même pas…_

Il lâche un gros crochet du gauche dans la tête de la fille. Mais la fille ne réagit même pas. Enfin peut-être que si, je crois que y a un cheveu qui a senti le coup passer.

L'ami de mon père a l'air éberlué.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? » demande-t-il aux autres.

« Tant qu'à faire de frapper. Frappe pour tuer. » dit papa. Il lui tend la massue en fer.

 _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils veulent la tuer ? Et pourquoi elle a frappé tonton, déjà ?_

Il récupère la massue et cogne la tête de la fille avec…

Ah non, la fille la bloque de justesse avec sa main ! Elle arrache la massue de la main de l'autre, elle enserre la manche de l'arme dans son poing et pilonne contre le bras du gars.

« Aahhh ! » hurle celui-ci.

« Tuez-la ! » ordonne papa.

Tous ses hommes courent sur la fille pour obéir à papa. Elle attrape un premier par le cou, lève la massue à la diagonale de la tête du type, et l'abaisse ensuite pour asséner un terrible coup.

J'ai vu un match de base-ball une fois. Le frappeur avait tapé dans la balle exactement de la même manière. Sauf que lui, il avait frappé un coup ascendant. La fille a frappé un coup descendant, dans la tête du type. Elle a frappé tellement fort que la tête s'est séparé du corps du premier coup, et a fusé dans le mur encore plus vite et plus fort qu'un boulet de canon.

Le corps est toujours debout, mais y a plus de tête au bout. Elle est encastrée dans le mur.

Ca a jeté un coup de froid pour les autres, qui commencent à reculer. Même papa a un peu l'air impressionné. Mais papa, c'est le plus fort, _il perdra pas !_

« T'es qui toi ? » déglutit un autre.

« Votre pire cauchemar, à partir du moment où vous touchez aux personnes que j'aime… »

« Elle a défoncé notre porte ! »

« Ca n'excuse rien ! » hurle la fille.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. Reculez ! » prévient papa.

 _Wow ! Papa va se battre. Ça promet ! Je ne le vois pas souvent se battre, mais je sais ce qu'il vaut. Ses fessées sont très suggestives, quand il me surprend à faire une bêtise !_

Papa se dresse, droit comme un pic, il contracte ses muscles, serre les dents et je vois des veines sortir de sous sa peau. Sa taille augmente encore d'une dizaine de centimètres, sa corpulence avec.

 _Jusque-là ? Juste pour une fille ? D'accord, elle a l'air forte mais quand même…_

Papa lève son poing, hurle à plein poumon pendant qu'il charge son poing, et l'abat sur la joue de la fille. Une grosse détonation se laisse entendre. Le mur derrière la fille, vibre sous la pression de l'air dégagée et la force du coup de poing. Mais la fille…

Aucune réaction.

 _Euh…_

 _Elle a résisté au coup de poing de papa ! Personne n'a jamais pu faire ça !_

« Je vais te tuer, toi… » dit la fille à papa.

 _Elle est trop forte !_

Elle se masse le visage avec sa main. Comme papa fait quand il est furax… et qu'il s'apprête à m'en mettre une sévère !

« Jasper… Clarke… A cause de gens comme vous…. »

Elle a l'air vraiment, vraiment, vraiment en colère !

Papa ne transpire plus. Il vient de réaliser un truc : la fille par terre est le point faible de son adversaire. Il se calme un peu et fait un signe discret à un de ses hommes. C'est clair, papa va attaquer la fille pour faire diversion pendant qu'un autre attrapera la fille par terre pour s'en servir d'otage. C'est lâche, ça… Mais je suppose qu'ils ont pas le choix. Si c'est la reine vampire qu'ils affrontent, elle est vraiment trop forte !

Papa se prépare, il ancre ses pieds dans le plancher et s'apprête à sprinter. Il décolle à pleine vitesse et charge l'abdomen de la reine.

C'était tellement rapide ! Ils ont tous les deux rejoint la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir après avoir démoli la porte d'en face qui n'était pas détruite.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme de papa court pour attraper la fille blonde par terre. Il saisit le poignet de la fille et commence à la relever.

 **BRAM**

 _Qu'est-ce qu-.. ?_

 _Incroyable !_

Le corps du type qui voulait prendre la fille est déchiqueté. Il y a encore le bas du corps à partir des cuisses et le haut à partir du buste mais tout le reste a disparu. Il n'y a plus rien, c'est de la charpie !

Des morceaux de chair volent encore dans la pièce autour de la massue que tient la reine.

 _Comment elle peut déjà être là ? Papa l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de l'étage !_

Le haut du corps du gars tombe par terre. La reine s'avance, place sa main sur la tête et la place au sol, lève son autre bras avec la massue. Elle tape alors de toutes ses forces dans la tête, comme papa tape quand il veut enfoncer un clou dans du bois avec son marteau.

Sauf que là c'est pas du tout le même niveau de puissance ! Il y a une grosse détonation. Je me bouche les oreilles. Je n'entends plus rien mais je vois. Le plancher s'ouvre sur plus de trois mètres de diamètre sous la force de frappe, et tout ce qui était sous la massue est bombardé jusqu'au sol du rez-de-chaussée. Le bâtiment est secoué et les deux autres gars dans la pièce s'accrochent pour ne pas tomber.

Ils pâlissent quand ils voient la reine se relever et les regarder.

L'un d'eux s'agenouille subitement devant la reine. L'autre le regarde, et hésite à s'agenouiller aussi.

La reine fait un pas en avant.

Il s'agenouille automatiquement et supplie.

« Pitié… »

La reine fait un autre pas.

Les deux hurlent alors sans s'arrêter, croisant leurs mains et priant pour leur vie.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! »

J'avais jamais vu les hommes de papa paniquer à ce point.

La reine s'arrête un instant. Elle semble prise d'un gros doute. Elle regarde les deux gars à genou, puis sa massue… Elle regarde encore les deux types…

Une larme commence à perler depuis son œil gauche.

Un des gars à genou le remarque et commence à se redresser, rassuré.

« Non » se ressaisit la reine, elle enserre à nouveau la massue, et se dirige vers le type debout, « pas aujourd'hui. »

J'ai à peine le temps de voir le visage de frayeur du type avant qu'elle shoote dans la tête du type et que celle-ci décolle pour disparaitre par la fenêtre. Elle pose sa main contre la poitrine du corps sans tête et le pousse pour le défenestrer.

L'autre gars voit ça, il se relève précipitamment et court quitter la pièce pour s'enfuir. La fille ne l'en laisse pas le temps et rattrape le gars avant de le saisir par le col et le ramener à l'intérieur.

Papa revient à ce moment-là.

Il remarque le carnage causé par la fille et se met en rogne.

Le type s'écrie quand il voit papa se tenir debout face à la reine.

« Lovejoy ! »

« Il ne reste plus que toi ? »

Le gars fait un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Elle les a tous tué… »

« Barre-toi, alors. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs toi aussi. »

Le gars se lève précipitamment et quitte la pièce. La reine ne le poursuit pas.

« Tu sais que j'irai m'occuper de lui, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ? »

« Non, tu n'en feras rien. »

« … »

« Cette gosse, la blondasse, tu as l'air d'y tenir… »

La reine lâche la massue qui tombe par terre. Elle semble se calmer un peu.

« Elle a un nom. Elle s'appelle Clarke. »

« Tu tiens à elle ? »

« … »

« Tu ferai quoi pour elle ? »

La reine fixe papa un instant, le regard neutre. Puis elle répond.

« Tout. »

« Alors renonce à ta vengeance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle me détruirait. Elle-même. Si tu me tues, si tu tues mon gars qui vient de partir, tu briserais sa promesse. Tu l'empêcherais de se venger de moi… Tu ferais ça ? »

« Non… »

Elle baisse les yeux, vaincue.

Papa fixe la reine. Je sais pas trop à quoi il peut penser. On dirait un mélange de haine et d'admiration pour elle.

« Je te pardonne. » il lui dit.

Papa se retourne et se prépare à quitter la pièce. Il pleure… La mort de ses camarades. _Papa…_

Il ferme les poings, et tente de retenir ses larmes. _Papa…_

Il s'en veut… Il doit penser que c'est à cause de son endurcissement que tous ses compagnons sont morts.

 _Tu veux vraiment lui pardonner, hein ? Pour sauver le dernier de tes hommes…_

Papa lève les yeux. Il me remarque. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts quand il me voit ici.

Il cligne des yeux pour stopper ses larmes et je comprends qu'il tente de prendre un regard rassurant pour ne pas perdre la face devant moi.

Je me cache à nouveau. _Désolé, papa… désolé de t'avoir vu perdre un combat. J'ai rien pu faire…_

Papa baisse les yeux quand il voit que je le fuis.

« Tu as dit que Clarke t'as promis de te tuer ? » dit la voix de la fille derrière papa, « dans ce cas… »

Je me retourne discrètement pour voir ce qui se passe et…

 _Une main sort de la poitrine de papa !_

Papa cligne des yeux de plus en plus vite, incrédule, avant de s'effondrer par terre, et de se noyer dans son sang. La reine vampire se tient debout derrière lui, le sang de mon père sur les mains, ses yeux regardant la fin de l'homme dont elle vient de prendre la vie.

 _Papa ! Papa ! Non !_

Je me cache encore plus pour être certain de ne pas être vu.

« Clarke et moi, c'est la même chose. Je me bats pour elle, et sa parole est la mienne. »

Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je commence à pleurer. _Elle a tué mon papa !_

Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche pour que la reine ne m'entende pas hurler.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer.

 _C'est pas juste… Papa avait rien fait, il avait demandé pardon !_

Je n'entends plus rien dans la pièce. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je me redresse pour aller voir. La reine… Elle est au-dessus du corps de la fille, la blonde. Elle est penchée au-dessus de sa poitrine et est en train de pleurer.

Je m'approche pour entendre ce qu'elle dit.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Clarke ! Je t'en prie ! M'abandonne pas… »

 _Hein ? C'est pour cette fille qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici ? Elle pleure pour une simple femme ?_

« Je m'en fous que tu me détestes ! Je m'en fous que tu sois humaine ! Je m'en fous… si tu dois me trahir un jour… je prends le risque, parce que… je t'aime, Clarke ! Juste, je t'en supplie… meurs pas… »

 _Elle a tué mon père et maintenant elle espère que cette fille vive ! Elle est morte ! Elle est morte et tu devrais mourir toi aussi ! Tu as tué papa !_

« Clarke, s'il-te-plait… »

 _Comment ose- t-elle espérer qu'elle vive !_ Je serre les poings.

 _Je te hais, reine vampire ! Je te hais ! Je te hais et je te détruirai !_

La reine prend le corps sans vie de la fille blonde dans ses bras et sans s'arrêter de pleurer, se dirige vers l'entrée de la pièce. Je me cache à nouveau. Quand je la vois emprunter les escaliers pour quitter le bâtiment, je cours vers la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce.

 _La voilà, dans la rue…_ Avec l'autre fille dans les bras. Je hurle enfin ma rage, ma haine, maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus m'entendre.

 _Je la hais._ Elle a détruit ma vie, ma famille. _J'ai plus rien sans papa._

Je suis peut-être trop petit, mais je grandirai. Je deviendrai plus fort.

Et un jour, je la détruirai.


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning : les lignes en gras qui suivent doivent être lues pour pouvoir comprendre le chapitre qui suit.** **Deux nouveaux personnages : Tris et Lincoln.**

 **Tris :** **Petite fille jeune et mignonne, âgée de 8 ans. Elle est héritière d'une illustre famille (famille entendue au sens large, c'est-à-dire clan) de mages et sorciers. Bien que les sorciers soient humains, les chasseurs de la CIL les considèrent comme appartenant au monde obscur, les chassent donc, et les tuent.**

 **Les sorciers sont très compétents sur tout ce qui touche à la magie, puissance spirituelle etc, mais ont une force physique égale à celle des humains, et sont donc des cibles parmi les plus faciles à abattre pour la CIL. Ils étaient nombreux il y a encore quelques siècles mais se font rares aujourd'hui, justement à cause de la chasse qu'on leur fait. C'est une "espèce en voie d'extinction", si vous voulez.**

 **La famille de Tris était une des plus célèbres et puissantes familles de sorciers au sein du monde obscur. Chose étonnante, bien qu'ils maitrisaient une puissante magie, ils demeuraient singulièrement pacifistes et n'employaient leur talent qu'à des fins louables, chose dont, vous vous en doutez, la CIL se foutait royalement. La famille de Tris fut complètement massacrée par les chasseurs Tris est une des rares survivantes, sauvée il y a quelques années par Lexa elle-même. Depuis, elle a pris la curieuse habitude d'appeler sa sauveuse "grande sœur" et lui dédie une loyauté sans borne. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence de Tris, les sorciers étant méprisés aussi bien des chasseurs que de la majorité des monstres eux-mêmes. Et Lexa, qui a peur pour elle, la cache à la connaissance de tous. Ainsi, même Gustus ne connait pas l'existence de Tris, Nicole non plus. Pour Nicole, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'un jour, son amie Lexa est venue chez elle complétement bouleversée, Nicole s'est inquiétée et Lexa lui a simplement confié qu'elle avait rencontré une sorcière qui lui avait révélé qu'un jour dramatique arriverait, où Lexa serait abandonnée de tous ses amis (cf chapitre 22). Cette sorcière, c'était Tris. Car oui, Tris a aussi un léger don de divination. Elle est très jeune mais c'est déjà l'une des plus puissantes magiciennes au monde. Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus la concernant.**

 **Lincoln :** **Une trentaine d'année, grand, fort et musclé. C'est un combattant. C'est aussi et surtout un sang-mêlé. Sa mère était une sorcière (morte) et son père un lycanthrope de genre homme-chien (il ne l'a jamais connu). Lincoln ne porte pas les vampires dans son cœur mais a une grande dette envers Lexa, alors quand celle-ci lui a présenté Tris et lui a demandé de devenir son garde du corps, il n'a pu qu'accepter. Aujourd'hui, il est totalement fidèle à Tris, veille sur elle en plus de l'assister dans ses fonctions de sorcière personnelle mais secrète de la reine vampire. Il n'a aucun talent en magie mais possède un don de divination particulier, celui de "voir les ombres".**

 **PDV lincoln.**

* * *

Cette fille, la jolie blonde, qu'a amenée la reine… Au moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai su qui elle était vraiment. Les ombres ne mentent pas, ou en tout cas pas souvent. Cette fille n'est pas une des nôtre. C'est une humaine. Et encore, elle est au courant que des monstres vivent sur cette Terre. Elle en a tué. Beaucoup. Et elle en tuera encore. Pourtant, la reine l'a amené.

Les ombres m'en ont révélé un peu sur elles deux. Je n'ai pas bien vu car elles sont parties vite mais… si je ne me trompe pas, la reine sait. Elle sait que la fille qu'elle a amenée est dangereuse.

Une humaine ? Qui tue des monstres ? Cette fille trahira la reine… Je n'ai pas besoin que les ombres me le disent pour le deviner. C'est dans la nature humaine d'être mauvais. Être mauvais envers des gens qui ne le sont pas. Car si on n'exclut que la reine vampire soit désespérément trop naïve, elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise. La preuve en est qu'elle a amené cette fille ici.

Il est évident que si la reine avait emmené la fille à l'hôpital, elle serait déjà morte. A ce stade-là, seule Tris pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Encore que cette petite blonde le mérite, ce quelque chose. Mais ça… Tris n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Elle aurait pu. Refuser d'aider, ou juste mentir et dire à la reine qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

La reine a surgi comme ça, d'un coup ! On ne l'a pas senti approcher, ni sentit sa présence, dans notre petite maison à l'écart de Paris. Tris regardait tranquillement la télévision, moi je lisais mon journal… Et là, tout à coup :

« Tris… S'il-te-plait… Sauve-la. »

C'est tout. La reine est apparue derrière nous et a simplement prononcé ces quelques mots. Tris a regardé la reine, pris la fille qu'elle tenait entre ses bras…

Cette fille était en miette ! En miette, et au sens littéral du terme. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot. Avec l'état dans lequel elle était, n'importe qui, humain ou non humain, aurait dû déjà être mort depuis longtemps. Mais je voyais pourtant l'ombre de la vie à côté de cette fille. C'était incroyable. J'étais subjugué, impressionné par une telle volonté de vivre. Et puis j'ai vu l'ombre de sa nature humaine… Et puis celle de la mort, pas la sienne, mais celle qu'elle avait donné et donnerait encore à beaucoup d'autres monstres, nos frères…

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le silence de Tris. Ce n'est pourtant pas une idiote. Certes, elle ne voit pas les ombres aussi bien que moi je les vois, mais elle aurait quand même dû voir le danger que représentait cette fille. Mais non, elle a simplement regardé la reine, cet espoir que celle-ci avait de voir cette humaine survivre… Alors Tris a pris cette fille, et l'a emmené dans sa chambre, qu'elle a fermé à clef.

J'aimerai expliquer ce choix qu'a fait Tris sur le compte de sa jeunesse, mais c'est impossible quand on la connait. Son corps a huit ans, pas son esprit. Elle est plus mature et plus sage que bien des gens en ce monde. Pourtant, cette fois, elle a ignoré les avertissements des ombres, elle a simplement fait ce que la reine a demandé. _Complètement absurde !_ Tris ne réfléchit pas toujours avec sa tête, des fois… Je la soupçonne même d'un jour, être capable de sauver la vie des chasseurs qui ont massacré son clan, il y a quelques années, juste si la reine venait le lui demander. Complètement absurde !

Enfin bon.

Cela fait 14 heures maintenant que Tris est seule dans sa chambre avec la fille que la reine nous a rapporté. 14 heures qu'elle doit désespérément tenter de la sauver à l'aide de toutes sortes de puissances magiques. Je ne sais pas si l'humaine survivra. Réparer un tel corps, c'est un gros défi, même pour Tris. Mais la reine semble y croire. 14 heures qu'elle est là, assise, à attendre devant la porte, que Tris revienne avec une humaine vivante, ou un corps mort. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi la reine se soucie tellement de cette pauvre fille.

14 heures que je l'étudie, la reine. Les ombres ne sont pas bavardes à son sujet. Tout ce que je vois, c'est des géants de près de deux mètres, des tas de muscles. Et puis la reine au milieu, une sorte de batte en fer à la main. La mort danser autour de tout ce monde… La reine donner la mort à chacun des géants. Et puis la mort tentant de prendre la jeune blonde pour l'emmener avec elle. Mais la vie, aussi, qui vient s'en mêler. La mort est plus forte, la vie se fait de plus en plus faible, elle s'épuise. Jusqu'à ce que la reine se couche sur le corps de la fille. Alors la vie reprend des forces. Quand la reine commence à pleurer au-dessus du corps, la mort est obligée de faire un pas en arrière. Et puis, on dirait que la reine prie l'humaine de rester en vie, de tenir bon.

La reine se met à prier… Et la mort est obligée de fuir.

Pour un temps seulement, car quand la reine a amené l'humaine chez nous, la vie entourait le corps détruit, mais la mort suivait de près, juste derrière, et elle riait, car elle savait qu'avec la force du temps, sa force grandirait, tandis que celle de la vie s'amenuiserait.

Finalement, Tris a pris le corps de la fille, et les deux esprits sont rentrés dans la chambre avec elle.

14 heures qu'ils se battent dans un puissant duel, et j'ignore qui gagnera. Tris est puissante, mais elle reste humaine, et les forces qu'elle peut prêter au combat ne seront toujours que superficielles face à deux dieux tout puissants… La mort a toujours gagné, et elle gagnera toujours si ce n'est maintenant, ce sera demain, après-demain, dans quelques années… L'immortalité n'existe pas, non. La mort finit toujours par triompher.

14 heures que la reine et moi restons là, à ne rien faire. Moi, j'imagine le combat, je ne peux pas le voir car Tris bloque ma vue. Elle est seule à lutter contre des forces immenses. La reine, pour elle, c'est pire… Elle n'a pas accès à l'invisible, elle n'a absolument pas conscience de ce qui se passe. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est croire en Tris, cette jeune enfant qu'elle a sauvé autrefois. Croire en l'idée que cette petite réalisera un miracle.

Je me fous que l'humaine vive ou non, je me fous que la reine obtienne ce qu'elle veut, mais je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être utile à Tris plus que ça… Moi, je vois les ombres, Tris, elle les combat. Quand on sait que sa perception des choses invisibles est moins bonne que la mienne, on ne peut que l'admirer. Moi, en tout cas, _je l'admire…_

18 nouvelles heures plus tard. Je suis épuisé. Les forces sont toujours de plus en plus nombreuses et acharnées. Le combat est sans fin. Mon esprit est éveillé à ce qu'il se passe, mais mon corps commence à lâcher… On ne peut pas poursuivre le combat plus longtemps.

Je ne participe pas au combat, mais rien que le ressentir se dérouler…

Mon corps ne tiendra pas longtemps encore.

 _Tris doit abandonner le combat !_ Elle est plus forte que moi, mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps encore elle non plus ! Si ça continue, on n'y survivra pas. Tant pis si l'humaine doit mourir aujourd'hui, nous avons assez lutté. Tris a assez lutté.

Il est temps d'arrêter.

Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre mais je n'ose pas y toucher. Le combat doit être insoutenable, là-dedans. Si je tente d'y pénétrer, je mourrais certainement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demande la reine.

 _Elle ne ressent rien…_ Elle a de la chance, elle n'est pas sensibilisée aux forces spirituelles. Elle, elle pourrait rentrer dans la pièce, il ne lui arriverait rien. Son esprit est trop faible, les forces à l'intérieur ne la remarqueraient même pas. Alors que moi, je me ferai repérer et foudroyer aussitôt.

Mais Tris doit être en transe en ce moment, et le corps de l'humaine, dans un état encore pire qu'avant. Il ne vaut mieux pas que la reine entre regarder, elle non plus.

« Tris est là-dedans depuis trop longtemps. » dis-je, « elle doit s'arrêter où elle risque d'en garder des séquelles irréversibles. »

La reine me regarde sans comprendre.

« L'usage de la magie est un don à double tranchant. C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de sauver la petite, vous devez lui dire d'arrêter. Maintenant ! »

La reine sursaute.

« Et Clarke ? » me demande-t-elle paniquée.

« Je suis désolé. » fais-je en baissant les yeux au sol, faussement compatissant.

« Ne le sois pas » entends-je derrière moi. « Le combat est fini. »

Je me retourne aussitôt quand j'entends ces mots.

« Tris, tu vas bien ? »

Lexa se lève subitement et prend dans Tris ses bras.

« Tu n'auras pas de séquelle, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demande-t-elle.

« Non, grande sœur. » Elle lui sourit. « Et j'ai sauvé ton amie ! »

Lexa saute et hurle de joie.

« Lincoln, va la chercher, s'il te plait. » me demande Tris.

Mais la reine me bouscule et se rue dans la chambre. Elle plonge sur le lit et serre l'humaine de tout son corps contre elle.

« Clarke… » dit-elle.

Tris et moi suivons la scène du regard, complètement surpris.

La reine ne semble pas prête à lâcher la fille…

« Grande sœur ? Je te demande pardon… »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demande la reine, surprise.

« Je suis épuisée, j'ai envie de dormir. Je peux récupérer mon lit ? »

Lexa pose des yeux attendris sur l'humaine.

« Je peux l'emmener maintenant ? » demande-t-elle à Tris.

« Bien sûr. » lui sourit cette dernière.

La reine reprend Clarke, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras. La seule différence que la reine remarquera, c'est que le corps de son amie est comme neuf, complètement réparé. Moi je vois une autre différence : aucune ombre malveillante autour de l'humaine. Et un combat pour tout cela que je n'ose pas envisager. Tris a fait quelque chose d'incroyable.

La reine se tient devant la petite sorcière, tentant de retenir ses larmes d'émotion.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » nous confesse-t-elle.

« Moi je sais » s'amuse Tris, « que je suis infiniment heureuse d'avoir réussi à la sauver. C'est la première fois que je te vois exprimer autant d'émotion, grande sœur. Il est passé où ton visage tant impassible ? » rigole-t-elle, toute ravie.

« Mon visage impassible, c'est pas pour les gens que j'aime, mon cœur. Et toi et Clarke, je vous aime terriblement. »

Tris déglutit, complètement heureuse.

« Bon, tu devrais y aller, là… J'ai besoin de repos, je t'ai dis. »

Lexa rigole, pose un doux baiser sur le front de sa protégée, me fait un salut de la tête et quitte la maison.

La voilà partie.

Tris souffle, avant de se diriger vers son lit pour s'y asseoir. Elle a le regard dans le vide. Je me tiens devant elle.

« Tu veux dormir tout de suite ou en parler avant ? » lui demandé-je.

Elle me regarde, apeurée.

« C'est une chasseuse, cette fille, Lincoln ! J'ai peur qu'elle fasse du mal à grande sœur ! Pourquoi est-ce que Lexa m'a demandé de sauver une chasseuse ? »

 _Quoi ? La fille qu'on a sauvée est un agent de cette secte mortelle ?_ Les ombres m'ont dit qu'elle tuait des monstres mais je pensais que c'était juste une humaine qui s'était rendu compte de notre existence par hasard et qui cherchait à nous tuer depuis parce qu'elle avait peur de nous ! _C'est un agent de la CIL ? Une tueuse professionnelle ? C'est encore pire ! La reine est folle !_

« Est-ce qu'elle veut faire du mal à grande sœur ? » me demande Tris complétement paniquée. « Lincoln, réponds-moi ! Les ombres te parlent plus qu'à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Je n'ai rien vu… »

« Mais… moi, j'ai vu ! Pendant que je combattais ! Cette fille, Clarke ! Elle va détruire le monde ! »

« Quoi ?! » fais-je complètement ahuri.

« J'aurai pas dû dire ça… Elle va changer le monde. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il va se passer quelque chose, quelque chose qui va révolutionner le monde, et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! En bien ou en mal, je ne sais pas, mais rien ne sera pareil, tu m'entends ? Elle va probablement détruire le monde ! »

Tris se ronge les doigts, complètement morte de peur.

« Je suis sure de ce que j'ai vu, Lincoln… Détruire le monde… A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? C'est une chasseuse, alors, un monde sans nous, ça doit être l'idéal, pour elle. Tu penses qu'elle va chercher à tuer tous les monstres, Lincoln ? Comme ils ont tué mes parents ?! »

Tris est terrorisée. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas sauvé cette humaine si ce n'est pas la reine qui le lui avait demandé. L'amour fait vraiment déplacé des montagnes, pour que cette pauvre enfant aie réussi à passer outre sa peur des chasseurs pendant 32 interminables heures.

J'enlace Tris. Ce qui est arrivé à sa famille est tragique. Et si la reine vampire n'était pas intervenue, cette nuit-là… _Tris aurait pu mourir, elle aussi…_

Mais elle mérite de vivre. Je veux qu'elle vive. _Les chasseurs sont monstrueux…_

« Tu sais, il y a du sang de vampire en Clarke, Lincoln. »

Je regarde Tris.

« Comment ça ? »

« A ton avis, comment elle a pu tenir aussi longtemps, jusqu'ici ? Elle aurait dû être morte, normalement. J'ai regardé, brièvement, pendant que vous attendiez dehors. Et j'ai vu des choses : ses intentions de sauver l'humanité en tuant tous les monstres, sa double personnalité… Mais aussi autre chose ! Tu sais, que le sang des vampires royaux sert de panacée aux humains. Et bien il y en avait en Clarke. Du sang de Lexa, je veux dire. C'est ça qui l'a maintenu en vie le temps que grande sœur l'amène chez nous. »

« Pourquoi l'humaine aurait du sang de la reine en elle ? »

« J'ai pas bien vu… Je crois qu'elles étaient au parc de Disneyland, mais il faisait sombre alors… J'ai vu l'humaine, Clarke, au-dessus du corps de grande sœur. Il y avait la vie en grande sœur mais Clarke ne la voyait pas. Elle croyait que Lexa était morte et elle pleurait. Et pendant qu'elle pleurait, c'est comme si elle buvait le sang de grande sœur. »

« De quoi tu parles ? C'est les vampires qui boivent le sang des humains, pas le contraire. »

« Ba c'est ce que j'ai vu. Mais comme Clarke pleurait la bouche ouverte, peut-être le sang est rentré dans sa bouche tout seul… »

« Clarke pleurait la mort de la reine ? Ça change tout, alors… »

« Comment ça, ça change tout ? »

Je regarde Tris.

 _Ce que je m'apprête à lui dire…_

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu as annoncé à la reine qu'elle se ferait trahir par tous ses amis ? »

Tris baisse les yeux, comme si elle se remémorait un mauvais souvenir.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as vu autre chose, ce jour-là ? »

« Non rien d'autre… »

« Moi, ce jour-là… J'ai vu quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu. L'ombre de la mort, planer au-dessus de la tête de la reine… »

Tris me regarde, effrayée.

« Et j'ai vu quelque chose, aujourd'hui… Au-dessus de la tête de l'humaine. La seule chose encore pire que la mort. La folie... L'ombre de la démence planait au-dessus de la tête de Clarke… Quand je l'ai vu, je croyais que cette folie était dûe à sa haine pour les non humains, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle tuerait la reine. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas spécialement la reine, alors je me suis pas donné la peine de prévenir, mais… Mais là, tu me dis que Clarke a pleuré la mort de la reine ? Tris… la folie de Clarke ne sera la cause de la mort de la reine, c'en sera la conséquence ! »

Tris s'effondre sur son lit et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

« Lexa va mourir. » lâche-t-elle, bouleversée.

Je confirme d'un signe de tête.

« Clarke assistera à cette mort, et elle sombrera dans la folie. »

J'hésite à poursuivre mais m'y résout finalement.

« Et dans sa folie, elle détruira le monde… »


	32. Chapter 32

**PDV Clarke**

* * *

 _Hmm_

J'ouvre un premier œil. C'est vraiment bon de se réveiller dans un lit douillet…

 _Les draps sont frais, c'est juste… trop bon !_

Je m'étire.

« Gniarrk. »

J'ouvre un deuxième œil.

 _J'en reviens pas comment j'ai bien dormi !_

Je m'étire encore avant de laisser mes bras retomber sur le côté.

 _Hmm ? Mon bras vient de buter contre quelque chose._

Je me penche pour voir.

 _Une fille ? Dans mon lit ? J'y crois pas !_

 _Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est qui ?!_

Je retourne le corps de la fille pour découvrir qui est celle avec qui j'ai eu la chance de partager ma nuit.

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Lexa ?!_

Je saute du lit.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que Lexa fout dans mon lit ?!_

Je cours dans toute la chambre.

 _Nan mais attend… Ca sent trop bon, ici ! Et les draps sont trop bien soignés !_ Et la chambre n'est même pas en bordel ! Tout est nickel ! _C'est pas mon lit, c'est pas possible !_ Je suis pas au F1 !

 _Bordel !_

Je me lève précipitamment.

 _Qu'est-ce que ? Mais c'est quoi cette chambre ? Qu'est-ce que je fous-là ?_

Je scrute la pièce rapidement. Je ne reconnais rien…

Je m'approche de Lexa. Elle dort encore. Paisiblement.

Je serre le poing.

 _Fuck ! J'ai dormi avec Lexa et j'étais même pas au courant !_

 _La nuit la plus gâchée de ma vie !_

 **DRIIN**

 _Hmm ? Un portable vient de sonner ?_ Je trouve pas le mien…

Je laisse sonner le téléphone pour pouvoir le repérer.

 _Oh… C'est celui de Lexa…_

Je l'ouvre et consulte la boite de messagerie. Une conversation de groupe est active.

 **Moi (hier, 18h39) : Elle est en vie !**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 18h42) : Ah… merde. o_o'**

 **Moi (hier, 18h43) : Merde ?!**

 **Bell ½ (hier 19h01) : Nan… C'est bien…**

 **Moi (hier 19h02) : Echo… Clarke est en vie ! Je l'ai avec moi, elle est encore inconsciente, tu veux que je la ramène à votre hôtel ?**

 **Bell ½ (hier 19h03) : Ba ce serait bien que non, justement !**

 **Moi (hier, 19h03) : T'es pas rassurée qu'elle aille bien ? :**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 19h05) : J'suis rassurée qu'elle soit en vie ET inconsciente ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille peut-être casse-pied quand elle a passé une mauvaise journée. Mais vu qu'elle est pas en état de la ramener, on va dire que je suis contente… Tu veux que je sois encore plus contente ? Garde-la !**

 **Moi (hier, 19h07) : Je fais quoi si elle se réveille ?**

 **Coco (hier, 19h15) : Notre miss est en vie ?! Dieu merci… )))))))))))**

 **Moi (hier, 19h17) : Comment ça « notre miss est en vie ? » Tu m'as juré que t'étais sûre qu'elle s'en sortirait !**

 **Coco (hier, 19h19) : Parce que toi t'y croyais pas ! Il fallait que quelqu'un y croit. Elle va bien, hein ? T'es où, là ? Je veux la voir !**

 **Moi (hier, 19h20) : Elle est inconsciente, tu sais…**

 **Coco (hier, 19h23) : Et ? Au moins, moi je m'inquiète vraiment pour mes amies, contrairement à certaines personnes ! Sans viser une certaine moitié de notre Bell…**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 19h38) : Ah, bon si c'est pas de moi que tu parles, ça va… ^^**

 **Coco (hier 19h38) : Mais je parlais de toi !**

 **Moi (hier, 19h52) : Les filles ! J'en fais quoi, de Clarke ?! 8(**

 **Coco (hier, 20h11) : Amène-la chez moi !**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 20h15) : Wouaw… T'aimes les plans galères, toi… /**

 **Moi (hier, 20h17) : Demi-Bell, stp…**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 20h19) : Comment ça Demi-Bell ? J'ai un nom ! C'est Echo !**

 **Coco (hier, 20h20) : Lexa a raison. L'autre moitié est vachement plus cool !**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 20h28) : Cette moitié-là, bande d'idiotes, elle ne se préoccupe que de la Clarke en bonne humeur. Et vu qu'elle le sera pas quand elle se réveillera, la galère du « Ca va, Clarke, ça va, t'es pas morte… » c'est pour vous !**

 **Coco (hier, 20h30) : Euh… Lexa d'amour ? Tu vas pouvoir gérer notre Clarke toute seule ?**

 **Moi (hier, 20h32) : T'es sérieuse, Nicole ?!**

 **Coco (hier, 20h35) : Non mais Mikael vient d'arriver à la maison** **Et Bell ½ n'a pas tort… Je suspecte sincèrement Clarke de le tuer « sans faire exprès » quand elle se réveillera… Vu qu'elle l'aime déjà pas sans même l'avoir rencontré…**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 20h37) : Ha ha ! Il a l'air sympa, ce Mikael ! Tu me le présenteras, dis ?**

 **Moi (hier, 20h49) : Les filles !**

 **Coco (hier, 20h51) : Oui ? 3**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 20h54) : Merci beaucoup de gérer le problème, Lex. On te revaudra ça !**

 **Moi (hier, 20h56) : Clarke n'est pas un problème !**

 **Bell ½ (hier, 21h13) : Bonne nuit !**

 **Coco (hier, 21h13) : Je passe voir comment elle va, demain, promis !**

 **Moi (hier, 21h14) : Vous paierez ça ! Je raconterai tout à Clarke !**

 **Moi (hier, 21h58) : Les filles ?**

 **Moi (hier, 22h03) : …**

 **Moi (hier, 22h47) : Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne nuit !**

 **Coco (aujourd'hui, 6h12) : Hey ! Bien dormi ? J'arrive dans une heure, c'est Ok ?**

Je prends le temps une minute de me faire le schéma dans la tête.

 _Bell ½ = Echo… Coco = Coco… Moi = le propriétaire du portable = Lexa !_

…

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ?!_

 _Qu'elles se disputent pour savoir laquelle des trois devra se coltiner ma présence sur son dos, c'est ça ?_

 _Elles me trouvent trop insupportable ?_

Je serre les poings de fureur, martelant le portable contre la table de chevet de Lexa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Quand je suis certaine qu'il n'est plus en état de fonctionner, je le lance contre le mur. Il explose en miette.

Je me dirige vers le lit, arrache les couvertures, pousse Lexa hors du lit. Elle tombe au sol mais dort toujours.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et ouvre les rideaux.

 _Merde ! Il faut encore trop nuit pour que le soleil puisse la réveiller._

 _Pas de radio dans cette chambre…_

 _Putain y a rien pour foutre un vrai bon bordel !_

Je me dirige vers la petite table, et vide tout son contenu au sol. Je déchire les papiers. Fout un coup de pied dans la poubelle pour tout envoyer voler.

Elle dort encore…

 _Je fais pas assez de chahut, c'est ça ?_

 _T'inquiète, je peux hurler !_

« Je ne suis pas insupportable ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

Anya apparait.

« Chef ? » fais-je toute confuse.

 _Qu'est-ce que mon ancienne boss faisait devant ma chambre ?_

 _Ah, oui… c'est pas ma chambre…_

« Clarke ? C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? »

« Ba, euh… » fais-je en désignant Lexa du doigt.

« Notre reine n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, mais maintenant qu'elle sait que tu vas bien, elle va devoir se reposer un bout de temps. »

Je regarde Lexa, penaude. _Elle s'inquiétait pour moi_? Dans la conversation, sur le portable, elles disaient que je devais être morte…

 _Pourquoi je devrai être morte ?_

 _Oh, non, merde... Les ogres… Ce chacal à tête de merlan m'a vraiment battu ? C'est pas lui qui a réussi l'exploit de presque me tuer, quand même ! C'est pas possible, je peux pas accepter ça !_

 _J'ai promis de te tuer, bâtard ! Je veux ma revanche !_

Je m'habille rapidement, passe devant Anya et quitte la chambre.

« Clarke, où est-ce que tu vas ? » me demande Anya.

« Cuire un poisson ! »

En descendant les escaliers, je n'arrête pas de croiser des gars ou filles, tous visiblement doués, voire plus que doués au combat.

Ils sont tous hyper vigilants et ne cessent de scruter les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demandé-je à l'un d'eux, en sortant de la maison.

« Sire Clarke ? Nous avons reçu nos ordres. Veiller sur votre repos et éliminer tout intrus qui pourrait tenter de venir vous nuire. »

« Me nuire ? »

« Ce sont nos ordres. »

« Et le rapport avec la chef des troupes de lutte contre les monstres anti-coalition, dans tout ça ? »

« Sire Anya commande actuellement la garde chargée de veiller sur votre meilleur sommeil possible, Sire Clarke. »

« Ouai, mais je dors pas là ! »

« Non, Sire. »

Anya finit par me rejoindre dehors.

« Clarke, je ne… Tu ne devrais pas partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Nan mais c'est vrai, ça : tout un régiment pour être sûr que je dorme bien ? Et Lexa en personne qui dort à côté de moi ? _Sérieux ?_

La fille la plus redoutable en terme de puissance que je n'ai jamais vu ? Et ils gagnent quoi si je leur dis que j'ai bien dormi ? Un kinder ?

« Parce que notre reine dort encore. » reprend Anya. « Et je crois qu'elle aimerait s'entretenir avec toi quand ce ne sera plus le cas. »

« Ca marche. Vu que c'est la seule de mes prétendues amies que je n'ai pas envie de démolir, là, en ce moment. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un merlan qui attend son heure, alors salut. »

Anya me regarde, dépitée, quitter la petite maison et cette tonne d'agents surentrainés chargés de veiller sur notre sommeil, à moi et Lexa.

 _Nan mais sérieux, quoi…_ Je suis qui pour qu'on fasse déplacer tout un régiment de durs à cuire appelés juste pour être sûre que je fasse une nuit complète ? _Ça fout la honte, des trucs pareils…_

Je me rends dans les quartiers délabrés, ceux où je me souvenais avoir trouvé Jasper prisonnier par les ogres.

 _Tiens, d'ailleurs… Jasper ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu…_ C'est flou. Je me souviens de Lexa au-dessus de moi… Et puis je sais plus. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

Putain, maintenant que je réalise ! A chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc où j'ai les moyens de me fritter contre des saloperies de monstre dans une bonne vielle baston à l'ancienne, je tombe dans les pommes. Ça craint…

Je rentre dans le bâtiment et monte les étages.

 _Ba dis donc…_ La dernière fois, y avait déjà pas grand monde dans ce taudis, et maintenant y a personne.

J'arrive au troisième étage, là où tout s'est déroulé.

Disons plutôt ce qui reste de l'étage… Pas de portes, pas de plancher, le plafond partiellement détruit, les murs du couloir à moitié détruits aussi, et ce qui ne l'est pas est recouvert de sang séché.

Ba dis donc. Y a de l'ambiance, chez les ogres !

« Toi ? »

Je me tourne pour voir qui vient de parler.

 _Un gosse… Il a quoi ? 5 ans, à tout casser ?_

« Moi ? » fais-je sans comprendre.

Le gamin s'approche et rumine une colère que je ne m'explique pas.

« Tu es morte. »

Je cligne des yeux.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre. »

« Tu es sensée être morte ! »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? »

« Tu étais avec la reine ! Celle qui a tué mon père ! »

 _Je commence à être perdue…_

« Et c'est qui ton père ? »

Le gosse commence à ne plus pouvoir retenir sa colère.

« Mon père s'appelle Lovejoy ! Et ton amie la reine l'a tué ! »

« Lexa ne tue jamais. Elle n'est pas ce genre de personne. »

« Elle l'a fait. Pour toi. Pour te venger. Et maintenant… »

Il serre des poings et commence à pleurer.

…

 _Je commence à avoir pitié de lui…_

Je me penche, passe mes doigts sous son menton et l'oblige à me regarder.

« Lovejoy, ton père… Est-ce qu'il avait des yeux de merlan ? »

Le gosse a l'air choqué.

Il grossit les yeux. _Ok… J'ai ma réponse._ Ce gosse est le fils du gars que je cherche. _Alors comme ça, Lexa l'aurait déjà tué, hein ?_

J'avoue que ça m'étonne…

Je m'assieds pour reprendre mes esprits.

Le gosse prend un morceau de mur, de la taille d'une brique, dans ses mains.

« Tu ne devrais pas être vivante. » fait-il haineux.

Je le regarde, amusée.

« Mais je le suis. »

Il serre les dents.

« J'en conclus que ton père était pas doué. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tenter de finir le travail ? »

Ses yeux deviennent rouges sous la colère et l'envie de meurtre.

 _Ce gosse me fait trop pitié…_

 _Autant y aller cash avec lui. Il aimait son père, ça crève les yeux._

« Ecoute, j'étais venu tuer ton père… Mais… C'est déjà fait, apparemment. Et je n'aimerai pas avoir à faire quelque chose de regrettable pour toi, ou pour moi… Ce que Lexa, enfin… La reine vampire, je veux dire… tu dis qu'elle a fait… Quand bien même elle l'aurait fait… S'il-te-plait, pardonne-lui. »

« Mon père… il avait pardonné. Et elle l'a tué quand même. Je… »

Il déglutit avant de s'écrouler, en larme devant moi.

Je m'approche, hésitante.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je se suis sur le point de faire._

Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé les petits garçons. Je n'ai jamais aimé les pleurnichards. Et je n'ai jamais aimé les ogres non plus.

Je m'approche.

Et au-dessus de la tête du petit monstre, je lève ma main, une roche du mur au creux de celle-ci.


	33. Chapter 33

**PDV Clarke.**

* * *

2 jours.

Cela fait deux jours que je fuis dans tout Paris. Je fuis ce que je suis, ce que j'ai toujours été.

Il y a deux jours, j'étais devant un petit garçon. Qui me haïssait. Il était seul, il avait perdu son père, une fille l'avait tué devant ses yeux. Et je n'avais pas voulu qu'il la haïsse. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il passe sa vie à souffrir de l'absence de son père.

Du moins c'était les excuses que je me donnais pour justifier ce que j'ai voulu faire ce jour-là. Parce que quand je me suis approché de lui, j'étais sur le point de le tuer.

 _J'étais à deux doigts…_ D'abaisser ma main, et de briser ce crâne. Le crâne d'un enfant.

Sans aucune émotion. Sans aucun remord. Juste parce que je le trouvai pitoyable, dans sa haine innocente.

Moi, j'ai tué toute ma vie. A son âge, j'avais déjà conscience de ce qu'était un assassinat. Et ce gosse n'était pas un assassin.

Cet enfant, j'ai vu dans son regard, qu'il était encore trop faible pour ça. S'il aurait dû me tuer, ou tuer Lexa un jour, il en aurait souffert. C'est plus simple quand on ne ressent rien. J'ai appris, autrefois, à voir les monstres simplement comme des cibles, des unités à liquider. Pas des vies. Et quand on ne voit pas sa cible comme une vie, c'est beaucoup plus tolérable de tuer. J'en ai souffert, un peu, au début. Mais ma mère m'a appris à taire cette appréhension.

Elle m'a appris ce qu'était le mode guerrier.

Mais quand j'étais sur le point de tuer cet enfant, j'ai pensé à Lexa. Je la voyais à côté de moi, en colère contre moi. Me hurler dessus, me dire que je la peinai, que ce que j'avais fait était mal et que je l'avais rendue triste. Et puis après elle me pardonnait bien sûr, elle me pardonne toujours. Mais moi, je ne me serai pas pardonné. Que Lexa qui se déteste pour ce qu'elle est, soit plus capable que moi de retenir sa main contre son ennemi, en particulier quand c'est un enfant…

Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu honte de moi ce jour-là, ou que j'ai eu peur de ce que je me suis rendu compte de l'horreur de qui j'étais, d'avoir juste osé penser tuer ce gosse… N'empêche, j'ai fui. J'ai paniqué, j'ai lâché le bout de roche dans ma main, et je suis parti en courant.

Suite à ça, je n'avais plus envie de voir personne que je connaissais. Je voulais en particulier éviter Lexa, je crois. Je ne suis pas rentré à l'hôtel. J'ai juste passé mes nuits dehors.

J'ai zoné, si on peut dire. J'ai marché.

Au parc du Luxembourg, j'ai rencontré la mère Sepeur. Avec son mari et puis le petit Nathan. Ils sont adorables, en famille… Nathan a grandi, un peu. Ça fait un moment qu'il accepte que je le prenne dans mes bras. La maman m'offre une glace à chaque fois, car elle sait que je vais rarement au parc avec de l'argent sur moi.

Quand je les ai croisés, avant-hier, au parc du Luxembourg, Nathan m'a accueilli en rigolant, tout joyeux. Le papa m'a fait un franc-sourire. La maman m'a offert la glace habituelle. On a discuté. De tout, principalement. De Lexa, accessoirement.

Au jardin des Tuileries, j'ai rencontré le petit Jonas. Il s'est acheté un nouveau skateboard. Il a réussi ses examens, à l'école. Il était tout fier de lui quand il m'a dit ça. On a parlé de tout le stress qu'il avait eu quand il révisait, chez lui principalement. Et de Lexa qui passait l'encourager quand elle en avait le temps, accessoirement.

Au parc Montsouris, je suis tombé sur les sœurs Binett. Elles promenaient leurs trois chiens, au bord de l'eau. On a discuté sur comment avançait leur nouveau projet, celui d'inventer un cerf-volant téléguidé, principalement. De comment Lexa se débrouillait pour qu'elles puissent le présenter à Paris Expo quand leur prototype serait fin prêt, accessoirement.

…

C'est simple. Ma vie à Paris commence et se termine par Lexa.

J'ai passé deux jours à fuir, et elle a passé deux jours à être à côté de moi, même si elle ne le savait pas.

Hier soir, j'étais dans un bar, à cuver mon dégoût de moi-même. J'ai bu peut-être un peu plus que de raison. Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment non plus, à vrai dire.

Cette nuit, je dormais dans les rues de Paris. _Je dormais ?_ J'essayais, plutôt, car je n'y arrivai pas.

Je ne dirai pas que je déprimai, je dirai juste que j'ai passé deux jours à penser que je n'étais pas, que je n'étais peut-être plus depuis un certain temps déjà, maitre de ma propre vie.

Quand est-ce que j'en suis venu au point où je peux aujourd'hui tuer un gosse sans même en avoir honte ? Que le meurtre ne vienne pas d'un choix, qui vienne de moi, parce que je pense que l'élimination soit vitale, qu'un intérêt supérieur soit en jeu ? Depuis quand est-ce que mon envie de tuer, tout simplement, sans raison, est passé avant le devoir et la raison ? Pourquoi ai-je vraiment tué ces nymphes ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu tuer ce gosse ?

Quand suis-je devenu une personne comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Lexa arrive à faire preuve de plus de moral que moi ?

 _Pourquoi Lexa est-elle meilleure que moi ?_

…

Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Je n'attendais qu'une chose. Que l'église ouvre.

Aujourd'hui, je veux me confesser.


	34. Chapter 34

Maintenant que j'y pense, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, à Notre Dame… ce jour-là c'était le jour où je rencontrais Lexa pour la première fois.

Je souris malgré moi.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'étais excitée ce jour-là !_ Rencontrer la reine vampire… C'était vraiment une étape importante dans ma vie de chasseur !

Je souris de plus belle.

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette rencontre. La pire gifle de ma vie. Lexa m'avait autant atteint dans mon corps que dans ma fierté, ce jour-là. Bon, c'était qu'une sciatique, elle m'avait pas vraiment cassé le dos… n'empêche, si j'avais pas mon portable sur moi, ce jour-là, ou que Bellamy avait déjà quitté les parages, je serai resté cloué au sol longtemps ! Lexa m'avait carrément abandonné par terre, après son « adieu ! ».

 _Bref…_ Notre Dame, c'est un endroit spécial pour moi, je dirai maintenant.

Je rentre dans l'église et vais m'asseoir sur un des bancs en attendant de pouvoir passer au confessoir.

Je vois pas beaucoup de gens de mon âge en train de faire la queue. _Donc pas grand-monde avec qui taper la discut'…_ Je suppose que c'est pas courant, par ici, les jeunes de moins de 25 ans, tueurs professionnels, qui viennent se remettre en question. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire moi-même.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous-là ?_

Non pas que je regrette mon choix de réfléchir un peu sur mes motivations dans cette guerre contre les forces du mal, mais sérieux, je vais dire quoi, à l'intérieur ?

J'étais jamais venu me confesser, avant aujourd'hui ! Je sais même pas comment faut faire ! _Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir aller lui raconter, à ce voyeur d'âme ?_

 _Hey, salut ! Devine quoi ! Tu savais pas, mais en fait faut que je te dise, y a plein de choses non humaines super mortelles qui pullulent sur Terre, et moi je les tue ! T'en penses quoi ? Dieu, il me pardonne ?_

…

 _Nan mais et puis quoi encore !_

Surtout que faudrait que j'aille le tuer, le prêtre, après, si je disais ça ! Personne n'est sensé être au courant que les monstres existent.

« Suivant ! »

 _Hmm ? Ah, c'est à moi ?_

Un gars de cinquante ans sort du confessional. J'y entre à mon tour et m'assieds.

« Dieu t'écoute mon enfant. De quoi cherches-tu à te faire pardonner ? »

« Ba c'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche en fait. »

« Que cherches-tu donc, alors ? »

« Ba, un avis, des idées… Je sais pas ! Je suis jamais venu me confesser, moi… »

« Je vois. Peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par te présenter, me dire qui tu es ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas me voir ! »

« Non, en effet, mais Dieu lui te vois. Et commencer par parler de toi pourrait peut-être t'aider à poursuivre avec ce qui te préoccupe. »

« Ba… Ok, je suis une fille, je m'appelle Clarke. Mais je viens pas d'ici, je suis étrangère, mais je suis venu il y a un petit moment à Paris, voilà… »

« Et c'est depuis que tu es ici qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose qui fait que tu as besoin d'un avis maintenant ? »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Oui, c'est ça. Avant, tout était plus simple. Je ne me posais jamais de question. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je m'en pose plein ! Ça n'arrête pas ! J'ai peur de ne plus savoir où j'en suis… »

« Essaie de m'expliquer un peu. Dieu veut peut-être te parler aujourd'hui. »

 _Ouai, c'est ça ! Dieu veut me parler !_

 _La dernière fois que Dieu aurait parlé à quelqu'un, cette personne aurait fini brûlée vive. Et on l'a brûlé parce qu'elle gueulait partout que sa mission était de libérer la France des anglais ! Ba va dire, toi que ta mission à toi, c'est de débarrasser la planète d'une foule de monstres appartenant aux forces des ténèbres, quand tu sais ça !_

 _Ah mais ça va être ta fête, t'inquiète pas !_

« Rien n'a vraiment changé, en fait, mon père. C'est juste que maintenant, j'ai l'impression de me rendre compte d'une autre alternative. Comme si tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'ici, était en quelque sorte inutile, que j'aurai pu arriver aux mêmes résultats, et sans avoir à commettre tout ça… Tout ce que j'ai fait… »

« Et qu'as-tu fait, mon enfant ? »

« Ba j'ai tué des gens ! »

…

 _J'ai vraiment dit ça ?!_

 _Merde !_

« Pardon ? » me demande le prêtre.

« Nan, hmm… ce que je veux dire… »

« Tu as tué quelqu'un, mon enfant ?! »

« Ouai, mais nan ! A chaque fois, c'était justifié ! »

 _Mais merdeeeeeee ! C'était même pas justifié, en plus !_

« Et qu'est-ce qui justifie de prendre une vie que Dieu a donné, mon enfant ? »

« Ba, si c'était pas Dieu qui l'avait donné, cette vie-là ?! » lâché-je d'un coup, avant de réaliser que je suis définitivement en train de m'enfoncer.

Le prêtre reste muet.

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

 _J'aurai jamais dû venir dans cet endroit, moi !_

 _Et ce prêtre qui ne parle plus…_

« Qu'entendez-vous par une vie ne venant pas de Dieu, mon enfant ? »

 _Oh, merde… Il vient de me vouvoyer… Il doit vraiment être bouleversé !_

« Di-… Disons que… y a un pe-… »

Je sais absolument pas quoi dire…

« Excusez-moi, mon enfant, mais… êtes-vous vraiment humaine ? »

 _Hein ?! Ma morale est pas humaine, c'est ça ?! Ça craint à ce point-là ?!_

Tout à coup, une chose très surprenante se déroule devant moi.

Le prêtre. Il ouvre le grillage qui nous empêchait de nous voir. Et il se met à me dévisager.

Je reste complètement ahurie, bouché bée.

« Euh… Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

 _Il m'inquiète ce type !_ Y a pas que concernant mon âme qu'il joue au voyeur ! Et il se gêne pas, en plus.

C'est quoi ce regard insistant ?

Il fronce tellement les sourcils qu'on dirait qu'il a les rayons X de Superman et qu'il voit à quel point c'est désastreux à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Puis il secoue la tête, pris d'un gros doute.

« Ne se serait-on pas déjà vu quelque part ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ba… euh… Vo-… »

« Clarke ! » s'époumone-t-il.

« Hein ? »

 _Comment connait-il mon nom ?_

Il me fait un large sourire.

« La petite Clarke Griffin ! Alors elle est venue me voir ! Ah ah ! Je me disais bien que cette voix et ce visage m'étaient familiers ! Ba dis donc, c'est vrai que tu viens te confesser pour la première fois, mais on se connait quand même un peu ! »

« Et d'où on se connait ? » fais-je, suspecte.

« Mais comment ça, d'où on se connait ? Tu es la petite Clarke Griffin, la chasseu-… euh… La chance ! La chance que j'ai de te rencontrer ! » s'écrie-t-il en détournant les yeux, peu sûr de lui.

 _Hein ? MAIS DE QUOI IL PARLE ?_

« Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? » fait-il surpris.

« Ba non… »

Il sourit.

« Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Au point que j'ai l'impression de très bien te connaitre maintenant. » Il commence à rire. « Si tu savais comment elle me prenait la tête, ces derniers mois, quand elle venait se confesser. Elle passait son temps à te critiquer, te traiter de plein de noms pas très sympas… Et tu sais ce qui était le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait ! Pas une seule seconde ! Mais elle venait quand même me voir et se plaindre de toi ! «

 _Attends, je rêve là ! Lexa a parlé de moi à ce type ?!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Clarke ? J'aimerai savoir parce qu'avant, quand elle venait me voir pour avouer ses péchés, c'était pour des trucs que je peux comprendre. Elle se posait des questions légitimes, comme quand elle me demandait à quel point c'était hypocrite de sa part de conclure des traités avec des clans qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout, mais qu'elle se forçait pourtant, parce qu'elle se souciait avant tout de maintenir la paix ou quand elle se permettait d'envoyer des espions chez ses ennemis ou quand elle ordonnait des assassinats, parfois… Elle venait me voir à chaque fois qu'elle commettait un truc de ce genre, et me demandait si elle aurait quand même encore un jour la chance d'aller au paradis, pour le peu qu'elle croit que celui-ci existe. Mais maintenant… quand elle vient me voir… » il lève ses mains jointes au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond de la boite dans laquelle nous sommes, « je désespère un jour de l'entendre venir se confesser sans entendre au moins une fois ton nom ! »

…

« Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais l'inverse ne vaut pas, apparemment. »

Il sourit.

« Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ? »

Il me regarde, complètement fasciné. Comme si c'était un truc complètement incroyable de pouvoir me rencontrer.

« Alors, Clarke ? Je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent, sa blague à Disneyland, mais elle a beaucoup regretté, tu sais ? Et puis, après, elle t'en a quand même sacrément voulu pour le tour que toi et la petite Echo lui avez fait au Live Escape Game. J'espère que tu as enfin réussi à lui pardonner. Mais c'était à propos de ça, tes questions ? »

 _Oh mon Dieu… Le prêtre de Notre Dame est au courant de tout… Il sait que les monstres existent ! Lexa lui a tout raconté ! Elle lui a raconté toute sa vie !_

Quand je dis que cette fille est complètement inconsciente !

Et quand bien même le prêtre n'utiliserait pas ce qu'il sait à mauvais escient, il suffirait que la CIL kidnappe ce type, qu'on le torture un chouïa, et je suis sûre qu'on obtiendrait toutes les infos nécessaires sur les secrets de Lexa. _C'est pas possible, elle est complètement malade de lui faire autant confiance !_

« Pour tenter de répondre à tes questions, Clarke, je… euh… Tu permets que je t'appelle Clarke ? »

« Ouai… C'est peut-être quand même un peu tard pour poser la question… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Pour en revenir à ces questions qui te préoccupent, c'est vrai que Lexa et toi vivez dans un monde totalement différent de celui que connaissent les gens ordinaires, alors bien sûr je ne pourrai pas me permettre de dire un jour en quoi vos actions sont bonnes ou mauvaises, mais je pense, en revanche, qu'il est faux de penser que les monstres, puisque c'est comme ça que vous les appeler, ne viennent pas de Dieu. Dieu a créé le monde dans son ensemble, et bien que cela puisse nous échapper parfois, nous avons tous une place sur Terre. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, mais son œuvre est parfaite. Les gens auront toujours du mal à voir leur prochain comme Dieu le voit, dans son immense amour. C'est pour ça qu'ils auront toujours un peu peur du non humain. Mais moi, quand je vois un monstre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est Dieu qui l'a créé, qu'il aime sa créature. Et puis, c'est aussi ce que signifie la différence, Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'un faune, en fait, si ce n'est un homme avec des jambes à lui, un ogre si ce n'est un monsieur en peu plus grand que la normale. Non, Clarke, nous sommes tous les créatures du Seigneur, et moi je n'aurai jamais peur de croiser un jour un monstre avec une corne sur la tête. Parce qu'au-delà des apparences, je trouve cela merveilleux. Pas toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai déjà essayé de voir les choses comme ça, je vous assure, mais c'est pas facile. Loups-garous, ogres, méduses… Je suis un monstre moi aussi, et je peux pas croire que c'est Dieu qui m'a créé. Regardez, nous les monstres, on est plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissant que les humains. Et notre instinct est bien plus proche de celui de l'animal parfois, que celui d'un humain. Comme si tout était fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas cohabiter. Si on prend un vampire, par exemple ! Il a besoin de quoi pour vivre ? De sang-humain ! C'est pas une preuve, ça ? C'est dans sa nature de vouloir manger l'homme ! Et si Dieu a créé l'homme, vous allez pas me dire qu'il a voulu le vampire aussi, c'est pas possible ! Donc, on est d'accord, les monstres, c'est le mal. Enfin, du point de vue des humains, je veux dire… Du coup, cette guerre est complètement justifiée ! »

« Hmm ? Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi. Premièrement, Lexa semble avoir trouvé un remède au problème, non ? J'ai entendu parler d'un certain Docteur Madera. Et puis si on parle de Lexa en personne, la question ne se pose même pas, alors, tu vois bien ? Ce ne sont que des épreuves, mais rien d'insurmontab-… »

« Attendez ! Comment ça, pour Lexa, la question ne se pose pas ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ba, oui, tu sais bien… Lexa n'a pas besoin de sang humain pour vivre, elle n'en boit même jamais. » Il me fait des yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Ba euh… ouai, ouai je sais bien… Juste, vous ne pouvez pas détailler un peu ? » fais-je en détournant les yeux.

« Ba y a rien à dire, Lexa est un vampire de sang royal, c'est-à-dire un pur sang. 100 % vampire. Elle n'a pas besoin de se nourrir de sang humain. »

Je le regarde, complétement paumée.

« Tu ne savais même pas ça ? » fait-il tout surpris. « Il n'y a que les vampires de la plèbe qui se nourrissent de sang humain, Clarke, pas les autres ! »

« Mais comment vous savez tout ça ?! »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Parce que Lexa me l'a dit. Je ne sais que ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Il y a trois grands types de vampire. Les vampires de sang royal, ceux de noble lignée, et enfin ceux de la plèbe, les prolétaires. Lexa est de la première catégorie. C'est une descendante directe des vampires originels, les premiers vampires apparus en ce monde. Ils vivent depuis des temps ancestraux, alors on ne sait pas quand ils se sont mélangés aux humains, mais ils détiennent en tout cas le sang le plus pur parmi toutes les autres catégories. Il y a ensuite les vampires de sang noble. Eux, ce sont les sang-mêlés. Ils descendent aussi des vampires originels sauf qu'il y a eu un moment dans leur ascendance où un de leurs ancêtres s'est uni à un humain, au lieu d'un autre sang royal. Du coup, ils portent à la fois du sang royal en eux, mais il n'est pas pur car il est mêlé au sang des humains. Les sangs nobles demeurent très proches de celui des sangs royaux, au niveau de leur constitution macromoléculaire. Et puis, il y a les vampires de la plèbe, ceux qui ont le sang le plus proche des humains. Pour une raison toute simple : les ancêtres des vampires de la plèbe sont tous des humains. Sauf qu'un de ces ancêtres a un jour été mordu par un vampire de sang royal, et son ADN a été muté en vampire. »

« C'est comme ça qu'on distingue les vampires ? »

« Oui, d'après ce que m'a appris Lexa. Comme les vampires plébéiens sont des descendants d'humains, leur constitution biologique, transformé par la morsure d'un vrai vampire, rend leur ADN particulièrement instable comparé à celui des autres vampires. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de se ravitailler régulièrement en sang humain. Ça permet de renforcer leur ADN qui se fragilise. S'ils ne parviennent pas à se nourrir en sang humain, ils n'en meurent pas, mais ils tombent dans le sommeil de la mort, et peuvent parfois rester dans une sorte de coma plusieurs années, avant que leur sang se restructure. C'est comme si leur corps faisait une sorte de rejet quand ils sont mordus, alors ils doivent se nourrir en sang humain, qui serait l'antidote, et s'ils n'ont pas l'antidote, ils font une petite sieste à la place. »

Il me sourit avant de reprendre.

« Ceci dit, ce rejet n'est pas éternel. Pour le vampire qui a été mordu, oui, mais pour ses descendants, ça va mieux. Pour un vampire de la plèbe, plus son ancêtre humain transformé en vampire est lointain dans son arbre généalogique, plus son organisme devient résistant et a donc moins besoin de se nourrir en sang humain. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure des générations, ils finissent par s'adapter. Le processus d'accroissement de la résistance se déroule pendant la phase du développement embryonnaire, je crois. La constitution moléculaire ressemble de plus en plus à celui d'un vampire, et moins à celui d'un humain. Et ça se renforce à chaque nouvelle génération. Du coup, un vampire de la plèbe dont l'ancêtre humain remonte à plusieurs siècles peut vivre plusieurs mois sans avoir besoin de boire une goutte de sang, alors que celui qui a été directement mordu doit se nourrir en sang plusieurs fois par semaine. C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Mais comme tu t'en doutes, Lexa n'est pas un vampire de la plèbe. Elle, c'est un sang pur. Elle peut mordre un humain, aussi. Mais pas pour se nourrir. C'est spécial, en fait. Un truc propre au sang royal. Ils peuvent mordre les humains, mais ça ne les nourrit pas. En fait, c'est eux qui, par leur morsure, transforment les humains en vampire. Mais ils font ça très rarement. Seulement quand leur espèce est en voie de disparition. Les vampires peuvent se reproduire naturellement, bien sûr, comme les humains, mais en ce qui concerne les sangs purs, ils ont aussi la possibilité de mordre des humains pour accroitre leur population plus rapidement. Ils transforment ainsi donc l'ADN de l'humain, qui devient un vampire de la plèbe. Les vampires plébéiens doivent obéissance et sont donc soumis aux vampires royaux, ceux qui leur ont donné une seconde vie. Ils les considèrent comme leur maitre. A l'origine, il devait exister plusieurs familles de vampires royaux, mais avec la survenance d'évènements tragiques qui bouleversa l'Histoire du monde obscur, la plupart ont finies par s'éteindre. La famille de Lexa est une des dernières à demeurer, et c'est elle qui, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, règne sur l'ensemble du monde vampire. Il y a eu des périodes de l'Histoire, comme ça, où les vampires étaient vraiment peu nombreux sur Terre, alors ils mordaient beaucoup d'humains. Mais aujourd'hui, des vampires, il y en a partout. Alors les sangs purs n'utilisent pas trop cette méthode de reproduction. Lexa m'a dit qu'elle n'a jamais mordu un humain de sa vie. Elle a déjà goûté du sang humain par curiosité, en revanche. Ça ne lui a rien fait, elle n'a même pas senti le goût. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle buvait de l'eau. Et tu vois sa drogue qu'elle produit en laboratoire ? Pareil. Aucun effet. Son corps ne réagit pas. »

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Je suis soulagée.

« C'est pas la seule particularité des sangs purs, tu sais ? Ils peuvent faire plein d'autres trucs incroyables. Déjà, les vampires normaux sont plus forts physiquement que les humains, mais les sangs purs, ils le sont encore bien plus ! Et ils peuvent faire d'autres trucs encore. Apparemment, ils peuvent faire revenir à la vie certains vampires, même si j'ai pas bien compris comment. C'était assez compliqué à comprendre, quand elle en parlait. Elle parlait de chevalier vampire, de baiser qui réveillait les morts… Plein d'histoires toutes plus démentielles les unes que les autres ! Elle me perdait dans ses explications, mais en tout cas, c'est vrai que j'ai appris plein de trucs incroyables, avec elle ! »

« Lexa est incroyable… »

« Elle l'est. Je confirme. »

« … »

« Et puis, il y a le sang noble. Ils sont un peu entre les deux. Mais leur sang est quand même très proche de celui des purs sang. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de leur particularité, à eux… »

« Elle vous en a quand même dit beaucoup, je trouve ! »

« Oui, je l'admets. Lexa est curieuse. Je dirai que c'est une fille qui cherche sa place dans ce monde. Et en tant que reine, elle sent peser sur elle une grande responsabilité. C'est pour ça qu'elle cherche énormément à connaitre le monde qui l'entoure, et voir comment les autres pensent et vivent. Elle veut comprendre les valeurs qui animent les gens qui l'entourent. Et même si elle ne croit pas en Dieu, elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à la foi des chrétiens. Elle est pleine de sagesse, malgré son jeune âge, et je trouve ça vraiment agréable de voir à quel point elle fournit des efforts, parfois jusqu'à verser sang et larme, pour réaliser son rêve d'un monde unifié. Tu as une chouette amie, Clarke. »

Je souris. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

« C'est vrai, merci mon père. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon enfant. Tu dois vivre des choses que je ne pourrai sans doute même pas imaginer. Je te l'accorde, ça n'est pas facile. Je ne te dirai pas si tuer est ou non une mauvaise chose, parce que je crois que tu connais la réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à te dire que je prierai pour toi. Tous les jours. Et si tu as encore des doutes, des peurs, n'hésite pas. Dieu ne cherche qu'à prendre soin de chacun de ses enfants, et il sera toujours ravi de t'accueillir dans sa maison. »

Il me sourit d'un air complice.

Je lui souris aussi. Ce type est génial.

« J'ai d'autres personnes à qui donner confesse, maintenant, Clarke. Si tu veux bien partir ? »

« Bien sûr. Aurevoir, mon père. »

« Aurevoir Clarke. » termine-t-il avant de hurler « Suivant ! »

Je sors du confessional et tombe pile nez à nez avec…

« Lexa ? »

Mon amie écarquille les yeux, encore plus surprise que moi. Elle me fixe, fixe le confessional juste derrière moi. Elle ouvre la bouche, balbutie, en même temps de désigner la boite du prêtre de son doigt.

Oui, je comprends son étonnement. _Moi, qui sors de confession._

Elle ne bouge même plus, telle une statue. Je lui hôte ses oreillettes et m'empare de son MP3.

« Tu peux y aller, Lexa. » fais-je en désignant le confessional de la tête.

Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je pose alors un baiser bienveillant sur sa joue, le prêtre hurlant à nouveau « suivant ! ».

Lexa se ressaisit, et se précipite à l'intérieur, demander pardon pour des péchés qui, à mon avis, seront toujours moins pire que les miens.

Je retourne sur les bancs.

J'attends.

J'attends une fille incroyable. Belle. Divine. Merveilleuse, gentille et sage. Une fille comme ça.

 _L'église, c'est pas si mal, finalement._


	35. Chapter 35

Vingt minutes après y être entrée, Lexa ressort enfin du confessoir.

Le prêtre et elle ont parlé longtemps…

Lexa me sourit quand elle me voit l'attendre sur le banc.

« Salut, Clarke. » me dit-elle, toute contente.

« Salut, DCC. »

Je lui tire la langue. _Je suis horriblement contente de la voir._

« Tu es… » elle regarde d'où elle vient de sortir, « entrée là-dedans… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! »

« Ba quoi ? Je t'avais dit que je croyais en Dieu, moi. »

Elle prend un air amusé.

« Ba, tiens. J'étais persuadée que tu avais dit ça pour gagner plus facilement ma confiance. »

Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Ba quand je vois tout ce que tu es allé raconter à ce prêtre, je me dis que y a pas grand-chose à faire pour la gagner, ta confiance ! »

« C'est que le père Abbé, la mérite. Il a toujours un bon mot pour moi, et je me sens souvent plus à l'aise quand je sors d'une discussion avec lui. Mais parlons d'autre chose. » Elle prend soudain un air plus sévère. « Où étais-tu ces deux derniers jours, Clarke ? »

 _Oh, merde… Elle pouvait pas oublier ce détail-là ?_

« Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir…. »

« A quoi ? »

« A tout. A toi… » Je prends un air honteux. « J'ai lu la discussion que tu avais avec Echo et Nicole, Lex. Vous vous disputiez pour savoir qui s'occuperait de moi pendant mon sommeil… »

Lexa prend un air embêté.

« Désolée que tu aies lu ça, Clarke… C'est vrai, on cherchait… qui pouvait s'occuper de toi. »

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire, prend un air très en colère, mais en colère contre elle-même, et se corrige aussitôt.

« Non, c'est faux ! On cherchait comment on pouvait veiller au mieux sur toi. Je te demande pardon, Clarke. »

Elle se met à genou. _Elle se met à genou, putain ! Lexa s'agenouille devant moi ! Et elle prend mes mains dans les siennes !_

 _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

 _Pitié ! Dieu, tue-moi ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !_

 _Attend, non ! Non ! Pas tout de suite, surtout pas ! Attends ! Deux minutes !_

 _De quoi veut-elle s'excuser ! Je veux la pardonner ! Je m'en fous ! Quoi qu'elle aie fait ! Faut que j'la pardonne ! Parle, Lexa !_

« Je te demande pardon, j'aurai dû attendre que tu te réveilles avant de m'autoriser à m'endormir. Je… j'ai laissé Anya et les autres veiller sur ton sommeil, j'aurai dû… j'aurai pas dû faire ça, c'était à moi de veiller sur toi ! Tu es mon amie, et j'aurai jamais dû m'endormir après les actes atroces que tu avais vécu juste avant… Je me suis endormie, alors que je ne savais même pas si tu allais bien… Si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit au réveil, je n'étais même pas là, au cas où… »

Elle se mord les lèvres, très énervée. _Je crois qu'elle se rend pas compte à quel point elle est en train de me broyer les mains en serrant aussi fort…_

Je m'en rends compte, personnellement. Et j'en ai rien à foutre. La seule fille pour laquelle j'ai jamais eu autant d'estime de toute ma vie, est là, devant moi. Et elle s'ouvre à moi. C'est le plus important.

Aujourd'hui est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Bien plus encore que quand l'adjointe du maire est venu avec Sinclair m'informer que j'étais désormais agent d'élite de la CIL _. O oui, bien plus que ça…_

Mon cœur se sert. Je fais tout pour ne pas commencer à laisser des larmes jaillir.

 _Putain, Lexa…_

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter ?_

Ca y est, je pleure ! _Fais chier ! Fais chier, bordel !_

Lexa pâlit en me voyant pleurer.

Elle s'excuse de plus belle, confuse. Elle pense que c'est sa faute.

« Je te pardonne, Lexa. Je te pardonne tout. Absolument tout. »

Lexa me regarde, maintenant, curieuse.

« Et moi aussi, je te demande pardon. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Chaque fois que je t'ai déçu. Et quand je t'ai désobéi. Je te demande pardon. Et les fois où j'ai pensé du mal de toi, aussi. T'es géniale, Lexa. Et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine… »

Lexa se relève. Elle renforce sa main tenant la mienne et m'attire à l'égard du regard de tous.

Nous sommes complétement isolées.

Lexa me regarde, d'un regard que je ne lui connais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elle pense, et je n'aime pas ça.

« A quoi tu pense, Lexa ? Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner quand même ? S-il-te-plait, je te jure je suis désol-… »

« Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! »

Elle me regarde toujours avec le même regard.

« Tu es folle si tu crois que je déteste ! Je ne te déteste pas, c'est tout l'inverse ! Mais je ne pourrai pas te dire combien je t'aime Clarke, j'en suis incapable. » Elle secoue sa tête en signe de négation. « Je connais pas ce mot-là, alors je ne te le dirai pas. Mais je peux te montrer, tu m'entends. »

Elle prend sa respiration avant d'insister sur chacune des syllabes qu'elle s'apprête à prononcer.

« Je te fais totalement confiance, Clarke. Totalement. Je sais que tu as des secrets. J'en ai aussi. Et ça ne change rien. A partir de maintenant, je te le dis. Je te pardonne tout, Ok ? Parce que je ne pourrai jamais rien te faire d'autre que te pardonner, tu m'entends ? Fais ce que tu veux, je crois en toi, j'ai foi en toi. Tes choix seront mes choix. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Lovejoy, et je ferai tout pour respecter ça. Je pourrai être en colère contre toi, mais je ne te détesterai jamais. Je veux que tu saches combien je t'aime, et si je ne peux pas te le dire, alors tu le verras. Clarke ? Toi, c'est moi, maintenant. »

Elle forme une croche avec son petit doigt. Je la regarde sans comprendre, alors elle croche mon doigt au sien, avant de recouvrir nos mains jointes de sa main libre.

« Je ne te demande pas de me faire une promesse, Clarke. C'est moi qui t'en fais une. Je te promets de toujours te pardonner. Je te le dis parce que si tu es allé te confesser aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a des choses que tu te reproches. On a tous des choses à se pardonner. Mais je t'aime, et bien que ça me touche que tu pleures quand tu m'offenses, je ne supporte pas ça. Quoi que tu me fasses, je te pardonnerai. Et j'espère que tu en feras autant. Pardonne-toi, Clarke. C'est toi, la fille géniale, je t'assure. »

Elle ne me laisse même pas répondre, me prenant dans ses bras et me serrant plus que de raison.

Nous restons comme ça un bon moment, moi dans ses bras, puis elle finit par me relâcher.

Elle me regarde, d'un air amusé.

« Pour le portable… Si tu as lu toute la conversation, tu sais que j'avais dit aux filles qu'elles paieraient pour m'avoir laissé avec toi ? »

« Ouai… »

« Alors, on leur fait payer ? » me fait-elle, d'un air revanchard.

Je souris.

« Non, cette fois je pardonne. »

Elle rigole.

« Ok, on fait comme ça. La vengeance, ça ramène que des emmerdes, de toute façon. »

Lexa et moi rions maintenant toutes les deux.

Puis Lexa se reprend au sérieux et attends que j'en fasse de même.

« Tu sais, père Abbé ne sait pas tout de moi, Clarke. Il y a des choses que je ne lui ai pas dites. »

« Des choses comme quoi ? »

Lexa me regarde très sérieuse, maintenant.

« La véritable noirceur des ténèbres. Quelque chose que même lui ne pourrait supporter. Je ne lui ait parlé que de ce que je savais qu'il pourrait tolérer de savoir. Mais le monde obscur, Clarke, est bien plus terrifiant, plus sombre, et plus mortel que tout ce que le monde croit. Le monde obscur, le vrai, celui que moi je connais, n'est que mort, Clarke. Il est noir, il est puissant, partout et invisible à la fois. Le vrai visage du monde osbcur, ce n'est pas les monstres, Clarke. C'est la mort elle-même. Et la mort a un visage. Veux-tu voir ce visage, Clarke ? Le visage le plus terrifiant au monde ? »

Je reste là, sans savoir quoi dire. Il y aurait un véritable monde obscur ? Un que je ne connais pas ?

« Tu l'as déjà, vu, ce visage, Lexa ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. »

« Est-ce que… tu seras là, avec moi, quand je le verrai ? »

« Oui, je ne te laisse pas seule, Clarke. »

« Alors j'ai confiance en toi. Je veux voir les vraies ténèbres. »

Lexa acquiesce. Nous quittons la cathédrale Notre Dame et montons dans un taxi.

Je ne sais pas où on va. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lexa veut que je voie la mort en face.

Et nous irons la voir ensemble.


	36. Chapter 36

Quand Lexa m'a dit qu'elle allait me faire rencontrer la mort, j'imaginais un truc autre que de devoir le prendre au pied de la lettre.

Sauf qu'elle me dit qu'on va vraiment rencontrer la mort.

Nous passons du 4è arrondissement de la capitale, au 14è. Le taxi nous dépose devant les catacombes de Paris.

« J'imagine difficilement trouver autre chose que la mort ici, Lexa. »

« Je vais l'appeler. Elle ne doit pas être loin. »

Et elle décroche son portable. Devant mes yeux.

 _Ah, oui bien sûr… Elle a la mort dans son répertoire d'ami, et elle lui passe un coup de fil à l'occas', je comprends mieux…_

 _Pas du tout, en fait ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

Elle raccroche, dubitative.

« Elle est pas encore là, faut attendre. On marche en attendant, Clarke ? »

« Mais… On doit vraiment rencontrer la mort ici, Lex ? Déjà, comment la mort peut avoir un visage ? »

« C'est assez compliqué. Tu comprendras mieux quand tu la verras. »

Elle marche quelques mètres puis s'assied par terre.

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Elle n'aura pas beaucoup de temps à nous accorder, alors pour que tu comprennes au mieux tout l'enjeu de ce que tu pas voir aujourd'hui, il faut que tu comprennes vraiment qui je suis, Clarke. »

« Je sais qui tu es. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas tout ce que je représente au sein du monde obscur. Ce que tu dois savoir, Clarke, c'est que je suis à la tête d'un peuple entier de vampire. »

« Mais je sais ça ! »

« Oui, mais je suis aussi une exception. Parce que justement, les monstres n'ont pas l'habitude de vivre dans des sociétés aussi larges. Pour rester discrets au milieu des humains, nous préférons vivre plutôt en société restreinte. Tu te souviens de l'ancien Wallace, par exemple. Et bien c'était un chef d'un petit clan d'ogre. Des ogres, il y en a plein, sur tous les continents. Mais il n'existe pas de royaume d'ogre, et les ogres n'ont pas de roi, ni de reine. L'ancien Wallace était chef, mais d'une infime partie du peuple d'ogre de ce monde, tu comprends ? Il y a des tas et des tas de clan d'ogre, dans ce monde. Des tas de clan de faune, d'elfe, de sorcière, etc. Et moi, je suis l'exception. »

« Parce que tu règnes sur un royaume, contrairement aux autres espèces de monstre, qui eux, ne vivent qu'en petite société, Ok. C'est une habitude à nous, les vampires, de ne jamais faire comme tout le monde ? »

Lexa me sourit.

« Si c'est une habitude, elle date de bien trop longtemps pour que qui que ce soit s'en souvienne. Nous avons toujours marché comme ça, c'est tout. Peut-être que pour une raison ou une autre, nos ancêtres pensaient que nous serions mieux en constituant en royaume, plutôt qu'en petit clans éparpillés un peu partout. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que le royaume vampire a toujours existé, qu'il y a toujours eu des reines pour régner. Il n'y a jamais un homme au pouvoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai eu que des sœurs, aucun frère. Ma mère aussi n'a eu que des sœurs, deux, comme moi… »

« Sauf que ta mère, elle a disparu. Et personne ne sait où elle se trouve aujourd'hui, ou si même elle est encore vivante, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Il y a quelques autres royaumes de monstre, quand même, les vampires ne sont pas les seuls, mais aucun qui ne soit aussi étendu que le nôtre. Moi, je règne sur la France entière, et la plupart des autre pays de l'Europe de l'Ouest me sont également soumis, alors… Ça fait un grand empire ! »

« Tu m'étonnes… Comment t'arrive à gérer tes deux vies, celle de reine et dirigeante politique, et celle de… enfin celle de Lexa, quoi, la vraie toi ? » dis-je, en espérant que pour elle aussi, la vraie Lexa soit la fille de 24 ans, et pas la monstre qui dirige un empire à elle toute seule.

« On s'y fait. Mais tu as raison, ça fait beaucoup de politique à mettre en œuvre. D'autant plus que avec la coalition que je continue de créer, j'ai énormément de relation avec les autres peuples de monstre. Il y a ceux qui acceptent complètement mon autorité, et d'autres qui, comme l'ancien Wallace, ne sont pas d'accord avec mon projet mais accepte quand même de traiter avec moi. Ils ne font pas partie de la coalition mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des rapports amicaux avec eux. »

« Ouai… »

« Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que les vampires sont certainement l'espèce de monstre la plus unie, et donc la plus puissante en terme de représentation au sein du monde obscur. Et moi, qui règne sur un tiers de ce monde, aux côtés de mes sœurs, et tous les autres clans qui sont derrière moi du fait de la coalition… »

« On pourrait carrément dire que tu détiens l'ensemble du monde obscur entre tes mains, j'ai compris. C'est vrai que quand on dit la reine vampire, on pense que tu ne domines que sur une seule espèce du monde obscur, mais en fait ton autorité va bien plus loin que ça… Alors quoi, tu serais… »

« La reine du monde des ténèbres, on peut dire ça. Celle qui commande sur l'ensemble des forces du mal… » elle me regarde, penaude, « l'ennemie de Dieu… ».

Je prends la main de Lexa dans la mienne, prête à lui dire qu'elle a tort, qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle pense être, quand son portable sonne à nouveau.

Elle décroche.

Quand son interlocuteur termine l'appel, Lexa me regarde, d'un air très sérieux.

« Je me suis questionnée, autrefois, sur comment la CIL faisait la distinction entre tous les monstres qu'il y a. Mes espions m'ont appris des choses intéressantes. Apparemment, ils auraient inventé tout un système, qui serait lié au classement de leurs agents. C'est vraiment un drôle de système, mais qui permet assez bien de comprendre comment fonctionne la CIL. »

« Tu connais le système de classification des monstres de la CIL, Lexa ? »

« Oui. I niveaux pour évaluer la dangerosité du monstre, et 11 grades pour évaluer la qualification du chasseur. Je sais que la CIL classe dans les monstres de niveau 1 tous les monstres qu'elle juge inoffensif, comme les sirènes ou les nymphes, mais aussi certains genres d'humains, qu'ils considèrent dangereux, comme les sorcières. »

Elle prend une mine dégoûtée, avant de reprendre.

« Je trouve ça horrible, même les humains… ils se croient tout permis ! Tu te rends compte ? Ces gens-là… Il suffit qu'ils jugent une catégorie de personnes de dangereuse, et bam, ils les classent au rang des monstres et n'hésitent plus à les tuer. Des sorcières, Clarke ! Des sorcières ! Ce sont des humaines ! Mais juste parce qu'ils ont peur de la magie… La magie n'est rien d'autre qu'une science, une science qui ne s'explique simplement pas par des lois mathématiques. Elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise. Il n'y a que quand on s'en sert pour faire de mauvaises choses que la magie devient dangereuse ! Pff… Les chasseurs se croient tout permis. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir peur de l'autre, d'une chose qu'on ne comprend pas, suffisait à tuer autant de gens. Je déteste les extrémistes ! »

Elle serre les poings.

« Bref, les humains dangereux, les monstres inoffensifs… Niveau 1. Dégoûtant ! La CIL classe ensuite, dans le niveau 2, les monstres qui ont des capacités physiques supérieures à celle des humains, comme les vampires, les faunes, les morts-vivants… Niveau 3, ils classent les monstres possédant des capacités physiques supérieures, tout comme les niveaux 2. Sauf que les niveaux 3 sont beaucoup plus puissants que les niveaux 2. Il y a les loups-garous, les ogres, faut préciser que Lovejoy était un des ogres les plus faibles que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et tous les autres monstres ayant des capacités physiques colossales. Puis les niveaux 4, tous les monstres non humanoïdes, ou ayant des capacités spéciales. Il y a donc par exemple les chimères, les hypogriffes… Rares mais très puissants. Mais aussi les fantômes, nettement moins puissants mais dangereux eux aussi. Ils peuvent attaquer les humains, directement en les tourmentant, indirectement en possédant un autre corps, pour ensuite le faire attaquer leur cible. Et on peut tuer la personne qu'ils hantent, mais pas les tuer eux car ils n'ont pas de corps. C'est pourquoi les chasseurs les craignent énormément. »

« Hmm… Et pour les grades des agents ? »

« Alors ça, c'est tout un truc ! Il y a 11 grades en tout, tu te rends comptes ? Les chasseurs se distinguent même entre eux. Ceci dit, ils peuvent évoluer dans leur grade, alors que nous les monstres, nous ne pouvons pas. Par exemple, moi, j'ai des capacités physiques se situant à mi-chemin entre les niveaux 3 et 4, je suis exceptionnellement forte, mais vu que je suis un vampire, les chasseurs me considèrent comme de niveaux 2. Ils classent selon les espèces, pas selon les individus. Et je resterai niveau 2 toute ma vie. »

« Mais pas les chasseurs, j'ai compris. Tu sais quoi d'autre sur eux ? »

« Je connais un peu à quoi servent ces grades, justement. La CIL accorde beaucoup d'importance à la vie de leurs agents. Les grades et niveaux servent de règlement, on va dire. En fait, il y a les grades D, C-, C+, B-, B+, A-, A+, S, SS, SSS, et SSS+. Les D sont uniquement les apprentis, stagiaires, et autres. Ils vont rarement sur le terrain, et quand ils y vont c'est uniquement pour recueillir des informations, ou pour servir de messager, parfois. Ils ont interdiction absolue de combattre des monstres. S'ils en voient un, ils doivent fuir. Les C, que ce soit C- ou C+, sont ceux chargés des missions les moins périlleuses, ce sont souvent les nouveaux sur le terrain ceux qui sortent de la catégorie D. Ils peuvent se battre mais uniquement contre les monstres de niveau 1. Sinon, le plus souvent, ils servent à recueillir des infos, eux aussi. Ensuite, il y a les agents de grade B, qui forment l'essentiel des troupes de la CIL, avec ceux de grade A. Ils ont pas mal d'expérience, connaissent bien les monstres alors, ils peuvent se mesurer aux monstres de niveau 2. Ensuite, les chasseurs de grade A. Ce sont les meilleurs. Ils ont énormément d'expérience, sont tous très forts, bref ils sont très dangereux. Ils s'occupent des monstres de niveau 3. Voilà… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, il y a les S, SS, SSS et SSS+. Mais eux, c'est tout autre chose. C'est l'élite. Ils ne sont vraiment pas beaucoup. Ils sont vraiment, vraiment très doués ! A ce qu'il parait, il y a des tas de chasseur qui finissent leur vie au grade de B ou A. Ceux qui atteignent le grade de S, c'est vraiment la crème de la crème, si on peut dire. Les chasseurs par excellence. Ils sont super redoutables ! Rien que le grade S, c'est des surhommes ! Alors, après, à partir du grade SS, on atteint direct la catégorie des génies ! Ils ne doivent vraiment pas être beaucoup… Mais ils sont très très dangereux, en tout cas. »

« Et je suppose qu'ils s'occupent des monstres de niveau 4, donc. »

« Oui et non. La CIL les considère comme si bien qualifiés qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'autonomie que les autres chasseurs. Par exemple, un chasseur de grade A, qui rencontre un monstre de niveau 4, il aura l'obligation de fuir. C'est le règlement, comme je disais. S'il tente le combat, il s'expose à de sévères remontrances de la part de ces chefs. Les chasseurs de grade S et au-delà, c'est différent. Déjà, leurs missions sont beaucoup plus dures. Ils peuvent vraiment mourir à chaque instant. Mais la CIL sait qu'ils sont qualifiés, et responsables. Pour la CIL, un agent de grade S ou plus sait forcément quand il doit combattre, et quand il doit fuir. Du coup, l'agent d'élite est libre de prendre ses propres décisions. La CIL n'aura jamais peur qu'un agent d'élite meurt parce qu'ils savent que si celui-ci décide de mettre sa vie jeu, c'est que lui-même aura calculé que sa mort était rentable. Qu'elle était nécessaire, qu'elle valait le coup. Contrairement aux chasseurs de grade inférieur, où ils auraient trop peur qu'ils gâchent bêtement leur vie… Les chasseurs normaux doivent rendre des rapports en permanence à leurs chefs. Les élites, eux, bénéficient d'une grande confiance, alors ils ont rarement à rendre des comptes pour ce qu'ils font. Ils peuvent parfois rester sur le terrain des mois voire des années sans même se soucier d'avoir à faire des rapports à leurs chefs. »

« Ça doit vraiment être quelque chose d'être élite, pour eux. »

« Je suppose… Pour ceux qui aiment tuer des monstres par-dessus tout, oui, je suppose qu'être élite, ça doit donner envie… »

« Ouai, j'ai l'air emballée, désolée… »

Lexa me sourit.

Ou plutôt non, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle sourit. Je regarde ce qui a pu attirer son attention.

Quand je vois ce qui se tient devant nous, je vous assure : moi, je ne souris pas.

Je ne souris vraiment pas.

Avant tout, il faut que je revienne sur ce que venait de dire Lexa. _C'est vrai_. La CIL fonctionne comme ça. Et nous classons vraiment les monstres selon 4 niveaux de dangerosité. Tout ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrai. Nous traquons aussi des humains, que nous classons dans le niveau 1.

Mais maintenant que cette chose, cet… je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça… Ce, lui, elle, tout ce que vous voulez… se tient devant Lexa et moi… Une vieille histoire me revient à l'esprit.

C'est quelque chose que ma mère m'a raconté, autrefois. Des histoires qui couraient sur les premiers temps de notre organisation…

La CIL est née au 19è siècle, en 1807, exactement. Elle ne comptait alors que deux individus. Dont un certain William H. Harrison. Il était à cette époque gouverneur de l'Indiana, et dirigeait des troupes dans une guerre contre les amérindiens. C'était un véritable génie militaire, qui élaborait toutes sortes de stratégies impressionnantes pour vaincre ses ennemis. Mais un jour, alors qu'il dirigeait une énième bataille, il perdit celle-ci. Lui qui avait toujours enchainé victoire sur victoire, avait perdu une bataille. Pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas réussi à digérer la défaite, alors il avait fait remuer ciel et terre pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Et il avait raison, son plan n'était pas moins intelligent que ceux de d'habitude. C'est juste qu'un homme avait, lui, réussi l'exploit de s'infiltrer jusque dans la demeure du gouverneur, épier l'ensemble de ses faits et gestes, et ainsi découvert tous ses secrets. Cet homme, qui devait plus tard devenir l'esclave personnel d'Harrison, s'appelait Dhu Jaha. C'était un noir, un natif d'Amérique.

Le gouverneur avait été impressionné par les capacités d'espion de Jaha, alors ils étaient devenus amis, et passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. C'est en 1812, au début de la guerre contre les anglais, qu'ils avaient tout deux découverts par hasard l'existence de ce qu'on devait appeler plus tard, un monstre. Ils l'avaient alors torturé, encore et encore, jusqu'à apprendre un jour que ce monstre-là n'était qu'un monstre parmi tant d'autre. Suite à ça, les deux compères commencèrent à consacrer de plus en plus de temps à former un groupe secret, une franc-maçonnerie ultra secrète, dont le seul et unique but était l'extermination complète et définitive de tous les monstres sur Terre.

Et ils se débrouillaient très bien. Malgré le peu de moyen et collaborateurs qu'ils avaient à l'époque, ils tuaient monstres sur monstres ! Ils devenaient des légendes. Et tout ça en secret. Car les monstres voyaient bien qu'ils devenaient toujours de moins en moins nombreux, mais jamais ils ne pardonnaient à savoir qui étaient ceux qui commettaient tous ces massacres. La CIL, au fur et à mesure des années, devenait une organisation de plus en plus structurée et efficace.

Et puis la guerre contre les anglais avait pris fin. Ça devenait alors plus difficile de tuer les monstres. Les massacres des monstres devenaient difficiles à cacher, maintenant que le pays était en période de paix. La CIL, qui était devenue prospère, avait commencé à s'éteindre à petit feu, car les citoyens américains qui avaient rejoint l'organisation, une fois la guerre finie, commençaient à prendre peur d'être découverts et tuer. Au final, il ne restait dans l'organisation que très peu de monde. Mais Harrison et Jaha, eux, continuaient avec toujours plus d'acharnement leur mission d'extermination des monstres. Jusqu'à un fameux jour où leur amitié prit fin.

C'était Harrison, qui restait profondément partisan de la cause esclavagiste, malgré toutes les tentatives de Jaha de le convaincre de défendre la cause du peuple noir. Jaha ne pouvait plus supporter la politique esclavagiste de son ancien ami, alors ils finirent par continuer la lutte contre les monstres, mais chacun de leur côté. Jaha se mit même, finalement, à haïr son ancien ami. Il l'avait renié. Il l'avait dénigré auprès des rares fidèles qui continuaient à tuer les monstres malgré l'après-guerre.

Harrison en devint presque fou. Il se retrouvait seul dans sa lutte. Il se mit à s'attaquer toujours à des monstres de plus en plus puissants. Et c'est à partir de là que l'histoire commence à être sérieusement discutable dans ce qu'elle peut être vraie ou non. Car tout ce qui suit n'a été rapporté à notre connaissance que par la bouche de Dhu Jaha seule.

Il raconta aux autres que Harrison lui avait révélé avoir un jour rencontré une créature abominable. Pire que tout ce qu'aucun être humain n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Une créature monstrueuse, démoniaque, qui mettait en grand danger l'humanité du simple fait de son existence. Harrison avait révélé à Jaha qu'il avait rencontré la mort personnifiée. Harrison avait raconté que la mort n'avait pas d'yeux, pas de peau, pas de cheveu. Même pas de chair. Juste des os, sombres, noirs, et une arme gigantesque, de près de trois mètres. L'arme était un long bâton, avec une lame très longue au bout. Elle devait faire dans les trois mètres avait-il confié. Oui, Harrison avait prétendu avoir rencontré la faucheuse.

D'après Jaha, dans sa folie, Harrison aurait cherché à combattre cet ange de la mort. Et il aurait combattu héroïquement, causant de grands dommages à la faucheuse, qui avait dû fuir le combat. Seulement, Harrison avait lui aussi subi des séquelles, séquelles irréversibles, desquelles il devait mourir à peine cinq mois plus tard.

Voilà ce qu'avait raconté celui qui devait plus tard devenir le neuvième président des Etats Unis d'Amérique, à son ancien ami noir.

Jaha raconta tout cela aux membres de la CIL de l'époque. Il ne faisait nul doute pour ces gens-là que Harrison était devenu fou. La faucheuse n'existait pas. Harrison avait déliré, et il avait pris pour une simple grippe qu'il avait attrapée lors de son discours à la présidence, un ange de la mort.

Jaha avait dénigré, insulté la mémoire de son ami. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'en vérité Harrison n'avait pas été fou dans ces derniers instants, mais qu'il l'avait été toute sa vie. Et qu'il avait été un mauvais dirigeant pour la CIL.

Au final, Jaha était parvenu à reconstruire la CIL. Il l'avait même rendu encore plus forte qu'avant. Leur mission d'extermination des monstres recommença, et c'est ainsi que, jusqu'à ce jour, les Jaha ont toujours dirigé l'organisation que nous appelons aujourd'hui la CILCFO, ou plus familièrement la CIL.

Et jusqu'à ce jour, je croyais moi aussi, que le fondateur originel de la CIL était un fou. Je le croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Seulement voilà, pouvez-vous deviner ce qui se tient en face de Lexa et moi, en ce moment ?


	37. Chapter 37

_Une faucheuse, putain !_

 _Une faucheuse !_ La mort en personne ! _Elle se tient devant moi ! Et elle a un portable à la main !_

Sa faux dans une main, un portable dans l'autre !

J'ai la mort en face de moi et je n'ose pas y croire !

La mort existe vraiment ! _Et elle a un visage !_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

 _Nan, c'est pas possible !_

 _Nan !_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

 _Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible !_

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je hurle de peur.

Lexa se retourne vers moi.

« Calme-toi, Clarke. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

 _La mort n'est pas dangereuse ?! La mort n'est pas dangereuse ? Moi je dis que si, quand elle a ce visage-là, la mort est très dangereuse !_

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

« T'approche pas ! » fais-je à l'ange de la mort, en plaçant mes mains en bouclier devant moi.

Lexa accourt pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Lexa ! Lexa, écoute-moi ! T'as pas le droit d'être amie avec c-… ce truc, là ! » fais-je en désignant la faucheuse du doigt.

« C'est pas mon amie, elle fait partie de la coalition. »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Comment ça, la coalition ?!

 _Mais comment, merde !_

Ta coalition, tu la fais pour la paix, Lexa ! Ça ne peut pas vouloir la paix, un truc pareil !

« Non, non ! Je refuse d'avoir cette chose à côté de moi. Putain, Lexa, tu veux me tuer ? »

« Mais non, Clarke, t'inquiète pas. Elle est pacifiste… »

 _La mort est pacifiste ? La mort est pacifiste ?_ Ecoute, Lexa, quand tu vas tranquillement dans un quartier paumé pour réfléchir un tantinet à la vie, que tu croises par hasard un gars que tu connais en train de se faire rouer de coup, que toi-même tu interviens pour essayer de le sortir de là, et que là, tu te retrouves avec une demi-dizaine de géants surpuissants qui s'amusent avec toi comme on s'amuse avec une serpillère, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves, la mort est tout sauf pacifiste ! _Elle est violente ! Douloureuse !_ Elle fait très mal ! _Et cette chose, là, je suis sûr qu'elle fait très mal aussi !_

« Pitié, non, Lexa, je veux pas… »

Je fais tout pour la repousser.

Mais elle m'en empêche et s'accroche à moi.

« Clarke, écoute-moi. C'est vrai, tu as raison. La mort n'est pas pacifiste, et les faucheuses non plus, mais il fa-… »

« Comment ça, les ?! Il y en a plusieurs ? »

Elle me regarde, réalisant ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer.

« Lexa, dis-moi ! Il y en a plusieurs ?! »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Oui… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Clarke… Autant que tu saches tout… L'Iliade… l'Odysée… C'est pas que des histoires, Clarke. Ce qui est raconté à l'intérieur est partiellement vrai. »

Je la regarde, entre effroi et incompréhension.

« L'hydre, le Kraken, et tous ces monstres mythologiques. Ba c'était pas des mythes. Ils ont réellement existé, et ils existent encore aujourd'hui. Ils sont ici, parmi nous. »

Je m'accroche à Lexa, plus effrayée que jamais. La faucheuse commence à s'approcher de nous.

« Recule, toi ! » lui fais-je, en lui hurlant dessus.

Lexa lui fait un signe et la faucheuse s'arrête aussitôt.

« Tu ne les vois pas parce qu'ils se cachent » reprend Lexa, « ces monstres-là sont tous métamorphes. Ils se transforment en humain à volonté. C'est pour ça que personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver le Loch Ness, Clarke. Dès qu'il se sent menacé, il se cache parmi nous. La CIL n'a pas conscience de leur existence, si les chasseurs savaient que ces monstres existaient, ils les classeraient directs au niveau 5, parce qu'ils sont tous d'une puissance incommensurable, inégalable. Et puis, comme tu vois… » elle se tourne vers l'ange de la mort, « il y a elles, les faucheuses… Niveau de dangerosité ? 6, je dirai. Les monstres absolus. »

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Lexa continue de regarder la faucheuse.

« Des monstres surpuissants, invincibles. Capables détruire le monde, ou tout être humain sur cette Terre… Les monstres de niveau 5 et 6… Ils vivent parmi nous. Voilà le véritable monde obscur, Clarke. »

Ok. D'accord. Réfléchissons.

 _Chances pour la CIL de gagner une éventuelle guerre contre la coalition de Lexa : zéro._

Putain. L'humanité est foutue.

« Ceci dit » reprend encore Lexa, « Pierre est bien la seule faucheuse à avoir rejoint la coalition… »

 _Il y a encore une chance ?_ En fait, non… Une faucheuse, c'est déjà trop.

« Et Pierre n'a accepté de me rejoindre que si je lui promettais de ne jamais la faire se battre. Elle est pour la paix. On va dire qu'elle me soutient moralement, quoi… »

Il y a, peut-être, une infime chance. _Mais quand même !_

Et là, tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende, la faucheuse se met à se métamorphoser. Devant moi ! Elle devient plus petite, ses os se brunissent encore plus. De la peau commence à apparaitre, tout aussi noire. La faux devient une raquette de tennis. Des habits se forment…

 _Bref calcul : enfant de 7 ans, peau noire, pull jaune rayé noir, bermuda bleu, sandales rouges (très chouettes, les chaussures, d'ailleurs, avec les LED vertes qui font clignotants et tout…) côté visage : faciès classique d'un enfant de 7 ans, une sucette à la bouche._

 _Estimation : maintenant que je sais que cette chose, toute mignonne, est en réalité un monstre ultra-mortel tout sauf mignon… J'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : si un jour, vous croisez un petit noir, habillé avec de belles chaussures clignotantes, une sucette à la fraise dans la bouche, et une raquette de tennis à 300 euros sous le bras… Les gars ? Je vous le dis, le faites pas chier ! C'est tout, mais ça vous sauvera certainement la vie._

« Désolé. J'aurai dû prendre cette apparence dès le début. » s'excuse la faucheuse.

« Non, non. Je voulais que Clarke voie à quoi tu ressembles vraiment. Merci. »

« Mouai… Autre chose ? »

« Non, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je sais que tu es très occupé. Merci beaucoup de t'être libéré pour moi. »

Pierre fait un signe de « y a pas de quoi » de la tête à Lexa avant de s'en aller.

Je réalise que je suis toujours accrochée à Lexa depuis tout à l'heure, comme la dernière des terrorisées.

 _Faut dire aussi qu'il y avait de quoi !_

Lexa me regarde pour être sure que je vais bien. Je lui fais comprendre que ça va.

Elle me sourit.

« Maintenant, tu connais le vrai visage des ténèbres, Clarke. Mais rassure-toi. Moi, je ne commande que le monde obscur des 4 premiers niveaux. Et Pierre est le seul monstre de ce niveau-là avec qui je peux parler aussi familièrement. Si j'allais donner un ordre à un autre monstre de niveau 5 ou 6 un jour, je me ferai tout de suite remettre à ma place. » me sourit-elle. « Le véritable monde des ténèbres, je ne le commande pas. Personne ne le commande. »

Lexa se relève et m'invite à faire de même.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait si peur aujourd'hui, Clarke. Mais maintenant, tu sais. Les monstres sont tous différents. On ne peut pas les mettre dans le même panier. »

« Je comprends… Mais je te jure, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! »

« Tu crois que j'ai pas eu peur, la première fois que j'ai vu Pierre, moi ? »

Je lui souris. Je crois que si Lexa n'avait pas été à mes côtés, aujourd'hui, je serai morte d'une crise cardiaque. _La mort est effrayante…_

Le portable de Lexa sonne à nouveau. Quand elle est au téléphone, elle me dévisage quelques secondes. Elle raccroche.

« On va au bois de Boulogne. Tout de suite. Bellamy est en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? » fais-je, paniquée pour mon ami.

« Mon peuple veut le tuer. Anya essaie de contenir tout le monde, mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lexa ? De quoi on l'accuse ? »

Lexa me regarde. Elle semble embarrassée de me dire ça.

« Je suis désolée. Mais Bellamy est accusé d'avoir tué des chasseurs. En public. La CIL va réagir. »


	38. Chapter 38

Nous arrivons aux bois de boulogne. Il fait déjà très tard et il n'y a plus beaucoup d'humain se baladant par ici quand Lexa et moi descendons du taxi, en hâte.

Nous sommes accueillies par Anya et quelques hommes à elle. Ils semblent tous préoccupés.

« Majesté » fait Anya après m'avoir fait un bref salut de la tête, « il faut faire vite. Bellamy a dû fuir à travers bois pour échapper au sort que nos vampires lui réservaient mais ceux-ci se sont mis à sa recherche. Et vu l'empressement qu'ils ont à le retrouver, ils risquent bien de le tuer sans aucune forme de procès. »

Lexa presse le pas, et Anya, les autres et moi la suivons, en même temps qu'on reçoit un bref compte rendu de la situation.

« Tu m'as dit au téléphone » rappelle Lexa, « que Bellamy a assassiné des chasseurs. Est-on certain de l'information ? »

« Il y avait plusieurs témoins. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas dans le tempérament de Bellamy d'être violent, et il n'avait encore jamais montré de signe d'hostilité envers les chasseurs. Personne n'arrive à comprendre son geste. Quoi qu'il en soit, nos vampires craignent des représailles et veulent tuer Bellamy pour calmer leur colère. »

Lexa s'arrête tout à coup et se retourne face à Anya.

« Si nos vampires sont partout dans ces bois à lui courir après, alors il va être difficile de transmettre le message. Ecoute, disperse tes hommes, la priorité n'est pas qu'il retrouve Bellamy, mais de transmettre le message à tous ceux qu'ils croiseront : Bellamy Blake, vampire de sa majesté, est recherché pour meurtre envers des chasseurs. Tout homme qui le trouvera est d'ores et déjà autorisé à saisir sa personne avec tous les moyens qu'il aura à sa disposition toufefois, sa majesté exige que le présumé coupable lui soit remis vivant, afin qu'elle entende elle-même ce qu'elle jugera bon de devoir entendre. »

Lexa regarde ensuite les hommes d'Anya avant de reprendre.

« Tu termineras ainsi : toute personne qui portera atteinte à la vie de Bellamy Blake devra en répondre auprès de moi. Maintenant, va. »

Anya se tourne vers ses troupes pour être sûre qu'ils ont bien saisi leurs ordres, puis leur ordonne de se disperser dans tous les bois.

Lexa et moi sommes seules.

Je n'ose pas vraiment poser cette question mais je le fais tout de même :

« Lexa, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bellamy ? »

« Si tu veux savoir si j'ordonnerai la mise à mort de ton ami, Clarke, je ne le ferai pas. » Elle se retourne vers moi. « D'autant plus que c'est aussi mon ami, maintenant. Mais je tiens à savoir comment il a pu en arriver à tuer ces chasseurs... »

J'admets me poser aussi la question… _Bellamy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tuer les nôtres ?_

Lexa pose un genou à terre et une main contre le sol, dirigeant son regard aux alentours.

« Lexa ? »

« Chut, ne fais pas de bruit, Clarke. »

…

Elle plaque son oreille contre le sol quelques secondes avant de se relever.

« Hmm… » fait-elle, déconfite, « c'aurait été plus simple si Indra avait été là, les chevaliers ont toujours été de bons pisteurs. »

Elle se retourne vers moi, à nouveau.

« J'ai envoyé Anya jouer les messagères parce que je veux pouvoir trouver et interroger Bellamy seule. Mais si je ne le trouve pas avant les autres, ça ne m'avance à rien… »

Son visage se met petit à petit à sourire. Elle a l'air contente d'elle.

« Je sais comment je vais le retrouver. Ca va demander beaucoup de concentration, mais je devrais y arriver. »

Elle a l'air vraiment satisfaite.

« Mes vampires ne retrouveront pas Bellamy. Il doit être malin, et se cacher quelque part dans ces bois où les vampires ne le trouveront pas. Et moi, je vais trouver où il se cache. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux et me reproduise les bois dans la tête. Je pourrai ensuite scanner l'ensemble de la population vampire. »

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

« C'est assez difficile à croire » me sourit Lexa, « mais le rythme cardiaque des vampires, bien que proche de celui des humains, produit aussi des ultrasons, inaudibles pour l'homme ou même pour le vampire. Mais moi, en me concentrant, je peux les entendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Avec assez d'effort, je pourrai donc repérer avec mon ouïe chaque vampire présent dans les bois. Quand j'aurai repéré la position de chacun d'eux, je n'aurai plus qu'à me faire un schéma des flux de la population vampire, et mettre ensuite de côté tous les endroits où les vampires forment de gros flux. J'isolerai juste les endroits dans ces bois, où peu voire aucun vampire ne se trouve, et je déterminerai donc les endroits où Bellamy a le plus de chance d'être caché. »

Pas possible… _Elle a un radar à vampire dans la tête !_

Lexa ferme les yeux et se met à l'œuvre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle les rouvre et me sourit.

« Quatre endroits possibles. Je vais inspecter chacun d'eux. Reste ici, je t'appelle quand je l'ai trouvé. »

Et elle s'en va.

Je reste là, sans bouger un bon quart d'heure quand mon portable sonne enfin. Lexa m'indique où elle se trouve et je cours sur les lieux.

Devant moi, il y a Lexa, debout, qui fait une tête que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, et Bellamy, assis contre un arbre, qui a l'air complètement dépassé par les évènements.

« Bellamy ! »

Je m'approche et serre Bell dans mes bras. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Son visage exprime beaucoup de fatigue. Moins physique que psychologique.

J'entends Lexa saisir à nouveau son portable et composer un numéro.

« Anya, je l'ai retrouvé. Convoque tous les vampires présents dans ce bois. Et trouve-moi Gustus ! »

Elle raccroche son portable et s'adresse à Bellamy.

« Bell, lève-toi. On doit y aller. »

Bellamy se lève sans rien dire et suit Lexa, d'un air docile et misérable.

Je lui prends la main, et tâche de l'aider à marcher droit.

« Bell, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi. Pourquoi t'es dans cet état-là ? »

Bell me regarde, ses yeux sont emplis de remord. Puis il reporte ses yeux dans le vide, comme si je n'étais plus là.

Je traine mes yeux au sol, désemparée.

 _Mon Bell ne veut même pas me parler…_

Lexa et nous arrivons dans un petit espace sans arbre, dans les bois. Il y a déjà une bonne vingtaine de vampire attroupés, et d'autres qui arrivent encore. Ils se mettent à courir vers Bellamy quand ils le voient.

Ils s'emparent de Bellamy et se mettent à le ruer de coup, lui crachant dessus et l'injuriant. Je leur hurle d'arrêter, mais voyant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas, et que Lexa ne fait rien pour stopper ça, je me jette dans la mêlée pour les empêcher de faire du mal à Bellamy. Mais Anya intervient et m'empêche de débuter une bagarre.

« Ne fait rien, Clarke. » me dit-elle en bloquant mon bras.

« Ils sont en train de frapper Bell! Je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver! »

Je termine à peine de me plaindre, qu'un vampire saisit une roche et tente de frapper le crâne de Bellamy avec.

Lexa se place alors immédiatement devant Bellamy et le vampire retient son coup de justesse.

Tous ceux qui frappaient Bellamy s'arrêtent net quand il voit que Lexa a failli prendre un coup à sa place.

Lexa plonge son regard dans celui qui voulait frapper Bellamy avec le bout de roche.

« Bellamy Blake devait payer il a payé. Vous vous en êtes assuré. »

Silence total. Personne ne parle.

« Vos coups, vos injures, voilà son châtiment. »

Les vampires commencent à paniquer en imaginant l'idée que Bellamy ne paiera pas plus que ça.

Lexa reprend vite la parole pour ne pas laisser le temps de naitre des contestations.

« Bellamy est l'auteur du crime » continue Lexa, « mais il n'en est pas le responsable. Et le responsable aussi doit payer. »

Les vampires commencent à se regarder les uns les autres, sans comprendre où Lexa veut en venir. _Moi non plus, je comprends rien…_

Lexa fixe alors du regard une personne dans le public.

Elle ne semble pas de très bonne humeur…

« Gustus, tu as été accusé… »

Tout le monde jette une tête totalement surprise vers le concerné.

Gustus, lui, n'a pas l'air si surpris que ça…

Il s'avance et se place devant Lexa.

« Majesté, j'ai fait ce que je pensais devoir faire pour mon peuple » dit-il en soutenant, avec respect, le regard de Lexa, « Mais si je dois être jugé responsable pour cela, alors j'accepte mon châtiment. »

Lexa renferme son visage.

« Tu ne nies pas, donc ? »

« Je l'admets. J'ai fait tuer ces chasseuses. »

Son regard s'attarde sur Bellamy.

« J'ai ordonné à cet homme de le faire. »

A ces mots, les autres vampires fixent tous le préfet de Paris, totalement incrédules.

Lexa serre les dents.

« Tu ne lui a pas ordonné de tuer ces chasseurs, Gustus. Tu t'es servi de lui. Tu as abusé de sa confiance. Comme tu as abusé de la mienne. Les chasseurs ne doivent pas être tués tant que je n'en ai pas donné l'ordre. Alors explique-toi. »

« Les chasseurs sont dangereux, ma reine. Ils se mêlent à nous, nous espionnent, et nous affaiblissent. C'est parce que vous croyez en la justice que vous les épargnez autant que possible, mais cela rend notre peuple vulnérable. » Il courbe la tête. « Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous protéger. »

Lexa réfléchit à ce que vient de lui dire Gustus elle semble douter l'espace d'un instant, mais se tourne pour considérer la détresse de Bellamy. Elle se retourne vers les vampires.

« Saisissez-le. Et attachez-le. »

Deux vampires s'approchent alors de Gustus, le saisissent et l'emmènent l'attacher contre un arbre.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu devais protéger » se cabre Lexa, « ce sont nos valeurs. Nos idéaux. Je t'avais confié Bellamy, et tu avais la charge de te servir de sa force à bon escient. Mais tu l'as trahi lui, tu m'as trahi moi, et tu as trahi ton peuple. »

Lexa se tait. Plus personne ne parle.

 _Et maintenant ?_

Un vampire intervient, se plaçant aux côtés de Gustus, toujours attaché.

« Votre altesse, Sire Gustus n'a fait qu'agir selon ce qu'il pensait bon de faire. Nous ignorions que Bellamy avait agit selon les ordres de Sire Gustus, mais je ne pense pas parler en mon seul nom, en vous disant que si ce choix de tuer ces chasseurs venait de votre serviteur, ici-même attaché, c'est qu'il a agit en croyant faire ce qui était le mieux pour son peuple. Nous ne remettons pas, bien sûr, ses torts en question. Votre serviteur mérite d'être châtié, cependant nous savons que Sire Gustus a toujours agit pour notre bien commun, et nous espérons tous, maintenant, que vous saurez faire preuve envers lui d'indulgence. » Il s'incline devant Lexa. « Cela afin qu'il soit rappelé une énième fois à votre bien-aimé peuple, à quel point sa majesté la reine est riche en grâce et clémence pour chacun des siens… »

Lexa ne réagit pas.

« Nous vous prions de faire grâce, majesté… »

Lexa ne réagit toujours pas.

Le vampire doit prendre le silence pour acceptation puisqu'il fait signe à un autre de libérer Gustus.

Gusutus est pratiquement libre de ses liens quand Lexa reprend la parole.

« Grâce sera faite… » dit-elle.

Elle observe Bellamy.

« … A celui qui a été abusé. Mais justice connaitra, celui qui a commis l'abus. »

Le vampire qui avait pris la défense de Gustus pâlit alors.

Anya s'approche de Lexa et lui demande discrètement si elle est certaine de sa décision. Lexa lui fait signe de la tête.

Elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

Anya s'approche alors du vampir-avocat.

Elle lui tend son poignard. Le vampire hésite.

Anya prononce alors à forte voix :

« Force, loyauté, et justice. Telles sont les valeurs que notre peuple défend. Celui qui s'écarte de ses principes, s'écarte de son peuple. Et par l'injustice, le peuple vampire répondra par ja justice. Ce soir, l'un des nôtre a commis l'injustice. Ce soir, notre peuple rendra justice. »

Anya pose ensuite son poignard dans la main du vampire. A contre-cœur, celui-ci écorche la peau de Gustus avec la lame. Il passe ensuite l'arme à un autre vampire, qui s'attaque ensuite à la chair de l'attaché.

Chacun son tour, l'un après l'autre, ils se mettent ainsi à torturer Gustus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit davantage recouvert de sang que de chair. Et les coups se font toujours de plus en plus profonds dans la chair du vampire. Gustus peine de plus en plus à tenir le coup, face à toutes ses entailles.

Les heures s'écoulent.

Lexa m'a autorisé à ne pas porter mon coup contre Gustus, quand Anya me l'a proposé. J'en avais pas vraiment envie… _Maintenant que j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de vie inutile, ce serait bête de commencer à torturer un vampire._

Quant à Bell, _il n'était pas vraiment en état de se venger…_

Gustus est mort, maintenant. Lexa passe de brève recommandation à Anya, tandis que le reste des vampires quittent les bois maintenant que tout est fini.

Lexa s'éloigne plus loin.

J'hésite entre la rejoindre ou rester avec Bellamy.

…

Je m'inquiète plus pour Bellamy.

Quand il n'y a personne, je m'assieds à ses côtés et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Je ne sais pas comment commencer la conversation. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé avec Gustus. Pourtant, il a dû tout dire à Lexa puisqu'elle lui a rendu justice…

Je passe vingt minutes comme cela, avant que ce ne soit Bellamy lui-même qui prenne la parole.

« Tout ce temps, que j'ai passé avec Gustus. J'espionnais pour son compte. J'étais vraiment persuadé que je rendais service à la CIL… »

« Comment tu pouvais rendre service à la CIL en travaillant pour Gustus, Bell ? »

« Il m'avait dit… qu'il traquait des sorcières. Apparemment, les sorcières ne sont vraiment pas aimées. Même dans le monde obscur, ils ont peur d'elles. Je me disais… qu'une ou deux sorcières en moins… Ca aiderait aussi la CIL… Et pendant des mois, je pensais traquer des monstres ! Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas… »

« Il t'a fait traqué les nôtre… »

« Oui, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'ai compris. Je devais même pas les tuer, je ne faisais que les suivre à la trace, comme d'habitude. Mais Gustus m'a appelé en urgence, ce matin. Selon lui, celles que j'espionnais comptait commettre quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui. Ça avait l'air très pressant. Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de me poser des questions. J'ai obéi. Et j'ai tué les chasseuses… Sans savoir qui elles étaient vraiment. Mais je n'étais pas le seul présent sur les lieux, à ce moment-là. Il y avait d'autres vampires avec moi. Comme celui qui a pris la défense de Gustus tout à l'heure. Je crois que Gustus voulait qu'il y ait des témoins. Pour me faire accuser. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il te faire accuser, Bell ? »

Bell me tend son portable, ouvert au denier message reçu.

 **Gustus (aujourd'hui, 13 : 38) : Je connais ton secret.**

« Il m'a envoyé ça après que j'ai tué les chasseuses. »

…

« Quel secret, Bell ? »

« Je crois que c'est clair, Clarke. Qui je suis vraiment. Celui qui représente un danger pour eux. Je suis un chasseur, et j'ai tué d'autres chasseurs. Il a gagné sur tous les tableaux. »

« Il voulait te faire mourir aujourd'hui… »

Bellamy hoche la tête.

« Tu as vu comment il me regardait, quand il a dit que les chasseurs étaient dangereux pour eux ? Et quand il a dit à Lexa qu'on rendait son peuple vulnérable ? Je crois qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Lexa qu'il me suspectait. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas dit. S'il était si sûr, il aurait dû le dire… »

Bellamy hoche les épaules.

« Il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait sûr. Ou il n'avait pas de preuve. S'il m'accusait sans fondement, plus personne n'aurait pris sa défense. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Lexa ordonne son exécution. »

 _Lexa…_

« Lexa… elle a pris ta défense, Bell. Elle a pris la défense des chasseurs. »

Je n'arrive pas à en revenir moi-même. Quel monstre, dans ce monde, prendrait la défense des chasseurs ?

« Lexa. » reprend Bellamy, « Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Elle a tué Gustus, elle tenait à lui, pourtant, non ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il servait les vampires royaux déjà à l'époque de la mère de Lexa, non ? »

« Oui… »

Bellamy prend un visage sombre.

« J'ai une dette envers elle. Mais ce que je lui dois, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est ce qu'elle est. Ce que sont ses valeurs. »

Bellamy me regarde très sérieusement.

« Désolé, Clarke. Je ne pourrai jamais tuer Lexa. Même si la CIL me le demandait. Je ne veux pas vous trahir, mai-… »

Je plaque mes mains sur la bouche de Bellamy. Il n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. J'ai toujours su que Bell était doté d'encore plus de morale que moi. _Et entre nous…_

« Je ne tuerai jamais Lexa non plus, Bell. »

Je le regarde toujours très sérieusement.

« Ce n'est plus un jeu, maintenant. Je suis sérieuse. Lexa est mon amie. Elle n'est pas ma mission, elle est mon amie. »

« Elle est notre amie, Clarke. La mienne aussi. Mais… Sa coalition… Tu as conscience que c'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup Lexa, mais je ne peux pas croire que ce soit une bonne idée de la laisser mettre ses projets à terme. Elle ne se rend pas compte. »

J'acquiesce.

« Ok. Je pense la même chose de toute façon. La coalition est dangereuse. »

Je regarde Bellamy pour être sûre qu'il est d'accord avec moi.

« On va détruire la coalition, mais sans faire de mal à Lexa. »


	39. Chapter 39

Deux heures que j'ai rejoint Lexa sous l'arbre sous lequel elle s'était isolée, après que Bellamy m'ait laissé pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Deux heures sans que ni elle ni moi ne disions un seul mot.

Elle ne m'a rien dit. Pas de « dégage. ». Pas de « reste avec moi. » Je reste juste en espérant que ma présence serve à quelque chose.

 _Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas, Lexa…_

Elle est assise, adossée contre un arbre. Les yeux dans le vague. Comme moi.

…

Silence.

…

 _C'est pas possible de me faire stresser comme ça !_

Mes doigts se mettent à attraper les feuilles mortes qui s'envolent sous l'effet du vent. Et je les déchire. Les déchire. _Cette feuille-là aussi, je la déchire !_

…

 _Ce ver de terre, je l'écrabouille, ou je le presse ?_

Mon pouce et mon index ont choisi pour moi.

Je le presse.

 _Hmm… Il a pas tenu longtemps…_

C'est faible, un ver de terre.

 _Tiens, toi aussi, petit scarabée ! Je suis sûr que je t'écraserais très facilement._

Et voilà. _Très facilement._

 _Pff…_

 _J'ai le cafard…_

Je ferme les yeux.

 _Il ne fait pas tellement froid…_

Une petite brise quand même. Et quelques gouttes. Il pleut un peu.

 _J'aurais de la lessive à faire demain, moi._

…

Silence.

« Il va bien ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne vers la gauche.

« Bell ? » redemande Lexa.

« … »

…

« Oui. Enfin, non ! Il ne va toujours pas bien… mais mieux que tout à l'air, ouai… »

Lexa hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Tant mieux. »

« … »

« C'est quelqu'un de fort. Pour tout ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui, avoir encore la tête sur les épaules… »

Elle dit ça assez amèrement.

La vérité, c'est que je me vois en train de cracher sur la tombe de Gustus, en ce moment. Mais je ne dirai pas ça à Lexa, je sais qu'elle tenait à lui.

Elle se replonge dans son mutisme.

Je porte l'audace au maximum pour oser tenter de l'en extirper.

 _J'ai besoin de savoir._

« Et toi, comment tu vas, Lexa ? »

« Bien. » dit-elle en laissant tomber son regard au sol.

« …. »

 _Insiste !_

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« On voulait lapider quelqu'un, j'ai ordonné qu'on en lacère à mort un autre à la place. » Elle pose son regard dans le mien. « Tu veux savoir si je regrette ? Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. Gustus est mort. »

Elle replonge aussitôt ses yeux sur l'herbe du sol.

Les gouttes de pluie perlent un peu plus sur son front.

Elle renifle, ou quelque chose du genre, avant de s'essuyer les yeux de sa main.

« Et toi ? » me demande-t-elle sans que ne m'y attende.

« C'est pas moi qui viens de tuer un ami d'enfance… »

« Gustus n'était pas un ami d'enfance ! »

Je la regarde, étonnée.

« Ce n'était pas mon ami. C'était le… l'ami de ma mère. Pas le mien. Il m'obéissait, c'est tout. »

« Je suis quand même désolée que tu l'aies… qu'il soit mort. »

« Je suis fatiguée… »

Son visage se renferme.

« Fatiguée d'avoir à tuer. J'en ai marre… »

Mon cœur se serre.

Ma Lexa a l'air de commencer à craquer.

Je me sens craquer aussi.

 _Quel monde de merde…_

Je sens sa main, jusque-là couchée au sol, se diriger lentement vers la mienne, et sa paume finalement recouvrir ma propre main.

Sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux.

« Je te demande pardon. »

 _Tu me demandes pardon ?_

« Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, comme une tueuse. Je ne suis pas un monstre, pas moi. »

Des petites larmes chaudes coulent sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux plus tuer personne devant toi, Clarke. J'aimerai même ne jamais tuer. Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi ? Pourquoi suis-je née reine et monstre ? J'aurai tellement voulu être humaine… Et ne rien savoir du monde des ténèbres. »

Elle déglutit.

Mon cœur se serre plus encore.

Parce que je sais qu'elle tuera encore. Elle y est obligée. Dans son monde, celui qui ne tue pas meurt. Seuls les forts survivent.

Et à l'heure actuelle, j'aiderais Lexa à tuer n'importe qui pour être certaine qu'elle continue à vivre.

 _Et je tuerai moi-même celui s'en prendra à Lexa !_

Mes poings se ferment machinalement pendant que je suis en train de penser à toutes les souffrances que je serai capable d'infliger à celui qui ferait du mal à ma Lexa. _Je le tuerai !_

« Clarke ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu as eu une longue journée… Tu ne veux pas rentrer te reposer ? »

Je la regarde, s'inquiéter réellement pour moi.

« Non. Je préfère rester avec toi et être sûre que tu ailles bien. »

« Je vais bien, Clarke. »

« Moi aussi. Alors je peux rester veiller sur toi. » insisté-je.

Je décèle une joie germée dans ses yeux.

J'enlace mes doigts aux siens.

« Je ne te quitte pas. »

Elle me sourit de plus en plus heureuse.

« Moi non plus. »

Je me détesterai toujours pour m'être endormie à ce moment-là.

J'avais dû faire un effort considérable pour être restée éveillé jusque-là, mais à présent, j'étais beaucoup trop exténuée. Et rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de fermer l'œil pour de bon. J'étais maintenant tout à fait endormie, et de ce qui suit, je n'en saurai jamais rien.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulent.

Lexa, assise dos contre l'arbre. Moi, endormie. Le vent, et la pluie.

Et ces putins d'insectes autour de nous.

Quelqu'un arrive.

Anya apparait derrière les arbres. Elle avance tranquillement et s'approche.

Lexa lève la tête et la fixe sans rien dire.

Anya ne dit rien non plus, et s'assied finalement contre un arbre, face à Lexa, une jambe perpendiculaire à l'autre.

Je serai éveillée, je dirais que ces deux filles-là sont les maitres du silence.

« Elle dort pour de bon ? » demande Anya en me désignant, moi, la tête reposée sur les jambes allongées de Lexa.

Lexa acquiesce.

« Sûr ? » insiste Anya.

« Clarke a un fort tempérament et marche toujours à deux cent à l'heure. Je n'entendrai pas son cœur battre à un rythme si régulier si elle n'était pas vraiment endormie. »

Anya repose le dos de sa tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre derrière elle, plus sereine.

Et le silence revient, cette fois-ci vite effacé.

« Tu l'as tué. » constate simplement Anya.

Lexa lève la tête vers Anya.

« Personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu décides ça, tu sais ? Pas même moi. »

« Il m'a trahi. J'ai agi en conséquence. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu l'as tué. »

Lexa ricane légèrement.

« Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. »

« C'est lui qui ne m'a jamais aimé. » corrige Anya.

« Gustus et toi étiez comme chien et chat. »

« … »

« Il ne t'embêtera plus, comme ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il avait contre moi. »

« Tu devrais me remercier. » sourit Lexa.

« Dans tes rêves. Et il n'est pas près d'avoir fini de m'en faire voir, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Il a fallu que les humains en fassent leur préfet. Je ne pouvais pas simplement faire disparaitre son corps. »

« Tu t'en es occupée ? »

La commandante des troupes de lutte acquiesce.

« J'ai arrangé ce qui restait de lui pour que ça passe pour un racket ayant mal tourné dans les vieilles rues. Les légistes tomberont dans le panneau, mais j'ai encore du travail à faire, si je veux pouvoir tromper également l'œil aguerri des chasseurs. ».

« Merci… »

« Et bien, j'ai finis par prendre l'habitude de passer après toi, je crois. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je n'étais pas aussi prudente que toi ? »

« Mais je suis prudente… »

Anya soupire.

« Tu l'aurais été si tu avais puni Gustus sans le tuer. T'es pas ta mère, Lexa. Tu réfléchis, toi ! »

« Ma mère n'aurait pas tué Gustus. »

« Ah bon ?! Je t'ai connu, elle avait déjà disparu, mais de ce que j'ai entendu, je la croyais assez cruelle pour ça. »

« Elle aurait peut-être pu le tuer, mais pas pour ce genre de traitrise-là. Même s'il m'a désobéi, il pensait toujours bien faire après tout. Je crois que ma mère l'aimait suffisamment pour le pardonner. »

« Oh… »

« Enfin, pardonner… Ma mère avait sa propre signification du mot pardon. Si Gustus l'aurait trahi elle, comme elle m'aurait trahi moi… voyons… » Lexa baisse les yeux vers mon corps et passe sa main sur mon bras découvert pour le réchauffer du froid, « elle aurait amené Gustus en place publique. Elle l'aurait fait souffrir, beaucoup… longtemps. Elle lui aurait fait mal, dénigré… elle l'aurait humilié, ça c'est sûr. Maman détestait tellement les traitres ! Elle se serait débrouillée pour le détruire socialement et psychologiquement. Jusqu'à ce que Gustus se sente encore plus misérable, pitoyable, plus méprisable et abject encore que les excréments d'un humain. Elle l'aurait humilié suffisamment pour que tous ses proches et alliés eux-mêmes le voient comme un déchet et finissent par le mépriser. Ensuite… je pense qu'elle l'aurait tout simplement banni de Paris, privé de tout. Sans avoir accès à la Cour royale, ni à elle, ni à nous, Octavia Andréanne et moi, ni à aucun noble. Plus aucun vampire n'aurait eu le droit de l'approcher, encore moins de le recueillir ou de l'aider, le condamnant à vivre tel un mendiant, parmi les humains. Personne n'aurait eu le droit de l'aider, mais n'importe qui aurait eu le droit de s'en prendre à lui. Gustus n'aurait plus aucune protection, ma mère l'aurait renié, alors il deviendrait la proie de tous les ennemis du peuple vampire ou de ma mère. Tous ceux qui le voudraient pourraient le capturer, le torturer, le massacrer ou n'importe quoi comme ils le voudraient. Et je crois qu'après six ou sept bons mois comme ça, si Gustus avait pu survivre, qu'il n'était pas encore mort après avoir vécu un enfer sans nom, ma mère aurait pu bien avoir envie de le faire revenir auprès d'elle et de le rétablir dans ses fonctions. Il serait redevenu entièrement comme avant, mais avec l'honneur et la fierté en moins. Et il aurait appris que sans ma mère, il n'est rien. Et plus jamais, plus jamais, il n'aurait eu le courage ou l'envie de lui désobéir. Je crois qu'elle aurait agi comme ça, parce que maman aimait vraiment Gustus. Mais je doute qu'elle l'aurait tué. »

« …. »

Lexa regarde Anya d'un air curieux.

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite, Anya ? »

« Je… je… »

Anya avait transpiré tout le long de l'hypothèse qu'avait faite Lexa. Parce qu'elle trouvait l'ancienne reine vampire tout simplement trop horrible pour avoir eu le droit d'exister.

« Dis-moi, Lexa, elle en avait beaucoup, d'ennemis, ta mère ? »

« Oh non, pratiquement pas en fait. Les autres peuples vampires avaient bien trop peur d'elle. Maman n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. Même de la part des races ennemies du peuple vampire. C'est pour ça qu'elle aurait vraiment été très peinée si Gustus aurait osé lui faire ça. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. »

« C'est… c'est… »

« Moi, je suis trop gentille, disait Gustus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a choisit de servir quand maman a disparu, et pourquoi pas mes deux sœurs. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas quitter la France, vu que c'est moi qui en aie hérité. Mais d'après lui, la main ferme du royaume s'est relâchée avec moi, et c'est pour ça que plein de nouveaux ennemis que n'avait pas ma mère seraient apparus. Mais, moi, je serai incapable d'être comme ma mère... »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu tiens à ce que je dirige des troupes pour contenir ceux qui s'opposent à ta façon de gouverner et à ta coalition. »

« Je sais pas ce que je serai sans toi, Anya… »

« Une reine morte, je dirais. Depuis longtemps assassinée par ses ennemis. Mais je te l'ai dit, à force de passer derrière toi, j'ai finis par me faire la main. »

Anya repose ses yeux moi. Elle sourit de tristesse avant de regarder à nouveau Lexa.

« C'est pour elle que tu as tué Gustus, Lexa. Tu sais à quel point elle tient à son ami Bellamy. Et tu sais qu'elle aurait énormément souffert de voir son ami rester dans cet état pitoyable trop longtemps.

Lexa regarde Anya sans rien dire.

« Tu n'as pas tué Gustus parce qu'il t'a trahi. Tu l'as fait pour venger Bellamy, parce que tu voulais soulager Clarke de la peine qu'elle avait. »

Lexa plante son regard dans le sol, commençant à éprouver des remords.

« Tu penses avoir fait le bon choix ? » demande Anya.

« Elle souffre, Anya ! Elle souffre terriblement. Tu sais que c'est difficile pour elle ? J'ai toujours voulu l'aider, en la faisant s'amuser, parler avec des gens, découvrir plein de nouvelles choses… Elle a passé sa vie à chasser et tuer… On craint les chasseurs, Anya, mais ils souffrent, eux aussi ! Clarke ne mérite pas ça, je veux qu'elle est mieux. Bien sûr que non je ne voulais pas tuer Gustus ! Je l'aimais ! »

« Mais tu l'aimes encore plus elle… »

« … »

« Lexa… tu le sais, pourtant… »

Lexa sourit. Mais c'est un sourire de résolution.

« Elle causera ma perte… »

Anya baisse le regard, compatissant pour son amie.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de la tuer pour te protéger de ça, tu devrais au moins t'éloigner d'elle. Ne la laisse pas rester aussi proche de toi. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. Tu sais à quoi je pense, Anya, chaque fois que je suis seule dans ma chambre, et que je n'ai rien à faire ? Je pense à elle ! Et quand je sais qu'elle est chez elle, au Formule 1 ? Je ne suis pas en train de me demander quel plan elle prépare pour me piéger, détruire la coalition que je construis, ou encore de quelle manière elle choisira de s'y prendre pour me livrer à ses chefs à Houston. La seule chose à laquelle je pense quand je pense à Clarke, c'est si elle va bien. Si elle arrive à dormir. Et à sourire. Et à s'amuser. Je me torture en craignant qu'elle souffre, qu'elle est des problèmes. Depuis qu'elle est venue à Paris, elle a été arrêtée par la police, elle s'est évanouie, elle… Elle a failli mourir, Anya ! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien ! Tu me demandes de m'éloigner d'elle mais comment je ferais pour la protéger, pour veiller sur elle, sinan ? »

« … »

Lexa pâlit.

« Je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle, Anya. J'en suis incapable. »

« Tu es prête à mettre ta vie en jeu pour être sûre qu'elle aille bien ? »

« Clarke ne mourra pas tant que je serai vivante, Anya. » dit Lexa avait une détermination écrasante dans le regard.

« Ok… Je me plie à ton choix, alors. Et si tu dois en souffrir, si ton choix doit te causer du tort, je serai là, derrière toi. Comme d'habitude. Je ferai en sorte que ta décision ne se retourne pas contre toi, et le jour où tu sembleras faillir, je serai là pour te tenir les épaules et t'aider à te relever, pour que tu restes debout. »

« Il faudra que je pense à augmenter le nombre de mes ennemis, si ça m'aide à me faire des alliés aussi fiable que toi. » plaisante tout à coup Lexa.

« J'ai qu'une vie, Lexa. Je mourrai pour ta gloire, d'accord, mais une fois que je serai morte, tu seras seule, alors tâche de rester leste quand même. » sourit Anya.

Le vent se met à souffler de plus en plus fort.

« J'ai un peu froid. » lâche Lexa.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Moi, je vais rejoindre mes hommes. »

« Tu vas pas dormir ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, qu'il m'en ferait baver même après sa mort, ce Gustus. »

Lexa sourit.

Anya s'apprête à partir mais se ravise.

« Puisque tu as décidé de ne pas te débarrasser de Clarke, ne la laisse pas en périphérie de notre organisation. Jusqu'ici, tu t'es contentée de lui faire connaitre le minimum sur nous, mais il est temps maintenant de lui faire entièrement confiance. Qu'elle voit enfin à quoi ressemble ta coalition, Lexa. »

« Je ne te suis pas ? »

« Le sommet inter-monstre, prévu dans deux semaines. Vu qu'on ne peut pas être tout à fait certain que la CIL se fasse avoir par le boulot que je fais sur le cadavre du préfet de Paris, on l'a avancé à dans quatre jours, avec comme objet principal de se préparer définitivement à un affrontement direct en leurs chasseurs et nos monstres. Nous entrons en guerre, Lexa. Et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que la commandante de la mort participe à ce sommet. »

« La commandante de la mort ? »

« Le nom que les prolétaires lui ont donné. Ils l'admirent autant que nos nobles la craignent. »

Lexa pose avec estime et fierté son regard sur moi.

« Oui, Anya. Je le veux bien. »


	40. Le cartel vampire

**PDV Monty**

Je cours.

Sans m'arrêter.

Il fallait que je sois en retard… _Pile ce jour-ci !_

 _Et les couloirs ne veulent pas arrêter de défiler, en plus !_ Moi qui espérais profiter de cette première journée pour m'acclimater rapidement…

 _Si je pouvais commencer par trouver cette salle, pour commencer ?!_

Je passe devant deux hommes en costume qui gloussent quand ils me voient courir comme un demeuré.

 _Je voudrais vous y voir ! C'est pas vous qui entamez tout juste une nouvelle vie au sein de la coalition de la grande reine Lexa._

 _Ah !_

 _Enfin !_

La porte qu'on m'avait indiquée à l'accueil.

 _Elle est fermée…_

Je m'approche sans faire de bruit et pose ma main sur la poignet de la porte. _Tâchons d'être discret…_

Je serre les dents, ferme les yeux, et baisse la poignet.

 _Monty, maintenant, tu commences une vie nouvelle !_

Et j'ouvre la porte.

…

Une trentaine d'yeux, tous exprimant des pensées différentes se jettent sur moi.

Y a un gars, debout au milieu de la pièce, qui expriment les pensées les plus explicites face au nouvel intrus - moi.

A en voir le regard des autres, je suppose que c'est le chef. Et je suppose que je suis sa future tête de turc. Du coup, je suppose aussi que si mes jambes font des pas toutes seules vers l'arrière, c'est par instinct de survie…

 _Damn !_ Je savais qu'arriver en retard aujourd'hui m'attirerait des problèmes !

Le gourou pose son livre de prêche sur la table derrière lui et me fixe maintenant comme si j'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

J'étais juste sensé la jouer discrète ! _Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ?!_

« Et bien, monsieur ? Qui que vous soyez, nous attendons toujours de savoir par quelle autorité dépassant ou outrepassant la mienne vous vous permettez d'interrompre ma réunion. Peut-être avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« … »

« La parole vous fait défaut ? Et peut-être les mains, aussi, puisque vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine de toquer à cette porte derrière vous. Nous avons mis cette porte à l'entrée de cette salle pour rien, peut-être voulez-vous nous dire ? Voulez-vous que nous la fassions démolir ? »

Tout le monde me regarde…

Je baisse les yeux.

« Non… monsieur… »

« Non ? »

« Il faut laisser cette porte, monsieur. Je suis désolé d'être entré sans frapper, monsieur. »

Il fait un signe d'approbation, croise les mains, et s'assied sur son bureau en me désignant la pièce du doigt.

« Je vous laisse donc nous dire ce que vous avez à dire. »

« …. »

« Un problème ? »

« Je n'ai rien à dire, monsieur. Je suis juste un de vos nouveaux membres. » Je me courbe légèrement. « Je m'appelle Monty, monsieur. Scribe au service de sa maj-…. »

« J'ai compris. La sortie est derrière. »

Il ne dit plus rien.

…

« Je… je suis désolé de mon retard, monsieur… »

« Et moi désolé que certains idiots aient seulement pensé à vous pour mettre par écrit cet important sommet inter-monstre qui doit intervenir sous peu. Je ne vous veux pas dans mon équipe. »

Je regarde tout autour de moi.

 _Ils ont tous l'air si sérieux…_ Bien présentés, bien équipés, avec plusieurs kilos de papier et stylos sur eux…

 _Non, apparemment, quand on est en retard ici, on n'a même pas le droit d'être le souffre-douleur du chef._

Je quitte la pièce et referme derrière moi.

 _J'ai une impression de vide au niveau de l'estomac_ , et un brin le vertige.

Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore scribe du coup… _Moi qui me faisais une telle joie…_

Je refais tout le parcours, avec ces longs couloirs, dans le sens inverse.

Une quarantaine de minutes s'écoule.

Je sors des toilettes et tombe nez à nez avec un blond mal rasé. En costume. Et avec une valise qui parait assez lourde.

« Oh ! » me dit-il « C'est toi que je cherchais ! Monsieur-les-portes-servent-à-rien ! »

« Euh… Bonjour. »

« Ouaip, salut. » il me sourit. « Attends deux minutes, je reviens. »

Il se dirige vers un distributeur de canette, se prend un Schweppes et me rejoint sur un des canapés de la salle où nous sommes.

« Bon, alors tu t'appelles Monty ? Moi, c'est Wick. Je suis scribe, comme toi. »

« Je suis pas sûr d'être encore scribe. C'était normalement ma première journée aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe. On m'a juste dit que je devrais me rendre à la réunion de tout à l'heure et qu'ensuite je devrai faire ce qu'on attendrait de moi durant le sommet de la coalition de cet après-midi. »

« La coalition, tu dis ? » Wick hausse les épaules. « Oui, c'est un sommet si on veut, vu qu'il y aura plein de monde important, mais ce n'est pratiquement que des problèmes qui concernent le peuple vampire qui seront discutés ce soir, alors même si officiellement on parle de coalition, on s'attend à ce que ne viennent que des vampires, ce soir. »

« Tu y étais, toi, à cette réunion tout à l'heure ? »

« Ouai, bien sûr. C'est chaud, hein ? Faut pas arriver en retard. » Il me fait un clin d'œil. « Mais t'inquiète, ne prend pas pour toi ce qui est arrivé. Pike en a après tout le monde. Moi, par exemple, il me fait de ces regards, parfois ! Il ne sait pas à côté de quoi il passe, parce que… » il me fait signe de s'approcher et de tendre l'oreille. Il couvre ensuite celle-ci avec la paume de sa main et y chuchote :

« Y a pas beaucoup de gens qui le savent, mais je suis le mec le plus sympa sur Terre. »

Il s'écarte et prend une grande gorgée de son Schweppes.

 _Ce mec n'a pas un peu une trop grande estime de lui-même ?_

Mais il a l'air d'être assez bavard…

« Dis, tu penses que j'ai encore une chance, pour ce soir ? »

Il me regarde sans comprendre et finit par réaliser ce que je lui demande.

« Quoi, tu crois que t'es plus scribe parce que Pike n'a pas voulu de toi ? Nan mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'y en aurait pas un seul, de scribe ! Ce mec est beaucoup trop exigeant avec nous ! Rassure-toi, non seulement tu pourras faire ton boulot ce soir, mais en plus je le ferai avec toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« T'es quoi ? Un scribe personnel, ou un scribe des mémoires ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ok, tu dois être de la seconde catégorie alors, un scribe des mémoires. Ça veut dire que tu dois être présent à la quasi-totalité des évènements politiques, diplomatiques, historiques et autres, auquel participe le peuple vampire. Tu assistes à tout, mets tout à l'écrit, avec le maximum d'objectivité possible. Pike te dirais que si t'es pas capable d'être totalement objectif tu peux aller te faire foutre mais… » il fait un énorme bras d'honneur, « on s'en cogne de Pike. Facon, la plupart des gens s'en fichent bien de si t'es objectif ou pas. On dit qu'à part Lexa elle-même, les autres n'accorderaient pas trop d'importance à ce que peuvent raconter les scribes des mémoires. Bon, faut bien bosser avec sérieux, quand même, mais bon… »

« Tu appelles la grande reine par son nom ?! »

« Je peux pas appeler une telle beauté par un titre, c'est pas concevable. Sérieux, tu l'as déjà vu, notre reine ? »

Je fais non de la tête.

« Ouai, ça se voit. Elle est terrible. Elle s'appelle Lexa, mais ils auraient dû l'appeler beauté quand elle est née. Elle a quelque chose qui me ressemble. »

 _Ce mec est plus narcissique que Narcisse lui-même._

« Fin bref, t'es pas mal logé. Moi, je suis un scribe personnel. Ça veut dire que j'ai mon propre employeur, en quelque sorte, qui me dit ce qu'il veut que je mette par écrit. Je ne suis pas obligé d'assister à tous les meetings, ni de tout écrire. Et ce que j'écris, je dois l'écrire avec les consignes qu'on me donne, ça doit pas forcément être objectif. »

« Et tu écris pour qui, ce soir ? »

« Fandel Ebdgewel. »

 _Kézaco !_

« Tu connais pas ? Mais tu viens d'où comme ça, mon pote ?! »

« Du Canada. »

« Du quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, alors ? »

« J'ai un ami qui vit ici, en France. Il a eu un accident, il y a quelques temps alors comme je venais de terminer ma formation de scribe là-bas, j'ai décidé de venir le voir. Mais les contrôles aux frontières sont très poussés… »

« Ouai, normal. C'est Lexa qui veut ça. Elle a pour ambition de créer la plus grande coalition de monstre jamais construite. Mais si elle ne veillait pas à ce qui se passait sur son territoire, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, et pas que des bonnes choses. C'est presqu'impossible pour un monstre d'atteindre le sol français, maintenant, sans que Lexa ne soit mise au courant. Pas directement bien sûr, mais comme tu verras ce soir, elle a des agents partout pour s'occuper de ça. Et si tu ne justifies pas d'un intérêt crédible pour pouvoir vouloir venir en France, bonne chance pour y entrer légalement. Elle contrôle tout ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je verrais ce soir ? »

« Le génie de Lexa. Et pourquoi on la vénère tous comme ça. D'ailleurs, il serait temps d'y aller. L'heure avance, et les premiers membres éminents seront bientôt là. »

Wick se lève. Il shoot dans sa canette, qui je ne sais par quel miracle atteint la poubelle, et récupère sa valise pour prendre le chemin des escaliers.

Nous quittons l'immeuble et rentrons dans un autre qui lui était juste connexe.

Nous entrons dans un ascenseur et nous rendons au sous-sol, au niveau du parking.

Aucune voiture. Wick a l'air de savoir où il se dirige.

Il ouvre une porte dérobée. Plusieurs couloirs s'offrent à nous. Il emprunte le troisième en partant de la gauche.

On commence à entendre du bruit.

Et je comprends où nous sommes : _c'est ici que va se dérouler le sommet inter-monstre de ce soir !_

On dirait une sorte d'immense amphithéâtre, comme on imagine ceux où se déroulent les grands opéras parisiens. Wick et moi sommes dans les loges, et en bas, il y a un grand espace avec une table démesurée et plein de chaises autour.

En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ressemble plus à la réunion des parrains, comme dans Spectre, là où James Bond rencontre son ennemi juré pour la première fois. Mais la déco est moins sombre, c'est plus gai, plus luxueux, plus parisien.

 _Hmm… La mafia du monde obscur… Et c'est sa majesté qui en serait à la tête…_

Wick s'assoit sur une chaise de la loge et ouvre sa valise pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles. Il me fait signe pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce que je fais.

« C'est marrant » me fait-il, « c'est toujours les humains qui arrivent les premiers. »

« Des humains participent à ce genre de rencontre ?! »

« Evidemmment ! Tiens, celui qui m'a engagé par exemple… »

« Fandel ? »

« Oui, c'est un jeune humain qui a fait fortune i peine quelques années. Il est nettement moins connu que Zuckerberg, mais il a réussi à s'imposer dans le monde occidental, lui aussi. Sauf qu'il a été aidé. » Il me sourit. « Son rêve, c'était d'avoir son propre restaurant à kebab. Il a eu quelques problèmes, à ses débuts, bien sûr : c'était un allemand, alors que ce genre de choses, c'est plutôt pour les beurs ses parents étaient pizzaïolos, et ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils fasse autre chose etc… Et puis Lexa est rentrée dans sa vie et… Pfuiit ! Tous les obstacles ont disparu d'un seul coup. Elle lui a dit que s'il se contentait de faire des kebabs comme les autres, il ne réussirait jamais à s'imposer dans le milieu. Du coup, elle l'a poussé à se spécialiser dans une restauration gastronomique. Elle lui a fourni les ressources nécessaires, et aujourd'hui Fandel Ebdgewel a sa propre marque, sa chaine de restauration dans plusieurs pays d'Europe. Et c'est un des types les plus riches de ce continent ! »

« Hmm… »

« On dit que Lexa aurait un don spécial pour dénicher les talents, et qu'aujourd'hui il y aurait un paquet d'humains sur qui elle aurait investi, qui réussissent et gardent une dette envers elle. D'ailleurs, regarde ! Tu vois, le noir là-bas ? C'est un rappeur. Rotor, son nom d'artiste. Lexa n'est pas fan de son style de musique, mais elle aurait estimé il y a quelques années qu'il était destiné à avoir du succès auprès de la jeunesse métropolitaine. Du coup, elle lui a mis le grappin dessus et aidé à se faire connaitre. Bon, il y a un peu moins d'un an, cet imbécile a réussi l'exploit de se faire pincer pour transport d'arme et complicité de distribution de drogue. Il avait commencé sa peine de prison mais il y a deux mois, des amis à lui l'ont fait évadé. Il était dans une sacrée merde… »

« Et ? »

« Lexa est intervenue. Encore une fois. Elle a fait courir le bruit que Rotor avait fui le territoire, qu'il était retourné dans son pays d'origine, le Sénégal. Evidemment, c'est pas le cas, Rotor vit à Paris, caché chez des alliés de Lexa. Mais les forces de police sont persuadées qu'il est en cavale partout sauf sur le sol de l'Union Européenne. Et maintenant, Rotor est libre de produire sa musique comme il le veut, ici, à Paris. Sa musique est produite à la capitale, mais Lexa fait croire qu'elle a été importée. »

« Quel intérêt d'aider les humains comme ça ? »

« Personne ne sait vraiment. On se dit que c'est de l'investissement. Tu vas comprendre. Regarde ! Maintenant, ce sont des gens sacrément importants qui commencent à arriver et s'asseoir à la table. Tu vois, là-bas, le gars avec la veste bleue un peu serrée ? »

« Euh, oui ? »

« Le président du Sénat français. Et juste en face ? De l'autre côté de la table ? Ce sont Chenpon et Bridelo, les députés du Parti des verts. Ces députés sont des opposants politiques du sénateur, en vrai. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font assis à cette même table à ton avis ? »

« Lexa… »

« C'est ça. Mais ce sont des monstres, eux, contrairement à Rotor ou Fandel. Bon, tu verras pas Fandel venir aujourd'hui. Tout simplement, c'est un homme d'affaire maintenant, mais il agit pour son propre business, et ce qui est traité ici, c'est uniquement ce qui concerne le monde obscur. Mais Fandel m'envoie quand même assister à ce sommet pour connaitre un minimum ce qui s'y passe. Bien sûr, il lui faut l'autorisation de Lexa, pour ça. Mais il est rare que Lexa refuse à un de ses alliés, même humain, de pouvoir se tenir informer de ce qui peut se dérouler à de telles rencontres. »

« Je vois… »

« Pour les élus nationaux, ils ont une place importante à la fois dans le monde visible et le monde obscur. Et ils ont tout intérêt à participer à ce sommet, donc la raison pour laquelle ils sont là est évidente. Pour Rotor, c'est plus difficile à deviner, je t'avoue… Je sais juste que certaines rumeurs circulent en ce moment… »

« Quel genre ? »

« Ben… On dit que Lexa aurait demandé au rappeur de passer des messages subliminaux dans ses musiques pour préparer les humains à ce que leur soit révélé un jour l'existence des monstres. »

« T'es sérieux ?! »

« C'est qu'une rumeur ! Mais elle est assez sérieuse, oui. Jusqu'ici, la totalité des monstres s'accordait à dire que le fait que notre existence était cachée des humains était notre meilleure protection, mais il est possible que Lexa veuille mettre fin à ce mythe. Et étonnamment, ça plait à pas mal de monde. Certains disent que Lexa voudrait se faire connaitre des humains avant d'instaurer une ère de domination sur eux. Ils justifient cette idée en soutenant que la coalition a avant tout été créée pour unifier les armées de chaque peuple, nous rendre plus puissant, et donc enfin apte à terrasser définitivement la CIL et les armées des gouvernements s'ils cherchaient à s'opposer eux aussi à nous un jour. D'autres, moins nombreux, disent que la coalition a plutôt été créée pour nous soutenir mutuellement et cumuler nos ressources. Et que si cette coalition-là fonctionnait, le monde obscur vivrait plus harmonieusement, voire même un jour, selon certains, en harmonie avec les humains. Bon, c'est les plus utopistes qui disent ça, mais ça reste possible aussi. Entre nous, Lexa n'a jamais confirmé une théorie plus qu'une autre, et les dirigeants des peuples qui choisissent de s'intégrer à la coalition ont juste à voir que les peuples coalisés s'entendent déjà entre eux bien mieux que ceux qui le refusent encore pour se laisser convaincre. D'ailleurs, le point le plus convaincant, qui confirme à tous que Lexa agit dans le bien de tous les peuples du monde obscur et aps seulement celui des vampires, c'est qu'Anya, la commandante des troupes de lutte contre les monstres anti-coalition, est une adepte du dialogue. »

« Hein ? »

« Pour sûr, troupes de lutte, c'est complètement hypocrite, parce qu'elle rabâche sans arrêt à ses troupes de s'en tenir aux pourparlers. C'est extrêmement rare que ça vire au combat, et bien souvent, quand ces négociations échouent, Anya admet tout simplement qu'elle a échoué, et laisse ce peuple en dehors de la coalition. Elle ne les force jamais. Chaque peuple qui a rejoint la coalition l'a fait uniquement par choix. Jamais de menaces. Jamais de violence. La commandante Anya représente la chef d'unités de combat la plus pacifiste qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. »

« Mais euh… Ca mène à quoi, alors ? »

« Personne ne sait ! Juste Lexa veut préparer les humains à ce qu'ils nous connaissent. Twilight, Vampire Diaries… Il y a tant de fictions aujourd'hui qui parlent d'espèces de monstres ! Tu crois que c'est dû à quoi à ton avis? La France est encore très christianisée, et si notre existence était connue aujourd'hui, ça détruirait le monde. Toutes les croyances des humains s'effondreraient. Ils comprendraient qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls sur Terre. Les plus fragiles d'esprit tomberaient dans la folie, et les plus solides dans la radicalité. Ils nous verraient comme des erreurs, des abominations, et ne pourraient plus envisager un monde normal sans qu'ils ne nous aient tous exterminés d'abord. Lexa l'a très bien compris, du coup, elle cible d'abord des régions du monde plus ouvert. L'Amérique du Nord, bien que très religieuse, est une cible privilégiée. En développant le nombre d'œuvres présentant des héros non humains circulant dans les commerces du cinéma ou de la littérature, et en y insérant du contenu dont les générations actuelles raffolent, comme de la romance, ou du mystère, ce genre de chose, on augmente l'audimat, les lecteurs… tout ! Et vu que le public européen est presque plus intéressé par les productions outre-atlantique que par les siennes, ils se font peu à peu séduire à leur tour… Et le monde est peu à peu séduit par l'existence des montres. Tout est calculé ! »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je voulais dire : ça mène à quoi d'être dans la coalition, si la reine accepte tout autant qu'on puisse y être ou ne pas y être ? »

« Oh, et bien… Des avantages supplémentaires que n'ont pas des peuples qui refusent de s'allier avec d'autres… Tu vois, la jolie femme en rouge, là-bas ? »

« Oui, c'est qui ? »

« Une infirmière. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je la reconnais, je l'ai déjà vu. Je suppose qu'elle est venue représenter le Docteur Nyko Madera. Une figure incontournable de la coalition. On lui doit beaucoup. Jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps, la plus grande angoisse des monstres, c'était de tomber malade ou d'être blessé. Nous sommes souvent plus résistants que les humains, mais nous ne sommes quand même pas invulnérables. Auparavant, quand l'un de nous était blessé ou malade, il devait soit se débrouiller seul, soit recourir à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un en qui il avait totalement confiance, ou bien à un monstre médecin, s'il avait la chance d'en connaitre un. Maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine. Le Docteur a pris en charge l'hôpital de la Salpetrière, presque qu'exclusivement géré par des vampires. Et maintenant, n'importe quel monstre, qu'il soit vampire ou non, du moment qu'il fait partie de la coalition, peut s'y rendre sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait comme nouveau projet d'ouvrir plusieurs autres petits hôpitaux pour monstre sur le reste du Territoire, parce que c'est sûr que pour un marseillais, le système actuel ne doit pas être encore très évident… Mais en tout cas, le Docteur est très respecté au sein de la coalition. Et bien, c'est à ce genre d'avantages qu'ont droit ceux qui rejoignent la coalition. Voilà. »

« Pfiuu… »

Wick me sourit.

« Pas trop perdu ? »

« Ba je suppose que maintenant je suis un professionnel, je vais devoir m'y faire… »

« Ha ha, je te donnerais quelques autres infos utiles, si besoin, tout le long du sommet. Maintenant, on a plus le temps, ça commence ! »

Trois personnes arrivent pour conclure l'attente du début du sommet. _Elles ont toutes les trois une prestance de dingue !_

« Tu as devant les yeux Anya, vampire loyale et fidèle de son altesse, une des plus puissantes combattantes vampires actuellement en vie, commandante des troupes de lutte contre les monstres anti-coalition. Avant, c'était feu Gustus, qui fut longtemps le régent du royaume à l'époque de la défunte reine, qui présidait ce genre d'évènement. Mais il est mort il y a peu. Anya a aussitôt été nommé nouvelle présidente. C'est donc elle qui énoncera aujourd'hui l'ordre du jour préparé en amont, animera les discussions, etc. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas la reine ? »

« Elle n'a jamais voulu. » Il hausse les épaules. « Qui pourrait prétendre comprendre toutes les décisions de Lexa ? »

Anya pose une pile de dossier sur la table et demande à un assistant de s'approcher pour qu'elle lui dise quelque chose à l'oreille.

Une autre femme s'approche.

« Oh ! » me fait Wick, « regarde celle-là ! Regarde-la ! »

« Oui, ben quoi ? »

« Mon pote, celle-là, grave son visage dans ta mémoire, et ne l'oublie jamais ! C'est peut-être la personne la plus importante qui va s'asseoir à cette table, juste après la reine et Anya. On dit qu'elle n'est pas là depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle aurait déjà acquis de la part de la reine une confiance proche de celle qu'a Anya ! Tu te dois de la connaitre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pas là depuis longtemps ? »

« Elle est étrangère, comme toi. D'un endroit comme le Texas, à ce qu'il parait. On parle d'elle partout, c'est un truc de malade ! Tu vois, tous ces gens assis à cette table ? Ils sont tous extraordinairement importants ! Certains dans le monde visible, certains dans le monde obscur, certains dans les deux. Elle, elle ne l'est dans aucun des deux. Mais aucun des types assis à cette table n'oserait prononcer un mot déplacé envers elle. C'est limite une légende ! Et elle n'est ici que depuis quelques mois ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?! Mais elle a tout de spécial ! Il y a encore quelques mois, elle n'était rien ! Personne ne la connaissait ! Et aujourd'hui, on ne parle que d'elle ! A elle seule, elle aurait convaincu un clan de loup-garou, dirigé par un certain Boris, qui avait jusqu'ici toujours refusé de rejoindre la coalition sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait s'allier à une reine qui accordait si peu d'importance à l'écologie et à la préservation de la nature, de nous rejoindre. Et bien elle aurait mis le feu à tout un édifice important de Paris pour compromettre un nouveau projet du gouvernement qui voulait exploiter encore plus l'environnement. Elle aurait aussi terrassé un nombre effrayant de monstres dangereux au cours de ces derniers mois, elle aurait même rendu un service personnel à Gustus, tu imagines ? Elle aurait défié à elle toute seule une dizaine d'ogres terrifiants rien que pour sauver l'honneur de Lexa, qu'elle les en aurait fait baver, et bien qu'ayant finalement perdu le combat, elle aurait survécu à la mort ! Elle s'est opposée à tous nos ennemis ! Les chasseurs, les policiers de Paris, les monstres anti-coalition ! C'est une putain de légende vivante, cette fille ! Elle est tellement redoutable que Lexa elle-même aurait reconnu sa valeur et l'aurait engagé comme garde du corps personnel. Elle s'appelle Clarke, mais à présent, on la connait surtout sous le nom de commandante de la mort et t-… »

« Attends ! Clarke, tu dis ?! »

« Oui, Clarke ! Vous la connaissez aussi, au Canada ? »

« Mais c'est pour la rencontrer elle, que je suis venu à Paris ! Elle a sauvé la vie de mon ami Jasper ! »

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ?.. »

« Jasper ! Mon frère de lait ! On a grandi ensemble, lui et moi ! Mais il a vite choisi de venir vivre en France, même si moi je suis resté. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait rencontré Clarke il y a quelques mois et qu'elle était devenue sa boss, avant de finalement devenir la garde du corps de la reine ! Après ça, Jasper a gagné du galon, et il est devenu un des lieutenants d'Anya. Mais il s'est fait capturé par des enfoirés qui l'ont questionné, battu et torturé. Jasper a refusé de leur dire quoi que ce soit, et finalement ils l'ont balancé par la fenêtre, du troisième étage, alors qu'il était encore attaché, pieds et poings liés, à sa chaise. Et depuis, il n'est toujours pas ressorti du coma. Il n'empêche que j'ai appris que Clarke est intervenu pour le sauver ! Je dois lui parler ! »

« Tu peux pas, oh ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire scribe ! Tu vas pas descendre et déranger cette réunion extraordinaire juste pour parler à la commandante de la mort ! Même un fou oserait pas ! »

« Mais je dois la voir ! »

« T'as pas compris que c'est ton putain de premier jour ?! Tu t'es déjà mis Pike à dos ! Tu veux te mettre ceux-là aussi ? » Ils me montrent tous ceux assis autour de la table du doigt. « Sans compter que ta Clarke, elle a probablement d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment que voir un canadien avec une gueule de chinois venir en France lui serrer la main pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un canadien français qui préfère la France au Canada ! »

…

Je serre les dents et me rassois.

 _Il faudra que je parle à Clarke._ Elle a sauvé la vie de mon frère, il est hors de question que je ne lui rende pas la pareille.

Wick se frotte le visage.

« Alors comme ça, même en Amérique, on entend parler de Sire Clarke… »

« Sire, comment ça, Sire ? »

« Hein, ben quoi ? »

« T'as pas dit que Clarke était étrangère ? Alors comment elle peut avoir le titre de Sire ? Je croyais qu'on appelait comme ça que les nobles vampires. »

Wick me regarde amusé.

« Mon pote, faut que t'oublies toutes tes croyances, vraiment… On est à l'époque de Lexa, maintenant. Lexa la révolutionnaire. C'est vrai qu'avant, c'était les nobles qu'ils qualifiaient de Sire. C'était une pratique qui avait été initiée par je-sais-pas-qui-mais-certainement-un-bel-enculé-si-tu-veux-mon-avis, où ils mettaient systématiquement Sire devant le prénom du gars, comme les Rosbifs, là, de l'autre côté de la Manche. Une façon d'anoblir encore plus les nobles, et donc les vampires plébéiens, qui eux n'avaient rien devant leur nom pour les différencier. Toute façon, les nobles nous ont toujours méprisé, d'une certaine manière. Comme leur sang est plus pur, leur espérance de vie est plus longue que la nôtre, qui vivons à peine plus longtemps que les humains. Enfin, ils ne pourront jamais atteindre le millénaire comme ceux de sang royal, mais rien que pour cette différence de force physique et de longévité, il nous ont toujours plus ou moins vu de haut. Inventer le titre de Sire pour les démarquer de nous, c'était juste une nouvelle idée pour pouvoir nous dénigrer davantage. »

 _Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas compris ça plutôt ? C'est vraiment comme ça que nous voit les nobles ?!_

« Qu'importe » reprend Wick, « aujourd'hui, tout ça ne compte plus, parce que maintenant Lexa est là pour changer les choses. Bien sûr, les nobles conservent leur titre de Sire, mais à côté, Lexa s'arroge le pouvoir d'accorder ce titre à certains vampires, lorsqu'ils réalisent une action héroïque ou particulièrement bénéfique pour notre peuple, ou encore quand on devient une figure importante au sein de la coalition. Ce qui est le cas de Clarke, tu t'en doutes. Du coup, pour nous c'est une sorte d'encouragement pour toujours agir en faveur de l'intérêt de notre peuple. Aujourd'hui, quand on appelle quelqu'un Sire, on ne sait même plus si c'est parce qu'il est de la noblesse ou non. Et pour les nobles, c'est une humiliation totale, parce qu'ils se retrouvent au même rang que certains d'entre nous. Finalement, Lexa a brisé ces barrières sociales vaines et inutiles que ses prédécesseurs avaient érigées. Et ça, c'est prendre le risque de se faire bon nombre d'ennemi. Mais Lexa a eu le courage de le prendre. »

« Alors, je suppose que Clarke a un fort soutien populaire, mais que côté noblesse, on la déteste pas mal… »

« Pas du tout ! Certains nobles la détestent, bien sûr. Ça, on ne peut pas y échapper, mais je crois que la majorité d'entre eux sont à présent de son côté. Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi Clarke serait proche de la reine, qu'elle ne serait pas simplement sa garde du corps. A partir de là, tu comprends pourquoi je te disais que peu de monde parmi ceux assis à cette table oserait parler en mal à Sire Clarke. S'attaquer à elle, c'est s'attaquer à Lexa. Et dans le sens inverse, honorer la commandante de la mort, c'est honorer aussi ma Lexa. »

« Ta Lexa ? »

« Elle me ressemble. »

…

« Bon, en fait, je réalise, là… » reprend Wick « on parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais du coup on suit pas ce qui se raconte. On est sacrément dans la merde ! heureusement que Pike est pas sur notre dos. » Il me fait un clin d'œil. « Juste, t'auras deviné, la troisième fille, la beauté aux cheveux bruns et au sourire ravageur » il s'arrête d'un coup, se tourne vers moi et tente de se retenir mais finit par s'exclaffer. « Mwa ha ha ! La blague ! »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

Il continue de se marrer.

Le reste de la loge nous regarde.

S'il continue comme ça, on va finir par se faire entendre même d'en bas. _Ma vie serait foutue._

Wick s'en remet enfin.

« Oh putain, mon pote ! J'ai ri ! »

 _Je suis au courant. Le reste de la loge aussi._

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Monty, mec. Il faut que je te dise. Lexa ne sourit absolument jamais. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Elle ne sourit pas, c'est tout. Bref, la troisième fille, c'est la reine, c'est Lexa. »

 **« Je t'ai dit que j'allais en prendre ! »**

 _Hmm ?_

Quelqu'un vient de hurler depuis la table, en bas.

Anya fixe Clarke du regard. _Elle a l'air contrariée. Et Clarke en colère._

Plus personne ne parle, en bas. Le duel de regard se poursuit entre les deux commandantes.

Anya enrage. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la reine qui semble trouver la situation quelque peu amusante.

« Elle sourit… » fais-je.

« Hein ? » me fait Wick.

« Sa majesté a sourit. »

Wick regarde en direction de la reine. Et il voit la même chose que moi. Il en perd les mots.

 _Une dispute notre Anya et Clarke a fait sourire son altesse !_

Un mythe vient de s'effondrer. Son altesse est doté du pouvoir de sourire. L'a-t-elle reçu récemment ou est-ce un don de naissance ?

Anya, voyant qu'elle ne recevra aucun soutien de la reine, finit par plier.

 **« Bien, Clarke, tu peux boire, toi aussi, si tu veux… »**

Clarke esquisse un sourire triomphal et dirige sa coupe vers un serviteur pour qu'il remplisse celle-ci de vin.

« Monde de fou. » se réveille Wick. « Lexa a sourit… »

« C'est si surprenant que ça ? »

« J'aurai pu mourir sans savoir qu'elle avait ce talent-là ! »

Ok, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose alors.

 _Sire Clarke est vraiment une légende…_

 **« Bien »** fait Anya, **« passons au sujet suivant. L'affrontement de nos forces avec les agents envoyés par la CIL pourra-t-il se faire sans risquer d'éveiller des frustrations dans les camps des deux autres pôles du monde obscur ? Sire Falwaan, votre point de vue ? »**

« C'est qui, cette Falwaan ? » fais-je à Wick.

« Un agent du KGB. »

« Le KGB ?! Les services secrets russes ?! »

« Oui. »

« Mais… je croyais que la Russie s'inscrivait dans le pôle du monde obscur dirigé par la reine Octavia. Comment peut-elle être admise ici ? »

« C'est une espionne multiple. C'est-à-dire qu'elle espionne les deux camps, et espionne pour les deux camps. C'est différent des agents-double dans la mesure où là, les deux camps sont informés que l'espion en question informe aussi l'autre camp. Toutefois, l'espion multiple ne répète pas à l'autre camp tout ce qu'il a vu ici. Ils n'informent l'autre camp que de ce qu'il sait qui permettra au camp informé d'agir d'une meilleure manière que celle-ci l'avait prévu. Ça a l'air difficile à comprendre comme ça mais en vrai c'est tout simple. Imagine par exemple qu'une guerre éclatait entre les deux pôles, et que chaque pôle était investi dans cette guerre au point que cela risquait, dans le pire des scénarios, de mettre en péril le fait que l'existence des monstres soit cachée des humains. Et bien pour parer à ce risque, l'agent multiple va livrer au camp qu'il estime perdant les informations nécessaires pour le dissuader de poursuivre la guerre. Il donnera à ce camp le minimum, juste ce qu'il faut pour le convaincre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poursuivre le combat. Si ce camp refuse malgré tout, l'agent peut alors s'adresser à l'autre camp, celui qu'il pense qui gagnerait la guerre, pour lui donner des informations sensibles sur le camp perdant. Le camp gagnant va alors pouvoir faire pression sur le camp perdant, autrement qu'en le combattant, pour que celui-ci soit obligé de renoncer à entrer ou poursuivre une guerre contre le camp gagnant. Le rôle de l'agent multiple n'est pas de trahir un quelconque camp, mais de veiller à ce que, quelque soit les rapports entre chaque camp, l'intérêt supérieur des vampires, et des monstres en général depuis que la coalition a été créée, soit préservé. »

« Mais c'est plus des espions si tout le monde sait qu'ils espionnent ! »

« Si, mais différent de ceux qu'on a l'habitude d'imaginer. Ils sont établis d'un commun accord, par convention, et ont un statut totalement indépendant. Aucun des camps ne peut les forcer à quoi que ce soit une fois qu'ils ont été créés. Après, la création d'agent multiple n'empêche pas pour un camp d'employer des espions classiques pour espionner l'autre. Mais voilà, tu connais le gros du principe. Il y a plusieurs espions multiples entre Lexa et Octavia. Mais je n'ai jamais eu vent qu'il pouvait y en avoir un quelconque entre Lexa et Andréanne. Les trois reines ont toujours été mystérieuses, mais alors Andréanne, c'est à un tout autre niveau. Elle ref-… »

 **« Mais c'est du sang ! »**

Une nouvelle voix vient de hurler depuis la table.

Nous regardons pour voir qui a pu hurler ainsi.

 _Encore Clarke…_

Elle a recraché tout le contenu de son verre sur la table, qu'elle a laissé tomber et se casser sur le sol.

Tous les monstres assis autour de la table regardent Clarke avec stupeur.

« Elle a recraché du sang humain » fait Wick « qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

Il s'arrache les cheveux.

« On ne recrache pas du sang humain ! Et surtout pas devant lui ! »

« Qui ça, lui ? » demandé-je.

Il me désigne un petit homme du doigt.

« Lui ! Le Collecteur ! L'un des rares à avoir obtenu la permission de Lexa de continuer de prélever du sang sur les humains depuis qu'elle aurait trouvé une drogue qui rend l'agression sur les humains inutiles. Ca s'explique parce que le sang n'a pas le même goût selon la situation dans laquelle l'humain était lors du prélèvement. S'il était apeuré ou en colère quand on l'a agressé, par exemple. Le collecteur est un expert, et il sait toujours quand prélever au bon moment, et il arrive toujours à avoir un sang d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Du coup, c'est sûr que si du sang devait être servi à cette table, se serait à lui qu'on ferait appel. La commandante l'a insulté en crachant ce sang ! »

Je repose mes yeux en direction des 74 personnes assises à la grande table. Enfin… 71 assises, parce qu'il y en a trois debout :

Clarke, qui commence à regretter son geste.

Anya, qui semble embarassé que la réunion aie tournée en ce sens, alors qu'elle avait auparavant tout fait pour empêcher que Clarke boive ce qu'elle prenait pour du vin. D'ailleurs, je me demande, comment Sire Anya avait t-elle pu prévoir que Clarke n'aimerait pas ce sang ?

Le collecteur, qui semble pris d'une rage folle que la commandante de la mort est craché son sang comme s'il était trop horrible pour être bu.

 _Y a pas à dire, Clarke n'en mène vraiment pas large…_

La majeure partie des monstres la regardent avec méfiance, pensant que son geste était tout aussi insolent qu'outrecuidant.

Je remarque qu'Anya tente de prendre la parole pour calmer la situation, mais bien que sa bouche soit ouverte, aucun mot n'en sort.

« On est dans la merde… » panique Wick, « Clarke a mis le Collecteur en rogne... »

 **« Je devrais faire fouetter Sire Madera, vous ne savez pas ? »** intervient une voix, **« je lui demande de me fournir quelque chose pour que nos prolétaires arrêtent de s'en prendre aux humains comme des sauvages, et voilà qu'il me fabrique une drogue pour rendre ma garde du corps complètement dépendante. Vous verriez, chers amis, maintenant ma blonde ne boit plus une goutte de sang humain s'il ne sort pas des laboratoires de ce monstre poilu. Elle en boit du matin au soir, et attention si elle n'a pas sa dose ! Il y a ceux qui boivent des blondes, et il y a des blondes qui boivent. Je vous présente ma garde du corps. »**

La reine montre Sire Clarke du doigt.

Le public reste sans réagir cinq secondes. A la sixième, ils sont tous pliés de rire, se tordant le ventre et les joues en feu.

Même les assistants, les serviteurs, et les scribes autour de nous se mettent à rire. Tout le monde est mort de rire.

« Elle fait de l'humour. » pleure Wick, submergé par l'émotion.

 _Elle fait plus que de l'humour…_ Elle profite de l'absence de l'un des hommes les plus respectés au sein du mon monde obscur pour le couvrir de ridicule, en faire de même avec la commandante de la mort, qui elle est présente, et débloque avec une situation extrêmement tendue qui aurait pu virer au drame autrement.

Je suis ébahi.

Il n'y a plus aucune tension dans l'air.

 _La reine Lexa…_ Elle est d'une intelligence phénoménale. _Et c'est elle qui est à la tête de millions de monstres de toutes races, d'une armée en puissance, dissimulée au sein des ténèbres !_

 **« Collecteur, je vous présente mes plus profondes excuses pour cet écart. Sire Clarke ne méritait tout simplement pas de pouvoir goûter à votre inestimé millésime. C'est une étrangère, et je peux vous dire d'expérience que la reconnaissance des bonnes choses lui fait malheureusement cruellement défaut. J'ose évidemment espérer que vous continuerez de nous satisfaire et de nous honorer en nous permettant, à nous, connaisseurs, de pouvoir goûter au fruit de votre incomparable talent. Je ne veux néanmoins vous forcer à rien, et en considération de l'affront subi, je veux bien comprendre que cette idée, que vous puissiez vous retirer de nous, que bien que m'attristant, ne pourrait paraitre à mes yeux qu'on ne peut plus justifier. »**

Le Collecteur, qui s'était rassis, se relève et s'incline en direction de la reine.

 **« Loin de moi cette idée, majesté. Je veux, à chaque instant, pouvoir vous satisfaire et honorer. Cet écart comme vous dites, vous avez admirablement su l'effacer de ma mémoire. Le voilà oublier. »** il se tourne vers Sire Clarke. **« Sire Clarke, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à vous satisfaire par mon travail. »**

Il lui fait un signe de tête et se rassied.

Clarke a toujours l'air dans ses petits souliers. Elle garde la tête dirigée vers le sol, ne tenant pas trop à attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur elle.

L'immense pièce est retournée dans une ambiance sereine. Tous sont maintenant assis.

 **« Nous allons passer au sujet suivant. »** annonce Anya. **« La préparation de la bataille. Sur ce point, le major général des armées françaises ici présents »** reprit-elle en désignant un vieil homme de la tête, **« nous a déjà informé des éléments qu'il nous faudrait prendre particulièrement en compte. Deux questions restent donc en suspens. En ce qui concerne le financement des opérations que nous réaliserons, mesdames Bonton et Weufgang, nous aimerions connaitre vos observations. »**

« Qui sont ces dames ? » demandé-je à Wick.

« Me Bonton, c'est la femme du magnat des jouets Disney. Elle gère les fonds secrets de l'organisation : capital social de nos investissements récents, opération de blanchiment d'argent, évasion fiscale pour le compte de certains de nos riches alliés humains, etc. Me Weufgang, c'est le gouverneur de la BCE, la Banque Centrale Européenne. Elle se sert de son statut dans le monde visible pour réaliser des opérations financières et monétaires profitables à la coalition. A elles deux, elles s'occupent de gérer aux alentours de 98% des sommes endormies de la coalition. Ce sont… nos banquiers. »

 **« Bien. Merci, mesdames. Passons maintenant au deuxième élément : nous sommes en manque d'information. Parce que si nous savons que nous allons être attaqué, nous ignorons où, ou encore comment ! »**

 **« Il faut se faire à l'idée qu'avec la mort récente de ses agents, la CIL voudra employer les grands moyens. Je crains qu'elle ne se décide à envoyer une troupe considérable en nombre. »** remarque le major général.

 **« Nous avons déjà poussé nos contrôles aux frontières au maximum »** intervient l'un des députés des verts, **« et au Parlement, nous continuons de défendre l'utilité du maintien de l'état d'urgence, pour que les contrôles au sein même du territoire soient omniprésents. Mais malgré cela, nous n'avons toujours pas obtenu la moindre information utile sur l'origine d'une éventuelle attaque. Il faut se faire à l'évidence : nous agissons à l'aveugle. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas possible que nous n'ayons encore aucune information viable sur les manœuvres de notre ennemi »** reprend l'autre député **, « sans savoir d'où viendra l'attaque, nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre efficacement. La situation n'est pas à notre avantage… »**

 **« Peut-on imaginer que leurs troupes soient déjà sur le territoire ? »** demande quelqu'un.

 **« Ce serait le pire des schémas pour nous ! Si leurs agents n'étaient pas encore ici, nous pourrions espérer les débusquer quand ils viendront. Mais s'ils sont déjà là, c'est que nous avons été totalement incapables de les voir venir. »**

 **« Reconnaissons avant tout que nous connaissons bien trop mal notre ennemi. Nous partons du principe qu'ils doivent forcément envoyer des troupes, mais vous savez tout comme moi que la CIL est présente sur tous les continents et dans presque tous les Etats de ce monde. Il doivent donc déjà avoir des bases opérationelles en France. »**

 **« Messieurs ! »** fait Me Weufgang. **« Ne faudrait-il pas se pencher de ce côté-là ? Je sais que l'idée que les chasseurs de la CIL soit déjà sur le sol français ne plait à personne, mais suis-je la seule à avoir récemment entendu ces étonnantes histoires selon lesquelles des chasseurs de la CIL vagabonderait à Paris-même ? »**

 **« Ces histoires, comme vous dites, n'ont aucun autre fondement que les dires de Sire Gustus et de ceux qui lui sont restés fidèles bien qu'il aie conspiré contre sa majesté. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ces informations au sérieux. »** s'étonne Me Bonton.

 **« Mais c'est vrai que si leurs espions demeuraient en toute impunité parmi nous, bien des choses trouveraient sens. Nos failles laissées ouvertes, mais aussi le fait que nous n'ayons pas encore repéré l'ennemi… »**

 **« Même si ce n'est qu'une possibilité, que des chasseurs de la CIL se soit infiltré chez nous est une menace à prendre au sérieux. Je suggère que nous agissions pour débusquer ces éventuels espions. »** dit le sénateur, **« Sire Falwaan, sauriez-vous pre-… »**

 **« Merci, sénateur »** l'interrompt Sire Anya, **« mais Sire Falwaan ne pourra pas gérer dix mille choses à la fois, et j'aurai d'autres missions à lui confier ultérieurement. Si cela vous convient, bien sûr, Sire Falwaan ? »**

 **« Je vous laisse libre de voir vous-même là où vous pensez que je serai le plus utile, commandante. »**

 **« Bien. Dans ce cas, Sire Neulan, vous saurez vous charger des investigations nécessaires pour débusquer ces chasseurs et nous les livrer ? »**

Le commandant et président de l'assemblée Anya finit à peine sa phrase que tous les yeux se mettent à fixer un homme assis à l'autre bout de la table, avec surprise.

 _Ce type est laid !_

« Dis, Wick ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils regardent tous ce borgne, là-bas ? »

« Il est pas borgne, c'est juste un cyclope. Il n'est aimé par personne mais Lexa lui a donné le titre de Sire, à lui aussi. Ce qui fait assez bizarre, étant donné que ça n'est même pas un vampire… »

« Il a fait des trucs héroïques, lui aussi ? »

« Sire Neulan ?! Tu plaisantes ! C'est un asocial ! Et il ferait bien de rester dans son trou ! Je sais qu'il est quand même assez doué en informatique pour relayer rapidement et efficacement pas mal d'infos qu'il aurait lui-même déniché. En fait, dans le monde invisible, c'est un journaliste tout ce qu'il y a de plus minable. Mais dans notre monde à nous, c'est une sorte d'investigateur qui fourre son nez un peu partout. Il a plu à Lexa parce qu'il peut transmettre ou recevoir des messages ou informations aux espions de Lexa en toute discrétion et presqu'en instantané au travers du Darknet. Du coup, on suppose qu'il est efficace. Mais en tout cas, on est sacrément dans le fond si le commandant a réellement l'intention de confier la traque des chasseurs qui nous ont infiltrés à ce gus-là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne l'aime… Personne ne voudra jamais coopérer avec lui. C'est vrai qu'on agit tous pour l'intérêt de notre peuple, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus ! »

 **« Je me sens tout à fait prêt à mener l'enquête à bon terme et àa dénicher ces chasseurs. »** intervient un autre homme à la table.

« Sire Andulon » m'informe Wick, « un vampire, journaliste pour un célèbre journal dans le monde visible. Il est aimé, lui. »

 **« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Sire Neulan saura mener cette tâche à bien. Sire Neulan ? »** insiste Sire Anya.

 **« Je… me plie aux décisions de l'assemblée… commandant. »**

 **« Bien. »** fait le commandant en hochant la tête, d'un air satisfait.

« Putain. C'est moi, ou Lexa vient de soupirer d'un air rassuré ? » s'étonne Wick.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » lui demandé-je.

« Je comprends rien… Personne n'aidera jamais la taupe ! Pourquoi Anya a-t-elle forcé pour que ce soit lui ? En plus on dirait que ça plait à Lexa ! »

« C'est qui la taupe ? »

« Ba c'est Neulan ! Mais c'est incroyable, cette histoire ! Confier l'enquête à un type pareil ! Le commandant ne veut pas qu'on retrouve les chasseurs, ou quoi ? »

« Tu exagères… C'est l'intérêt de la coalition qui est en jeu. Je suis sûr que les nobles à cette table aideront Sire Neulan quand même. »

Wick me regarde d'un air de dire _« mon pauvre vieux… »._

« Regarde leurs visages, à ces nobles, comme tu dis. » me fait-il en regardant en bas. « Et dis-moi sérieusement que tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi que ce soit pour aider la taupe. »

Je baisse les yeux en direction des personnes assises à la table.

 _Je dois admettre que Wick a raison._ _Y en a pas un qui a l'air d'apprécier la taupe._

 _Mais c'est impossible ! Je peux pas croire que les nobles préfèrent boycotter un cyclope que trouver des chasseurs qui nous mettent tous en danger !_

« Personne aidera la taupe. » nous fait un scribe pas très loin, à Wick et à moi.

« C'est sûr. S'il y a vraiment des chasseurs qui ont infiltré la coalition de Lexa » fait Wick, « ba merde, mais ce sont les chasseurs les plus chanceux du monde. Parce qu'on les trouvera jamais, maintenant. »

« Comme quoi » fait le scribe à côté, « le commandant a beau avoir pris la place de numéro deux du royaume maintenant que Gustus est mort, ça ne l'empêche pas de prendre des décisions à la limite de la connerie. Gustus était peut-être un traître, mais il n'aurait jamais confié une mission importante à la taupe, en tout cas. »

« Ta gueule, Sterling » fait Wick, « on a juste un commandant un peu trop idéaliste qui croit encore que le monde est beau et que son peuple est prêt à coopérer avec n'importe qui, c'est tout. Elle s'occupait que des négociations avec les peuples ennemis, avant, je te rappelle. Et de toute façon, on n'est même pas sûr que y a vraiment des chasseurs qui nous ont infiltrés. Ca se peut, Gustus a vraiment menti à Lexa. »

« Toujours en train d'appeler sa majesté par son prénom ? Tu me soûles, Wick. Hé, toi ! C'est Monty, c'est ça ? Ecoute pas Wick, c'est un con. »

« Monty, écoute pas ce gars-là. Il vénérait Gustus, c'est tout. Et tu sais qu-… »

« Hé ! Monty ! Le sommet se termine ! »

 _Non ! Pas ça ! J'ai rien noté !_

 _J'en reviens pas ! Ma feuille est blanche !_

 _J'ai tellement perdu de temps à les écouter, j'ai rien noté ! Si j'ai pas été viré de mon nouveau boulot de scribe pour être arrivé en retard à la réunion de Pike, là, c'est vraiment fini pour moi !_

« Hé, Monty ? Tu savais qu'en fait, sur les 74 personnes assises à la table, en bas, il n'y avait que 3 humains et 8 monstres non vampires ? Officiellement, c'est un sommet inter-monstre, mais en vrai, il y avait presque des vampires de présent. La dernière fois, au sommet de la coalition d'il y a plusieurs mois, il y avait près de trois cent personnes à la table. Et environ vingt pour cent seulement étaient des vampires. Faut croire qu'il y a encore des gens qui croient que la mort de Gustus n'attirera pas les chasseurs, puisque pratiquement personne ne s'est donné la peine de venir. »

« De un, pour ta gouverne, c'est pas la mort de Gustus qui va nous faire rentrer en guerre, Sterling. » dit Wick. « C'est le fait qu'un certain Bellamy aie tué deux chasseurs. Bon, lui aussi aurait pu être considéré en héro s'il avait pas merdé et tuer ces chasseurs en public. N'empêche qu'il l'a fait. »

« Désolé, mais… le sommet est terminé, alors… Je vais pas tarder, j'ai encore tout ce que j'ai pris en note à remettre au propre, moi. Faut je rentre vite. » dit Sterling.

« Euh… s'il-vous-plait… » Sterling et Wick me regardent. « J'ai rien pris en note » fais-je en leur montrant ma feuille blanche, « alors… si ce serait possible... »

« On est des scribes personnels. On ne prend en note que ce que voulait nos employeurs. » me fait Wick d'un air navré.

« Pike va te tuer. » compatit Sterling en faisant le signe de la croix.

Et ils s'en vont. Devant moi.

Je me retourne pour chercher de l'aide à côté.

 _Il n'y a déjà plus aucun scribe ! Ils sont tous partis !_

Je réalise.

J'ai assisté au sommet. Et je n'ai rien noté.

 _Celui qu'ils appellent Pike… Il va me chercher, me traquer… et me tuer !_

 _Et à cause de la mort des chasseurs, les contrôles aux frontières sont plus poussés que jamais ! Je ne pourrai jamais fuir le Territoire !_

Mon corps tremble de partout.

Je suis seul. Que ce soit dans les loges ou à la table géante en bas, il n'y a plus personne.

Je me lève et récupère ma valise.

Les couloirs s'enchainent les uns après les autres.

Le parking…

Le bâtiment où j'étais arrivé avant de rencontrer Wick. Il est vide. _Evidemment. Maintenant que le sommet est terminé, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que qui ce soit se trouve encore ici._

J'abandonne ma valise sur un banc et me dirige aux toilettes.

 _La France._

 _C'est un beau pays._

…

C'est là que Jasper a failli être tué.

C'est là que va débuter une guerre.

 _Où des chasseurs vont se faire tuer._

 _Des gens comme moi aussi._

J'étais venu pour un nouvel emploi dans le monde obscur…

Je devais être scribe au service de sa majesté…

…

 _Je crois que je vais mourir aussi._

…

 **« Ils sont terrifiants ! »**

 _Hein ? Il y quelqu'un d'autres dans les toilettes ?_

 **« « Tu ne les a pas vu, Bellamy ! Tous ces monstres… Comment ils gèrent leur organisation, se préparent à entrer en guerre… »**

 _Bellamy ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…_

 **« Leurs espions, partout… Ils contrôlent tout sur le Territoire, ils sont partout aux frontières ! La CIL n'a pas du tout conscience de comment fonctionne le royaume vampire et la coalition de Lexa. Tu aurais vu ce que j'ai vu… »**

 _C'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

 **« La CIL les sous-estime beaucoup trop ! Si elle envoie les troupes maintenant, des centaines de chasseurs mourront. Inutilement ! Ils mourront Bell ! »**

La voix déglutit.

 **« Nous mourrons. »**

J'entends le bruit de la chasse d'eau.

 **« Je dois te laisser. »** dit la voix.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre.

Une fille en sort, un portable dans les mains, et se dirige à côté de moi pour se laver les mains.

C'est là qu'elle lève les yeux et me remarque.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu ? »

 _Oh mon Dieu !_

 _L-… la… co-… co-… commandante de la mort !_

Mes pieds me lâchent et mon corps s'écroule, ma tête percutant le bord du lavabo au passage.

 **BING**

Je m'écroule au sol, inconscient, et le sang quittant l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Venu à Paris pour mourir…


	41. Le combat de mon ventre

**Bonjour à tous, nous voici en période estivale, et la météo s'amuse avec nous…**

 **Hmm, je serai bref** **je vous prie de m'excuser pour la longue absence. J'ai bien eu quelques occupations d'ordre personnel -mais pas que- qui m'ont retardé. Je publie aujourd'hui et tâcherai de conclure rapidement l'arc 2, bientôt fini, pour pouvoir entamer le suivant. Il ne doit donc rester que quelques chapitres pour cet arc, mais n'est aucune idée de quand je pourrais les publier je veillerai à faire au mieux. Sinon, ce chapitre est court, et ne fait qu'introduire une longue journée que vont vivre nos personnages.**

 **Avec toutes mes excuses,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PDV Clarke**

* * *

 _T'es trop mignon !_

 _Oh, oh…_

 _Attends, Att-…_

 _Non ! Pas ma joue, lèche pas ma joue !_

 _Rooh, mais… Tu m'en as mis plein la figure…_

 _Vilain ! T'as la bave toute gluante !_

 _« Waf ! Waf ! »_

 _Mais t'es mignon quand même…_

 _Ah, et maintenant tu fuis, hein ?_

 _Juste quand je veux te caresser le ventre ! Reviens !_

 _« Rev-… »_

 **BING**

« Aïe ! » se plaint une voix.

« Ah ! Ma tête ! » fais-je.

Je passe ma main sur mon crâne douloureux.

« T'as vraiment le sommeil agité, Clarke… »

« Hein ? »

J'ouvre les yeux.

Lexa ?

« Tu me caressais le bras pendant que tu dormais. »

Elle me sourit.

« Alors, quelle tête est-ce que j'ai dans tes rêves ? »

 _Euh… Celle d'un chien…_

Elle pose un bisou sur ma joue avant de se décaler pour que je puisse sortir de ma couverture.

« Bien dormi, Clarke ? »

« Ba… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, Lexa ? »

Elle prend une tête gênée, comme si ça l'embêtait que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était venue jusque dans ma chambre. Pour me réveiller. En m'embrassant.

Ça me dérange pas, en fait… Je crois que j'aime bien, même. Sauf que normalement elle m'attend en bas de l'hôtel, et elle ne se permet pas de rentrer dans ma chambre pendant que j'y suis encore en train de dormir.

 _Bell a encore oublier de fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé, hier soir, après qu'il m'ait quitté pour aller rejoindre celle qu'il partage maintenant avec Echo…_

« Excuse-moi, Clarke. J'hésitais vraiment à venir te réveiller, surtout que je sais que tu n'es jamais de bonne humeur le matin... »

 _Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre, ça ?_

Elle me fait un sourire radieux.

« Mais on va vivre de grandes aventures, aujourd'hui, toi et moi ! »

…

 _Ouai, bof._

« A chaque fois que tu me dis ça, Lexa, tu m'emmènes juste rencontrer un nouvel ami à toi que tu t'es fait au parc. Je ne sais même pas comment il est possible que je ne les connaisse pas encore tous avec tout ce que tu me fais vivre tous les jours… »

« Oui mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Regarde. »

Elle me tend des lunettes de soleil, un grand manteau noir et un appareil photo.

« D'accord, et… C'est pour quoi, tout ça ? »

Elle prend une tête surprise.

« Ba ? T'as pas encore compris ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? »

Elle prend sa mine désappointée.

« T'as vraiment pas eu d'enfance, toi… On va rattraper ça ! Allez, lève-toi ! »

Elle s'écarte du lit et me tend la main pour que j'en sorte également.

« Je te laisse te préparer, je t'attends en bas. »

Elle quitte ma chambre.

 _Hmm… bon, ba… Prendre une douche pour… commen… cer, mais… quoi ?!_

 _06 : 03 ?!_

 _Lexa ! Tu m'as réveillé à six heures du matin ! Six heures du matin !_

 _Mais c'est pas possible ! Futuroscope hier, initiation aux arts martiaux avant-hier, tournoi de tennis avant-avant-hier, … Et une soi-disant nouvelle aventure aujourd'hui ! Qui me fait sortir du lit à six heures ! Elle veut ma mort, c'est pas possible !_

 **Driing !**

 _Hmm ?_

Je réponds à l'appel de mon portable.

« Tu fais quoi, Clarke ? J'ai dit que je t'attendais en bas. »

« J'arrive ! » lui hurlé-je.

 _Grrm… Demain je négocie sévère pour une journée hammam ! Et jacuzzi !_

 _Pff, bon… Faut j'enfile le manteau et les lunettes, alors ? Et l'appareil photo, c'est pourquoi ?_

' _fin bref… tout va bien…_

…

 _Pas de petit-déj'… je vais mourir…_

…

 _J'ai faim, bordel !_

 _Demain, négoc' !_

J'enfile le manteau et les lunettes, sans oublier l'appareil photo, et rejoins Lex devant l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Elle me voit arriver de loin, raccroche son téléphone – _que faisait-elle avec ?_ \- et me tend un petit sachet marron.

« Tu mets tellement de temps, Clarke… Je me demandais si je ne devais pas venir te lever plus tôt ! »

 _Hors de question !_

J'ouvre le sachet.

« Euh, Lexa ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Des croissants. Je ne savais pas si t'avais faim alors… tu m'as largement laissé le temps d'aller en acheter. »

« Je t'adore. »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai dit : je t'adore. »

« Pour des croissants ? » me fait –elle amusée.

« Entre autres… et peut-être parce que t'es super gentille et que je t'aime bien... »

Elle me sourit. Et ce sourire-là, avec Lexa, ça veut dire qu'elle est prête à jouer ou à me lancer un nouveau défi.

« Entre moi et ces croissants… Ces bons, ces doux, ces chauds, ces si appétissants croissants, oh, ta's vu comment ils ont l'air succulents, hein ? » me dit-elle comme si elle était en train de vivre un orgasme culinaire, « Entre eux et moi, tu choisirais qui Clarke ? »

« Enfin, Lexa, voyons… »

A force de côtoyer cette fille, je commence à savoir comment la battre à son propre jeu.

« Tu sais bien que les croissants passeront toujours en premier… »

Elle me regarde choquée avant de faire un soudain mouvement de recul.

« J'envisage un marathon pour demain. »

« Bouffe tes croissants ! »

« Tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi, Clarke. Oublie pas qui est-ce qui programme les journées. » me nargue –telle.

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! »

« Mais c'est comme ça. Allez, j'attends tes excuses. »

« T'en auras jamais. »

« Je récupère les croissants alors. »

« … »

 _Manger ? S'excuser ? Manger ? S'excuser ?_

 _Rahh ! Je peux pas perdre la face contre elle !_

« Je m'excuserai pas ! »

« Gargblrgblbl ! »

« Euh, Clarke… C'est ton ventre qui vient de grogner, là ? »

 _Hé, toi ! Mon estomac ! Me trahis pas !_

« Gargblrgblbl ! »

« Clarke… » insiste Lexa.

« Nan, c'est pas mon ventre. »

Je suis obligée de détourner les yeux.

« Gargblrgblbl ! Gargblrgblbl ! Gargblrgblbl ! »

 _Je vais le tuer,_ cet estomac.

Lexa soupire.

« Allez, j'ai pitié de toi. » fait Lexa, « tu peux garder les croissants, finalement. »

 _Contrainte à la reddition ! Intelligence avec l'ennemi ! Il a osé !_

 _Cet estomac, je vais le broyer, le déchiqueter, l'écarteler, ça va être horrible !_

Mais d'abord, goûtons les croissants.

 _Oh, putain ! La recette ! Je veux la recette !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Clarke ? »

« Rien, Lex, c'est juste… »

« Les meilleurs croissants du monde. » Elle me sourit. « Et ton hôtel est juste à côté. »

« … »

« Tu es tellement obsédée par tous les endroits populaires de Paris, que t'en oublies de t'attarder sur les choses simples qui te sont pourtant si accessibles… »

« Ba oui, ma-… »

« Rooh, Clarke ! Je sors une très belle phrase pour conclure ! Pourquoi tu viens tout gâcher ? »

« Désolée. »

 _Mais j'aimerais bien avoir la recette ?_

« Bon, assez perdu de temps. » dit lexa.

Elle sort son portable de sa poche et ouvre une application que je ne connais pas.

« Suis-moi, Clarke. La journée ne fait que commencer. »


	42. Chapter 42

**Précédemment :** Clarke, chasseuse de monstre professionnelle, a infiltré il y a plusieurs mois de cela une organisation vampire dans le but de faire un jour tomber celle-ci. Mais alors qu'elle découvre chaque jour de nouveaux secrets mettant en péril l'intégrité du royaume vampire, Clarke apprend aussi à connaitre leur reine, Lexa, une attachante idéaliste, qu'elle finit par reconnaitre comme une véritable amie, bien que lui cachant encore son identité d'espionne. Un jour, Lexa vient jusque dans le lit de Clarke pour une « nouvelle aventure ». Une longue journée les attend…

* * *

Merci à la Bêta lecture de Lea Kom Trikru.

* * *

« Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. »

Lexa me dévisage de haut en bas.

« Hmm… Je peux encore te reconnaitre. Attends, soulève un peu plus ton col. Voilà, parfait. Et prends l'appareil photo. Il doit toujours être devant tes yeux, parce que les lunettes ne cachent pas suffisamment. »

Elle sort ensuite quelque chose d'un sac discret qu'elle avait avec elle.

« C'est quoi ce truc que tu viens de sortir, Lexa ? »

« On appelle ça un chapeau melon. »

Elle a l'air super excitée.

« Je le mets sur ma tête, comme ça, et Tadaa ! Plus personne ne peut savoir qui est dessous, maintenant ! Tu vois mon visage, là ? »

« Non, pas du tout… »

« Ba c'est parfait alors. Et tiens, pour toi, j'ai pris une écharpe. »

« Ba pourquoi j'ai pas un chapeau au melon comme toi ? »

Lexa rigole.

« Nan, c'est un chapeau melon, Clarke ! C'est pas un fruit ! Et c'est pour moi parce que le chapeau melon, ba c'est pour la chef. Toi, t'es la sous-chef, donc t'as une écharpe. »

« Mais on est chef de quoi ? »

Elle me fait signe de faire silence, prends ma main et l'attire avec elle.

Nous courrons. Dans un centre commercial.

Lexa s'arrête aussitôt, restant dissimulé derrière un mur.

Elle laisse dépasser sa tête discrètement pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

« Viens. » me chuchote –elle.

Et elle s'avance jusque devant l'entrée d'une enseigne.

« Regarde. » me dit Lexa.

Je fais dépasser ma tête pour regarder à l'intérieur de la librairie.

« Mais c'est Nicole ! »

Lexa me sourit.

« Et elle n'est pas toute seule. »

Je fais redépasser ma tête.

Et la ramène aussitôt près de Lexa.

« Y a un garçon avec elle… »

« Ça ne te plait pas ? » s'étonne Lex.

« Pas vraiment. J'aime pas savoir Nicole avec des mecs. Ils sont trop bien pour eux. »

Lexa passe son bras autour de mon cou.

« Alors… que dirais-tu de les surveiller ? Hmm ? »

« Les surveiller ? »

« Oui. » Elle ferme son poing, à l'exception de l'index dirigé vers le haut. « Pour veiller sur Nicole. »

« Mais… tu penses pas que… »

« Clarke ! Tu l'as dit, non ? Nicole n'est pas en sécurité avec eux ! »

Je voulais plutôt dire qu'aucun mec ne méritait Nicole. _Pas de passer du temps seul à seul avec elle,_ en tout cas.

« Pour veiller sur Nicole, alors ? » je redemande à Lex.

« Oui. Pour son bien. »

« Ok, alors… suivons-les… »

Lexa me sourit.

« Tu vas voir. On sera les meilleures espionnes du monde. Le truc, c'est juste de ne pas se faire repérer. »

« Et de pas les perdre de vue, peut-être ? » souris-je à Lexa.

Lexa me regarde sans comprendre, avant de deviner. Elle se retourne d'un coup.

« Non ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?! »

« Je suppose que quand on joue aux espionnes, un des principes de base est de ne pas se laisser distancer. » lui remarqué-je, amusée.

« Ah, ça te fait rire, hein ? Mais si tu crois que je vais me laisser distancer pour si peu ! »

Elle récupère son portable de sa poche.

« Je peux localiser le portable de Nicole à tout moment, avec la nouvelle application que je me suis achetée. Tiens, elle est à deux cent mètres devant nous. Il faut la rattraper. »

Et elle se remet en route, moi à sa suite, et nous finissons par retrouver Nicole et le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demandé-je à Lexa.

« Je crois que Nicole retire de l'argent. Elle a dû acheter plus de livres qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. »

« Tu crois que ce gars profite du fait qu'elle soit riche ? »

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel.

« Abuse pas non plus, Clarke. »

« Ils quittent le distributeur. Faut les suivre. »

Et j'emboîte le pas sur Lexa.

Nicole et le garçon entrent dans un fast-food.

Lexa et moi entrons aussi. Mais nous prenons la queue la plus loin des deux espionnés pour être sûr de ne pas être repérées.

« Ils se sont assis au milieu de plein de monde. C'est super. On va pouvoir s'approcher plus que prévu et écouter leur conversation. »

Et sans attendre, Lexa va s'asseoir à deux tables derrière Nicole et le type avec lui.

Je récupère nos deux menus et la rejoins à table.

« Bon appétit. » sourit Nicole au garçon.

« Merci, toi aussi. » fait le garçon.

« Il est poli, c'est déjà ça. »

« Evidement qu'il est poli, Clarke. Tous les garçons ne sont pas des sauvages. »

« Ok ! On parie que ce gars est un pourri ? »

« On parie quoi ? »

« Demain, c'est moi qui choisis ce qu'on fait toutes les deux. »

Lexa me regarde avec amusement.

« C'est ce que tu veux, Clarke ? »

« Si je te le dis. »

« Alors j'accepte ton pari. »

« Attends ! On parle de l'intérêt de Nicole, là ! Ça vaut plus qu'une journée ! Je veux une semaine ! »

« Une semaine, ok, ça me va. Et si c'est moi qui gagne, tu m'offres les mêmes croissants que moi ce matin… pendant un mois entier ! »

« Ça marche. Maintenant dis-moi, Lexa. Sur dix garçons ! Il y a une fille belle, drôle, et très fortunée. Combien, sur les dix, seront intéressés ? »

« Dix… »

« Exact. Et maintenant, combien sur les dix toujours, adoreraient perdre leur temps à faire les courses toute une journée, genre shopping ? Combien vont mettre le pied dans une librairie ? Combien ouvriront les premières pages d'un bouquin sans manifester les premiers symptômes d'une livrophobie ? »

« Tu exagères, Clarke. »

« Je n'exagère pas. Les mecs détestent les livres. Ils détestent faires les boutiques. Ils détest-… »

« Pe-… »

« Non, Lexa ! Il n'y a aucune chance que ce gars-là ne soit pas un profiteur ! Parce que ce gars-là, comme tous les gars, ne sont intéressés que par trois choses en ce monde. La bouffe, l'argent, et les filles. Et avec Nicole, ils ont le pactole, le ticket gagnant, l'euromillion. Et ça, c'est hors de question ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cité la bouffe en premier ? Et puis toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ces choses-là, toi non plus ! »

« D'accord, j'aime les filles, et alors ? Ça prouve que je suis sociable, contrairement à ce que tu dis tout le temps ! L'argent, pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs, pas du tout, en fait. Et pour la bouffe, tu sais très bien que les fast-foods, j'aime pas. Si je suis rentré ici, c'est pour Nicole, comme quand je vais au kebab, c'est pour toi. Mais ce mec-là, tu vois, je lui fais pas confiance. »

« Il a l'air sympa… Et puis il est pas mal, physiquement non ? »

« Il est putain de canon, oui ! A ce niveau-là, il a dû au moins tuer Dieu et lui voler son corps. Et ça me soul d'autant plus. Qu'un mec utilise ses charmes pour plaire à ma Nicole… »

« Tu l'aimes pas, j'ai compris… »

« Et toi, t'as l'air de bien l'aimer ! Ça m'énerve encore plus ! »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est gras, ce burger ! »

« Ecoute, Clarke… On les suit toute la journée, d'accord ? Et si tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, ba… on avisera. Mais pour l'instant, essaie juste de faire un effort. S'il-te-plait. Laisse-lui au moins une chance, à ce garçon. »

« De briser le cœur de Coco ? »

« De te prouver sa valeur. A tes yeux. »

« … »

« Et de te plaire. »

« Toi, il te plait ? »

« Oui. Et ça me ferait très plaisir que tu fasses cet effort, Clarke. Pour moi. »

…

« D'accord, toute façon, on est sensé les espionner toute la journée, alors… »

« Bon, vu qu'ils sont dans mon dos depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pas pratique pour voir tout ce qu'ils font. Tu penses qu'on risque de se faire griller si je me mets de ton côté ? »

« Je pense pas vu tout ce que tu portes pour cacher ton visage. »

Elle s'empresse de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Rooh, Clarke, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il finissait les frites de Coco ? »

« Parce que les voir partager un même plat me donne l'impression d'assister à Lady et Clochard en train de manger ce spaghetti dans le film La belle et le clochard. Et tu sais comment ça finit ! »

« En un doux et magnifique baiser. » me taquine-telle.

« Ouai ba là, si on pouvait éviter... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, t'as raison. Diner aux chandelles dans un Mac do, des pleurs de bébés à la place d'accordéon, partager une frite et finir en petit bisous sur la bouche, c'est tellement romantique… »

« Oui, bon, si tu tournes ça en ridicule… »

Je l'entends rigoler sous son chapeau.

« Tu connais Nicole, Clarke. Elle est la plus romantique de nous trois, alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Pas dans un fast-food ! »

Elle me prend la main.

« Allez, viens. Ils déposent leurs plateaux. Il ne faut pas les lâcher. »

Nous quittons le centre commercial.

Nicole et son ami montent dans un bus.

« On fait quoi, Lexa, on monte avec eux ? »

« Trop risqué. On va plutôt les suivre à distance. »

« On risque de les perdre… »

« Hors de question ! Fais signe au taxi, qui arrive. »

Le taxi a à peine le temps de s'arrêter que Lexa ouvre la portière, s'assoie et crie :

« Vite ! Suivez cette voiture ! »

« Quelle voiture ? » s'étonne le chauffeur. « Y a pas de voiture. »

« Le bus, monsieur ! »

« Oh… le bus… »

Le chauffeur démarre.

Vingt minutes plus loin, nous voyons Nicole descendre.

Encore et toujours le même mec à ces côtés…

 _Il a pas d'autres filles à aller faire chier, lui ?!_

« On descend ici, monsieur. » fait Lexa.

« Lexa, je crois qu'on a un problème… »

« Hmm, lequel ? » me demande –telle pendant qu'elle paie le chauffeur du taxi.

« Ils font la queue devant une patinoire. »

Lexa se retourne.

« Une patinoire ?! Mais on nous laissera jamais rentrer là-dedans avec nos costumes ! »

« Tu veux qu'on laisse tomber les manteaux et le chapeau au melon ? »

« Hors de question ! Si on peut pas rentrer, Nicole ira simplement pas à la patinoire, c'est tout ! »

Lexa se dirige vers un gars qui fait la queue devant nous.

Elle a l'air de se disputer un peu avec lui, mais finit par laisser tomber et aller parler avec un autre.

Nouvelle dispute.

Nouvelle tentative.

 _Pas de dispute ?_

 _Serrage de main ?_

Lexa revient vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Rien. Je négociais. »

Tout à coup, je vois un gars, le dernier mec avec qui Lexa parlait, courir et arracher le sac à main au bras de Nicole et s'enfuir avec.

Nicole est ébahie.

« Ah tu vois, Lexa ! Le garçon avec Nicole n'a même pas réagit. Il ne court même pas après le voleur. C'est un lâche ! Il ne se bat même pas pour elle ! »

« Tant mieux… »

« Pardon ? »

« Dans le sac à Nicole, il y a des places gratuites pour cette patinoire. Si elle récupère pas son sac, elle ne pourra pas y aller. »

« T'as payé le gars pour qu'il vole le sac de Nicole ?! »

« Oui, et il m'a coûté cher… »

« T'es sérieuse ?! »

« Bon, Ok… Pas autant que ce que m'ont demandé les deux autres, mais quand même ! »

 _Je rêve ?!_

« Ah ba, il réagit, là. Regarde. » constate Lex.

Je regarde où elle veut en venir.

Le copain de Nicole est en train de se rendre vers un autre garçon, celui qui faisait la queue avec le voleur du sac à main auparavant. Ils discutent tous les deux, et l'ami du voleur finit par décrocher son portable. Trente secondes plus tard, le voleur revient et rend le sac à main à l'ami de Nicole. Et celui-ci leur signe un chèque.

Il ramène ensuite le sac à ma Coco.

Qui l'embrasse. Sur la joue.

Et ce bâtard sourit !

Et le voleur et son ami, qui se sont fait payés grassement pour avoir volé un sac et ensuite pour le rendre, soit deux fois au total, sourient !

 _Les français sont des fous !_

Lexa a l'air angoissé.

« Ca ne vas pas, Lexa ? »

« Pourvu qu'il ait réussi… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Rien, rien… »

…

Le voleur et son complice quittent la queue, dédiant un clin d'œil à Lexa au passage, qui ne le remarque même pas.

« Lexa, on va vraiment finir par rentrer dans la patinoire, si ça continue comme ça. Mais ils ne nous laisseront pas patiner avec ces habits-là. »

« Je sais, Clarke, je sais… »

C'est au tour de Nicole et du garçon avec elle de payer l'entrée.

Lexa a l'air en grand stress.

Nicole aussi.

Elle fouille partout dans son sac.

La queue derrière commence à se plaindre de l'attente.

Nicole s'excuse et vide son sac entier sur le comptoir. Le garçon l'aide comme il peut à tenir ses affaires.

Après huit minutes comme ça, Nicole finit par regarder le garçon d'un air triste et quitte la queue.

Lexa soupire de soulagement.

« Ouf ! Il a réussi… »

Je regarde Lexa sans comprendre.

Elle se dirige vers un mur discret, et retrouve les deux voleurs qui avaient quitté la queue.

« Hey, boss ! Alors, contente ? » lui fait le voleur.

« Rahh, toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai vraiment cru que Coco allait y rentrer, dans cette patinoire ! »

« J'avoue que j'ai paniqué un peu, aussi, un moment. Y avait tellement de choses dans son sac, à ton amie, qu'un moment j'ai même perdu espoir de les retrouver, ces places gratuites dont tu me parlais. »

« Tu pouvais pas me dire, que tu avais réussi à les trouver, au lieu de me faire angoissé comme ça, pour rien ? »

« Ba désolé, mais quand mon pote m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il fallait ramener le sac, je les cherchais encore. Je les ai trouvés au dernier moment et j'ai pas eu le temps de te faire signe. Mais j'espérais que mon clin d'œil à la fin était assez explicit. »

« Bon, et les places gratuites, dans tout ça ? Je peux les récupérer ? »

« Ba on espérait pouvoir les garder » sourit le complice.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Vous avez été payés bien plus que prévu, il me semble. C'était pas convenu que l'ami de ma copine vous paie pour récupérer le sac. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On peut pas nous reprocher de nous faire de l'argent là où on peut. »

« Tiens, tes places. » fait l'autre gars, « Et j'espère que ça ira avec ton amie. Qu'elle t'en voudra pas trop. »

« Ca, c'est mes affaires. Mais merci de vous en préoccuper. »

« Pas de problème. Bon, ba, affaire terminée, nous on va y aller. Allez, salut. »

« Attendez ! » s'écrie Lexa.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vos services sont chers, mais ça vaut le coup. Ça vous dirait de travailler pour moi à nouveau ? »

« Travailler ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je vous donne une mission, vous le faites, vous êtes payés. Tout ça sans poser de questions. Ça vous tente ? »

« Ba euh… » le voleur regarde son complice.

« On nous reprochera pas de nous faire de l'argent là où on peut... » hésite celui-ci.

« Parfait. Vos noms, et numéros de portable ? »

« Danaël » fait le voleur, « et lui c'est Milan. »

« Sophie. » se présente Lexa en leur tendant son portable pour qu'ils y laissent leur numéro.

Et les deux garçons s'en vont.

…

« Lexa ? » fais-je.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es horrible ! »

« On dirige pas un empire sans se salir les mains, Clarke. »

« De quel empire est-ce que tu parles ? Nicole est ton amie ! »

« Oh, Nicole ? Non, je voulais juste qu'elle aille uniquement dans des endroits où je pourrais la suivre, c'est tout. »

« C'est pas une raison ! Et puis déjà, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on fait ça. Espionner, c'est mal ! »

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

« Pardon ?! »

« Non, je voulais dire… Si ! Je voulais parfaitement dire ce que j'ai dit ! Et bien peut-être que ce que je fais c'est mal, mais je dois le faire. Et je le fais ! »

« Donc tu paies des gens pour voler une amie, et t'as même pas le cran de donner ton vrai prénom ?! T'as aucun remord ? »

« Bien sûr que si, j'en ai ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?! »

« Oui, ça t'amuses ! »

« … »

« Dis-moi que tu n'y prends aucun plaisir ! »

« Je le fais pas avec une mauvaise intention ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« … »

« … »

« J'aurais jamais dû manger tes stupides croissants ! »

« T'aurais jamais pu résister, t'es qu'un ventre sur patte de toutes façons ! «

« Tu oses ?! »

« Bien sûr que j'ose ! Tu choppes tout ce qui bouge ! Ahh ! Et je ne parle pas que de nourriture quand je dis ça ! Ca me révulse quand tu regardes Bell, des fois ! »

« Ah ouai, et bien je vois pas le problème ! Parce que Bell, il est pas aussi chiant et immature que toi ! »

« C'est un mec ! »

« Et alors ?! »

« Tu détestes les mecs ! »

« Ça te regarde pas ! »

« … »

« Je te parles plus ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

Combat de regard.

Trente secondes, et je perds.

 _M'en fous, je supporte plus de l'avoir en face de moi ! Elle pense qu'à elle, elle ne remarque même pas le mal qu'elle fait aux autres, …_ Et comment elle ose me parler, en plus !

…

 _Je la déteste !_

…

D'accord, peut-être pas, mais c'était méchant quand même, ce qu'elle a fait !

…

 _Oh, et puis merde ! Il n'y a plus qu'elle, comme amie, que je peux appeler…_

Je décroche mon portable et compose son numéro.

* * *

 **A suivre…**


	43. Cette chose stupide qu'est l'amour

**Précédemment:** Clarke, une intrépide chasseuse de monstre, a infiltré il y a plusieurs mois de cela, une vaste et puissante organisation de monstres dirigée par leur reine, Lexa. Bien que davantage connue pour ses preuves de sagesse dans sa manière de gouverner, comme de loyauté envers son peuple, Lexa a toujours démontré un comportement différent envers Clarke. Les deux amies, pourtant très complices, se sont une nouvelle disputées. Clarke, désemparée, décide de composer un numéro, en espérant pouvoir confier ses peines à une mystérieuse amie...

* * *

Merci à la Bêta lecture de Lea Kom Trikru.

* * *

 **PDV Clarke**

Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu trop présumé de sa sympathie pour moi quand j'ai pensé qu'appeler Echo m'aiderait à me consoler.

 _Me donner rendez-vous devant le ciné et y venir avec son mec !_ Cette fille a vraiment un problème relationnel en ce qui concerne ses amitiés, c'est pas possible.

Je viens de me disputer avec Lexa, ma quasi-meilleure amie, et celle qui est tout en bas de la liste me dit que oui, elle est partante pour me remonter le moral, pour finalement maintenant regarder un film à l'eau de rose sur grand écran avec son copain. Et il faut stupidement que je sois là pour tenir la chandelle.

Sur le rang de derrière en plus, parce qu'elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle comptait explorer jusqu'aux profondeurs de la bouche de Bell pendant les une heure et demie du film, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de spectateur pour ça.

 _La pire des salopes !_

 _T'es pas prête de monter dans la liste, toi !_

Et bon dieu, c'est quoi ce film ?

 _Romance à deux balles ! Escroquerie ! Nanar !_

 _Pff…_

Mais comment est-ce que tous ces gens peuvent croire en une chose aussi stupide que l'amour ?

 _Grr…_

Il y a trop de couples ici, ça me donne la nausée…

En plus Lexa n'est même pas là... C'est encore plus chiant à regarder !

« A quoi tu penses, Clarke ? »

 _Hmm ?_

« Le film est fini. » me fait Echo en ventilant sa main devant moi. « Normalement, c'est le moment où on quitte la salle, là. »

« Pffuit ! J'aurais juré que tu te serais barré d'ici en m'oubliant là. » dis-je d'un air méprisant.

Putain, c'est dingue comme je peux être méchante !

Je me fais peur.

J'aurais été à la place d'Echo, je crois que je me serais déjà giflé…

Mais en même temps, comment veux-tu que je me sente quand je vois Bell et Echo se tenir la main ?!

Echo plonge une grosse poignée de sa main dans ses bonbons-super-acides avant de les avaler d'une traite.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le problème. C'est quoi l'histoire, cette fois-ci, entre Lexa et toi ? »

« Comment tu sais qu'il s'agit de Lexa ? »

« C'est écrit sur ta figure. »

« … »

« On peut pas t'aider si tu nous ne nous expliques rien, Clarke. » essaie Bellamy.

 _Lâche sa main, pour commencer !_

Echo s'assied jambes écartées sur le siège devant moi.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Cette fois-ci, je dirais… une dispute entre deux idiotes pour savoir ce qu'elles choisiraient entre la dernière exposition sur l'Histoire de France qu'a ouvert le musée de Paris hier, et hmm, la dernière journée d'ouverture du vivarium au parc à dauphin… L'histoire de France, ce serait ton idée, mais Lexa aurait insisté pour le vivarium… Du coup, vous auriez demandé à Nicole de trancher pour vous, qui, du haut de sa très grande sagesse, vous aurait conseillé de décider de tout ça dans un ultime un-deux-trois-soleil, quoi que pierre-papier-ciseaux, c'est possible aussi… Non, non, un deux-trois-soleil, ça doit être ça ! Histoire que t'es un peu de chance, c'est toi qui gagne, Clarke. Sauf que Lexa n'a pas du tout envie d'y aller, à cette foutue exposition, du coup, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de te convaincre, c'est de se faire passer pour morte. Subtile idée, puisque madame qui est déjà tombée dans le panneau une fois, y tombe une deuxième fois. Te voilà toute chamboulée: ben oui, si Lexa est morte, c'est de ta faute; le désespoir de ne pas aller au vivarium alors que c'était la dernière journée a accablé Lexa, et elle en est morte. Te voici donc prise de chagrin, hurlant au ciel de te rendre ta chère Lexa, qui, revient miraculeusement à la vie, et.. toi, toute déconcertée, n'a plus d'autre choix que te plier aux caprices de cette pourrie gâtée. Et quand tu reviens de cette journée, éreintante, soit dit en passant, parce que c'est très épuisant, d'observer les petits poissons dans un bassin, tu appelles ta grande amie Echo que voici, pour qu'elle te rassure et te dise que non, tu n'as pas faible quand il s'agit de Lexa… Alors, j'ai raison ? »

Réaction de Bellamy : ?

Ma réaction : ?

Echo : « ou alors, c'est juste une histoire de bouffe, c'est possible aussi... » fait-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la déteste.

 _Hmm ?_ Pourquoi elle sourit comme ça ?

« Tu sais que si tu fais une tête colérique comme ça à chaque fois qu'on parle de nourriture, on va vraiment finir par croire que tu vis un complexe, Clarke ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture ! »

« Oui, et je me doutes bien que Nicole ne vous aurait jamais proposé de régler une dispute avec un jeu aussi débile quee le un-deux-trois-soleiL… » lâche-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

« Oui ! C'est débile ! »

« Yep. Elle aurait choisi quelque chose de plus intellectuel, comme le domino. Un truc où elle serait sûre que Lexa gagnerait. »

 _Tu veux mourir ?!_

« Me regarde pas avec ce regard d'assassin. » proteste-t-elle, « nan sérieusement je sais pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer… Et je suis obligée d'inventer des histoires pas terribles puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, alors si tu crachais plutôt le morceau ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Clarke ? » appuie Bellamy.

« Dites ! Le film est fini ! Veuillez quitter la salle, monsieur et mesdames ! »

 _Hmm ? Un vigil du ciné ?_

« On devrait y aller. » soupire Echo, « mais si tu ne me racontes pas tout dehors, je rentre chez moi, je fantasme sur Bell, et si un de ces quatre, tu me rappelles encore une fois pour rien… »

Elle réfléchit deux secondes.

« Je te tue. »

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	44. Ce n'est pas que je la déteste

**Précédemment:** Clarke, une intrépide chasseuse de monstre professionnelle, a infiltré il y a plusieurs mois de cela une organisation de monstres d'une ampleur insoupçonnée. Mais bien que ses supérieurs voient cette situation comme relevant d'un danger capital, Clarke a, de son côté, appris à connaître et même devenir amie avec la dirigeante de cette puissante organisation: la reine vampire Lexa. Et quoique leur relation les amène à devenir toujours de plus en plus proches, une soudaine dispute à amener la chasseuse à remettre en question la sincérité des sentiments et actions que Lexa pouvait mener à son égard...

* * *

Merci à la Bêta lecture de Lea Kom Trikru.

* * *

 **PDV Echo**

« Je ne pense pas que tu la détestes, Clarke. »

« Je te dis qu'elle m'a traité de gloutonne ! »

« Tu n'en es pas une, tu le sais bien. »

« Je le sais, merci ! Mais comment tu veux que je me sente après ça ? »

« Elle était fâchée… Tu pourrais lui pardonner ! »

« Lui pardonner ?! Après ce qu'elle m'a fait ?! »

« C'est ton amie ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pensait pas sérieusement tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux le savoir ?! Comment tu peux savoir si ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle me voit au quotidien ? Parce que t'es dans sa tête peut-être ? T'es dans la tête de Lexa, c'est ça ?! »

« Non, mais… »

« Stop, ça suffit ! »

« Clarke ? »

« Huh, huh… »

Elle réfugie subitement sa tête entre ses coudes, plaqués contre la table. Elle est parcourue de soubresauts. Pas difficile de deviner qu'elle est en train de pleurer…

Bellamy regarde Clarke, peiné, et tend sa main pour récupérer la sienne, qu'il couvre de ses paumes.

« J'en ai marre… » gémit Clarke, « Lexa… Elle est jamais pareille avec moi ! Avec vous, elle est toujours cool, elle… »

« Elle quoi, Clarke ? » demande Bell.

« Elle vous parle ! Elle vous dit ce qu'elle pense ! Elle est pas en train de faire des milliards de choses dans votre dos et ne jamais vous dire la vérité ! Elle vous oblige pas à faire des trucs que vous voulez pas faire. Pourquoi avec toi, Bell, c'est toujours la Lexa intelligente, charmante, celle qui décide toujours de tout et hyper bien ? La Lexa géniale que je croyais avoir rencontré au tout début ? Celle qui était juste… parfaite ! »

« Mais… Lexa a toujours été comme ça ! »

« Non ! Avec moi elle est horrible ! Elle me fait courir dans tous les sens pour aller dans des endroits que je ne connais pas ! Elle me ment ! Elle… Elle me fait croire qu'elle veut me faire plaisir en m'offrant des trucs délicieux et me dis juste après que de toute façon je passe mon temps à rêver de bouffe ! Elle est toujours différente avec moi qu'avec vous ! »

 _Hmm ? Et bien si tu avais un peu plus de recul sur votre relation, tu comprendrais que Lexa est différente avec toi parce que tu es la seule personne à laquelle elle tient vraiment à ne jamais s'amuser. Elle veut juste t'aider à te changer les idées !_

Enfin, qu'importe… _Dire que Clarke m'a fait venir ici pour ça !_

« Tu as quelle heure, Bell ? »

« 16:03, pourquoi ? »

Ça fait donc plus d'une heure que nous avons quitté le cinéma et que nous nous sommes assis à la terrasse de cette baraque à frites pour écouter l'histoire, disons-le, les lamentations de Clarke par rapport à sa matinée avec Lexa.

Je commence à en avoir vraiment ras le bol d'écouter Clarke se plaindre, alors qu'elle en est au point de se faire du chichi pour rien !

« Clarke, tu aimerais parler avec moi seule à seule ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en à foutre ? »

…

« Bell, passe-moi mes bonbons et laisse-nous, s'il-te-plait. »

Bellou me regarde avec son air inquiet, l'air de dire « _Tu ne vas pas vraiment lui dire ta façon de penser, hein ? Pas maintenant ?_ »

Je lui réponds avec un autre regard « _Quoi ? Qu'elle commence sérieusement à me chauffer avec ses impertinences ?_ ».

Je lui souris et mon regard conclue « _Non, pas maintenant, mon cœur. Pas tout de suite_. »

Ce sera pour une autre fois, une où je serai sûr que je n'aurais pas à lui répéter deux fois ce que je pense vraiment d'elle.

Bell s'éloigne.

Je me tourne vers clarke.

« Clarke ? »

« Quoi ? » gromelle-t-elle épuisée par les pleurs.

Ses yeux sont tout rouges…

« Toi et moi le savons bien. Tu ne détestes pas Lexa. »

« Arrête de me parler d'elle. »

« Bien. Je vais te parler de Bellamy, alors. »

Elle lève les yeux, comme surprise.

« Quoi, Bell ? »

« Tu l'aimes. »

« …

« En fait, Clarke, je sais très peu de choses sur toi. C'est sûr je ne te connais pas, et je n'ai à l'heure actuelle pas plus envie de te connaitre que ça. Ceci dit, tu es quelqu'un d'assez particulier, au moins pour Bell. Alors je pense pouvoir essayer de deviner un peu quel genre de personnes tu es. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

« On parie ? »

« Non. »

« Tu n'avais pas vraiment d'amis étant petite. »

Elle hausse les sourcils.

« Du moins pas comme les enfants normaux. »

Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Tu as un fort caractère, mais tu gères mal tes sentiments. Et Bellamy est le seul mec que j'ai t'ai vu regarder sans avoir une sorte de mépris dans le regard. Alors peut-être que je me trompe, mais t'étais pas le genre de fille à cumuler les fréquentations à l'école. Avec ce fichu comportement, t'étais plus du genre à dominer qu'à familiariser. Et du coup, pour les rares personnes qui ont quand même réussi à prendre une place dans ta vie… Tu t'es mis à t'attacher à eux plus que ne le font les gens d'habitude avec leurs amis. Je crois que c'est le cas de Bellamy. »

« Bellamy est mon ami, point barre. Cherche pas à théoriser mes relations. »

« Très bien, alors tu n'as rien ressentis quand Bell t'a annoncé qu'il était avec moi ? »

Je vois Clarke froncer les sourcils.

« Voilà. Tu t'es attaché à lui au point de voir sa présence dans ta vie comme acquise, et sa proximité avec toi unique. Sauf que tu as ensuite compris que sa place à tes côtés allait s'effacer au profit d'une autre. »

« … »

« Moi. »

« Fait chier. Ferme ta gueule, Echo, tu veux… »

« Et encore une fois, c'est la même chose avec tes deux amies françaises, Nicole et Lexa. Tu as découvert ce que ça faisait d'être amie avec ses filles, qui ont l'air super cool, super sympas… Qui s'intéressent à ce que tu vis, qui te disent qu'elles t'aiment si facilement et qui le pensent. Qui te considèrent comme une des leurs alors que tu ne les connais toutes les deux que depuis si peu de temps comparé au temps depuis lequel elles se connaissent elles… Et puis encore une fois, tu découvres Nicole s'écarter de ta vie, parce qu'elle en aime un autre… »

« Ferme ta gueule, tu veux… » se contient Clarke.

« Encore une fois, c'est un garçon qui est à l'origine du problème. Tu as vraiment un problème avec eux, hein ? Tu ne les supportes pas, ok. Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vécu une trahison ? C'est ça ? Si c'est ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit un ami, vu que la seule exception que je connaisse en soit justement un. Mais un proche, en tous cas. Un frère ? Un père ? »

« T'es sérieuse, là ?! Tu ne veux pas te mêler de tes affaires, plutôt ?! »

« Un père donc… »

« Tu sais quoi ? va te faire foutre ! »

« Cl… »

« C'était pas une trahison ! Il est mort, c'est tout ! On l'a tué ! Par ma mère, ok ? Ma mère a tué mon père ! Le seul homme que j'aimais ! Ca te va, madame la psychologue, on peut arrêter maintenant ? »

 _Seigneur…_

 _Oh non… non, non…. Je ne savais pas…_

Bell me l'avait pas dit… _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi ? J'étais sensée la réconforter !_

« Je ne t'aime pas. Mais vraiment pas ! Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi Bellamy t'a choisi. »

« Oui, mais c'est que… tu sais, les choses sont très compliquées avec moi. » essayé-je.

« Ça ne le sera jamais plus qu'avec moi, alors continue. A quel point suis-je une erreur de la nature, selon toi ? »

« Quoi ?! c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, merde ! »

« Les filles ? »

Clarke arrête net son élan de fureur et se retourne vers Bellamy, qui nous regarde inquiet.

« Bellamy ? » demande Clarke incrédule.

« Euh… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous criiez un peu fort… »

« … »

….

« Peu importe… Ecoutez, Nicole vient d'appeler. Elle voulait savoir où tu étais Clarke, et je lui ai dit où nous retrouver. Elle aimerait te faire un petit coucou, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Clarke fronce les sourcils et me jette un regard mauvais.

« Nan, Bell. Du moment que ça n'est pas Echo, ça me va… »

« Attendez, il y a un problème, là ? C'est sérieux ? »

« Non, Bell, tout va bien, ça va aller, Merci. Nicole arrive dans combien de temps, alors ? » demandé-je pour éviter d'envenimer les choses.

« Et bien elle est déjà là. Et il y a un mec avec elle, elle veut nous le présenter, elle a dit. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, bordel ! »

« Il y a un problème, Clarke ? »

« Ça non, il n'y aura aucun problème, parce que je vais rentrer chez moi ! Je ne me suis pas levé aujourd'hui pour qu'on me fasse chier toute la journée ! »

« Elle a un problème avec le copain de Nicole. »

« Ta gueule Echo ! »

« Le copain de… Mais pourquoi ? Il est super sympa, il nous a réservé des places pour le concert philarmonique de ce soir ! »

« Qu'il aille s-… Il a quoi ?! » hurle soudainement Clarke.

« Ba il a invité Nicole au concert de ce soir, celui joué par l'orchestre national. Oh, et je crois que juste avant, ils avaient prévu d'aller manger au Britz. M'enfin bon, si tu veux p-…»

« J'suis invitée ?! »

« Nicole m'a demandé si ça t'intéresserait de venir, vu qu'elle sait que c'est ton rêve. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle te demande en personne, donc elle est venue… tiens, la voilà, là-bas. »

Clarke se retourne dans la même seconde et situe aussitôt où se trouve Nicole. Je ne m'étonne même pas de la voir bondir lorsqu'elle la remarque.

Nicole lui fait un salut lointain alors que Clarke court la rejoindre.

Bellamy et moi les rejoignons.

« Bonsoir Nicole. » fais-je.

« Coucou, Echo. Comment ça va ? » me sourit-elle.

« Ça va. » fais-je tout simplement.

Nicole me sourit avant de prendre Bellamy dans ses bras.

Clarke est en train de dévisager le garçon qui accompagne Nicole.

« Alors, c'est à lui qu'on doit ça ? » demandé-je faussement.

« Yep. » fait Nicole en posant sa main sur l'épaule du gars. « Clarke, Bellamy, Echo… Je vous présente Mikael, mon nouveau copain. »

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	45. A toi, je fais confiance

**Précédemment:** Clarke, une intrépide chasseuse au service de la CIL, a infiltré il y a un moment de cela une puissante organisation de monstres. Alors qu'elle était au départ venue en France afin de collecter des informations afin d'en suite éliminer leur reine, Lexa, elle s'est finalement laissée éprouver une forte amitié envers celle-ci. A l'issue d'une longue journée avec ses amis, la voilà de retour dans sa chambre pour, encore une fois, s'amuser avec eux. Toutefois, il semble que Clarke ne sache pas encore bien cerner les sentiments réels qu'elle éprouve pour chacun d'eux...

* * *

Merci à la Bêta lecture de Lea Kom Trikru.

* * *

 **PDV Clarke**

« Arrête, Nicole, tu vas me broyer les côtes ! » fais-je morte de rire.

« C'est ta faute, fallait pas me dire que t'aimais bien Micky, maintenant j'ai envie de te faire un gros câlin. Ce sera ma vengeance pour m'avoir rendu heureuse, voilà ! »

« Et bien je suis contente pour toi, mais arrête sinan je vais vraiment me fâcher. »

Nicole me regarde avec surprise.

« Et tu vas faire quoi, madame la criminelle ? J'ai un prince charmant pour me protéger moi, maintenant, han ! »

« Je vais… »

Je scrute la pièce autour de moi.

Deux super amies : Nicole et Echo un tas de shamallows, vu qu'Echo m'a fait la gentillesse de ne pas prendre ses horribles bonbons avec elle ce soir, six litres de limonade, et un lit assez large pour deux, c'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ma chambre d'hôtel ce soir.

« Te faire… »

Je saisis un objet sur mon lit.

« Ça ! »

« Oumpf ! »

« Alors, il va répondre comment à ça, ton prince, hein ? Je l'attends toujours, moi ! »

Nicole repousse l'oreiller qu'elle vient de se prendre en pleine figure.

« Tu cherches à déclencher une guerre, toi, dis donc… Et bien attends, tu vas voir ! »

Elle sort du lit et tire la couverture du lit sur lequel je me tiens.

« Yeah ! Boom ! Par terre ! J'ai même pas besoin de Micky, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Echo récupère l'oreiller et le balance à Nicole.

« Merci, Echo. Bien ! Criminelle Griffin, vos derniers mots ? »

Je regarde Echo.

« Vous allez vous liguer contre moi ?! »

« Non, c'est déjà fait. »

Echo se rue sur moi, et j'ai juste le temps de quitter sa chambre. Je me précipite dans la sienne.

…

La porte est toujours ouverte…

 _Ça veut dire que Bellamy n'est toujours pas rentré..._

…

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, depuis cet après-mid-…_

« Attrape-la ! » hurle Nicole à Echo qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre.

 _Merde !_

 _Te laisse pas faire, Clarke !_

Je cours et saute dans le lit de Belcho, récupérer deux nouveaux oreillers.

« Gare à toi, Clarke ! » hurle encore Nicole qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je me retourne, armée et prête à tirer.

Echo se stoppe net et ouvre ses bras pour empêcher Nicole d'avancer.

« Non, gare à nous ! »

Elle repousse Nicole et court retourner dans ma chambre.

Nicole court la suivre, sans même finalement avoir vu ce qu'il y avait à craindre.

 _Couarde !_

…

J'ai besoin d'armes avant de retourner combattre. _Où chercher ?_

 _L'armoire !_

 _Hmm… Chouette, deux autres oreillers, hé hé…_

 _Attends, mais… Qu'est-ce que ?!_

Une plume ?

 _C'est une plume d'oiseau…_

 _Non, impossible !_ Aucun oiseau ne peut avoir d'ailes aussi grandes. Celle-là est gigantesque. _Qu'est-ce qu'une plume aussi énorme fait dans la chambre de Bellamy ?!_

Je me retourne…

 _Mais pourquoi Bellamy a-t-il une plume géante dans sa chambre ?_

« Madame la criminelle ! »

 _J'arrive, Nicole !_

De retour dans ma chambre.

 _Hmm ? Ba ? Elles sont où ?_

« Elle est à nous ! »

 _Hein ?!_

Je sens mes pieds décoller du sol.

« Wouah ! » lâché-je en flippe.

« Coucou ! » me sourit Nicole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Echo, relâche-moi ! »

Comment fait-elle pour me porter par les pieds à elle toute seule ? J'ai la tête en bas, bordel !

« Non ! » hurle Nicole avant de me gifler avec son coussin !

 _Elle est malade !_

« Nicole ! Aïe ! Ouille ! Arrêt-… non ! Aï- mais aïe ! »

 _Au secours ! Elles sont dingues !_

« Tu l'as cherché, Clarke ! Bataille d'oreiller ! »

 _Le principe de la bataille d'oreiller, c'est que c'est un jeu, pas une séance de coup de fouet dans la gueule !_

« Nicole ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ou tu vas l'.. aïe ! Le regretter ! »

« Ok, on arrête ! »

 **BOUM**

Echo me lâche au sol.

Ma tête cogne contre le plancher.

« Raah… »

« Tu regrettes de m'avoir balancé ce coussin tout à l'heure, avoue-le. » sourit Nicole.

« Je regrette de pas te l'avoir balancé plus fort que ça, oui ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Et depuis quand tu joues à ça, Echo ? »

« Hmm ? Tu ne saisis pas ? Tu verras demain, alors… »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Nicole fixe Echo d'un air outré.

« Echo ! On ne doit rien dire ! »

« Attendez, rien dire à propos de quoi ?! »

« Et toi, Clarke, t'es pas sensé savoir ! Alors c'est même pas la peine de poser de question ! »

« Non, je veux savoir ! Pourquoi Echo change tout à coup de comportement ? Et puis pourquoi Lexa ne vient pas ? Je croyais qu'elle venait ce soir ! Elle vient me chercher en détention et elle repart aussitôt, pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus en colère contre elle, et c'est pas drôle une soirée entre filles sans elle ! »

Nicole prend un air choqué et secoue son coussin d'un air menaçant devant moi.

« Je ne suis pas assez drôle pour toi, Clarke ? »

« Hein ? Heu nan, eu, si… Enfin… bien sûr que si, Coco, pardon, mais Lexa… c'est autre chose, tu vois… »

Elle s'assoit en tailleur, juste face à moi.

« Oui, je vois très bien. Je ressens la même chose. »

« … On devrait l'appeler, nan ? Pour qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre. »

« D-é-f-i-n-i-t-i-v-e-m-e-n-t, non, Clarke ! Laisse-la tranquille ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? On mérite de s'amuser tous ensemble ! »

« Clarke, écoute… Lexa et toi, vous avez chacun votre rythme, ok ? Vous vous êtes disputés, après tout, et toi tu lui as peut-être pardonner, mais Lexa, même si ça avait l'air d'être le cas quand elle est venue te chercher quand les agents de police t'ont arrêtés, ba… elle t'en veut encore un peu, tu comprends ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. » dit Echo.

« Mais Echo, bon sang, t'es de quel côté, toi ?! »

« T'as entendu quoi, alors ? » demandé- je.

« Elle n'a rien entendu du tout ! N'est-ce pas Echo ? » lui fait-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

…

« Non, je n'ai rien entendu. » renonce Echo.

Il se passe définitivement quelque chose avec Lexa… _Et elles sont toutes les trois dans le coup ! Sauf moi, comme toujours…_

 _Et puis ces deux-là se comportent bizarrement, surtout Echo_ ! Elle est beaucoup trop gentille…

Elle a lâché ses bonbons acides, merde ! _C'est la preuve qu'il se passe un truc !_

« Les filles… »

« Oui, Clarke ? » demande Nicole.

« Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. »

« Absolument pas, Clarke. » lâche Echo.

« Echo… » se lamente Nicole, « essaie au moins d'être un minimum crédible… Clarke a compris, c'est évident. »

« J'ai compris quoi ? »

Nicole me regarde les yeux exorbités. Echo sourit.

« Attend, Clarke. » fait Nicole, « t'es en train de me dire que tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que peut faire Lexa en ce moment ? »

« Ba… Je le saurais comment vu que vous ne me dites rien ? »

« C'est pas comme si il y avait besoin de le dire. C'est juste un des moments les plus importants aux yeux de la vie humaine… » souffle Echo.

« Echo, si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, je jure je le dis à Lexa ! »

Echo se tait aussitôt.

Nicole me sourit.

« Clarke ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

 _Heu… J'ai un peu peur…_

Mais bon, c'est Nicole…

« On est amie, non ? » lui fais-je en souriant.

« Effectivement. »

Elle me rend mon sourire, vient poser ses mains sur mes genoux et colle son front au mien.

Et nous restons comme ça…

« Demain, tu auras une grosse journée, d'accord ? Je sais que Lexa te l'a dit avant de partir m'espionner avec toi, et que tu n'as pas vraiment apprécier la suite. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui te le dis. Demain, c'est une grosse journée. Alors il va falloir que tu te reposes au maximum ce soir. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Oui, Nicole. C'est pas comme si je pouvais te refuser un truc ! »

Elle me regarde avec tout l'amour spécial qu'elle a l'habitude de nous dédier à Lexa et moi depuis qu'on se connait.

Elle me sourit encore une fois et pose sur ma joue le baiser le plus intense que je n'ai jamais reçu.

« Je t'aime, Clarke. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

 _Putain de sa mèèèère !_

Elle se relève, repose le coussin sur mon oreiller et se dirige vers la porte.

« On y va, Echo ? »

« Mouai. »

Echo quitte la pièce. Nicole, elle, se retourne vers moi et me salue de la main.

« Passe une bonne nuit, ma petite Clarke. Je t'aime. A demain. »

Avant de fermer la porte.

…

…

…

 _Comment veux-tu que je dorme, merde ?!_

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	46. Cette fête que je ne fêtais pas

**Précédemment:** Clarke, une intrépide chasseuse au service de la CIL, a infiltré il y a un moment de cela une puissante organisation de monstres. Alors qu'elle était au départ venue en France afin de collecter des informations afin d'ensuite éliminer leur reine, Lexa, elle s'est finalement laissée éprouver une forte amitié envers celle-ci. Sur les conseils de son amie humaine, Nicole, Clarke laisse le sommeil la prendre, puisque ses nombreux nouveaux amis semblent lui préparer une longue journée pour le lendemain. Et le lendemain…

* * *

Merci à la Bêta lecture de Lea Kom trikru.

* * *

 **PDV Bellamy**

 _Olala, j'ai l'impression d'être maintenant assez qualifié pour devenir bâilleur professionnel :_ je ne fais que ça depuis ce matin !

 _Jours bénis de ma jeunesse où je pouvais passer plusieurs jours d'affilée éveillés sans avoir besoin de roupiller…_

 _Vivement ce soir que je puisse enfin m'écrouler dans mon lit._

« Je n'ai pas pris mes bonbons, Bell, j'appréhende un peu. »

Je me retourne vers ma dulcinée.

« Tout va bien se passer, Echo, tout va bien se passer. »

« J'espère. Clarke n'est pas encore là et on est déjà tous sur les nerfs. »

« Lexa va gérer, n'est-ce pas Lexa ? » fais-je à l'organisatrice en chef de toute cette journée.

Lexa sursaute en entendant son nom.

« Hein ? Euh, ah oui ! Tout va bien se passer… Elle va aimer, hein, Bell ? Ce qu'on a fait pour elle ? »

« Tu parles. » me souffle Echo, « c'est la plus stressée de nous tous. »

Je repense à tout ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là.

Des préparations en amont depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Des recherches, des secrets tenus au chaud, des commandes de livraison… Lexa et moi qui avons passé toute la soirée d'hier a organisé les lieux, plus tard rejoints par Echo et Nicole. Et les autres garçons qui nous ont rejoints il y a une heure. _Nous n'avons pas chômé, cette nuit…_

Et puis quels lieux ! _Lexa nous a quand même fait privatisé le quart du parc du château de Versailles, quand même !_ Pour une seule journée d'accord, mais qu'elle aie des relations dans pratiquement tous les milieux importans de la société française n'est pas suffisant pour expliquer tout ça ! Elle a dû débourser une fortune pour obtenir ce privilège.

C'est vraiment impressionnant… _Non, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tout ça ne plaise pas à Clarke._

« Si elle n'aime pas ce qu'on a fait pour elle, alors je ne suis plus digne d'être appelé son meilleur ami. » fais-je pour rassurer les deux filles autant que moi-même.

« Je suis contente que ce soit Nicole qui soit allé chercher Clarke ce matin, elle est la meilleure pour la mettre à l'aise avant un gros événement. Et puis moi, j'aurais eu trop peur de faire encore une bêtise… »

« Ce qui s'est passé quand tu lui as proposé d'aller espionner Nicole n'était pas une bêtise, Lexa. Aucun de nous n'avait prévu qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Je t'assure, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Lexa hoche la tête.

C'est la première fois que je vois la reine des monstres aussi peu sûre d'elle. Je pourrais en rire, si je n'étais pas moi-même aussi inquiet de comment réagira Clarke à ce qu'on nous avons fait.

Kévin s'approche en courant de Lexa.

« Hé, Lexa ! Ça y est, Nicole a envoyé le message, elles approchent. »

« Ok. » panique Lexa, « tout le monde derrière les tables ! On se cache, elles arrivent ! »

Nous nous ruons tous les sept derrière les tables du méchoui.

« Ok. Plus personne ne fait un bruit. » ordonne Lexa.

Je sens mon cœur battre à vive allure. Si je m'étais imaginé vivre un jour ce genre de choses en France, entouré par une femme que j'aime, des tas d'amis, même certains qui soient non humains… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

Je vois Lexa, notre éternelle leader de la bande, serrer les poings. Elle inspire et expire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle me regarde, me demandant par la pensée si je suis prêt.

 _Je le suis._

Tout à coup, nous entendons la voix de Nicole. Elle parle bien plus fort que d'habitude, suffisamment pour nous prévenir que Clarke et elles sont ici.

« J'ai adoré cette visite du château, Clarke. Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, c'est toujours mieux avec une amie. »

« De rien, Coco. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'hurler, tu sais. Je suis juste à côté de toi. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Alors, à la place, je vais hurler un… »

« … Joyeux anniversaire, Clarke ! »

Huit grosses masses d'amis ambulantes se jettent alors sur notre Clarke adorée, qui est projeté au sol.

Nous l'écrasons de tous nos corps, la serrons dans nos bras, hurlons à la mort, tapons du pied, et claquons des mains.

Vince souffle jusqu'à l'agonie dans un serpentin.

« Hé, la criminelle ! C'est ton anniv' ! »

« Et… » Lexa fait le tambourin en tapant des mains contre ses genoux, « la danse de la joie ! », en lançant la musique.

Je vois Kévin, Ben, Vince et Etan commencer à danser autour de Clarke. Je rentre dans le moule, aux côtés de Mikael et Nicole. Lexa vient prendre Echo dans ses bras et danser en duo avec elle.

« Tout a commencé en ce jour d'été… » hurle Lexa plus qu'elle ne chante.

« Quand nos regards se sont croisés yé yé yé ! » continue Nicole au bord de l'euphorie.

« Un vent d'amour m'a fait chavirer… » poursuit encore Lexa.

« C'est là que notre histoire est née ! » hurlons nous cette fois tous en chœur.

« Lala lala lala la lala ! » Commençons-nous en nous réunissant pour faire une ronde autour de Clarke qui est toujours au sol, bouche bée.

« Tout le monde… » murmure Clarke.

« Lève-toi, Clarke. Danse avec nous. » demande Ben.

Mais Clarke ne réagit pas.

Nicole quitte la ronde et vient tirer Clarke pour la mettre debout. Elle lui embrasse ensuite la joue et la prend par le cou.

« Bon anniversaire, ma belle. » avant de la jeter dans la ronde avec nous.

Mais Clarke ne bouge toujours pas. Elle reste simplement debout.

« Je, euh… mais, euh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » nous demande-t-elle.

« Ba c'est ton anniv', quoi. T'as pas envie de le fêter ? » demande Echo.

« Fêter mon anniv' ? Ba je sais pas, j'ai jamais fait ça. »

« On l'a déjà fait, Clarke. Avec Wells… Et tes parents… » souligné-je.

« Ba oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps... »

« Mais bordel de merde, tu la vis quand ta vie ?! »

« Vince ! » s'offusque Lexa, « Je ne veux pas entendre de grossièretés aujourd'hui ! C'est un jour spécial, compris ? »

« Mais elle a dit qu-… »

« Il suffit ! Interdiction d'être vulgaire, et interdiction de critiquer Clarke, sa façon de vivre, ou encore sa famille ! Maintenant, si elle n'a jamais fêté son anniversaire, nous on va le faire. Donc Clarke, tu t'assoies, et les autres vous sortez les petits discours que vous avez préparez. Et je ne veux entendre personne pendant que quelqu'un parle. Est-ce que c'est compris, tout le monde ? »

Nous faisons tous silence.

Lexa fait une pause pour prendre un ton solennel.

« Bien. Clarke, aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. Pour être honnête avec toi, je veux que… Vince ! Tu vas vraiment finir par m'énerver ! »

« Désolé. » s'excuse Vince.

« Bien. » reprend Lexa, « Clarke, j-… »

« On devrait couper la musique, non ? » propose Nicole.

Lexa devient toute rouge.

Elle déchire son papier sur lequel elle avait écrit son discours, souffle pour se calmer, et va elle-même couper la musique.

« Puis-je commencer ? » fait-elle en posant un regard meurtrier sur chacun de nous.

Silence complet.

« Bien. Alors, euh… »

Lexa fouille dans ses poches, sans rien trouver. Elle regarde alors autour d'elle et finit par remarquer des petits bouts de papier au sol. C'est là qu'elle comprend qu'elle a elle-même arraché son discours il y a quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle a l'air toute déconfite.

« Euh... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lexa ? » demande Clarke.

« Je, euh… Hum hum ! J'ai déchiré ma feuille. Pas grave ! Ha ha ! C'est la colère, ça arrive ! »

« … »

« C'est votre faute, en même temps ! Tout devait être parfait, et vous m'énervez déjà ! » Elle prend ensuite Clarke à parti, « Toi la première, Clarke ! La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, j'étais loin de deviner qu'on allait devenir amies, toi et moi. Ta façon de penser, de t'exprimer… t'étais insupportable ! Et pourtant je suis quelqu'un de calme et de patiente. Et tu le sais ! Mais vous avez un don, chacun de vous, pour me mettre hors de moi… si facilement… »

« … »

« T'es quand même la seule fille que je connaisse à aimer se battre, manger comme quatre, à être aussi coutumière de l'hôtel que du commissariat, être verbalement plus violente qu'un chimpanzé imitant un crétin d'adolescent, alors que t'en es même pas une ! T'as aujourd'hui 23 ans, quoi ! Et sérieux qu'est-ce que tu peux être égocentrique, Clarke, parfois ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais ? Alors, oui, je suis peut-être cachottière, oui il m'arrive de te cacher des choses, oui il m'arrive de te faire vivre des trucs difficiles, et oui je suis différente avec toi qu'avec le commun des mortels… mais ça… ».

« … »

Nos yeux sont tous rivés sur Clarke.

Est-ce qu'elle va s'en aller ? Parce que sérieusement, cet anniversaire court déjà à la catastrophe. On a tous énervé Lexa !

Ça, c'est parce qu'en réalité, Clarke, j-… »

Clarke regarde Lexa sans comprendre.

« J'aime… »

Là, maintenant, c'est nous tous qui regardons Lexa sans comprendre.

« Je t'aime, Clarke… »

Sans que nous ne remarquions quoi que ce soit, Lexa jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa meilleure alliée, Nicole, qui la pousse à continuer.

« J'aime ce que tu représentes pour moi... » Lexa regarde encore Nicole qui l'empresse du regard de dire tout ce qu'elle retient, « et tu représentes tout pour moi, Clarke… Absolument tout, et… »

Clarke se lève et se rapproche de Lexa.

« La pire des craintes pour moi serait de te perdre, Clarke…. et je veux que tu ne me quittes jamais, même si je te faisais des trucs horribles, encore pire que ce que je te fais maintenant. Parce que je ne survivrais pas sans toi, je ne crois pas… Je mourrais avant toi, je mourrais pour toi, s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte jamais ! »

Lexa remarque tout à coup les sourcils relevés de Clarke.

« Euh, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, je… je… » panique Lexa.

« Ouai… moi aussi je t'aime… » soupire Clarke.

« Je te demande pardon, Clarke. Je suis désolée, excus-… »

« Pas la peine, si c'est juste ce que tu penses. Rassis-toi, Lexa, c'est moi qui vais parler, maintenant. »

« Non, attends, je… »

« Hey ! Du calme, Lex, s'il-te-plait. Là, c'est juste mon anniv', donc je vais décider de prendre la parole, ok ? »

Lexa va se terrer à côté de Nicole, mal à l'aise. Elle baisse les yeux au sol.

« Ok, j'avoue que c'est pas facile. » souffle Clarke. « Je flippe un peu à vous parler en fait. Mais puisque vous l'avez cherché, je crois qu'il est temps que je dise à vous tous ce que je pense vraiment de vous. Et je vais commencer avec toi Bellamy. »

Je lève instantanément les yeux vers Clarke.

 _Comment on peut stresser autant ?!_

« Bellamy ? »

« Oui ? » fais-je au bord de la panique.

« Je veux que tu saches que… »

Clarke vient s'agenouiller devant moi. Elle embrasse ma joue.

Elle se relève et se tient à nouveau face à nous.

« Je t'aime, tout simplement. Toi et moi, on a toujours été amis. On se connait depuis toujours. Et bien qu'on aie toujours été ensemble, en Amérique, avec Wells, avant que tu partes pour l'Australie, tu es toujours resté dans mon cœur, et tu le resteras toujours. Je passais mes journées avec toi, parfois, mais je ne te disais jamais combien tu étais précieux pour moi. Mais maintenant que tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie, j'en ai conscience. Et je te le dis : Bell, je t'aime. Tu es mon frère, et tu le resteras toujours. »

« … »

« Fiuu… Si vous saviez combien d'injures j'ai envie de lâcher, là ! Mais promis, Lexa, j'en dirais pas. Enfin, je veux dire, j'vais essayer de pas en faire. Bref. Voilà, Bell, je t'aime. »

J'entends Echo applaudir derrière moi.

« Je suis fière de toi, Clarke. »

« Je suis ton frère quand tu veux, Clarke. » plaisante Vince, « j'ai vu comment t'étais en mode tueuse depuis que tu m'aies complètement démoli le portrait à Disney Land, mais t'avoir en tant que sœur je serai curieuse. D'ailleurs y a mes créanciers qui sont un peu sur mon dos en ce moment, ça te dis de prendre soin de ton p'tit frère ? »

« L'incite pas à la violence, Vince. » rigole Nicole. « En plus t'as même pas de créancier, tu vis chez ta cousine. »

« Ouai mais un jour, tu vois. J'anticipe. »

« Dites, je suis le seul à vouloir entendre ce que Clarke a à nous dire encore ? Vous voulez bien la laisser continuer ? »

« Merci, Kévin. Tu me rassures. » souligne Lexa qui ose enfin reparler après que Clarke lui aie demandé de s'asseoir.

« Allez, la star du jour, on t'écoute. » dit Mikael à Clarke.

« Vince… toi… » reprend Clarke, « le jour où des créanciers te chopent, compte pas sur moi. » annonce Clarke.

« Ah ! Dures paroles ! Mon pauvre cœur ! » gémit faussement Vince en se tenant la poitrine. « Adieu, monde cruel. Mais si j'ai droit à une dernière volonté, je veux que Clarke aille en prison pour mon meurtre. Les amis, vengez-moi ! »

« Personne va te venger, idiot. » dit Etan.

« Mais quel clown, cui-la ! » soupire Echo.

« Vince, s'il-te-plait. On essaie d'être sérieux, là… » dit Nicole.

« Vas-y, continue, Clarke ! Fais pas attention à lui. »

« Je… Je vous aime tous. » avoue Clarke mal à l'aise.

« Hein ? » s'étonne Ben, « Ah mais non, si tu dis vouloir faire les discours à notre place, faut assurer derrière ! »

« C'est ton anniv' Clarke, t'es intouchable aujourd'hui. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je te fouetterais pas à coup de coussin, promis. » lâche Nicole.

Clarke s'esclaffe.

« Il faudrait déjà que je trouve un truc qui mériterait que tu me fouettes, Nicole. Et c'est pas près d'arriver. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. T'es ma supra-méga-giga meilleure amie. Je t'adore. »

Nicole prend un visage attendri et vient serrer Clarke dans ses bras.

« Je t'adore aussi, Clarke. Je suis contente, alors. Mais gaffe à comment tu parles à Micky, parce que je l'aime aussi. Même si c'est pas autant que toi… »

« Oh, dur ! » s'exclame Vince en jetant un regard sur Mikael.

Nous nous retournons tous vers Vince. _Il en rate jamais une, lui !_

« Ah ah pas faux ! » fait Mikael, « mais Nicole m'avait dit que je passerais jamais avant ses deux meilleures amies. J'étais prévenu. »

« Parce que Nicole, c'est ma chérie à moi. » fait Lexa en faisant un signe de victoire de la main. « Et à Clarke ! »

Nicole sourit et fait un signe de la main à Lexa pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre, Clarke et elle, dans ses bras.

« Hé, dites ! Nous les mecs, on a juste le droit d'être jaloux ou bien on est invité aussi ? » boude faussement Ben.

« Soyez jaloux. » fait Clarke.

« La patronne a parlé. » plaisante Nicole.

« Elle est méchante la patronne, dites donc. » sourit Lexa avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Clarke.

« Bon ok, Lexa a de l'argument, vous pouvez venir. Mais serrez pas trop ! »

Vince, Etan, Ben et Kévin se ruent dans le câlin collectif. Puis Echo et moi.

« Et voilà, j'avais dit de ne pas serrer trop… »

« … »

« … »

« On remet la musique ? »

« Et comment ! »

« Et on commence à aller manger ? »

« Putain ! En voilà, des paroles sensées ! »

« Clarke, s'il-te-plait ! »

« Désolée, Lexa. »

« Tous au méchoui ! » s'excite Vince.

« Tu déconnes ? Un méchoui ?! » s'esclaffle-t-elle en courrant derrière Vince.

« … »

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« Tu ne pourras pas la faire changer. »

« Oui, je vois ça… » fait-elle malgré tout, sourire aux lèvres.

Je fais signe à Echo de m'attendre pour danser pendant que je vais parler à Clarke.

« Bon appétit, Clarke. »

« Bon app', Bell. Et merci… » fait-elle entre deux poignées de poivrons qu'elle jette dans son assiette.

« Merci ? De quoi ? »

« Pour aujourd'hui… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prépares tout ça. » dit-elle en montrant autour de nous du doigt comme si ça allait de soi.

« Oh… Tu me surestimes si tu crois que j'aurais pu faire tout ça, surtout que tu n'as jamais vraiment manifesté d'empathie particulière quand on fêtait le jour de ta naissance étant petits, je ne me serai pas donné cette peine. Non, ça, c'est à Lexa que tu le dois. »

Clarke lâche son assiette au sol.

« Lexa ?! Je croyais qu'elle était en colère contre moi ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Elle ne l'a jamais été, Clarke. »

« Mais… »

Je montre Lexa de la tête à Clarke. Elle est en train de discuter avec Mikael.

« Lexa et Nicole t'aiment plus que tout, Clarke. Personne ne saurait nier ça. Mais Lexa était peinée que tes préjugés sur les garçons empêchent Nicole de sortir avec un gars qu'elle aimerait un jour. »

« Attends, je comprends pas… »

« Tu te demandais ce que nous te cachions tous depuis un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien nous connaissions tous déjà Mikael, en fait. Tous, sauf toi. Nicole avait peur que tu réagisses mal le jour où elle te le présenterait. Du coup, Lexa a eu l'idée de t'inviter à passer la journée d'hier à espionner Nicole et Mikael en train de sortir ensemble. En espérant de un, que toi tu finirais finalement par te rendre compte qu'il était pas si mal que ça, et de deux, qu'Echo et moi, avec les autres garçons, nous aurions le temps de préparer cet espace du parc du château que Lexa avait fait réserver pour nous depuis plusieurs mois déjà. »

« Attends ! Vous étiez tous dans le coup ?! Et vous aviez tous préparé le fait qu'on allait espionner Nicole ? Et elle le savait elle aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Il fallait que quelqu'un t'occupe toute la journée d'hier pour que tu ne soupçonnes rien. Lexa a choisi de jouer ce rôle. Pour elle, chaque minute, chaque seconde passée en ta compagnie, c'est une source de joie sans fin. Et puis… en te faisant espionner Mikael jusqu'à ce que tu l'apprécies, c'était jouer d'une pierre deux coups. Sauf que tu t'es disputée avec Lexa, et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas te dire que Nicole était d'accord pour ça. Donc à la place, elle est partie nous rejoindre ici pour préparer le reste, toute la soirée et toute la nuit d'hier, pendant que nous, Echo et moi, on te rejoignait puisque tu nous avais appelé. Mais c'est vraiment Lexa qui a tout fait, au fond. On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle a vraiment fait appel à beaucoup de monde, et elle a fait de sacrées dépenses, en plus de ne pratiquement pas dormir cette nuit et jusqu'à maintenant d'ailleurs, pour que cette journée soit parfaite. Donc s'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite d'être remerciée, c'est elle, pas moi. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bell… »

« Pour être honnête, je crois bien qu'il m'arrive d'être jaloux quand je vois ce que notre Lexa est prête à faire pour toi, tu sais. » dis-je avant de boire cul-sec le verre de champagne séduisant qui se tient juste devant moi.

« Elle a fait ça ? C'est pas croyable… »

« Tu plaisantes?! Avec Lexa, tout est croyable ! Cette fille te court après à chaque fois que tu commets un nouveau crime ou délit. Tu as mis la pagaille à ce qui parait hier soir au concert auquel t'a invité Mikael, et Lexa a nous a aussitôt quitté, moi, Ben et les autres, pour te faire quitter la garde à vue. Et puis elle est revenue nous rejoindre à nouveau juste après. Et comment t'appelles Vince, maintenant ? Madame la criminelle ! »

Clarke me jette un regard noir.

« Qu'il se mêle de son cul, c'ui-là. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Vince est un peu lent, mais il reste sympa… Et puis il m'a beaucoup aidé, hier. Tu devrais le remercier, lui aussi. »

« Oui, en fait, tu veux que je remercie tout le monde sauf toi, c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être bien. » remarqué-je amusé.

« Bell, Echo est en train de s'impatienter. » entends-je derrière moi.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! Je lui avais promis une danse ! Merci Lexa ! »

J'ai juste le temps de la voir me sourire avant de rejoindre Echo.

Evidemment, la suite de l'anniversaire de Clarke tel que, elle, le vécut, je ne le sais pas, et ne le saurai probablement jamais. Mais ce qui se passa entre Lexa et elle à ce moment-là devait probablement grandement influencer l'aveu que ma meilleure amie me fit le soir de cette journée-là.

A n'en pas douter.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **[Rép Guest.]:**

 **Black: Merci de ta proposition, qui est bien gentille d'ailleurs. J'ai cherché le forum dont tu m'as parlé, je pense l'avoir trouvé mais ce n'était pas le premier, les premiers étaient en anglais. Cependant, je ne pense pas retourner sur des forums the 100 de sitôt, car, et depuis un certain temps maintenant, mon engouement pour cette série, ba... il est un peu parti! Et entre nous, je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt d'aller me rendre sur des sites de ce genre, où je ne ferais que déverser ma frustration encore et encore auprès de la communauté. Je préfère laisser ceux qui aiment encore cette série comme il était possible de l'aimer avant partager sereinement, et sans ma mauvaise humeur xD donc, non. Je ne fréquenterais certainement plus de forum the 100, ou en tout cas, pas de manière régulière. Mais encore une fois, je te remercie de ton offre, et je te souhaite une bonne saison 4 en 2017!**


	47. Je suis amoureuse

**Précédemment:** Clarke, une intrépide chasseuse au service de la CIL, a infiltré il y a un moment de cela une puissante organisation de monstres. Alors qu'elle était au départ venue en France afin de collecter des informations afin d'ensuite éliminer leur reine, Lexa, elle s'est finalement laissée éprouver une forte amitié envers celle-ci et fête même aujourd'hui avec elle son anniversaire. Ainsi, la voilà remerciant son ami de toujours, Bellamy, lorsque celui-ci lui avoue soudainement qu'en réalité, la grande organisatrice de toute cette journée n'est, encore une fois, personne d'autre que Lexa...

* * *

Merci à la Beta lecture de Lea Kom Trikru.

* * *

 **PDV Clarke**

Lexa se tient debout, juste devant moi. Elle vient de m'aborder après avoir envoyé Bellamy rejoindre Echo. Elle n'a rien fait, rien dit, si ce n'est un sourire. Me sourire. Et aussi prendre un morceau de viande dans ce méchoui…

 _Putain ! Un méchoui ! Un méchoui qu'elle a fait ! C'est elle qui l'a fait !_

Le meilleur méchoui du monde ! Rien que pour ça !

 _Bordel de…_

 _Mais comment faire face ?!_

Face à cette fille que j'adore ? Qui m'amuse dès que j'en ai besoin, dès que je me sens mal ? Parce que oui elle m'amuse ! Et dire le contraire, alors qu'elle venait me réveiller en bas de chez moi chaque matin pour me faire découvrir toujours de nouveaux endroits formidables, des lieux magiques, me faire goûter, toujours, des plats à la limite de l'excellence ; dire le contraire comme j'ai pu le faire, ne peut être dû qu'à l'extraordinaire capacité de diction de conneries dont je suis, putain de merde, moi seule capable !

Cette fille est…

« Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude de fêter tes anniversaires, Clarke, et pour être honnête, moi non plus. » fait-elle en haussant les épaules, « c'est Nicole qui m'a donné cet amour de fêter nos jours de naissance, à force de toujours me faire des surprises géniales à mon anniv'. Alors j'ai eu envie de faire ça pour toi… Je… Bon, je sais pas si tu voulais que j'invite Ben, Kévin, Vince et Etan, je suis désolée si ce n'est pas le cas, mais ils m'ont tellement aidé… C'aurait été mal de leur empêcher de venir. Et puis par contre je me suis retenu d'inviter les gens qu'on a l'habitude d'aller voir au parc, mais… » me fait-elle sourire gênée.

« Ce bout de chou de Jonas et la famille Sepeur m'ont quand même demandé de te transmettre leurs vœux. Alors voilà, Jonas tiens à te dire qu'à ses yeux, tu resteras toujours la plus forte. Et puis bon anniversaire et le meilleur pour tes 23 ans, Clarke, au nom des Sepeur, et tout particulièrement le petit Nathan. »

« … »

« Oh ? Et tu sais quoi ? » me fait-elle tout à coup, « j'ai une super nouvelle ! Les sœurs Binett arrivent ! Elles ont pu se libérer. Je sais que tu les adores, alors je les avais invitées. Elles m'avaient dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas, mais finalement c'est possible. Elles sont en route ! »

« Elles vont venir, t'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui. » me sourit-elle, « ça te va ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne m'irait pas, Lexa ? Tu inviterais Poutine, ou qui tu veux d'autres, que je dirais oui, du moment que ça viendrait de toi ! Bien sûr que je veux les voir à mon anniversaire ! »

« Sérieux ? C'est génial ! Et attends, j'ai encore du monde qui veulent te dire quelque chose. »

Je la regarde, curieuse, sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et le poser, face écran, sous mes yeux.

« Tiens, regarde bien. » me dit-elle.

Je fixe l'écran.

D'abord noir, je vois au bout de quelques secondes, deux têtes couvertes de sparadrap se tenir sous mes yeux.

Deux garçons blancs comme des linges sont cloués sur des lits d'hôpital, un tas de fils reliés à des machines. Je reconnais Jasper et Monty.

« Qu'est-ce qu-… »

Je suis interrompue par Lexa qui pose sa main pour couvrir ma bouche.

« Bonjour, Clarke. Comment ça va ? » s'écrie Jasper.

« A mon avis, elle va mieux que nous… T'as vu notre état ? » demande Monty, faisant comme si la question de l'autre était stupide.

« « Rôoh, ça va. Je demandais ça par courtoisie, tu sais. »

« Ouai mais sois pas débile quand tu parles à Clarke, non plus. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais débile ? » s'offusque Jasper.

« J'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, mais quand même, réfléchis à ce que tu d-… »

« Dites, les gars ! J'éteinds mon portable si c'est pour que Clarke vous voie vous disputer, hein. Dites-lui ce que vous m'avez dit vouloir lui dire, et rendormez-vous parce que la morphine vous fait dire n'importe quoi, là. » dit la voix de Lexa que je devine en train de les filmer à ce moment-là.

« Ah ouai, désolé…. »

« En fait, ce qu'on voulait te dire, Clarke, c'est qu'on pense à toi. On est un peu déçu de pas pouvoir venir te dire ça nous même mais ces trous du cul de médecins veulent pas nous laisser sortir alors on fait comme ça. Lexa nous filme avec son téléphone, donc voilà. T'es notre héroïne. T'as sauvé la vie de Monty après qu'il se soit cogné la tête contre le lavabo, dans les toilettes, après le sommet inter-monstre, même s'il a finalement oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant à cause du traumatisme… Et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie. T'es intervenue quand ces ogres m'ont kidnappé et ont tenté de me tuer. Ils m'ont juste jeté par la fenêtre, et comme tu vois, » il sourit, « c'est pas la mort… Donc voilà. Juste un petit coucou pour dire que tu gères. T'es la meilleure. Alors bon anniversaire. »

« Bon anniversaire, Clarke ! » rajoute Monty.

« C'est dans la boîte. Je lui transmettrai, promis. Allez, rendormez-vous, maintenant. » entends-je Lexa dire.

« Pas sommeil. » disent-ils en chœur.

« C'est un ordre de votre reine. »

« A vos ordres, majesté. »

Et ils s'endorment aussitôt. Ou en tout cas, ils font semblant.

Lexa récupère son portable et le range dans sa poche.

« Je te comprends, l'air de rien, Clarke, quand tu dis que t'aimes pas les garçons. Le sexe masculin est complètement incapable de rester sérieux deux minutes quand il s'agit de souhaiter bon anniversaire à une amie. » dit-elle en souriant. « Quelle calamité, les hommes ! »

« …. »

A ce moment-là, je n'ai même pas conscience que mes yeux sont rivés, ancrés, liés à ceux de Lexa.

Elle, elle me sourit.

Elle est en train de critiquer les hommes.

C'est vrai, j'ai des difficultés à apprécier les hommes. Elle, aucun. Elle aime tout le monde. Je sais qu'elle dit ça pour blaguer avec moi. Mais, à ce moment-là en tout cas, je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle dit.

Mes yeux sont tout simplement plongés dans son regard. Elle ne doit probablement pas avoir conscience que je la fixe.

Moi, je n'en ai pas conscience.

J'ai simplement conscience des battements de mon cœur. Anormalement forts. Anormalement irréguliers.

Tout simplement anormaux.

« Et moi aussi, Clarke… Je veux te souhaiter bon anniversaire. »

Lexa me fixe elle aussi, maintenant.

Mais je ne crois pas que son cœur soit complétement foutu comme le mien.

« Je t'aime, Clarke. »

Ok. J'ai une image dans ma tête. Moi, accrochée désespérément, sans sécurité, sans rien, par la seule force de mes mains, le long d'une falaise. L'océan en dessous, qui attend impatiemment que je perde force, lâche la falaise, et tombe pour toujours dans les affres infinies de l'eau bleue.

C'est exactement l'état de mon cœur actuellement.

…

Sept personnes m'ont dit qu'elles m'aimaient dans ma vie. J'ai compté.

Sept personnes.

Il n'y en avait que deux avant que je vienne à Paris.

Et aujourd'hui il y en a sept.

Ça y est, je suis tombé de la falaise.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Lexa me dit qu'elle m'aime. Mais cette fois-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai senti.

Mon corps.

Se noyer. Mourir. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant. Mais là, je le vis.

…

J'ai passé ma vie à espionner, chasser, et tuer. Ça, je sais faire. Mais, putain, quand est-ce qu'on m'a appris ce que ça faisait d'avoir une vie normale ? D'avoir des amis ? D'avoir des gens qui nous disent qu'ils nous aiment ? Qui soient prêts à tout ou presque pour nous ?

Est-ce que c'est ça ce que vivent les humains normaux ? Les non chasseurs ? Les gens comme Echo ? Comme Nicole ? Comme Ben ? Comme Kévin ? Comme Etan ? Comme Vince ? Comme Mikael ?

…

La CIL ne recrute normalement pas avant l'âge de 16 ans. Moi, grâce à ma mère, j'y suis entrée à 8.

J'ai toujours vu ça comme une chance, une bénédiction qui ne devait être dûe qu'à mon talent unique de chasseur et assassin hors pair.

 _Mais bordel, c'est ça que j'ai manqué ?!_

C'est à côté de ça que je suis passé ?

Merde !

 _Tout ça pour ça ?!_

J'ai bossé pour la CIL pour ça ?!

J'ai gâché ma vie pour ça ?!

 _J'ai pensé trahir, faire du mal à Lexa, pour ça ?!_

 _Dis-moi quel humain, quel putain d'humain, vaut mieux que Lexa ?!_

QUEL PUTAIN D'HUMAIN ?!

MERDE !

« Clarke ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Lexa s'inquiète.

Elle me prend, d'un bras, par la taille, et de son autre main, essuie mon visage en larmes.

DIS-MOI QUEL PUTAIN D'HUMAIN !

AUCUN !

« Si, ça va, ça va Lexa. Excuse-moi, c'est juste… Je suis tellement heureuse, je suis désolée… »

« On ne s'excuse pas d'être heureuse, Clarke. Moi… moi je suis heureuse si tu l'es aussi. »

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime aussi, Lexa… »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle se contente de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre elle.

« Tu dois être fatiguée… Nicole, les autres et moi, on a dû t'en faire voir pas mal avec tous les trucs qu'on a du faire dans ton dos pour préparer cette journée. Je crois qu'on devrait s'éclipser un peu. »

Elle me prend par la poigne et m'attire loin, isolées à son gré du reste de la bande.

Elle s'assoit par terre, contre un arbre, et m'invite à ses côtés. Mais je ressens plutôt l'envie de me coucher. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

« C'était bien, la visite de l'intérieur du château, avec Nicole, tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. C'était super. Je me souviens l'avoir déjà fait avec toi il y a longtemps. Mais l'Histoire de France vaut la peine qu'on y vienne plusieurs fois. »

« Et l'extérieur ? On l'a jamais fait. Là, j'ai fait réservé un coin, mais on peut aller se promener dans le reste accessible au public, si tu veux ? »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je te veux juste toi. Et mes amis, aussi… Pas de visite. »

« Comme tu veux. C'est ton anniv', tu commandes. »

« Sérieux ? Je peux te donner des ordres, ça veut dire ? »

« Je suis à tes ordres, majesté. » me sourit-elle.

« … »

« Alors ? Ton premier ordre ? »

« Ba… J'en ai pas vraiment. J'avais pas prévu de pouvoir te donner un ordre, en me levant ce matin. »

« Tant pis, je reprends le commandement, alors. »

« Si, attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Danse avec moi ! S'il-te-plait… »

« C'est un ordre ou une supplication ? »

« Euh… Ba j'ai encore le commandement ou pas ? »

Lex me sourit, ravie.

« Non, désolée, tu l'as plus. »

« … »

« Mais moi je l'ai maintenant. Alors voici mon ordre. Lève-toi. »

« J'ai pas envie… »

« Sérieux ? On en est encore au point où tu discutes ce que je te dis ? Tu veux que je te renvoie chez Anya ? »

« Pff... Dictateur ! »

«Clarke! »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je t'insultais. »

Je me lève aussitôt.

« Tu associes mon prénom à une insulte ?! »

« Je suis reine, je fais ce que je veux. »

« … »

Lexa se lève.

« Bien, maintenant que t'es debout, Clarke, tu peux me suivre. »

« Je te suis, mais seulement parce que j'ai la flemme de me recoucher ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

Nous rejoignons à nouveau notre coin réservé de l'extérieur du château.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me diriger d'instinct vers les tables du méchoui.

« Clarke ! Si tu manges trop, tu ne pourras pas danser avec moi. »

« Hein ? mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… »

« C'est le cas. Je refuse d'exécuter ton ordre, mais je t'en donne un nouveau. Toi, danse avec moi ! »

« … »

 _C'est sournois, ce plan-là !_

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, Lexa se rapproche de moi.

« Allez, Clarke… Regarde-les ! Bellamy et Echo, Nicole et Mikael, Ben et Kévin en train de tourner autour des sœurs Binett… Eux tous en train de danser sur Aimer dans Roméo et Juliette. Tu vas laisser Nicole choisir la musique ? Pour TON anniversaire ? Laisser les anciens couples te narguer, des nouveaux se créer ? Toi ? La grande Clarke qui ne croit pas en l'amour ? »

Je regarde Lexa, hésitante.

« Non ! Il faut dire non, Clarke ! Affirme-toi ! Rebelle-toi ! Affranchis-toi ! Danse avec moi sur la pavane de l'infante défunte ! »

« Euh… La pavane, c'est peut-être ma musique préférée, Lexa, mais là je crois que c'est quand même une musique un peu trop triste pour un anniversaire, tu sais… »

« On s'en fout ! Danse avec moi, Clarke ! » s'écrie-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, « Danse ! »

Elle me prend par la taille et me pousse au milieu de tous les autres qui étaient en train de danser. Ils s'écartent à mon passage.

Lexa me rejoint aussitôt, s'empare de mes mains et commence à me faire valser.

Et je me laisse malgré moi rentrer dans la danse jusqu'à ce que…

« STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! » hurle Nicole, écœurée.

Nous nous arrêtons tous, inquiets de savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout mais pas ça ! Vous n'aimez pas ma musique, d'accord ! Mais s'il-vous-plait, mettez de la musique correcte, que tout le monde ici puisse danser ! »

« Qui est-ce qui écoute sa musique de manière tout à fait égoïste depuis tout à l'heure, s'il-te-plait ? » intervient Lexa.

« Moi, mais Clarke et toi vous étiez absentées, et ça ne dérangeait personne d'autre. Mais là c'est pas possible ! »

« Mais laisse Clarke choisir, au moins, non ? »

Nicole se retourne aussi sec vers moi.

« Clarke ? » fait-elle en joignant les mains en signe de supplication.

Je réfléchis avant de trouver LA solution.

« Tout a commencé en ce jour d'été… » commencé-je.

Nicole et Lexa me sourient toutes les deux.

« Quand nos regards se sont croisés yé yé yé ! » s'époumone Nicole.

« Un vent d'amour m'a fait chavirer… » s'amuse Lexa.

« C'est là que notre histoire est née ! »

Nous sommes tous en train de danser maintenant.

 _La danse de la joie._

 _Musique incontestable._

Lexa lance la musique et se rapproche à nouveau de moi. Elle me tend la main en signe d'invitation.

Cette fois-ci, j'accepte.

Définitivement.

Et notre complicité s'accroit.

Et nos corps se rapprochent.

Et nous dansons.

Encore et encore.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs heures.

Le temps passant.

…

Il fait noir maintenant. Sombre.

La nuit s'est levée.

La musique est éteinte, mais nous sommes tous encore là, toujours en train de fêter mon anniversaire.

Ben et Kévin sont toujours avec les deux sœurs Binett.

Etan et Vince se disputent. Je crois que c'est la faute à Vince.

Bellamy et Echo se sont isolés dans les bois. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils font mais tout le monde sans doute.

Mikael termine le mini feu d'artifice. Je ne l'aurais pas cru du genre manuel.

Lexa parle à des inconnus qu'elle a finalement invité. Elle ne s'arrête jamais de se faire des amis.

Et il y a Nicole et moi.

Assises côte à côte, en train d'observer tout ce petit monde.

Nos amis, notre bande. Ceux avec qui on se dispute, on se cache des choses, on se piège. Mais au fond, on s'aime tous les uns les autres. Ça, c'est indiscutable.

Moi, _j'aime chacun d'entre eux._

J'adore Paris. _Grâce à eux._

Nicole me regarde une énième fois.

« Je suis contente que tu apprécies ton anniversaire, Clarke. »

« Moi aussi, Coco. »

« Bon allez, je vais aider Micky un peu. A tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, à tout'. »

Elle me laisse et part rejoindre son copain.

…

J'ai pris une décision ce soir. J'ai eu tout le temps pour ça, pendant que je dansais avec Lexa. Tiens, c'est elle que ça concerne d'ailleurs.

Oui, j'ai des sentiments à lui avouer. Mes sentiments. Quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi. J'ai décidé de le lui dire.

Je vais lui dire.

Je me lève et vais la voir.

Tiens, Bellamy arrive.

Il se dirige vers moi.

C'est pas le moment Bell, il faut que je parle à Lexa. _Que je lui dise…_

« Clarke ? T'as l'air pressée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pas maintenant, Bell. Plus tard ! »

« Plus tard ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière, nous. On est tous épuisé. Lexa m'a dit de dire à tout le monde qu'elle était partie rendre les lieux. On doit quitter le parc. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il faut partir, Clarke. »

Je cherche partout autour de moi.

 _Lexa n'est plus là…_

Je sens toute ma volonté défaillir.

Je ne peux pas attendre demain. _Je ne veux pas !_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Clarke. Dis-moi. » me reprend Bell.

Je le regarde, désemparé.

Entre ces sentiments totalement nouveaux pour moi, les conséquences que je sais d'avance que ça entrainera dans l'avenir, les relations que ça changera… Je sens l'inquiétude monter. Il faut que je le dise. Au moins à lui. Bell, mon meilleur ami. Et s'il me trouve totalement folle d'éprouver ça pour un monstre, alors… advienne que pourra.

Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans celui de Bell.

Ses yeux, en ce moment, reflètent la détresse de mon âme.

« Bell, je crois que je l'aime… »

« Bien sûr. On est tes amis. On s'en doute que tu aimes tout le monde ici, Clarke. »

« Non ! Cette fois, c'est différent ! »

Bellamy me regarde sans comprendre.

Je suppose qu'il attend des explications.

« Je… Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. En fait, je crois même que je le suis déjà. »

« … »

« Complétement amoureuse… » lâché-je pensive.

Bellamy me regarde maintenant comme un enfant de 7 ans pourrait regarder un alien tout vert en slip rose danser la macumba sous la neige à la plage. _Ou quelque chose comme ça._

 _Mais…_

 _Oui, je le suis._

« Amoureuse de Lexa… »

* * *

 **Fin de l'arc 2. A suivre dans l'arc 3...**


	48. Protocole 22

COMISSION INTERNATIONALE DE LUTTE CONTRE LES FORCES OBSCURES

PROTOCOLE N°22 : LE HAUT CONSEIL.

 _Les stipulations inscrites dans les suivants articles servent de structure et encadrement au pouvoir formé par les autorités ayant lieu et pouvoir d'influencer sur l'organisation, le fonctionnement, les objectifs, ainsi que tout autre élément, effectivement ou potentiellement susceptible d'influencer sur la commission. *_

 _Elles sont exécutoires sous peine de nullité, par recours formé par tout membre de droit de ce dit Conseil, ou par tout membre de la commission de grade S au moins, ou encore par tout membre de la commission, non gradé, disposant de fait d'une compétence influençant suffisamment l'exercice actif du rôle de vigilance de cette commission sur toute région du monde même sous menacée par les espèces non humaines, ennemies de l'humanité._

 _Elles ne peuvent être amendées, ou abrogées, que par un membre de la DEA, légitimement compétent pour le faire. Elles peuvent être complétées, soit par un membre de la DEA légitimement compétent, soit par le Haut Conseil lui-même, légitimement formé._

 _*Du fait de cette compétence extraordinaire accordée à ces autorités, une formation collégiale est créée pour les surpasser, et les encadrer. Il s'agit du Haut Conseil. Il est ici régi._

 **Sur la composition du Haut Conseil**

 **Art. 1 : Le Haut Conseil est constitué des directeurs de droit de chacune des divisions officielles de la commission internationale. Sur l'autorisation du président du Conseil, le directeur d'une division officieuse peut également être invité à y siéger. Toutefois, l'autorisation ne vaut que pour une unique formation. Aucun directeur d'une division officieuse ne peut donc siéger, de fait ou de droit, au Conseil de manière définitive.**

 **Art. 2 : Considérant que les directeurs des divisions officielles de la commission, membres du Haut Conseil, ont un temps qui leur est nécessairement, du fait de leur statut à la direction, infiniment précieux, il est souverainement reconnu que chacun des premiers secrétaires des directeurs des divisions officielles, sont également membres de droit du Haut Conseil. Ainsi, chacun des sièges occupés au sein du Haut Conseil peut être tenu ou par le directeur de la division lui-même, ou par son premier secrétaire. Le directeur et son premier secrétaire ne peuvent siéger tous deux à une même formation du Conseil.**

 **[…]**

 **Art. 7 : Considérant que le nombre de divisions officielles de la commission, au jour du 12 septembre 2001, est porté de 14 à 16, qu'ainsi doit en être des sièges au Conseil.**

 **[…]**

 **Art. 9 : Le Haut Conseil n'est pas tenu de siéger à l'ensemble des 16 sièges. Il faut, pour que ses décisions revêtent de l'autorité du Conseil, qu'une majorité aux 7/8è soit représentée.**

 **Art. 10 : Un siège est représenté au Conseil à la condition qu'il le soit physiquement. Un membre de droit du Conseil ne peut être considéré comme présent s'il ne l'est que par voie d'enregistrement audio ou vidéo, ou même par voie de retransmission audio ou vidéo en direct. Une contrariété à l'obligation exprimée par ce présent article constitue, pour le membre de droit uniquement présent par le biais de cette vidéo, son inscription au nombre des absents au Conseil.**

 **[…]**

 **Art. 13 : Le Haut Conseil se forme à la demande d'un de ses membres de droit, ou sur convocation express de tout autre agent de la commission qui s'en voit compétent, encore que cette convocation aie auparavant été autorisée par le président du Haut Conseil. Le Conseil ne siège donc pas de manière permanente, ni régulière.**

 **[…]**

 **Art. 17 : La présidence du Haut Conseil est confiée au directeur de la DEA. Par souci d'impérativité de cette règle, son identité est inscrite dans le présent protocole. Il s'agit de Thelonious Jaha. Nul autre membre du Conseil n'est admis à la présidence de celui-ci, si ce n'est la première secrétaire de la DEA. Il s'agit de Célia Djövkick.**

 **[…]**

 **Sur la compétence du Haut Conseil**

 **Art. 37 : La commission ne peut être apparentée à un conglomérat concentré et centralisé. Chaque agent agit dans les limites de ses autorisations auxquelles il est soumis et en tire connaissance du fait des différents protocoles de la commission. En cas de manquement, c'est son responsable supérieur qui détient pouvoir pour agir. En aucun cas le Haut Conseil ne peut servir en tant que Tribunal, en tant qu'organe décisionnel de recours face à une formation tierce, ou en tant qu'organe central de recueil d'informations ou de décisions de plein droit, si ce n'est par le bénéfice des exceptions pourvues par le biais des articles de ce présent protocole.**

 **Art. 38 : Le Haut Conseil est seul compétent pour redéfinir les lignes directrices majeures, celles qui orientent la politique et l'action de la commission en tant que garant de la préservation de l'espèce humaine sur Terre. Le Haut Conseil définit à l'heure actuelle comme ligne directrice fondamentale dans ce rôle précité, l'objectif d'extermination de toute espèce non humaine existant sur Terre, appelée les monstres, de niveau 2 au moins, tel qu'entendu par le protocole n°6 relatif au recensement et à la catégorisation des espèces non humaines sur Terre, référencées par niveaux distincts.**

 **[…]**

 **Art. 41 : En exception directe avec l'article 107 du protocole n°19 relatif au fonctionnement et à l'attribution de grade aux agents de terrain de la commission, qui dans son 3è alinéa, précise que chacun des agents gradés de la commission est soumis à un agent davantage expérimenté non gradé, qui lui sert de responsable, autant dans le suivi des missions que cet agent gradé a exécuté, exécute, et exécutera, dans ses relations avec ses autres collègues chasseurs, dans le contrôle du règlement de la chasse aux monstres, dans […] le présent article du présent protocole pose et impose que tout agent gradé de la commission, dès lors qu'il accède aux grades supérieurs, ceux de l'élite, qui commencent avec le grade S au moins, perdent leur soumission à un quelconque responsable. Ils n'ont plus d'ordre à recevoir, plus de compte à rendre, à moins d'avoir été explicitement et souverainement invités à le faire par le Haut Conseil à l'unanimité de ses membres présents.**

 **Art. 42 : Lorsque l'agent de grade S au moins voudra présenter un rapport sur ses opérations en cours ou passées, elles ne pourront être présentées qu'au Conseil. Aucun agent de la commission quel qu'il soit, même membre du Conseil, ne peut exiger d'un agent de grade S au moins un compte rendu d'une mission toujours en cours, à moins d'en apporter une justification manifestement légitime. Que le cas soit ou non légitime, ce dit membre, pour avoir obligé l'agent d'élite à se soumettre au devoir de rapport d'exercice qui n'existe dans aucune règle ou obligation de la commission, devra en répondre devant le Haut Conseil. Le Haut Conseil sera alors compétent pour décider ou non d'une sanction à appliquer, compte tenu de la violation au droit de tout agent de grade S au moins à bénéficier de la liberté la plus totale dans l'exercice de ses missions.**

 **Art. 43 : Le Haut Conseil est compétent dans la promotion, ainsi que l'éviction des agents de la commission au rang des grades** **de rang S ou au-delà.**

 **[…]**

 **Art. 46 : Hormis les cas d'urgence, qui relèvent alors du pouvoir décisionnel du seul directeur de la DSFI, c'est le Haut Conseil qui est compétent pour décider de la mobilisation des troupes constituée de tout agent gradé jugé utile, sur le terrain, dès lors qu'est constaté, voire supposé dans les cas extrêmes, un risque grave et sérieux relatif à la préservation de l'espèce humaine sur Terre, de la préservation au niveau le plus secret de l'existence d'espèce non humaine sur Terre. Constitue des risques graves et sérieux le fait pour un groupe d'humains ou de monstres de vouloir révéler l'existence d'espèces non humaines sur Terre à un large public, le fait pour un groupe de monstres de s'associer ou se constituer dans le but réel ou présumé d'exercer une action directe et violente contre un agent de la commission, ou plusieurs, ou même d'un bâtiment destiné secrètement aux actions d'un agent, ou de la réserve de ses réseaux d'information. Cette liste n'est pas exhaustive.**

 **Sur la délégation de pouvoirs que peut donner le Haut Conseil**

 **Art. 47 : Compte tenu de la difficulté matérielle de parvenir à une réalisation concrète des droits accordés au Haut Conseil dans le cas du précédent article, le présent article reconnait que sur autorisation du Haut Conseil, ou sur autorisation de son seul président lorsque celui-ci a préalablement obtenu délégation diligente du Haut Conseil, un agent supérieur de la commission, même non gradé, agissant avec fort pouvoir dans une région déterminée du monde, peut, souverainement, exercer la compétence qui est dédiée au Haut Conseil dans le précédent article.**

 **[…]**

 **Sur les recours contre les actes du Haut Conseil**

 **Art. 303 : Le Haut Conseil constitue la plus haute formation collégiale de la commission internationale de lutte contre les forces obscures. Tout recours formé contre les actes du Haut Conseil ne peut l'être qu'aux fins de voir ceux-ci annulés. En aucun cas, un éventuel recours ne pourrait être constitué pour surpasser une décision du Haut Conseil.**

 **[…]**

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

longue absence de ma part, je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, je vous prie juste de m'excuser.

Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai choisi de prendre un point de vu interne parce que je le fais pas souvent (ça fait un petit défi pour moi) et parce que je pensais que ce serait un plus d'avoir accès directement aux pensées de Clarke (ce qui serait profitable à tout le monde). Mais du coup ça me posait des barrières. Exemple: comment donner des infos utiles si dans le contexte de l'histoire, ça ne semblait pas pertinent de le faire. Avec la société vampire notamment concernant leur sang ou leur distinction tripartite selon qu'ils soient de sang royal, noble, ou juste du bas peuple, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Mais concernant le fonctionnement de la CIL, la société des chasseurs de monstre, c'est une autre paire de manche. Donc plutôt que faire quelque chose ou c'aurait été trop flagrant que j'avais tourné le scénario juste pour donner les explications que je voulais, j'ai préféré partager une partie du règlement (une toute petite partie parce qu'en tout il y a des milliers d'articles) de la CILCFO. Vous pouvez lire, ou pas. Et si vous lisez et que vous comprenez pas, c'est pas grave. C'est juste pour que vous compreniez un peu pourquoi dans les chapitres futurs, les chasseurs agiront parfois de telle ou telle manière. Au final, c'est plus dans un souci d'explication que de compréhension.

Je commencerai à publier l'arc 3 dans une semaine environ. Ce sera pas trop intéressant au début (juste des préparations de guerre, rien de passionnant...) mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même à certain.

Puis j'ai pas vu la saison 4, je suis même pas au courant des spoilers (sauf un truc qui m'a paru bizarre sur YouTube avec une vidéo au titre putaclic "la mort d'Octavia", j'ai cru défaillir... j'espère c'est pas vrai!) ca vaut le coup d'être vu ou pas? :(


	49. Célia Djövkick

3 personnages présents dans ce chapitre : Clarke Griffin, Benjamin Philippe, Célia Djövkick (virtuellement).

 **Griffin Clarke :** **tueuse professionnelle, agent d'élite de la CILCFO (appelée CIL), une organisation séculaire internationale secrète spécialisée dans la traque et l'assassinat de monstres (= toute créature non humaine vivant sur Terre). Infiltrée depuis bientôt deux ans au sein de la coalition, soit le plus grand rassemblement de monstres associés connu à ce jour, dirigé et contrôlé par la grande reine Lexa (vampire). Clarke est amoureuse de cette dernière. 23 ans. Gradée S.**

 **Philippe Benjamin :** **littéralement le chasseur numéro 1 de France en terme d'importance stratégique pour la CIL. Directeur de la DCRG (la Direction Centrale des renseignements généraux français) et responsable en chef des services secrets intérieurs, de la surveillance du territoire, de la lutte contre le terrorisme. Recteur de toutes les communications secrètes ultra-sensibles portant sur les potentielles menaces dirigées contre l'Etat, son territoire ou sa population. 57 ans. Non gradé.**

 **Djövkick Célia :** **fille à la jeune enfance et aux origines inconnues. Ignorant elle-même son passé suite à un TSPT (amnésie issue d'un Trouble de Stress Post-traumatique) survenu pendant l'enfance, elle fut trouvée par la compagne défunte de Thelonious Jaha, ce dernier l'ayant finalement élevé comme sa propre fille, et devenant ainsi elle-même la grande sœur adoptive de Wells Jaha. Se révélant très vite dotée d'une intelligence exceptionnelle la rendant redoutable en tant que chasseuse au point d'accéder au grade d'élite SS en à peine seulement 5 ans d'exercice au sein de la CIL, elle quitta le terrain à ses 27 ans pour rejoindre les bureaux, son père adoptif ayant considéré que son intellect serait davantage mis à profit dans ces fonctions. Aujourd'hui première secrétaire de la DEA, elle est considérée comme la numéro 1 bis, la chef de la CIL aux côtés de son père. Elle est si connue qu'aujourd'hui, en intégrant la CIL, les nouveaux agents de la commission entendent d'abord parler d'elle avant même d'entendre le nom de Thelonious Jaha pour la première fois. 32 ans. Anciennement gradée.**

 **PDV Benjamin PHILIPPE**

 _Un ange de la mort dans les rangs de notre pire ennemie ?_ Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût…

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre un verre, mademoiselle Griffin ? »

« Je comprends votre stupéfaction, monsieur. Mais il est quasi certain que Pierre ne soutiendra pas plus la coalition de Lexa qu'elle ne le fait déjà. »

Je l'observe en silence. Mon regard doit être assez insistant pour paraitre suspicieux. Pourtant, cette jeune fille n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Tout de même… Une faucheuse comme adversaire, vous imaginez bien que ça modifie les planifications de la CIL. Il n'a jamais rien existé de pire ni de plus problématique pour notre organisation. Et ça, vous le savez certainement. »

Bon. Commençons par ranger cette bouteille. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser troubler.

La jeune chasseuse devant moi ne semble pas inquiète.

« Mademoiselle, si vous le permettez, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. »

« Si je peux vous être utile, monsieur. »

« Vous oublierez que je vous ai posé cette question une fois que vous m'aurez répondu, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez-moi, honnêtement. Si nous attaquions maintenant, quelles seraient selon vous nos chances de victoire ? »

La jeune femme semble réfléchir un instant.

« Et bien, vous savez que mon avis ne compte pas, monsieur. Mais s'il avait de la valeur, je dirais qu'il faut renoncer à l'idée de combattre Lexa sur son propre terrain. »

Devant mon scepticisme, elle poursuit d'un air convaincu.

« Elle est plus forte que nous, monsieur. Elle a renforcé son autorité au maximum sur tous les peuples de monstre de ce pays les monstres qui s'opposaient à sa coalition il y a deux ans de cela ont maintenant fini par se soumettre, ou quitter le territoire. Les frontières sont étroitement surveillées, et ses alliés et partisans, monstres autant qu'humains, sont désormais si nombreux qu'on ne puisse plus même les quantifier. »

…

« Je vois. Bien. Quelle serait donc la meilleure chose à faire pour nous, selon vous ? »

« Je serais d'avis qu'il faille entrer en négociation avec la reine. Elle est la chef absolue de cette coalition, après tout. La combattre directement serait trop risqué, mais si nous la convainquons de suivre une direction qui conviendrait à la CIL, nous pourrions en tirer des bénéfices, et ce sans assumer les trop grandes pertes que nous causerait une entrée en guerre. »

 _Hmm…_

« Mademoiselle Griffin, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu d'histoires où des chasseurs de la CIL coopérait ou même négociait avec des monstres, encore moins à un tel stade. Certes, à l'heure actuelle, je vous accorde que toute interaction avec ce fameux groupement de monstre serait susceptible d'entrainer des répercussions géopolitiques majeures très graves dans notre monde, mais enfin… Et puis la décision de combattre ne revient ni à vous ni à moi, de toute façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai rapidement transmettre les informations que vous m'avez communiqué au Haut Conseil, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Je vous remercie de m'avoir partagé votre point de vu, en tout cas. »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir accordé une partie de votre précieux temps, monsieur. Mais, euh… Puis-je savoir si vous avez l'intention de partager ce point de vu dans le compte-rendu de mon rapport que vous ferez au Haut Conseil ? »

« Mademoiselle, je ne puis me le permettre. Ceci dit, les directeurs décideront par eux-mêmes. Merci encore de cet entretien, agent Griffin, je sais que rien ne vous y obligeait. Et maintenant je vais devoir vous laisser pour transmettre en haut lieu tout ce dont vous venez de me partager. Au revoir et bonne journée à vous. »

« Entendu, monsieur. Bonne journée à vous. »

…

Me voilà pianotant quelque peu, d'un air préoccupé, sur mon bureau.

Nous aurions espéré recueillir plus d'informations utiles concernant les points faibles de la reine, c'est indéniable. _A la place, nous ne récupérons que des informations inquiétantes…_

Difficile d'admettre que la reine a réussi à appuyer son pouvoir à ce point-là. _Et de l'avoir fait sous mon nez, à mon insu, moi qui ai contrôle sur la France entière, c'est là le plus préoccupant !_

Enfin, si l'ancien préfet de Paris exerçait réellement pour le compte de la reine, il y a fort à parier que d'autres grandes figures du monde visible se tiennent à ses côtés.

 _Et elle a des humains comme alliés, qui plus est !_

…

Il est navrant que cet agent d'élite aie pu en découvrir si peu concernant la reine en l'espace de deux ans.

Je pose une nouvelle fois les yeux sur cette photo de la reine que m'a délivrée l'agent.

 _Voilà donc à quoi ressemble celle qui règne sur tout un monde de monstres, hein_. Elle semble si jeune, _à peine une enfant._

Enfin, si ce visage enfantin est aussi sagace et fûtée qu'on le dit, il semble presque normal que sa méfiance à l'égard des étrangers aie privé cette gradée S de pouvoir pousser plus loin son enquête sans éveiller les soupçons.

« Vous semblez un brin abattu, Philippe. »

La voilà qui se décide à parler. Celle qui voulait assister à mon entretien avec l'agent Griffin en toute discrétion.

« Secrétaire Djövkick. »

Je recadre la webcam qui était dissimulée derrière mon bureau pendant mon entretien avec l'agent Griffin.

« Elle semble bien jeune, cette reine. Et jolie… » remarque- t-elle pensive.

Je la vois fixer du regard la photo que je tiens entre les mains. Je la plie et la range dans mes dossiers afin d'arrêter là la première secrétaire.

« On dit que le diable était le plus beau de tous les anges, avant d'être banni du paradis par Dieu lui-même. Il serait malsain de s'attarder sur les atouts physiques de cette monstre, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

L'américaine semble ignorer ma remarque pour une réflexion orale :

« Des personnes aussi importantes que le préfet de Paris comme alliés… Une infinité de monstres sous ses ordres… Des contrôles aux frontières, extrêmes et basés sur des ressources humaines… Humm, si sa surveillance n'était construite qu'au travers de moyens technologiques, nous pourrions encore hacker l'entièreté des réseaux de surveillance du territoire, caméras, vidéosurveillances, et cetera de ports, aéroports et autres, mais si elle repose avant tout sur des agents humains… » elle se masse le front, « et bien, et bien, ce n'est pas simple… »

C'est maintenant elle que je vois pianoter sur son propre bureau, à travers l'écran.

« Nous devons stopper l'existence de cette coalition coûte que coûte, et peu importe les moyens. Reste à savoir comment s'y prendre… »

« Au vu des dires de notre infiltrée, je crois que cette reine se soit finalement associée à bien trop de personnes importantes de ce monde pour que la tuer elle, puisse simplement suffire. »

« Certes » admet-elle, « couper la tête de la bête ne sert à rien si les autres grandes figures de la coalition se précipitent ensuite pour récupérer le trône une fois leur reine défaite. »

Elle soupire un instant.

« Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus à hésiter. Jusqu'ici, j'ai tout fait pour m'assurer que cette mission soit tournée vers la recherche d'informations plutôt qu'un assassinat trop risqué, puisqu'Abigaïl tenait à ce qu'on ne soumette pas sa fille à des dangers trop grands s'ils n'en valaient pas la peine… Mais avec ce que nous avons maintenant appris, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'hésiter. Je dois réunir le Conseil de toute urgence. »

« Des choses que vous vous voudriez que je transmette à notre infiltrée ? »

« Non. Inutile de l'accabler plus qu'elle ne l'a été ces deux dernières années. Il y a un peu plus d'un an de ça, elle a été promue au grade S en pleine mission, ce qui fait que sans la cérémonie de promotion conventionnelle, elle n'est toujours pas une élite, officiellement du moins. Je préférerais qu'à partir de maintenant, la CIL veillera à agir sans surmener cette petite pour tout ce qui concerne encore le cas de la France. Quant à vous, Philippe, préparez-vous. Je tâcherai de convaincre chacun de nos directeurs qu'il nous faut attaquer aussitôt qu'il le sera possible, et j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez lorsque ce jour viendra de dissimuler les petites erreurs que nos chasseurs pourraient faire une fois sur les terres de l'Hexagone. »

 _Petite erreur ?_ Dire qu'on attend de moi que je cache des massacres ou entre-tuades publiques entre monstres et chasseurs derrière des histoires d'attaques terroristes serait plus juste. Ce qui constitue d'ailleurs la majeure partie de mon travail ces derniers temps.

…

« Entendu, si le Haut Conseil le souhaite, je le ferai. »


	50. Chapter 50

**PDV Clarke, au F1.**

 _Deux ans. Deux années passées ici, à Paris…_

 _Ca fait un moment, l'air de rien !_

 _Ouai, mais ça reste chouette. Si on oublie les embouteillages, les flics qui circulent partout, le bruit en permanence… ça reste un endroit sympa !_

 _Et avec des gens sympas !_

Je suis obligée de sourire.

 _Oui, des gens très sympas…_

« quatre centre soixante… trois, uh ! Quatre cent soixante… quatre ! Et quatre cent… soixante cinq, uh ! quatre cent soixante… six ! »

…

Je quitte la contemplation de Paris à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me retourner vers cet envahisseur.

« Bell, tu empestes la sueur avec tes tractions, là. Tu veux pas aller faire ça ailleurs que dans ma chambre, s'il-te-plait ?! »

« Peux pas, uh ! Echo est, uh ! en train de dormir… dans la nôtre ! Et… quatre cent… soixante et onze ! Et quatre cent… soixante douze… »

 _Hmm… de dormir, hein ?_

« Et toi, Clarkie ? uh ?! Pourquoi t'es pas… avec Lexa ? …–ante dix-neuf ! »

« Elle fait ses préparatifs, pour la guerre avec la CIL… »

Bellamy s'arrête tout d'un coup, bras derrière la tête et ventre contre les jambes.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Leur énième réunion, ces jours-ci ! Et tu refuses encore d'y assister malgré les demandes insistantes d'Anya, parce que tu as peur d'en savoir trop sur les plans qu'ils mettront en place, et de finir par l'utiliser contre la coalition, c'est ça ? »

 _C'est exactement ça…_

Depuis que j'ai avoué à Bellamy, mon meilleur ami, que j'étais amoureuse de Lexa, la chef du groupe des monstres que nous combattons, je peux tout lui confier. _Ce qui m'aide beaucoup à ne pas perdre la boule, je dois dire !_

 _A la la… Si tu savais dans quel merdier tu allais te fourrer le jour où tu as accepté cette mission, Clarke…_

 _Aimer la seule personne au monde que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer… on peut dire que t'es intelligente, toi !_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est pas comme si c'était encore possible de revenir en arrière !_

« Tu penses que la CIL va intervenir bientôt ? » me demande Bell.

« En ch'ai rien » fais-je machinalement, « j'ai tout fait pour convaincre Benjamin Philippe que c'était pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à Lexa, hier, quand je suis volontairement allé lui faire mon compte-rendu, mais de ce que j'ai entendu à travers la porte, une fois que je l'ai quitté, il parlait avec Célia… »

« Célia ? Célia Djövkick ?! »

« Grmmblr… »

« Elle est bornée, celle-là. Tu leur as parlé de Pierre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La faucheuse, ouai. Mais comme tu dis, Célia est stupidement bornée. M'étonnerait qu'elle renonce juste en lui racontant que la reine vampire a un ange de la mort comme allié ! »

Bellamy hausse les sourcils en guise de confirmation.

« Si c'est elle qui va présider la prochaine séance du Haut Conseil, à la place de Thelonious, alors il y a fort à parier qu'on va y avoir droit, à cette guerre, finalement. »

« Dire que Lexa avait fini par croire que la CIL n'attaquerait pas, après qu'aucun chasseur n'aie été envoyé en mission punitive, même deux mois après que tu aies tué ces chasseurs sous les ordres de Gustus, Bell… Et voilà maintenant qu'Andulon alerte Anya qu'il n'a plus aucun contact de ses espions envoyés au sein de la CIL ! Depuis, Lexa a redoublé de prudence. »

« Lexa est sur la défensive, c'est évident. Mais si c'est Célia qui ordonne effectivement l'assaut de troupes de chasseurs sur le territoire français, alors tenter de dissuader Benjamin Philippe ne suffira plus, Clarke. Il faudra choisir notre camp… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bell. Je suis une chasseuse, j'agirai comme tel. Simplement, je ferai en sorte que rien de mal n'arrive à Lexa, c'est tout. »

Bellamy soupire. Il se lève et saute s'allonger sur mon lit.

« Bell, bordel ! Mon lit ! Tu vas le contaminer avec toute ta sueur ! »

« Rôoh, lâche-moi, Clarke. Tu n'y dors presque jamais, dans ce lit. Tu passes tes journées chez Nicole, de toute façon. »

« Il n'empêche ! Dégage ! Tu pues la transpiration ! »

« Et ba c'est de l'eau, fais avec ! Et puis ta naïveté me sidère, là, tu sais. »

« Quoi, quelle naïveté ?! »

« La tienne, enfin ! Tu crois vraiment que nos chefs se satisferont du fait d'avoir pu détruire la coalition de Lexa, franchement ? »

« … »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ils s'attendront aussi à ce que tu leur livres Lexa. Et puis, de toute façon, Lexa ignore toujours qui tu es réellement, à savoir un chasseur, non ? Et tu crois réellement qu'elle pardonnera ta trahison si tu livres tous les monstres qu'elle s'est jurée de protéger à la CIL, comme ça, sur un plateau ? Lexa est peut-être une sainte, mais elle reste humaine. Elle ne pourra jamais te pardonner un truc pareil ! »

« Mais, mais… mais… »

« Et ba oui, il fallait y penser ! Tu t'attendais quand même pas à pouvoir jouer mi-noir mi-blanc éternellement ? Maintenant, toi et moi, on est soit totalement d'un côté, et je dis bien totalement, soit totalement de l'autre. »

« Mais euh, et toi, Bell ? Tu choisis quel côté ? » fais-je comme une conne.

Bellamy me hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Dans l'un ou dans l'autre cas, on est bien mal barré. Alors voir sa tête mise à prix par nos frères les chasseurs, ou par nos amis les monstres… » il me sourit, « je vais éviter de me prendre la tête et te dire que je serai du côté que tu choisiras, Clarke, tout simplement. »

…

« Bell… »

« Hmm ? »

« Viens dans mes bras. »

« Hmm ? Pourquoi ? »

 _Tu te fous de moi ?_

« Viens ! »

Bellamy s'étire avant de se diriger vers moi.

 _Je n'en peux plus…_

Je lui saute au cou et le serre contre moi.

 _Secondes de plénitude…_

Je resserre mon étreinte.

Je le sens passer ses bras autour de moi.

 _Ahhh… Tellement bien…_

 _Ah... Arghh…_

 _Sniff ?_

 _Ah !_

« Ok, ok, stop ! Ça suffit ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Bell, va te laver, ça devient urgent ! »

Mon ami s'esclaffe.

« J'ai cru un instant que tes sens olfactifs avaient disparu, Clarke. Je me disais, aussi… »

« Tu pues le chacal, et tu trouves ça drôle ? Allez, ouste, à la douche ! » fais-je en lui jetant sa serviette sur le dos.

« Ok, ok… Et toi tu devrais réfléchir pendant ce temps. La guerre approche, Clarke ! »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu veux un conseil d'un homme heureux en ménage ? Va voir ta dulcinée, et confesse-toi maintenant. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être marcher entre vous. »

Il me sourit et fait un joli pouce en l'air avant de terminer dans la douche.

 _Merde…_ Je sens tout le poids du monde se jeter d'un coup sur mes épaules.

 _Pff…_

 _Il a pas tort, Clarke, il est temps de lui parler, maintenant. Maintenant plus que jamais !_

…

Je me rassieds sur ma chaise et sort mon portable à moitié convaincue.

Je dépose mon portable : message envoyé.

 **« Je peux te parler, Lexa ? »**


	51. Confession

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre…**

 **Comme je sais que le dernier chapitre publié date de vraiment pas longtemps (mais alors vraiment pas longtemps, hein !), je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire un rappel de ce qui s'est passé précédemment, mais histoire de…**

 **Donc :**

 **1_ Clarke est toujours aux yeux de la CIL une espionne fidèle à leur cause et donc pleinement investie dans la lutte contre l'existence des monstres sur Terre.**

 **2_ Lexa sait que Clarke travaille pour le camp ennemi mais fait semblant de ne pas être au courant, en espérant toujours que cette dernière aie le courage de le lui avouer par elle-même.**

 **3_ Clarke ignore le fait que Lexa connaisse son secret. Elle n'a toujours pas choisi quel camp, entre celui de la CIL ou de Lexa, elle choisira.**

 **4_ La guerre est sur le point de débuter, l'armée de Lexa sachant que celle des chasseurs de la CIL arrive même si elle ne sait pas encore où (sur quel territoire de l'Hexagone), ni comment (avion, bateau, …).**

 **5_ Clarke est désespérément amoureuse de Lexa, mais on ne sait pas encore si ces sentiments sont réciproques…**

 **6_ Et non, CLARKE et LEXA ne sont TOUJOURS PAS ENSEMBLE.**

 _ **Précédemment : Clarke, une tueuse professionnelle envoyée par la CIL, l'agence mondiale ayant pour but l'extermination des monstres sur Terre, se rend en France afin de préparer le terrain pour l'armée de tueurs qui doit bientôt arriver. Mais au cours de sa mission, la tueuse devient éprise de la reine des vampires, Lexa. N'ayant révélé pour l'instant ses sentiments qu'à son meilleur ami, Bellamy, celui-ci lui conseille de faire confiance à celle que son cœur a choisi, et donc de prendre le courage de tout lui révéler…**_

* * *

PDV Clarke

« Lexa, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu sors du tribunal ? »

Je me tiens debout, dans la rue, face au grand édifice dont Lex vient de sortir.

Ma reine tourne pensivement le regard vers le bâtiment derrière elle.

« Rien… Beaucoup de gens vont très bientôt s'entretuer, alors… J'essayais de faire ce qu'il faut pour agir une dernière fois comme une souveraine digne de ce nom, je crois… »

Je sens mes sourcils froncer, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre… _Comme quoi, même eux ont encore plus de chance en amour que moi…_

Lexa soupire.

« Tous ceux, je veux dire les monstres, qui étaient contre ma coalition avant, ont soit finalement accepté de me rejoindre, soit sont parti et ont quitté la France. Ceux qui restaient sont seulement ceux que j'avais réussi à faire enfermer en prison pour diverses raisons, il y a bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, avec ceux qui arrivent, il n'est plus temps d'asseoir ma force sur ce genre de choses. J'ai demandé à tous ceux qui me servent dans ce pays, et ont un tant soit peu d'influence dans le domaine judiciaire, de procéder à la libération anticipée de mes anciens opposants. Les humains ne manqueront pas de s'interroger sur le fait que plusieurs centaines de personnes aient pu quitter les prisons en l'espace d'une même journée, mais qu'importe. Si tous ces monstres prisonniers peuvent quitter le pays et sauver leur vie, alors… Ça en vaut la peine, je crois ! »

« Quitter le pays ? Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir ordonner la réouverture des frontières, Lexa ! Tu as tout fait pour qu'elles restent fermées jusqu'ici ! Pour que les chasseurs de la CIL ne puissent pas rentrer ! »

La reine hausse les épaules.

« A quoi bon ? La CIL reste la plus grande organisation criminelle inconnue au monde, Clarke. Il est impossible qu'ils ne sachent pas comment faire entrer une armée d'assassins dans le pays de leur choix même si celui-ci devait avoir les frontières fermées. Alors autant sauver ceux qui le peuvent avant cela… »

…

 _Encore cette fichue amertume qui me ronge le cœur…_

« Tu prends beaucoup trop de risque, Lexa… »

Elle me sourit faiblement.

« Ne m'as-tu pas toujours connue ainsi, Clarke ? Naïve, et prête à prendre des risques quand tu pensais que je ne le devais pas ? »

Mes yeux s'humidifient et je sens une larme couler au-dessus de ma joue.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Lexa ! »

Je la vois devenir émue à son tour.

« Clarke, je suis en guerre ! Tu le sais… »

« Une guerre injuste, Lexa ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'as pas à payer pour tous ceux que les chasseurs craignent, les autres monstres qui passent leur temps à faire du mal qu-… »

« S'il-te-plait. »

…

La main de Lexa se pose sur ma joue.

Je m'arrête de parler aussitôt.

Sa main est froide.

 _Ça n'arrive pas souvent…_

« S'il-te-plait, Clarke. » soupire-t-elle avant que je ne ferme les yeux.

« On parle de mon peuple. De mes peuples ! Tous ceux qui se sont ralliés à moi, et qui attendent de moi d'être protégés. C'est mon devoir de les protéger… »

« Mais il y a tellement d'autres moyens qu-… »

« D'autres moyens ? Tu en connais, Clarke ? Parce que s'il y avait d'autres moyens, crois-moi, je l'aurais déjà choisi depuis longtemps ! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! Tu en connais un ? »

« … »

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation.

« On va devoir se battre, Clarke. »

Je laisse ma joue se faire caresser par sa main douce et froide. Son souffle, par contre, est chaud, pendant qu'elle essaie de se rapprocher encore plus de moi.

 **Boum Boum**

 **Boum Boum**

 **Boum Boum**

…

 _Stop ! Je suis venu pour quelque chose, moi !_

« Lexa, je… »

Lexa me regarde, confuse.

« Je ne participerai pas à la guerre, désolée. » laché-je.

« Tu ne… vas… pas quoi ?! »

« … »

Elle semble estomaquée.

« Comment ça, Clarke, tu ne participeras pas à la guerre ? Ça veut dire quoi ?! »

« Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, je ne veux p-… »

« Tu es la commandante de la mort, Clarke ! L'ennemie de tous ceux que les peuples que je dirige craignent ! La numéro 3 de MON royaume, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait de toi ! Non mais tu es au courant ? Qu'il y a des foules dans le monde obscur qui te vénèrent et chantent tes louanges ! Tu es presque plus aimée que moi par le bas peuple et Anya ne fait même pas le poids face au prestige que tu leur inspires ! »

 _Moi ? La numéro 3 ? Alors que je suis dans le camp ennemi ?!_

 _Quelle blague !_

« Je ne peux pas, Lexa ! »

« Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Tu es commandante, Clarke ! Tu es forte ! Intelligente ! Douée ! Tenace ! Exactement ce qu'on attend de toi, ce dont on a… ce dont j'ai besoin, Clarke ! Je… Je ne pourrais jamais motiver les troupes aussi bien que toi ! »

Elle semble abattue.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Lexa ?! C'est toi la reine, c'est toi la chef ! Je ne suis rien, moi ! A peine une garde du corps ! Et tu sais bien que c'est du foutage de gueule ! Personne n'y croit ! »

« Non, j-… »

« C'est toi la fille superbe que le peuple adule ! Celle que j'admire ! La fille qui a unie les peuples ! Qui les leade, qui les guide ! Il n'y a personne de plus envoûtant, de plus inspirant que toi ! Des milliers de gens mourraient pour toi, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Mais non, je… »

« Je ne peux pas ! Lex, je ne peux pas ! »

Je suis au bord de m'effondrer.

« S'il-te-plait, lex… »

« Pourquoi ?.. Sans toi, je… »

« … »

Souviens-toi, Clarke. Souviens-toi de ce jour-là !

« Tu m'as fait promettre, Lexa » soufflé-je, « tu m'as fait promettre de ne plus jamais tuer personne… »

Lexa reste bouche bée à ces mots.

Ces mots qui sont une vérité…

« S'il-te-plait. Ne me fais pas revenir sur ma parole. S'il-te-plait ! »

Lexa a l'air de vivre un véritable combat intérieur. Comme si elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais elle doit admettre que je n'ai pas tort. _Je ne peux plus tuer._

« Mais sans toi, Clarke, je ne pourrais jamais… réussir… »

Je lui saisis le bras.

« Je t'en prie, Lexa. Ne me fais pas faire ça ! »

…

Elle se mord les lèvres.

Non. Je ne peux pas tuer. Je ne peux pas tuer d'humains, des chasseurs. _Même pour toi…_

 _Même si je t'aime tellement !_

Mais comment te le dire ?

 _Ce jour, souviens-t'en Clarke._ Ce jour, où vous vous dîtes qu'aimer un vampire quand on est humain, _c'est comparable à ressentir la même chose pour un chien, ou une vipère._

 _Sauf que je l'aime cette vipère ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! J'en suis folle !_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'un monde nous sépare ?

Un monde d'espèce ? Un monde de genre ? Le genre humain est-il si différent de celui des vampires pour qu'on se fasse la guerre ?

« Lexa, je… Je ne peux pas me battre à tes côtés. Je n'en suis pas digne. » fais-je en avouant la vérité.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

« Tu n'es pas digne ? »

« … »

« Mais de quoi donc ? »

….

….

« J'ai un secret, Lexa… »

Ses yeux s'éveillent aussitôt.

« Lequel ? » demande-t-elle précipitamment.

« Je… »

Ma main est prise par la sienne, comme si elle voulait me soutenir pour que je lâche le morceau.

« Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. »

 _A quoi est-ce qu'elle pense en ce moment ?_

 _Il suffirait que tu lèves les yeux et que tu regardes son visage, Clarke._

 _Ben, je peux pas…_

« Je t'ai trahi, je t'ai menti, Lexa… »

J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est compressée et qu'elle grossit jusqu'à vouloir exploser _. Les deux en même temps !_

Mes larmes coulent.

« J'suis qu'une menteuse, Lexa… J'te mérite pas ! » fais-je en sanglotant.

C'est un déglutissement que je viens d'entendre ?

 _J't'en supplie, me gifle pas ! Me gifle pas ! Me gifle pas !_

Si elle me dit qu'elle me déteste, mon cœur s'écroulera, _j'en suis certaine._

Si elle me gifle, avec la colère dans laquelle elle doit être en ce moment, elle risque pas de retenir sa force et…

 _Merde !_

Je sais pas ce qui serait le plus tragique !

…

Perdre Lexa serait le plus tragique !

 _Mourir, c'est secondaire…_

…


	52. l'origine d'une révolution

**Précédemment :** Dans un monde où monstres et humains se côtoient sans que les seconds connaissent l'existence des premiers, une monstre pacifiste, la grande reine vampire Lexa, se retrouve à devoir préparer une guerre contre un groupe d'humains ayant juré son extermination, les chasseurs. La reine Lexa mène plusieurs vies, principalement partagées entre sa domination sur l'ensemble des peuples de monstres de la France, pays sur lequel elle règne aux côtés des commandantes Anya et Clarke, cette dernière étant en réalité une chasseuse infiltrée dans le monde vampire, et ses relations amicales avec les humains, parmi lesquels se trouvent sa meilleure amie, Nicole. Celle-ci ignorait d'ailleurs jusqu'ici tout ce qui se tramait dernièrement entre les deux camps ennemis jurés…

* * *

 **PDV Mikael**

« Tu ne dis rien, Nicole ? »

Coco s'entend vraiment bien avec ma famille. C'est pour ça qu'elle et moi marchons dans les rues de Paris, et que c'est à mon cousin qui se trouve à des dizaines de kilomètres d'ici qu'elle répond par téléphone.

Un petit ami moins sympa se sentirait un peu jaloux. M'enfin, mon cousin n'a que quatorze ans, alors…

« Il est trop gentil. Il m'a encore rappelé que j'étais invité à l'anniversaire de ta tante, jeudi prochain. Et il n'arrête pas de me dire que je n'ai pas besoin de prévoir de cadeau même si j'en ai fortement envie. »

« Tu as déjà conquéri le cœur de toute ma famille, je sais » fais-je en souriant, « Manquerait plus que je finisse par rompre avec toi, et je me ferai passer un savon ! »

« Ha ha, ils sont trop adorables. Totalement différents de ma famille avec moi ces dernières années… »

…

Même si Nicole dit cela, elle partage rarement ses problèmes de famille avec moi. Mais je sais qu'elle se montre moins réservée de ce côté-là avec ses deux meilleures amies. Je pense que Lexa et Clarke doivent connaitre l'histoire plus en détail, mais ça me va. Je respecte les secrets de Coco.

« Ta famille t'aime, j'en suis sûr Nicole. Si moi je suis capable de voir quelle jeune fille incroyable tu es, alors eux ne peuvent pas le manquer. »

« Je ne doute pas de leur amour, Mi. C'est juste… pas simple, eux et moi… »

Tout ce que je sais de ma copine concernant sa famille, c'est qu'elle était débordante d'affection et de ce même besoin depuis toute petite. Et que quand elle a perdu sa relation avec eux, elle a plus ou moins tout transposé chez ses meilleures amies.

Elle se sent beaucoup plus proche d'elles que de n'importe qui d'autre, moi y compris. Et c'est aussi en raison de cela que j'ai finis par avoir des sentiments pour elle. Nicole est toujours fidèle. Toujours.

 **Criiii**

 _Nicole, attention !_

J'ai juste le temps de la tirer en arrière avant qu'un vanne ne l'écrase.

Une fille un peu petite et au visage relativement plat, bien que ferme, descend de l'arrière du fourgon. Elle se précipite vers Coco et lui attrape le bras.

« Lâchez-la ! » hurlé-je.

Je veux m'interposer mais une voix familière s'exclame.

« Mickael ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Nicole doit monter avec moi. »

 _Cette voix…_

« Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Lexa commence déjà à remonter dans le véhicule.

« Monte, Nicole ! Vite ! »

Je me retourne vers ma Coco.

 _Nicole…_

Elle semble étonnée à peine un instant mais n'hésite pas plus avant de rejoindre Lexa à l'intérieur du vanne, nous laissant la fille inconnue et moi-même sur le trottoir.

« Vous devriez venir également. » me remarque cette dernière.

Monter ?

 _Nicole est là-dedans, alors bien sûr que je vais monter !_

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre, sans plus d'explications, Lexa, Nicole, l'inconnue et moi dans cette fourgonnette qui a déjà redémarré.

…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ? Pourquoi tu te jettes sur nous, tout d'un coup ? »

« On a pas beaucoup de temps, Micky, désolé. C'est moi qui vais parler, si tu veux bien. Et… évite de poser des questions, même si tu ne comprends rien. »

« Quoi, m-… »

« C'est pour le bien de Nicole ! » m'assure-t-elle avec un regard dénué de toute incertitude.

…

« Très bien… »

Elle me fait un regard de gratitude avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Coco, désolée de lâcher ça comme ça, mais tu vas devoir quitter le pays. Je t'emmène loin d'ici ! »

Nicole regarde son amie, attendant simplement la suite.

Sauf que Lexa ne rajoute rien.

Alors, devant le silence des deux filles, l'inconnue finit par dire.

« Vous, vous avez le droit de poser des questions, tout de même, Nicole… »

« Où est Clarke ? » demande immédiatement Nicole, sans se soucier plus de savoir qui peut être l'inconnue.

« … »

« Elle n'est pas ici. Elle a déjà quitté la région. »

 _Hein ?_

Je ne saurai dire qui de Coco ou de moi est le plus surpris.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

« Heureusement, tout va encore pour l'instant, Nicole, mais il est vrai que ça risque de changer. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu quittes le pays, et que tu partes le plus loin possible. C'est pour ta sécurité. »

Ma parisienne préférée dévisage l'inconnue du regard.

« Est-ce qu'elle appartient à ton peuple, Lexa ? »

Lex hoche la tête.

« Oui. Je te présente Anya, ma commandante. C'est elle qui dirige mon royaume quand je n'ai pas l'occasion de le faire moi-même. »

Nicole soulève la tête. Surprise, et impressionnée.

Moi, j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

« Wouaw, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un vampire de cette importance un jour. Je… Je suis ravie de vous connaitre, commandante Anya. »

 _Hmm ?_

La réponse est encore plus bizarre que la question.

 _Royaume ? Commandante ? Vampire ?_

 _Et Lexa a un peuple ?_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Egalement ravie, Nicole. Cependant, en ce qui me concerne, je vous connaissais déjà… Je reconnais qu'en tant qu'ancienne espionne de la reine, il m'a fallu enquêter sur vous. Par souci de sécurité pour son altesse, bien sûr. Et je suis ravie que sa majesté que je sers aie une amie humaine aussi précieuse que vous. Alors, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Je surprends Lexa à faire la moue, pas très ravie d'entendre les paroles de sa commandante.

Coco est interloquée l'espace d'un instant et se met ensuite à rire fortement.

« Une espionne ? Ha ha ha ! On se demande après, comment Lex en est venu à l'idée de télécharger son application pour pouvoir me géolocaliser et me retrouver en permanence ! Alors c'est vous qui lui donnez ce genre d'idée ? C'est à vous que je dois de ne plus avoir aucune liberté ? »

« Non, c'est faux ! Anya n'utilise pas d'application pour espionner les gens que je veux suivre ! » rétorque Lexa.

« Mais je suis sûre que c'est d'elle que vient l'idée de télécharger ce genre de choses pour m'espionner moi, en tout cas ! » défie Nicole.

« Je lui ai juste demandé… de me dire comment faire… pour te retrouver rapidement si un jour t'avais un problème… ».

Lexa a l'air de plus en plus gênée.

Nicole tente de reprendre son sérieux avant de continuer innocemment.

« Quoi, une application pour courir à ma détresse ? Peuh ! Si j'avais un problème, tu aurais juste à laisser ton cœur ouvert, et entendre mon âme crier ton nom au secours… »

Lexa reste ahurie un moment avant de se tourner vers la prétendue Anya et de lui parler sur le ton d'une colère contenue.

« Anya ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il existait une telle méthode ? »

L'inconnue reste, à son tour, sidérée par le reproche. Quant à Nicole…

Elle se mord les lèvres et ses petites pupilles n'arrêtent pas de faire des bonds sous ses paupières.

Elle fait tout pour ne pas s'esclaffer mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle jubile !

« Votre, humm… majesté… dois-je vous rappeler le sérieux de notre situation ? » tente Anya, légèrement fatiguée par les blagues des deux filles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? »

L'inquiétude soudaine de Coco pousse Lex à entamer des explications.

…

Auxquelles il m'est strictement impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit !

…

« Ecoute, Coco. Tu es au courant quant au fait que je suis une vampire, et que je le raconte pas à n'importe qui, non plus… Donc, euh… tu t'en doutes, mais… Y a pas grand monde qui connait l'existence des gens comme moi, hein ? »

« Oui, Lex. Je me souviens que tu as mis pas mal de temps avant de me raconter ton secret, quand tu vivais encore chez moi, avec ma famille… Et effectivement, oui, j'avais deviné qu'aux alentours des 7 milliards d'autres humains vivants sur Terre, tu n'avais pas encore eu le courage d'aller le leur révéler non plus… ».

Lexa ignore la boutade logique de son amie et continue.

« Oui, ben, en fait, euh… Le truc, c'est que sur les 7 milliards dont tu parles, y en a un paquet qui sont au courant, finalement… »

Nicole sursaute.

Moi non, étant donné que je ne sais toujours pas si elles sont en train de tenter le canular le plus raté du siècle, la caméra cachée la plus loufoque qui soit, ou autre chose.

Ce qui serait nettement plus envisageable que de prendre ce qu'elles se disent pour véritable argent comptant.

« Un paquet ? » s'inquiète ma copine.

Lexa acquiesce.

« Combien ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être des dizaines ou centaines de milliers, quelques millions… Difficile à dire avec tous ces chasseu-… »

« Mais Lexa, tu sais ça depuis quand ? »

Nicole s'époumone et se dresse face à lexa.

« Tu es folle ?! Imagine que l'un d'entre eux te croit dangereuse et décide de te faire du mal ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? »

« Mais je te l'ai dit, Nicole. »

…

« Tu parles… des tueurs humains, là ?! La S'il-truc ?! »

« La CILCFO, oui. »

Nicole s'immobilise sous le poids de l'information, puis bouge la tête dans tous les sens et commence à tituber. Ses mains cherchent quelque chose sur lesquels s'accrocher mais ne font que nager dans le vide.

Lexa et moi courrons la faire s'asseoir.

« Mais Lex, non… Tu m'avais assuré qu'ils ne te feraient jamais de mal, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ! » proteste-t-elle, incrédule.

« C'est parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à moi avant ça, Nicole. Je suis la reine donc ç'aurait été trop compliqué pour eux de parvenir à m'approcher suffisamment et me tuer, et d'un autre côté je n'ai jamais rien fait qui ne paraisse comme une menace à leurs yeux, donc ils ont dû penser que ça n'en valait pas la peine… »

Lexa hésite à continuer.

« Mais, j'ai… décidé que j'allais être une menace pour eux, maintenant. »

Nicole fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à hurler sur Lexa.

« La menace de la paix » l'en empêche Lex, « de la vraie paix. Celle qui efface la haine, et qui unit les peuples. Une menace d'amour, à l'instar de celle que j'ai vécu ce jour-là… Quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras étant petite, Nicole. Ce jour où j'étais terrorisée, que j'avais peur, seule, désespérée, entourée d'humains. Ce jour où je t'ai tout raconté, et que tu m'as sauvé la vie, où tu as sauvé mon cœur. »

Devant le silence de Nicole, Lexa continue.

« Tu m'as sauvé, accepté, malgré le monstre que j'étais. Et tu m'as même rendue heureuse. Heureuse d'être en vie, de t'avoir partagé mon secret. Heureuse de t'avoir tout révélé. De t'avoir fait confiance. D'avoir pris le risque, et d'avoir eu la chance de devenir ton amie, sans que je ne le regrette un seul jour de mon existence. Heureuse d-… »

« Non ! »

Anya, Lexa et moi sursautons tous au cri que vient de faire Coco.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, Lex ? Bordel d-hic…, de merde ! Hip… tu risques de te faire tuer pour la paix ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ra-hic… raconte ?! C'est quoi la paix, hip… hein ?! La paix ? La paix ! C'est des tueurs, des assassins ! C'est toi qui l'a dit ! »

« Comme la fille que j'aime, Nicole… » soupire Lexa.

Nicole déglutit pour tenter de mettre fin à son hoquet. Faisant les gros yeux en même temps.

« Comment ça la fille que t'aime, Lexa ? »

« Clarke… est… une assassin de la CILFCO, Nicole. »

Pile au moment où les mots quittèrent la bouche de Lexa, le visage de Nicole se stoppa aussitôt, tel un arrêt sur image. Puis, il se met à devenir de plus en plus pâle.

« Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te tuer ? » fait-elle en nous repoussant tous les trois, paniquée.

Lexa fait non de la tête, sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle m'a avoué son secret, Coco. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une tueuse. Si tu savais ! J'ai attendu longtemps, mais elle l'a fait ! Ca veut dire qu'elle a confiance en moi. Elle ne va plus essayer de me tuer, maintenant, j'en suis certaine ! »

J'observe Lexa.

Elle respire le bonheur.

J'avoue ne pas comprendre…

 _C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ? D'apprendre que sa meilleure amie ne va plus essayer de la tuer ?_

Misère que Lexa m'aie fait promettre de ne pas poser de questions parce que j'en ai tellement moi, de questions !

« C'est quoi cette histoire, Lex ? Clarke a essayé de te tuer ?! » rugit Coco, rouge de colère.

« Non, pas du tout ! » répond Lex au tac au tac, « mais il y avait un risque… »

« Un risque ? Un risque que mes deux meilleures amies s'entretuent ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Parce que je vous jure que c'est ce qui va se passer si vous osez mourir, toutes les deux ! »

…

J'ignore qui conduit la fourgonnette en ce moment, mais c'est impossible qu'ils n'entendent pas la conversation avec les hurlements de Nicole.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, Nicole. Au contraire ! Pour moi, c'est tout à fait hors de question ! »

Nicole observe sa meilleure amie qui semble aux anges.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris, Lexa ?.. »

« Parce que Clarke… Clarke, m'a enfin avoué la vérité. »

Nicole se tait et plonge son regard dans ceux de Lexa. Ses yeux sont rouges à force d'avoir pleuré en s'inquiétant pour la vie de son amie vampire.

« Je veux tout entendre depuis le début, Lexa. Et je te jure, écoute-bien… je te jure sur ma vie, que si toi et Clarke, il y a la moindre chance pour que vous y passiez, en vous entretuant ou en vous faisant tuer par les chasseurs, je… je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! » fait-elle sans trouver de meilleure menace.

« … »

« Je… »

Anya, la soi-disante commandante, prend la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps et pose sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa.

 _Attends, si Lexa est la reine, qui est cette Anya pour agir si familièrement avec elle ?_ _Une simple commandante ne devrait pas agir aussi légèrement avec sa supérieure, non ?_

« Votre majesté, je peux parler pour vous, si vous voulez… »

Lexa remercie sa commandante d'un hochement de tête.

Nicole se force à s'asseoir malgré son manque d'humeur.

« Comme vous le savez, Nicole, cela va faire deux ans que mademoiselle Griffin a pénétré sur le territoire de la république. Mais la vérité, contrairement à ce que vous pouviez penser jusqu'ici, était qu'elle est initialement venue ici pour espionner son altesse. Et trouver le moyen de la tuer mais aussi de détruire la coalition que sa majesté prépare. C'était les ordres que Clarke avait reçu à l'origine, mais son altesse l'a très vite découvert et m'en a tout de suite fait part. Cependant, conformément aux vœux de son altesse, nous n'avons pas tenté de nous en prendre à votre amie humaine, et nous l'avons même laissé espionner librement nos armées, ainsi que la coalition, comme ce que ses chefs lui avaient demandé de faire. »

Nicole écoute sans interrompre.

Tout comme moi, en fait. Ce qui suit est vital pour notre compréhension de l'histoire.

« Pendant ces deux années, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées. La coalition de son altesse a continué de croître, Clarke l'a vu elle y a même participé. Elle s'est fait connaitre de tout le peuple de sa majesté et en est devenue l'héroïne, et elle le restera probablement tant que personne parmi le peuple apprendra la vérité la concernant. Clarke est également devenue votre amie, elle a appris à vivre parmi les humains français, ainsi que les vampires de son altesse. »

Lexa se contente d'écouter, sans faire aucun commentaire sur tout ce que dit Anya.

« Pour faire court, Clarke est devenue il y a quelque temps officiellement la troisième autorité du royaume. Nous l'avons déjà présenté à la plupart des personnes importantes du monde obscur vivant sur le territoire français, et une partie de l'Europe nous lui avons expliqué le fonctionnement du royaume ainsi que celui de la coalition, et tout le monde sait désormais qu'en dehors de l'autorité de la reine ou de celle de la première commandante, c'est-à-dire moi-même, les ordres de Clarke, seconde commandante, surnommée commandante de la mort, sont absolus. »

 _Donc, Lexa et Anya sont des vampires… et de la plus haute importance, apparemment !_

 _Clarke est une humaine mais tueuse…_

…

 _Ma copine a des relations très effrayantes…_

…

J'ai une grosse boule à la gorge, là…

« Il y a eu quelques complications ces derniers temps. Nos armées avaient senti qu'une vague d'assassin de la CILFCO allait venir pour accomplir le travail prévu après celui de Clarke. Mais nous étions incapable de prévoir le lieu où le moment de leur arrivée. Ce n'est plus le cas. Nous le savons maintenant, nos ennemis viendront par bateau, et accosterons dans un premier temps sur une petite île, avant de poursuivre pour venir jusque sur nos terres à proprement parler. Mais on ne leur en laissera pas l'occasion. Nos propres armées les attendent déjà sur l'île, Belle-île-en-mer. »

…

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, Nicole ? »

Lexa s'inquiète. Nicole a l'air préoccupé.

« Tu cherches à me protéger en m'envoyant loin, mais concernant Clarke… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Lexa ? »

…

Lexa n'ose pas répondre.

« A vrai dire » répond Anya, « Clarke n'a pas tout à fait avoué à son altesse faire partie des tueurs de la CIL… Elle a simplement reconnu l'avoir trahie. Et si elle n'a pas eu le courage de dire toute la vérité, on ne peut donc pas dire avec certitude quel camp elle choisira pendant la bataille. »

« Tu exagères » intervient Lexa, « elle n'a pas pu préciser qu'elle m'avait trahie en me cachant qu'elle travaillait pour la CIL uniquement parce que je suis partie dès ses aveux faits, et même sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. »

Elle se laisse retomber sur le dossier, d'un air résigné.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise tout maintenant, ça m'a choqué et je n'ai pas su comment réagir… Si je n'étais pas bêtement partie, je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait tout dit ! »

Anya hausse un sourcil.

« Ce qui ne change rien au fait de ce que j'ai dit. Tant qu'elle continuera de vous cacher une part de la vérité, nous ne pourrons pas lui faire totalement confiance. »

« De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle rejoindra la bataille, Anya… » soupire Lexa.

…

Je remarque à l'expression de Nicole qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée que Clarke n'aille pas rejoindre la bataille, justement.

« Le débarquement des chasseurs sur Belle-île est prévu pour aujourd'hui, Nicole » affirme Anya, « et c'est aujourd'hui que nous les combattrons. Nous ne les laisserons pas atteindre le sol continental, ou bien il deviendra bien trop dur de pouvoir les arrêter et les empêcher de s'en prendre à notre peuple. Mais dans le cas où nous ne parviendrions pas à empêcher cette éventualité de naitre, par mesure de sécurité…. »

Coco lève la main, faisant signe à Anya que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer.

« Il faut que je quitte le pays, oui, j'ai compris… »

« Excusez-moi » interviens-je, « mais… tu n'es pas une monstre, Nicole, si ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais quitter le pays ? Tu ne risques rien ! »

…

Anya n'a pas l'air de vouloir me répondre.

Je sais, je n'étais pas sensé poser de questions, mais…

« Si, Mickael. La CIL s'en prend aussi aux humains qui connaissent l'existence des monstres… Encore plus quand ils sont amis avec eux. C'est pour ça que Nicole doit partir, et maintenant ! » me répond Lexa avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

« Coco… J'ai pris cette fourgonnette afin de pouvoir te voir une dernière fois, et t'expliquer tout ceci en détail. C'est fait. J'ai déjà fait pas mal de route avec toi dans cette voiture, mais maintenant… Je vais devoir rejoindre la bataille. Protéger mon peuple. Et si je gagne, continuer mon combat. J'ai décidé que j'utiliserai toute la force de ma coalition pour transformer ce monde, comme toi tu as transformé ma vie par le passé. »

Elle reste muette un instant, et reprend, pensant chacun de ses mots.

« Oui Coco, tu es, avec Clarke, ce qui a toujours été le plus important à mes yeux. Ce que mon cœur a toujours aimé et voulu protéger. Et c'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui. »

Lexa s'approche de Coco et pose sa main contre sa joue.

« J'ai ouvert les frontières du pays, aujourd'hui. Tout le monde peut circuler librement. Dans quelques heures, tu seras partie. S'il-te-plait, regarde-moi une dernière fois. Regarde-moi, Nicole. »

Nicole lève les yeux et observe son amie.

« Je t'aime Nicole. Tu es mon trésor. Ce qui m'inspire. Celle qui m'a amené à faire tout ça, à construire ce monde d'espoir, que je veux bâtir maintenant. »

Nicole est muette mais les larmes recommencent à couler de ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais je pense que c'est ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis une monstre. Et si Dieu existe, s'il m'a donné de vivre plus longtemps que les humains, s'il m'a donné un peuple à commander, s'il m'a donné la force de vivre, alors je choisis. Alors je décide d'employer cela, cette force et tout ce qui m'a été donné d'autres, et de fabriquer un monde nouveau. Un monde basé sur la paix, sur la foi et la conviction que ce qui est différent n'est pas pour autant méchant ni dangereux, qu'il nous est possible de vivre unis et non uniquement séparés, et que même un humain peut aimer un chien ou une vipère, et en être aimé en retour. Ceci est mon idéal, Nicole. L'idéal que je vais construire comme toi tu as construit ma vie. »

Coco ne réagit pas. Pas du tout.

Lexa passe ses bras autour du cou de Nicole et la serre fort.

« Je t'aime, Nicole. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime. »

Elles restent comme cela une vingtaine de secondes, puis Anya tape contre l'avant du véhicule.

Ce denier s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, et Lexa lâche enfin Coco.

Ma chère Coco semble toujours inerte après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Lexa pose ses yeux sur moi.

« Mickael, tu as tout entendu. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais tout ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui, c'est la vérité. »

« Je… je sais… »

Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

S'il y a une chose qui est vraie, une seule, c'est l'amour que se partagent toutes les trois, Clarke, Lexa et Nicole. Et aucune ne jouerait jamais avec ça. Alors évidemment que c'est la vérité.

« Tu sais ce que je suis. Et tu sais ce que risque Nicole pour m'avoir accepté dans sa vie. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

Je regarde Nicole. C'est ma femme. Ma petite amie.

Il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

« Tu dis que tu vas protéger ton peuple, Lexa. Mais en ton absence, c'est Nicole qui, elle, ne sera pas protégée… »

Je vois Lexa avoir un pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots. Je la stoppe net.

« Moi, je la protégerai. »

Elle semble surprise un instant.

J'insiste.

« S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi la protéger. »

La reine des monstres, que je sais désormais l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de la planète, capable d'ouvrir ou de fermer les frontières d'un pays à son bon vouloir, et en même temps l'une aux idéaux les plus nobles qui soient, fixe mon visage, puis une minute plus tard, prononce le mot le plus significatif de toute ma vie.

« D'accord. »

Ce jour-là, j'ai renoncé à avoir une vie normale, j'ai renoncé à ma famille qui continuerait de vivre à Paris et ne saurait jamais les causes même de ma disparition.

Il m'a fallu moins de 30 secondes pour faire ce choix. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose sur Terre qui puisse expliquer ma décision. Cette chose, c'est mon amour. C'est Nicole.

Lexa se retourne vers la commandante des vampires, derrière elle.

« Elle sera en sécurité, maintenant. On peut y aller. »

Anya acquiesce et descend aux côtés de sa reine.

Lexa commence à fermer les portes arrière quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

« Moi aussi, Lexa. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

La reine vampire s'arrête un instant, une larme perlant depuis son œil droit, puis termine de fermer les portes du fourgon.

J'entends un dernier :

« Aurevoir Nicole. Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

Et le véhicule redémarre. Il n'y a plus que Nicole et moi dedans, maintenant.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	53. les premières victimes

**Précédemment :** Dans un monde qui semble a priori paisible et normal, vivent d'un côté les chasseurs tueurs de monstres, et de l'autre ces monstres, les non-humains. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater entre les deux, et pour éviter de perdre ceux qui lui sont chers, la reine des monstres, Lexa, choisit de les faire quitter le pays. Après avoir vu pour une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte son amie Nicole, Lexa décide de se rendre sur le lieu où devrait normalement commencer la bataille, mais…

* * *

 **PDV Anya**

« Elle me manque déjà. »

Son altesse vient de quitter son amie avec qui elle vient d'avoir une discussion aux allures d'adieu.

Elle semble assaillie par le coup de l'émotion.

« Les chasseurs sont en train de rejoindre Belle-île en croyant qu'ils nous surprendront. Mais c'est nous qui allons les surprendre. Nous mettrons rapidement fin à cette bataille, et vous pourrez la rejoindre, altesse. »

Je la vois essuyer une larme qui coulait depuis son œil droit avec sa main.

« Les chasseurs sont le peuple de Clarke. Puis-je vraiment entrer en guerre contre eux ? Et les tuer… »

…

La question que je craignais.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle fasse tuer Gustus ? Lui, il savait comment la convaincre de tuer quand c'était nécessaire !_ Moi, je passais mon temps à faire taire nos ennemis par les négociations, parfois même nous étant défavorables.

Nous continuons de descendre la rue. Un de mes hommes devrait venir nous chercher pour nous emmener sur le lieu de l'imminente bataille d'ici dix minutes.

Il nous faut faire vite. Nos armées ne prendront pas la liberté d'attaquer s'il n'y a pas Lexa ou moi aux commandes…

 _Et si les chasseurs accostent avant qu'on arrive sur les lieux…_

Nous n'aurions jamais dû autant trainer dans ce vanne. _Toutes ces explications n'étaient pas utiles !_

 _Et maintenant, nous risqu-…_

 **BOOOM**

…

Une explosion énorme vient de se faire entendre derrière nous.

 **BROOOM**

 **BOOOM**

 _Qu'est-ce que ?!_

La déflagration arrive jusqu'à nous et la reine et moi sommes projetées au sol.

 _Majesté !_

 _Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _Pourvu qu'elle n'aie rien !_

 **Squiiz Squiiiz**

 _Aah !_

Mes yeux se closent d'eux-mêmes.

Je ne suis pas blessée, mais mes oreilles sonnent fortement.

 **Squiiz Squiiiz**

…

Une douzaine de secondes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles la violence portée à mes oreilles m'empêche de vérifier s'il m'est possible ou non d'aller au secours de ma reine. Ce temps passé, je me force à faire fi de la douleur et ordonne à mes paupières de se rouvrir, laissant un spectacle désastreux s'étaler devant moi…

Une fumée aveuglante se libère pour se répandre absolument partout.

Du feu est encore visible à certains endroits, là où divers débris suite à l'explosion ont volé jusqu'à détruire la plupart des vitrines des boutiques et des bars de la rue, tuant plusieurs passants au passage.

« Keuf ! Keuf ! »

« Raaah ! A l'aide ! »

 _Tout ce monde…_

« Quelqu'un, je vous en prie ! » sanglote une femme coincée sous de lourds débris.

« J'ai mal ! Hu hu, j'ai mal ! »

« Papa ? Papa ?! » fait un enfant d'à peine six ans en tenant un bras d'adulte entre ses mains.

« Je… S'il-vous-plait… mon mari… » crache une vieille femme ayant perdu la moitié de son visage, avant de s'écrouler sur un trottoir. Morte.

Un homme traine au sol, la poitrine ouverte, sans doute mort lui aussi. Un autre, se tient le cœur, et titube, crachant du sang. Une gamine d'environ douze ans hurle en se bouchant les oreilles.

 _Les tympans percés, les membres arrachés, les corps sans vie…_

Il y a trop de monde blessé, mort, ou désespéré.

Mes entrailles se serrent lorsque j'imagine le pire.

 _Lexa ?_

« Lexa ?! »

 _Où est-elle ?_

« Lexa ! »

…

« Lexa ! »

…

 _C'est… C'est elle ?_

Il y a une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, à genoux au sol, tenant un portable dans ses mains.

Je m'approche d'elle.

 _Que fait-elle si proche du centre de l'explosion ?.._

« Majesté ! Que faites-vous ? Il ne faut pas rester ici. » fais-je en tentant de la tirer par le bras.

Elle se libère aussitôt, sans même me regarder.

« Nicole… Nicole… »

 _Nicole ?_

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

 _Cet endroit… Ce… Ces débris…_

Lexa se tourne vers moi aussi sec et plonge un regard anéanti dans le mien.

« Son téléphone, je ne peux pas le localiser ! » fait-elle en me montrant son propre portable.

 _Le vanne…_ C'est là qu'il était censé se trouver juste avant l'explosion, juste au bout de la rue...

Il y a un petit cratère dans le bitume, des restes de débris de carcasse de voiture, et ce qui ressemble vaguement à des restes de corps humains, à l'intérieur…

…

« Je… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Lexa semble prise d'hystérie.

« Anya, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?! »

Sauf qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse dire à l'heure actuelle.

« Je… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

La reine ne cesse de répéter le même mot sans arrêt.

 _Nicole est…_

Une horreur me traverse soudainement l'esprit.

Si Lexa et moi avions quitté le vanne ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tard ?

 _Non… Ce n'était pas Nicole qui était visé !_

Je regarde sa majesté courbée au sol, totalement abattue.

 _Les chasseurs ont commencé !_

 _Leurs renforts ne sont même pas encore arrivés mais ils ont commencé la guerre !_

 _C'était un attentat contre Lexa !_

Mais alors, il doit encore y avoir des chasseurs dans le coin, qui ont voulu assister à l'explosion. _Et s'ils ont vu que Lexa a survécu…_

 _Elle est en danger !_

Je saisis le bras de notre chef, voulant la soulever.

Elle tente de s'en défaire.

« Ils ont… Nicole… »

 _Bon Dieu, Lexa !_

« On a pas le temps ! Ta vie est menacée ! »

Je vois Lexa réagir un instant, avant de se plonger dans un mutisme profond.

Elle est dévastée.

Mais je ne n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper.

Nicole a été la première victime d'une haine irascible aboutissant à une bataille sanglante entre les chasseurs et les monstres.

Et tous ces humains alentours en sont les dommages collatéraux.

…

La guerre a commencé.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	54. Acte suprême de traitrise

**Précédemment :** C'est en Europe d'Occident que prospère, et se développe, depuis plusieurs années un monde peuplé de monstres en tout genre, se manifestant de plus en plus ostensiblement. Pour neutraliser cette menace croissante, une organisation d'assassins humains, la CIL, décide d'entamer une guerre afin de massacrer la coalition des monstres. Celle-ci semble même avoir déjà commencé et piège les dirigeants des monstres fédérés, la reine Lexa et la commandante Anya, qui se retrouvent à devoir fuir dans Paris les assassins qui les traquent au moyen d'actes terroristes. Pendant ce temps, l'absence des leaders se fait ressentir sur les lieux où la véritable confrontation doit débuter…

* * *

 **PDV Clarke**

 _Lexa…_

 _Où es-tu ?_

 _Tu ne m'as même pas répondu après mes aveux ! Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Est-ce que tu veux me fuir ? Ne plus me parler ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as posé aucune question ? Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir comment j'avais pu te trahir._

 _Tu n'as rien dit. Tu es juste… partie._

Partie sans rien dire.

 _Bon Dieu… je dois faire quoi maintenant ?_

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi angoissée.

 _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien fait de venir ici ?_

…

C'est je ne sais la combientième fois que je les regarde tous en train de chuchoter entre eux. Ceux-la, tous ces grands pontes de la coalition là, qui font les cent pas dans tous les sens en ce moment.

 _Et dire que je suis l'une d'entre eux…_

 _Numéro 3 du royaume vampire ? Nan mais sérieux ?!_

 _T'as fumé quelque chose, Lexa ! Comment t'as pu me faire confiance à ce point ?!_

 **Boum Boum**

 **Boum Boum**

 _Je pense encore à elle…_

Ça n'en finit pas.

J'ai rencontré cette fille pour la première fois i peine deux ans ! _C'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça, finalement…_ Mais je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Elle, et tout ce que j'ai vécu avec _. Toutes ces journées à la côtoyer…_

Cette fille a une beauté à crever le plafond, sérieux !

Comment les mecs font pour ne pas péter un câble quand ils sont en sa présence _? Ils sont aveugles, ou quoi ?!_

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est… _resplendissante à l'intérieur aussi._

 _Hmm…_

 _Si on avait vécu dans un autre monde, elle et moi…_

Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je l'ai trahi.

J'ai tout avoué mais _… quoi que !_ J'ai juste reconnu que j'avais menti. Je n'ai pas précisé en quoi.

Mais elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est barré d'un coup, sans prévenir !

Et me voilà ici, à Belle-Île… Sur cette île où dans quelques instants des chasseurs venus du monde entier, probablement, vont venir envahir la France pour mettre fin au royaume de Lexa, et la tuer… Attendant que je les aide, au passage…

 _Vous pouvez rêver !_

 _Je ne trahirai plus jamais Lexa ! Même si elle me déteste. Même si elle désire ma mort !_

…

Je devrais juste fuir. Ce serait plus simple.

 _Clarke, t'es vraiment une gourdasse pour être restée et même venue ici ! Lexa avait ouvert les frontières, fallait en profiter…_

« Clarke. »

 _Hmm ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bell ? »

Oui, parce que Bellamy est venu avec moi, j'avais oublié de préciser.

« Je crois qu'ils ont pris une décision… »

Toutes les personnes majeures de la coalition qui étaient venus participer à la bataille d'aujourd'hui étaient là, depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, à tourner en rond. Ils discutaient de je ne sais quoi… Je crois que c'était une inquiétude par rapport au fait que ni Lexa ni Anya ne soient là alors que la bataille est sur le point de débuter.

Les navires des chasseurs ont été repérés, et accosteront dans quelques minutes.

S'il n'y a personne pour diriger du côté de la coalition, ça va être un problème. Sauf qu'aucune des personnes ici présentes n'a l'air emballé à l'idée de diriger une armée de monstres de toutes races dans une bataille infernale contre des chasseurs de la CIL. Même le major général des armées françaises que je vois au loin reste sceptique. Le major général des armées françaises, bordel !

Comme si aucun d'eux ne s'estimait digne de diriger une telle armée.

 _Pff…_ les gars, je peux comprendre que vous ne vous sentiez pas le courage de remplacer votre reine à la tête d'une immense armée comme celle-ci, mais si vous ne sortez pas vos couilles pronto pour les mettre sur la table, et commencer à prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, les chasseurs, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour accoster, s'installer, et tout raser jusqu'au dernier vampire du pays, eux !

Lexa a trop bien gérer son contrôle sur ce pays pour que tous les chasseurs qui y étaient présents n'osent bouger jusqu'ici, mais s'ils reçoivent de l'aide de l'extérieur comme c'est sur le point d'arriver, ça va être une boucherie.

« Commandante, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de sa majesté, ni de la commandante Anya, d'ailleurs. »

Henri Lecomte, vampire de la noblesse, cent trentenaire et ancien pompier aujourd'hui responsable du transport maritime entre Quiberon et le continent.

« Elles devaient se rendre quelque part pour évacuer une certaine personne d'importance, d'après ce que j'avais compris de leur part. Mais elles auraient dû revenir depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant. »

Paul Donau, humain de la quarantaine, un journaliste membre de la coalition.

« Commandante, nous ne craignons que… elles ne reviennent à temps. »

…

 _Lexa, mais où es-tu ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu n'es toujours pas revenue ?_

« Commandante. »

 _Hmm ?_

« Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Donau ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'envisager que vous preniez le commandement des armées. »

 _Hein ?_

 _Répète-moi ça !_

« Pardon ? Quoi ?! »

« Nous sommes tous prêts à nous battre, mais il nous faut un commandement. Vous êtes toute désignée pour ce rôle. »

 _J'hallucine…_

 _Ils veulent que je les commande !_

 _Lexa ne leur a-t-elle rien dit ?_

Non, même sans ça… Vous voulez vraiment me confier le commandement, à moi ? Il y en a plein parmi vous qui sont largement plus qualifier que moi !

Ça n'a aucun sens !

« Nous nous sommes déjà concerté entre nous, commandante » fait Lecomte, « et vous êtes effectivement le meilleur choix possible. Les nobles vous veulent pour commander, quant au peuple, ceux qui combattront… vous savez très bien qu'ils vous suivront jusqu'au bout. Ils vous adorent ! »

« Mais… »

« Commandante ! »

Le major général, maintenant…

« C'est ce que notre reine voudrait. Ainsi que la première commandante. Après tout, vous êtes celle qui avez gardé la précieuse vie de son altesse ces deux dernières années, en tant que garde du corps, et qui avez combattu chacun de nos ennemis. Nous savons que vous êtes fidèle à la reine, et à notre peuple, et à la coalition. »

« Mais… »

« S'il-vous-plait… »

 _Shit ! Sé-… Sér… C'est sérieux, là ?!_

Ils s'agenouillent vraiment devant moi, là ?

 _Paul ! Henri ! Major général ! Et tous les autres !_ Des dizaines d'autres ! _Tous !_

 _Ils sont vraiment en train de putain de s'agenouiller devant moi ?!_

 _Bell ?_

Il a l'air trop surpris pour que je sois en train d'halluciner…

« Mais… Mais… »

« Nous vous le prions tous, commandante… »

Je…

 _Si Lexa l'apprend…_

« Protégez la coalition. Et commandez-nous. »

 **Boum Boum**

 **Boum Boum**

Je me masse les yeux.

Mais rien ne change.

Ils sont toujours, tous, à genoux devant moi.

…

Est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, merde ?!

Est-ce qu'il y a même une bonne chose à faire ?

La CIL, la coalition… Ces deux-là vont bientôt entrer dans une lutte à mort, et moi je dois diriger l'une des deux ?

Je…

 _Lexa ! Au secours !_

Non…

 _Bell !_

 _Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !_

Il prend le temps de se ressaisir.

Il me regarde sereinement puis se retourne vers eux tous.

« Bien sûr. »

Tous les grands de la coalition sont suspendus à ses lèvres.

L'avenir de la guerre se joue maintenant.

…

…

…

« Bien sûr. Le commandant va prendre le commandement. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_


	55. Harper McIntyre

Bonjour à tous.

Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de faire des promesses parce que je suis incapable de les tenir... Je poste des chapitres quand je peux (où quand j'ai de l'inspiration, parce que parfois les idées ne viennent pas :/ ).

J'ai écrit le passé de Clarke, comme c'était très demandé. Cependant, je vais me permettre de ne pas le publier tout de suite pour deux raisons: pour la forme, j'hésite encore entre le raconter au présent sous forme de flashback, ou au passé sous forme de souvenirs, qui seraient donc racontés par Clarke elle-même. Dans les deux cas, raconter son passé en plein milieu de la guerre entre la CIL et la coalition, ça le fait pas trop. J'ai également écrit le passé de Lexa et Andréanne (pas celui d'Octavia), mais j'y viendrai plus tard.

Je continue de travailler sur l'expansion de l'univers des monstres et de la CIL, dans le but de rendre le tout toujours plus crédible et convanquant (par exemple, dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur l'histoire de la création de la CIL mais aussi le fonctionnement de sa structure actuelle). J'envisage donc de faire des fiches techniques parce qu'honnêtement, j'imagine tellement de trucs mais je ne peux pas tout raconter en plein récit. Des fiches techniques, comme des dossiers, seraient donc nécessaires, mais je réfléchis à comment je vais mettre ça en place.

J'ai également commencé la réécriture de la fiction, en rajoutant ou modidiant quelques petites choses, mais ça va prendre du temps.

En tout cas, désolé pour tous les inconvénients, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Précédemment:** _La guerre entre les monstres et les chasseurs a commencé. La bataille, qui s'annonce sanglante, aura lieu sur Belle-île-en-mer. Sur décision unanime des vampires de la noblesse mais aussi de plusieurs humains membres de la coalition, c'est Clarke, connue sous le titre de commandante de la mort, qui mènera les armées de monstres. Du côté de la CIL, les décisions se font plus lentes et insouciantes..._

* * *

 **PDV Harper, un agent de la CIL**

« Monroe ! Monroe ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens voir ! »

Elle s'approche de moi.

« Et bien quoi, Harper ? »

« T'as vu » fais-je en lui indiquant la vue à travers le hublot du navire dans lequel nous sommes, « c'est Belle-île-en-mer ! C'est la France, on est arrivé ! »

« B-… B… Beu…. »

 _T'as vu, c'est trop beau, hein ?_

« Belle-île-en-mer ? Sérieux ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Ces côtes, c'est Belle-île, là ? Sérieux ?! »

« Ouai, t'as vu les falaises ? Elles sont énormes ! »

« Trop… dingue… »

 _Hi hi hi, Monroe, la tête que tu fais !_

Je suis morte de rire.

Je devrais prendre une photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

D'ailleurs je vais le faire, tiens…

 _Attends, bouge pas !_

 _Et chees-…_

« Vous faites quoi, les filles ?! »

« Hein ? »

 **CLICK**

…

 _Euh ?_

 _Ma photo ?_

…

 _Mais c'est pas la tête de Monroe que je voulais, moi !_

« Connor ! » hurlé-je.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harper ? T'essayais de prendre une photo de moi, à l'instant ? » fait Monroe.

« Ouai, et Connor a tout gâché. »

« J'ai rien gâché du tout. Le bateau va bientôt accoster, allez vous préparez. »

« Ouai, on arrive, ça va. »

Il s'éloigne.

 _Tsss… Espèce de rabat-joie !_

« Le bateau va gnagna gna, allez vous gningnin gnin... Toi, va te gningnin gnin ! » pesté-je.

Monroe me pose un regard navré.

« Il est pragmatique. On n'est pas venu en Europe pour faire la fête, au cas où t'aurais oublié. »

« Il me pisse dessus ! Et bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié... »

…

 _Ouai, comment pourrais-je ?_

Nous sommes qui nous sommes, après tout…

…

Je m'appelle Harper, Harper McIntyre. J'ai 21 ans, canadienne, et je suis une fille belle et dynamique.

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a de vrai sur moi. Tout le reste est faux. Ce que vous lirez sur mon CV, comme quoi je serai étudiante en sciences naturelles, ou que j'aime le sport, tout ça… c'est faux. Je ne suis pas étudiante, et je n'aime certainement pas le sport. Sauf si vous êtes du genre à penser que s'adonner à la pratique de la photographie en air libre soit du sport. Dans ce cas-là, oui, j'adore le sport !

Nan, en fait, je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres. J'appartiens à une organisation spéciale qui évolue au niveau planétaire, et dont tous les membres se sont jurés de garantir la sécurité de l'humanité contre tous les troubles qui existent ou pourraient exister un jour et la menacer. Et on est prêt à tout pour ça.

Par exemple, moi, je suis une tueuse de zombies. De morts-vivants, si vous préférez. Il y en a beaucoup au Canada. Leur principal point faible à ces monstres-là, c'est le feu. Et étant donné qu'au Canada il fait froid, et bien les feux ne se déclenchent pas tout seul. Du coup, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aider la nature à intervenir un peu, quoi.

A côté de moi, c'est Monroe. Mon amie.

Elle, elle s'est spécialisée dans l'espionnage. Elle est pote avec pas mal de fantômes.

Je sais, vous allez me dire que les fantômes c'est des monstres, eux aussi. Alors oui, vous avez raison. Mais déjà, il faut savoir que les fantômes sont une espèce de monstres particulièrement difficiles à tuer une fois qu'ils sont sous leur forme spirituelle. On dit qu'il leur arrive de matérialiser leurs corps lorsqu'ils ressentent une grande peur, et que dans cette fraction de seconde de peur qu'ils éprouvent et donc se matérialisent physiquement, il est effectivement possible de les tuer. Mais ça reste quand même vachement compliqué. Et puis, de par leur nature invisible, les fantômes sont de très bons moyens d'espionner eux-mêmes. C'est pour ça qu'on a l'habitude courante de les utiliser, chez la CIL. Ils sont généralement très dévoués à leur maitre, une fois qu'ils se sont attachés à lui. Et Monroe est très douée pour se faire apprécier d'eux.

Sinon, elle est douée, mais pas très forte. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est que grade acquis B- à l'âge de 22 ans, alors que moi je suis grade optique B+ en ayant un an de moins qu'elle.

Ceci dit, même grade acquis B-, c'est très étonnant, et louable pour quelqu'un de 22 ans, même si je suis un peu meilleure.

Bon, et sinon, là, on est proche des côtes d'une petite île située à l'ouest de la France, Belle-île-en-mer.

C'est par rapport au fait qu'il y a deux jours, le Haut Conseil, la plus grande instance décisionnelle de notre organisation, a fait un appel aux volontaires. Il parait qu'une grande armée de vampires et autres monstres en tout genre s'est constituée et a l'intention de grossir encore, de s'étendre sur l'Europe, puis sur le monde entier. Si ça arrive, il n'y aura plus personne pour les arrêter.

Le Haut Conseil a donc décidé qu'il fallait les arrêter dès maintenant.

Je me souviens encore d'avant-hier, quand mon idole est apparue sur mon serveur privé référencé à la CIL. Célia Djövkick… elle a dit que tous les chasseurs de grade optique B- ou plus, qui n'étaient pas en mission à l'heure actuelle, pouvaient se porter candidat et répondre à l'appel.

Et me voilà, avec mon amie Monroe qui m'a suivie, parmi des centaines d'autres chasseurs de la CIL, sur le point d'arriver en France.

 _L'un des plus beaux pays du monde…_

Je sens que ça va être cool !

« Va chercher tes bagages, Harp'. Les autres sont déjà en train de se rassembler sur le pont. »

« Vas-y, j'te rejoins. »

Je cours retourner dans ma cabine.

Sac à dos, casquette, chaussures de marche, walther PK380, carte d'identification de la CIL et… le plus important pour moi, la dernière photo de mon père… Tout est là.

…

Les autres sont déjà tous rassemblés quand j'arrive sur le pont.

Il y a bien des dizaines de chasseurs compactés en attroupement, et je ne connais pas la majeure partie d'entre eux. Il me faut bien une bonne minute avant de retrouver Monroe, dans tout ça.

« Monroe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez déjà fait le débrief' ? »

Mon amie se retourne vers moi.

« Ah, te voilà ? Ouai, c'est fait. Les chefs viennent de nous dire que le responsable de notre arrivée sur le territoire, c'était un certain Benjamin Philippe, il dirige la DCRG, les services de renseignement et de contre-espionnage français, apparemment. Donc tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Ah ? On va le rencontrer ? »

« Non, les consignes sont de traverser tout Belle-île depuis les falaises où nous accosteront jusqu'au port de Sauzon, discrètement, et ensuite on prendra des bateaux de fret qui nous amèneront jusque sur le continent. »

« Attends, on va devoir prendre encore le bateau ? Si on compte les 8 navires qu'on a avec nous, on est des centaines, Monroe ! »

« Ouai, mais ils ont dit qu'on a un contact sur l'île, qui va nous permettre de faire passer tout le monde. Ce que veulent les chefs, c'est des premiers volontaires pour aller sur l'île. Pour qu'ils retrouvent ce contact justement. »

« Oh… »

« Et puis l'île est habitée. Faut veiller à ce qu'il n'y aie pas trop de monde qui nous voit passer, où ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr… »

« Enfin bon, pour l'instant, tout le monde réfléchit à s'il se portera volontaire ou non. Les monstres sur le continent sont pas sensés savoir que nous arriverons aujourd'hui, ni par cette île, mais sait-on jamais… Ils ont probablement pris leurs précautions alors il vaut mieux y réfléchir à deux fois. »

« Ouai… »

 _N'empêche…_

Je serre la photo de mon père contre moi.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé que je fasse, hein papa ?_

 _Lorsque j'ai choisi de faire le même boulot que toi, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais._

 _Et je veux que tu sois fière de ta fille !_

…

C'est décidé !

« Monroe. On va le faire ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Les volontaires, ce sera nous. »

« T'es… sérieuse ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Elle me fait les gros yeux et semble à deux doigts de me hurler dessus.

« Je viens de te dire que tout le monde hésitait à cause de l'éventualité des monstres et de leurs pièges, Harper ! Tu sais que la France est passée dans la presse internationale pour ses contrôles excessifs aux frontières, dernièrement ? Ca a failli provoquer une crise majeure dans les relations commerciales européennes, et ses relations diplomatiques avec l'Allemagne et l'Italie n'ont jamais été aussi tendues, et ça a quand même duré plusieurs mois ! Et tu sais à qui la CIL attribue ça ? A leur reine à eux, Lexa ! Je pense que ça veut dire à quel point ils sont dangereux et ont les moyens, ces gens-là, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, je sais, mais… »

Monroe me tire par la main pour m'éloigner de la foule, et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Mais t'es malade ? Rends-toi compte, ce sont des fous furieux, Harp' ! Les monstres dont on parle, ils sont même capable de bousiller l'ordre politique mondial ! Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas pris des mesures contre notre arrivée, déjà ? »

« Réfléchis, Monroe. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Il y a des habitants sur l'île. Donc, des témoins potentiels. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont chercher à attirer l'attention plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait ? Et puis s'ils ont fait en sorte de bloquer les frontières pendant autant de temps, ça prouve bien qu'ils n'ont pas imaginé qu'on viendrait en accostant d'abord sur une île, non ? »

« J-… »

Doigt sur les lèvres.

« Avoue que j'ai raison ! »

« C-… »

« Monroe ! »

« …. »

« …. »

« Mais ça reste risqué… »

« Et depuis quand notre boulot ne connait pas de risques ? »

Elle se met à faire la moue.

Allez, _encore un peu et elle va craquer…_

« Vois les choses du bon côté. Tu l'as vu, toi aussi, à quel point cette île est magnifique ! »

« Mouai… »

« Et puis la France, sérieux, quand même… Dis-moi que tes yeux n'ont pas envie de se poser sur un beau garçon français, sérieux ? Bon, si tu ne me suis pas, j'y vais quand même, tant pis pour toi ! Et je prendrais les mecs les plus sexys avant toi, vu que je serai première ! »

« Rooh, ça va, c'est bon, t'as gagné… »

« Hmm ? Tu as dit ? »

« J'ai dit : on sera volontaire. T'es contente ? »

« Mais non. Pourquoi ? C'est à toi que tu rends service après tout. »

« Parle pour toi ! T'as jamais eu de copain ! »

« La ferme ou je t'étrangle ! »

 _Les canadiens sont pas beaux de toute façon…._

…

« Cela fera donc deux groupes : vous serez le deuxième » récapitule notre chef, « votre rôle sera de vous rendre directement jusqu'à Sauzon et d'y trouver notre contact envoyé par Monsieur Philippe, tandis que celui du premier groupe sera d'éclairer la voie et s'assurer du passage efficace de nos deux cents chasseurs sur l'île dans les heures qui suivront. Pour notre contact, il est le capitaine du vaisseau _la Cabale_ , vous ne devriez pas avoir de grandes difficultés. Des questions, tous les trois ? »

Je regarde mes deux camarades volontaires à côté de moi.

Non, les consignes sont claires.

« Vous partez maintenant. Agent McIntyre, vous dirigerez l'équipe. Je veux un appel toutes les heures pour rapport. Exécution. »

« Compris, chef. »

Je me retourne vers mes co-équipiers.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Monroe, Diggs ? »

« Yep. »

« Oui, chef. »

 _Chef… J'adore ce titre…_

« Ok, le premier groupe est déjà parti, alors on ne va pas tarder non plus. Juste, dernière consigne : on est là pour retrouver un contact, et non pas pour livrer combat une fois sur l'île. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Alors on ne prend pas de risque, les armes restent dans vos sacs à dos. Ce serait bête qu'un Bellilois les remarque. Vous pouvez juste garder vos cartes d'identification de la CIL dans vos poches, puisqu'il y a peu de risque qu'un étranger à la commission comprenne de quoi il s'agit. Bon et maintenant… c'est parti ! »

Je me dirige, avec mon équipe, à la poupe du navire quand j'aperçois Connor.

« Hé ! Connor ! Tu restes à bord ? Je croyais que c'était toi le plus courageux de nous deux ? »

Je le vois me dédier un formidable bras d'honneur.

« Si ça t'amuse de te retrouver face à tous ces fous de monstres, je te souhaite d'y rester ! » me souffle–t-il.

« Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille ? Connor ne t'a rien fait, Harp' ! »

Monroe a déjà fini d'enfiler sa combinaison.

« A moi, non, mais je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il a fait à mon père… »

Et puis, je ne le reconnaitrai jamais devant elle ou lui mais…

BIEN SUR QUE SI J'AI PEUR !

Ces vampires, tous ces monstres de France… _On raconte tellement de choses sur eux…_ Ils brûlent des monuments d'Histoire de la France, ils kidnappent et torturent des gens, ils… ils ont taillé en pièce le préfet de Paris ! L'un des leurs ! Ils l'ont mis en miettes ! Il faut être complétement malade !

 _Et cette reine, mon Dieu…_

 _Elle doit être terrifiante…_

Je serre mes poings de frustration.

Mais pour l'instant, il y a l'honneur de ma famille qui est en jeu. Et je prouverai à tous qu'une simple maladie héréditaire ne suffira pas à empêcher les McIntyre de servir l'humanité en tant que garants du maintien de notre espèce sur Terre !

« Diggs, passe-moi ma tenue, s'il-te-plait ! »

J'enfile ma combinaison sous-marine, et nous plongeons immédiatement tous les trois dans les eaux françaises.

Le bateau est resté à quelques centaines de mètres des falaises, afin que nous arrivions en toute discrétion. Nous nageons sous l'eau pendant quelques minutes.

Diggs arrive le premier au niveau des falaises, mais nous le rejoignons juste après.

Nous abandonnons nos tenues et les laissons dériver sur l'eau. _Elles seraient trop lourdes à transporter jusqu'en haut…_

« Diggs, tu grimpes. Accroche cette corde à ta ceinture. Quand tu auras monté les dix premiers mètres, Monroe te rejoindra et accrochera la corde aux rochers. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite et on continuera comme ça jusqu'en haut. Allez ! »

« D'accord. »

Il ne monte pas très vite, mais ses prises sont sûres. Etant donné qu'il n'a rien pour assurer son escalade puisqu'il monte le premier, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Nous finissons par arriver tous les trois en haut de la falaise.

« Ouf… » soupire Monroe, « Super début de journée ! Natation, escalade… il y a quoi d'autre au programme ? »

« De la marche. Jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne Sauzon, au minimum. » fais-je innocemment.

« Erf… Je regrette déjà… »

« T'inquiète pas, rôoh. Je dois appeler le bateau pour faire mon rapport de toute façon. La première heure est déjà passée. Profites-en pour te reposer deux minutes. Diggs, tu tiens le coup ? »

« Oui, ça va. »

« Ok, je vais appeler le navire. Faites silence quelques temps. »

…

« Et donc, Diggs, toi tu viens d'où ? »

Nous avons entamé notre marche vers Sauzon il y a quelques instants. Il était temps de briser la glace avec le chasseur que nos chefs nous avaient donné, à Monroe et moi, pour compléter notre groupe d'éclaireurs.

« De Colombie. Je suis né là-bas. »

« Ah… Et c'est comment là-bas ? »

« Différent de chez vous. Il fait plus chaud, et on ne mange pas de caribou. »

« Hmm, c'est pas un pays que j'aimerai visiter. On dit qu'il y a toujours des guerres intestines, des conflits violents, et les narcotrafiquants, surtout… »

« C'est ce qu'on dit, mais ça a tendance à s'améliorer. Le gouvernement actuel a tous ces problèmes en ligne de mire. Le taux d'homicide a réduit de moitié par rapport à il y a quelques années, c'est dire. »

« Mouai… »

« En tout cas, tes capacités physiques sont vraiment impressionnantes. Ce n'était pas rien, la falaise que tu as escaladé tout à l'heure. »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. C'était même le contraire au début. Ma mère a toujours voulu que j'aille travailler dans les bureaux de la CIL, plutôt que sur le terrain. Mais ça ne concordait pas à ce que je voulais moi. Je n'ai donc jamais pu travailler les bases de la vie de chasseurs sur le terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour heureusement, un de mes cousins parvienne à m'obtenir un stage en Australie, à Sydney. J'y ai passé trois ans, et j'en suis revenu comme vous me voyez maintenant. »

« Je ne suis jamais allé en formation à Sydney, mais il parait que tous ceux qui s'y rendent en reviennent transformés. J'imagine que c'est vrai. »

« Et bien en tout cas, on se fait pas mal de relations là-bas. Dans mon pays, je connaissais très peu de chasseurs. Maintenant j'en connais beaucoup plus. Et vous, enfin toutes les deux, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Une longue histoire… Nos parents se connaissaient déjà en fait. » réponds-je simplement.

« La vérité » rajoute Monroe, « c'est que nos pères se sont connus en prison, après s'être fait prendre pour avoir tué une poignée de vampires canadiens devant témoins. Ils ont été condamnés pour meurtre. Les témoins ignoraient qu'en réalité, nos pères affrontaient et avaient tué des monstres. Ceci dit, ils se sont rencontrés ce jour-là, en plein combat, juste par hasard. Ils ont ensuite été enfermés dans la même cellule, et quand des agents de la CIL ont fait jouer leurs relations pour les en libérer, ils sont restés amis. »

« Ah oui, c'est pas anodin, en fait. »

« Hé ! Et tu savais qu'Harper est une McIntyre, Diggs ? »

 _Oh non, Monroe… S'il-te-plait…_

Diggs s'arrête aussitôt.

« Attends, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre quand on était encore sur le bateau. Alors elle est vraiment une… »

« Ouai ! Ça t'impressionne, hein ? C'est une descendante directe, en plus ! »

Diggs se met à me regarder d'un air ébahi, et légèrement impressionné.

 _Pff… C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous toujours de nous, avant de connaitre la vérité sur notre famille_. Bientôt, lui aussi se rendra compte qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus aucun prestige à porter le nom des McIntyre.

« Mais… je pensais que la famille des McIntyre avait totalement disparu. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existait encore des descendants, et encore moins au Canada… »

« Oui, c'est une longue histoire, une très très longue histoire… »

Ma mâchoire se sert inévitablement. Au sein de la CIL, qui ne sait pas déjà ce que Monroe s'apprête à raconter ?

« Tout commence il y a plus de deux siècles de cela. Jusqu'ici, l'Homme, être créé par Dieu et doué d'intelligence, avait toujours cru vivre seul sur Terre. Mais tout changea lorsqu'en 1812, date fatidique, un individu portant le nom d'Harrison découvrit le premier, et par hasard, en Amérique, ce qui devait plus tard porter le nom de monstre. Harrison, homme extrêmement intelligent, aurait pu simplement partagé sa découverte au reste de l'humanité. Mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre l'inconvénient d'un tel choix : risquer, en pleine période de guerre, d'attiser davantage l'hystérie et la peur de ses contemporains. Il fit alors un autre choix, celui de mener lui-même, avec le soutien de quelques autres, une guerre personnelle mais absolue contre ces êtres sans humanité, qu'il jugea comme la plus grande menace n'ayant jamais existé pour l'Homme. Son meilleur allié ? Dhu Jaha, un ancien esclave qui le rejoignit dans sa mission. Cependant, les opinions politiques des deux hommes divergeant, et devenant inconciliables, une terrible scission eut lieu : Dhu Jaha prit la tête de la bande de tueurs, et Harrison poursuivit sa quête. Seul, et abandonné. »

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de rappeler le navire pour faire mon rapport sur notre avancée.

« Revenons-en à Jaha. Il était désormais le chef dirigeant la meute de ces quelques assassins. Mais la guerre d'Amérique, elle, avait pris fin. Comment pouvait-il alors continuer l'élimination des monstres en toute discrétion ? Et bien il ne le put pas. C'est pourquoi Dhu Jaha, ce jour-là, prit une décision qui nous pousse, nous chasseurs, encore aujourd'hui, à l'admirer et le considérer comme un éternel héros qu'il convient de conserver dans nos mémoires. En effet, alors que la plupart de ceux qui le suivaient à l'époque abandonnèrent la chasse des monstres par crainte d'être pris en train de commettre de quelconques assassinats et de finir exécuté, Dhu Jaha choisit de poursuivre l'œuvre. Mais il ne le fit pas seul. Dix autres membres restèrent également fidèles à la cause. Et alors que le groupe était sur le point de se dissoudre avec l'abandon de la majorité, eux jurèrent solennellement de donner et consacrer leurs vies ainsi que celles de leur familles, présentes et à venir, à la traque et l'extermination de ces monstres, où qu'ils soient sur Terre, et quels que soient le danger toujours mettre leur mission commune au premier plan et l'accomplir à tout prix, fusse celui de devenir des criminels selon les lois des hommes, ou damnés en enfer pour l'éternité. »

 _Monroe, tu parles trop…_

« Et c'est ainsi que Glenn Caloo, Lewd Ashewty, Faith Griffin, Mola Wichentsir, Su Ane Xong, Salmon Doss, Silo McIntyre, Geth Bolton, Gale Diazz et Rowell McDorsay, surnommés les dix premiers, construisirent l'ancêtre de l'actuelle CIL. Ils comprirent que l'élimination des monstres ne serait jamais efficace s'ils devaient se limiter à opérer en Indiana ou avec seulement une dizaine de membres. Décidant de se structurer, chacun se spécialisant et développant sa propre sous-structure qui, réunie dans un tout, à savoir une seule et même organisation dirigée par leur chef, Dhu Jaha, permettrait l'accroissement rapide du nombre de leurs membres et la force de leur groupe. En exemple, Mola Wichentsir et Su Ane Xong, jeunes immigrés sans avenir à l'époque, décidèrent de s'unir et former ensemble une division dont le but serait de recruter de nouveaux membres et de les envoyer, disperser, à travers tout le globe afin que l'organisation soit présente sur tous les territoires. Faith Griffin, simple vétérinaire, s'engagea dans la voie pionnière de l'étude biologique des monstres. En effet, ces êtres n'étant pas constitués de la même manière que les humains, étaient susceptibles de générer chez les assassins des maladies que ces derniers pourraient contracter au contact de leurs cibles, chose que Griffin voulait à tout prix éviter. Silo McIntyre, fille d'un célèbre armurier britannique, elle-même ingénieure, choisit de développer une section consacrée à la fabrication d'armes et arsenals spécifiques à la chasse et au meurtre des monstres. Tous créèrent leurs propres divisions, s'entourèrent d'adjoints et d'alliés. Jaha était le chef de l'organisation, eux étaient les chefs de leurs propres divisions. Dix divisions au total. Ils furent les premiers à porter le nom de chasseurs, et puisqu'ils commandaient chacun un dixième de la structure de l'organisation, ils furent nommés les dix recteurs, qui devint par la suite les directeurs. »

 _C'est vraiment magnifique, ce paysage. Dire qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester ici._ Même pas une nuit _._ Juste le temps de faire passer nos deux cents chasseurs qui attendent sur les bateaux…

« Et même si aujourd'hui certaines divisions n'existent plus, que d'autres ont été créées pour aller jusqu'au nombre de seize au total, même si la commission internationale compte désormais des millions d'agents à travers le monde, nul n'ignore ces dix noms sacrés, ceux des illustres fondateurs de notre CIL, ni celui du grand chef qui demeure aujourd'hui à la tête de l'organisation : les Jaha, et les "dix premiers". »

…

Monroe a conclu son discours d'éloges.

Diggs me regarde maintenant d'un air pensif. Simplement pensif… C'est toujours mieux que certains qui s'écartent timidement et n'osent plus prononcer un mot en pensant que la différence de statuts entre eux et moi ne leur autorise pas à m'adresser la parole.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent la vérité.

Parce qu'il y a une vérité que Monroe a cachée. Parce qu'elle n'a raconté que la partie joyeuse de l'histoire.

La vérité c'est que la famille McIntyre a perdu tout son pouvoir de dirigeant il y a déjà cent vingt-deux ans.

La vérité est que la division d'armement et développement technologique qui était autrefois dirigée par mon ancêtre est aujourd'hui entre les mains du directeur Edmund Sticks.

La vérité est qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus aucun représentant de la famille McIntyre encore en vie aujourd'hui, je suis probablement même, la dernière encore en vie. Ce qui veut dire qu'à moins que je finisse par avoir des enfants, le nom des McIntyre s'éteindra avec moi.

La vérité c'est que contrairement aux familles Doss, Caloo, Ashewty, McDorsay, Diazz et Wichentsir qui se sont éteints dans l'héroïsme, leurs membres ayant tous fini par mourir vaillamment au combat après avoir accompli de grands exploits, la famille McIntyre, elle, ne fait plus dignement parler d'elle au sein de la CIL au point que Diggs il y a quelques minutes encore pensait lui aussi que la famille McIntyre avait disparu et s'était éteinte.

La vérité, c'est que contrairement aux familles encore existantes des Griffin qui dirigent actuellement l'une des plus grandes divisions de la CIL, la division de recherche scientifique, et dont la dernière génération a vu l'un de ses membres atteindre le légendaire grade S à 23 ans seulement, des Bolton qui bien que peu de gens le sachent, dirigent dans l'ombre de la DEA et de Thelonious Jaha la majeure partie des divisions officieuses de la CIL, ou des Ane Xong qui gèrent le QG principal de la commission à Sydney, la directrice Li Na Ane Xong étant par ailleurs l'une des femmes les plus riches du monde et versant chaque année des sommes absolument astronomiques à l'organisation, la famille McIntyre, elle, après la troisième génération suivant la création de la CIL, n'a plus jamais rien accompli de notable ni digne de gloire.

La vérité, c'est que ma grand-mère a révélé lorsqu'elle était encore vivante et jeune, porté une déficience cardiaque dégénérative de pathologie atavique qui s'est transmise ensuite à mon père et l'a tué à l'âge de quarante-huit ans, père qui, dans sa vie de chasseur, est allé pas moins de cinq fois en prison pour s'être fait prendre en train de commettre des actes criminels, fait absolument honteux pour un agent de la CIL qui se doit de toujours agir avec discrétion, et qui ne doit toutes ses libérations qu'aux efforts de négociation de la DEA qui n'assumait pas d'avoir un descendant de la famille McIntyre enfermé en prison.

La vérité c'est que la commission aujourd'hui n'attend rien de moi, parce qu'ils sont tous persuadés que ma famille ne vaut plus rien c'est que lorsque mon père est mort, ça n'a même pas fait de bruit dans la CIL et que personne hormis moi ne l'a pleuré.

La vérité c'est que des chasseurs comme Connor, qui devant des gens comme les célèbres Wells Jaha ou bien Clarke Griffin n'oserait même pas lever les yeux, si ce n'est par esprit de vénération, ne s'empêche pas de me faire des reproches sur mon incompétence ou mon manque de sérieux, ou encore de critiquer mon amour pour mon père qui selon lui ne mériterait pas de respect de la part de sa propre fille.

La vérité c'est que je pourrais mourir ici que personne en dehors de Monroe n'en serait peiné. Que je me bats depuis toute petite pour rétablir l'honneur d'une famille que j'ai de toute façon perdue, et dont je suis maintenant l'unique et ultime représentante.

Et j'ai l'impression que tout cela je le fais en vain.

…

Monroe est gentille, mais Diggs aussi, quand il comprendra qu'il n'y a rien d'admirable chez moi, et que je ne suis qu'en fait qu'une fille anodine d'une famille pathétique quasi-disparue, n'aura plus aucun respect pour moi.

Moi, assassin et pyromane, fille d'homme considéré comme incompétent, grade optique B+, chef d'un groupe de trois éclaireurs, canadienne de naissance et condamnée à mort par hérédité. _Voilà qui je suis._

« Harper, c'est pas l'heure d'appeler le navire, encore ? »

Je réalise aussitôt.

« Merci, Monroe. On s'arrête deux minutes, je passe l'ap-… »

 **PAN**

Une seconde.

Je vois quelque chose apparaitre sur le front de Diggs.

Deux.

Son corps s'écrase au sol.

« Harper ! » hurle Monroe.

Je suis plaquée au sol d'un coup sec.

Mon épaule s'écrase contre un caillou.

Trois secondes.

Je repousse Monroe, qui s'était jetée sur moi pour me plaquer au sol.

Je regarde juste à ma gauche.

Une balle est figée dans la tête de Diggs. Il est mort.

« Il… il est… » cherche à vérifier Monroe.

 _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Il était vivant il y a un instant.

« Harper ! » s'inquiète Monroe.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre. J'entends des pas venir dans notre direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Je t'avais dit de le garder en joue, pas de tirer ! »

« Il a bougé, c'était louche. J'ai tiré par prudence, excuse-moi. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Les ordres étaient clairs il me semble ! On capture tous les chasseurs qu'on trouve pour interrogatoire, hors de question de les tuer. »

« Oui bon, ça va. Deux sur trois, ça suffit pour obtenir des informations, il me semble. Alors fiche-moi la paix. »

« Que je te fiche la paix ? Passe-moi ce fusil, tu m'entends ? Tu ne le mérites pas. »

Je prends Monroe dans mes bras et la serre.

Ces gens viennent d'abattre Diggs. _Ils l'ont tué !_

« Tss… La commandante ne va pas aimer ça. Et on est même pas certains que ce soient bien des chasseurs en plus. »

« Attends, tu rigoles ? Ils n'accostent pas, ils laissent leur bateau plus loin sur l'eau. Ils grimpent une falaise à main nue, ils sont équipés comme des aventuriers en vadrouille… Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce sont des gens honnêtes. Ils ont forcément des choses à se reprocher. »

Celui qui ne cesse de réprimander son compagnon se retourne vers un troisième homme.

« Naym, surveille-le. Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Et prends ce fusil. »

Le dénommé Naym obéit.

Le leader des trois se masse le visage.

« On a un moyen de vérifier ça. La commandante a dit que les chasseurs portaient toujours une sorte de carte rouge et noir pour les identifier. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ça vaut le coup de tenter. Ubil ? »

Celui qui tenait le fusil au début regarde son chef.

« Je vais les fouiller et je t'assure que si je ne trouve aucune carte sur eux, tu seras sévèrement puni. Je ne connais pas bien la commandante de la mort, mais si elle est aussi stricte avec les ordres qu'elle donne que l'est la première commandante, je peux te dire que je ne subirai pas les conséquences de ce meurtre pour toi. »

Ubil se met à pâlir.

Monroe essaie de s'écarter pour fuir l'homme. Mais celui-ci lui écrase la cheville avec son pied. Il me plaque aussi contre le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, nos deux cartes d'identification se retrouvent entre ses mains.

« Ce sont donc bien des chasseurs… » conclue le chef des trois.

Ubil relâche ses épaules de soulagement. Ses yeux s'illuminent, et lui-même s'exclaffe.

Pendant que Naym soupire, Ubil s'approche de mon visage.

Beaucoup trop près.

Ses dents jaunies sont à cinq centimètres de mon nez, dorénavant.

« Chasseuses, bienvenues en enfer. »

Il serre son poing et les abaisse en direction de nos visages.

Monroe et moi tombons dans les pommes.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


End file.
